


Porn Star

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, Bondage, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Orgy, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 98,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione watches Harry in a porno movie and has to find out why. We follow their adventure as they discover why Squibs are missing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

****By:**** Reba Williams 

**Rating:** NC-17

**Categories/Warnings:** Drama/Angst, Slash, Multiple Partners, Het  & Bondage

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Harry/OMC/OFC, Harry/OMC/Hermione, Harry/Hermione/Ron, Harry/Hermione/Ron/OFC, Ron/Hermione, Harry/OMC

**Summary:** Hermione watches Harry in a porno movie and has to find out why. We follow their adventure as they discover why Squibs are missing.Disclaimer: This story contains characters that were created by JK Rowling in her wonderful Harry Potter series from books, films and interviews. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money being made by it. It also contains characters that are the creation of my own twisted mind and are not consciously based on any person or persons real or fictional.

**Beta by:** Tamargrl

* * *

oOo  


“Tina, I can’t believe we’re going to watch porn. It’s just so... I don’t know; it’s just not right.”  


“Hermione, you need to loosen up... you spend too much time sitting at your desk. _You_ need to find a man.”  


“Yeah, like I’m going to find a man sitting in a room with a bunch of horny women, watching some porn star, who probably has to take Viagra to get it up - using women in the most degrading way possible.”  


“Herm, these movies are from a new production company. They’ve received awards from the industry for their treatment of their stars. They’re the hottest and top paid in the industry. The women are there because they choose to be, not because some sleazy guy lured them there when they were too young or too stoned to know what they were doing. And besides, it‘s their bodies, if they choose to make a living taking off their clothes, it‘s their business...”   


“I know, you’re right, it’s just... I can’t understand why someone would do _that_ , when there are so many other ways they could be making a living.”  


“Well, to each their own... besides, I remember one night in the dorm when we were playing truth or dare...you confessed that you had a bit of a kink. I kept that in mind when I chose the movie.”  


“WHAT? You better not have told anyone that, Tina! I work with these women! I don’t want them knowing that I had fantasies like that! Besides, it was just a schoolgirl fantasy. I will never be able to fulfill that one.”  


“You never know. You’re sexy as hell, when you just let go a bit. You have a beautiful face, and a great bod... you just hide it under those damn business suits.”  


“Thank you, but... like I said it was just a schoolgirl fantasy. My two best friends were just that, friends. I tried to date one of them and it was a total flop. Our relationship after that was kinda strained, besides... they were both straight. They’d never be willing to do that kind of thing.”  


“I know Hermione, but it doesn’t hurt to fantasize a little. Besides, I’ve seen the star of this movie before... he’s hot. And this company’s movies always have a plot...not just ‘hey, you’re sexy... fuck me.”  


“TINA!”  


“Oh, get over it. You’re going to watch them, you’re going to have too many daiquiris, and you are going to have fun. Then you’re going to go back to your room, use your little purple friend, and think of your two ‘wish they were’ boyfriends. Then tomorrow everything will be back to normal.”  


“Urgh... I don’t use my ‘purple friend’... that often.” Hermione said with a giggle.   


The doorbell rang. Tina went to let her friends in while Hermione made the daiquiris. While the blender was buzzing, she thought about how she had gotten here.  


After Harry had defeated Voldemort, things in the Wizarding World were not as Hermione had hoped they would be. She had hopes for a Utopian society. But even once the threat of Voldemort had passed, many injustices remained that she couldn’t reconcile with her beliefs of what the Wizarding World should be. There were still magical beings, intelligent beings, that were discriminated against, even enslaved, because of the bigotry of the ‘Purebloods’ who still dominated the Ministry. There was no government in the Muggle world, however, that still recognized slavery as legal. This was one of many reasons she left the Wizarding World.   


After graduating Hogwarts, having received the maximum number of NEWTs and being a war heroine, she was offered every job imaginable. She chose to work at the Ministry in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_. After six months, she realized that no one was interested in her ideas about what should be... her plans for S.P.E.W. were looked upon with amusement and she couldn’t take it anymore. She called in a few favors, had her Hogwarts transcripts converted to Muggle secondary school transcripts, and left. She had kept in touch with Ron and Harry for a little while, but their lives were so different. Ron worked for his brothers and Harry was playing Quidditch. As time went by they had less and less to talk about. In the past two years they only exchanged birthday and Christmas cards with a quick note inside.  


Hermione had spent four years at university, and along with her college roommate and best friend Tina, was now working for a government agency that helped unemployed mothers find jobs and reasonably priced child care. Which is why she had been invited to this party. One of the other women in the office was getting married and Tina decided that they needed a ‘girl’s night in’, as a bachelorette party.   


Hermione sighed. She knew Tina was right. She needed to get over those fantasies of her, Ron, and Harry living ‘happily ever after’ together and find someone she could love. She didn’t _need_ a man in her life, but it was nice to wake up in someone’s arms.  


“Oi! Hermione, where’re those daiquiris? We’re ready to start the movie!”  


“They’re almost done! Start the movie... I’ll be in with the drinks in a couple of minutes,” she yelled back.  


“OK, just hurry!”  


Hermione placed the seven daiquiris on a tray and headed for the living room.  


“Here are the daiquiris. Who wants one?” All of the women raised their hands. She snorted. “I work with a bunch of alcoholics.”  


“Well, I noticed that there are seven glasses not six,” Rita commented.  


“Do you think I want to stay sober with you bunch of drunks? I’d be in the mental ward before sunrise.”  


“Hush... we’re about to see the hottest man on the planet.”  


Hermione turned to the TV, “Really Tina, you have got to get over your crush on this plow boy guy... he’s not real.”  


“It’s Jamey Plower... and just wait until you see him.”  


“I can hardly wait...OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!”  


“Hermione? Are you OK?”  


“That’s... that’s....”  


“That’s Jamey Plower... I told you he was gorgeous.”  


“No, that’s not Jamey Plower... That’s Harry Potter.”  


Tina got up and her eyes went wide, “Your Harry?”  


“Yes, my Harry...” she looked at the screen with morbid fascination, “Oh my. He’s grown up. And is that guy about to do what I think he is? What kind of porn is this?”  


“Yes, that guy’s about to do what you think... and it’s called, _Three is not A Crowd - Bi the Way_. This is the type of movie he stars in, usually two guys and one girl. Are you sure this is your Harry? I thought you said he was straight?”  


“I thought he was. Wow... that has got to hurt... that _is not_ supposed to fit in there.”  


Tina laughed. “Joe and I have watched lots of movies he’s in... that guy’s small compared to some he’s been with. I can’t believe this is that sweet innocent guy you’re always pattering on about.”  


Hermione flopped on the chair bonelessly and drank her entire daiquiri. “Tina, be a love and get me another of these. Hell, just bring in the bottle of rum... I’m going to need it to get through this.


	2. Chapter One

  
Author's notes: **Beta by:** Tamargrl  


* * *

oOo

The next morning a very hung-over Hermione stumbled into her roommate's bedroom. “Tina? Wake up Tina. I need that movie.”  


“You want to see your boyfriend again?”  


“Yes. And he‘s not my boyfriend... he _was_ my best friend.”  


“And you’re going to watch him get buggered again?”  


“God no... I’m going to look for the studio’s address and see if I can find him. If he’s doing pornographic movies something has happened to him... he may need my help."

“He didn’t look like he needed any help last night.”  


“Tina... I don’t want to think about it... he was my best friend. Yes, I had fantasies about him, but I never thought I’d see him... like that.”  


“Maybe not, but you sure didn’t turn away last night.”  


“I was in shock... and drunk.”  


“Herm, you didn’t get drunk until _after_ you saw him.”  


“Whatever - just get me the movie.”  


Tina rolled out of bed and went to her dresser, then pulled the movie from the top drawer.

“You keep porn movies in your underwear drawer?”  


“Where else should I keep them?”  


“Never mind...” Hermione shook her head and mumbled, “thanks.”  


Hermione went back into her room and popped the DVD in. She couldn’t help it; she had to see the movie again, just to make sure she hadn’t imagined it. As she watched the movie she paid close attention to Harry’s every move and his eyes. 

He didn’t appear to be under the Imperius Curse; not that she thought that was a possibility, since he had been able throw that off since he was thirteen. His moves were fluid; like when he was on his broom. It almost seemed natural for him to be in this type of situation. There was no indication that he was not doing this of his own free will. 

  
_‘But how can that be?’_ She thought. ‘ _This is Harry, he’s not like that. He always blushed at the drop of a hat. Why is he doing a Muggle porn? What could have made him leave the Cannons? What will he say when he finds out I know about this?’_

_A beautiful redheaded women was sitting on her bed listening to_ Stairway To Heaven, _pleasing herself with a large dildo, when a man opens the door.  
_ __

He has sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes, he‘s wearing black silk boxers - sports an earring in each ear and is drop dead gorgeous. He looks at his girlfriend and smiles. He continues to watch her, as he slowly strokes himself through his silk boxers. He moves forward. She is startled by the movement and looks at him sheepishly; having been caught.

“You look so beautiful when you do that, Lori... can I help?”

“Of course you can, John. But if you’re here I’d rather use something other than this.”

“Oh, I think I have something you can use.” He climbs on top of the woman and throws her legs over his shoulders; the camera zooms in as he penetrates her. The only sound is the their moans, the slapping of skin and Led Zeppelin in the back ground. The man pounds harder and harder into her... “I’m going to cum Lori.”  


“Let me see it baby. Spray me with your cum. Mark me as yours.” The man pulled out of her, jism shoots out of his huge cock sending it all over her stomach and chest.

The door bell rings. John grumbles as he grabs for his boxers. He goes through the apartment and opens the door. Standing with a six pack and a bag of chips is Jamey Plower.

Hermione would recognize him anywhere, he hadn't aged much since she saw him last, and his eyes were as bright as she’d ever seen them. The twinkle in them reminded her of Dumbledore.

__

“Keith kicked me out again. I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days, to let him cool off.”

__

“You’re timing sucks, Jamey, but of course you can stay. Make yourself at home. I’ll go let Lori know what’s going on, and I’ll be right back.”

__

“You don’t need to tell me; I’m right here,” Lori says as she leans against the doorframe of her bedroom. “Jamey you should dump that jerk and find a woman.”

__

“Lori, you know you’re the only woman I want, but John got to you first. What’s a gay ‘wannabe straight’ guy to do?”

__

“Mmm, I could think of a couple of things you could do.” She walks to him, she’s wearing a see-through teddy. She wraps her arms around him. “John’s told me what you two used to do together. I’d like to find out first hand,” she purred. Jamey pulls her closer and looks at his friend, over her shoulder, who gives him a gesture to go on. He nuzzles her neck. “I think I could give you a sampling of what we used to do.”

__

Jamey moves the straps of the teddy off of Lori's shoulders, revealing her large breasts. He moves his mouth and licks at the nipples, teasing them with his tongue ring. She moans. Masculine hands come around Jamey’s waist from behind, removing his jeans. Then stroking his long hard cock. 

__

Lori guides the three to the couch, she bends over and Jamey starts to fuck her from behind. John inserts a finger into Jamey, who moans and begs for more. John puts on a condom and adds a generous portion of KY. He slowly enters Jamey...

__

“I thought you were looking for information, not wanting to watch it again.”

Hermione looked to her roommate, who was leaning against her bedroom door, and gave a sigh, “I _am_ looking for information. I’ve only ever seen Harry like this when he was playing sports. The way he moves it’s almost like he’s dancing to some exotic song... his body just flows. And look at his eyes, it doesn’t look like he’s doing drugs or anything... what would make him do this? He was so talented, he could have done anything he wanted... why this?”

“I don’t know Hermione, you’ve never really told me much about him, other than you had a huge crush on him - and your other friend... and that for someone who had been so abused in his life he was also ‘so very innocent‘. I can’t tell you why he’d do this. But are you really looking at that face? He seems to be enjoying it; either that or he is one hell of an actor.”

“I noticed that too.... What should I do, Tina? Do I look for him? Do I just forget I ever saw this... help me out here.”

“Hermione, I’ve known you for almost six years now, and you know every single detail about my life. But you’ve shared so little about yourself with me. You‘ve told me everything up until you were eleven, about how people treated you like a freak, because you were such a bookworm. And I know that when you went to boarding school things changed, but you’ve not told me how or why. And sadly if I’m to _help you out_ I need to know more about this man than... ‘he was shy but brave and so cute’. I don’t know enough about him to tell you whether you should look for him or not.

“But you have great instincts... you always have. Do what your heart tells you to do. And from the worried look on your face; I’d say your heart is telling you to go look for him.”

“Yes it is... I just need to know, even if it’s nothing...”

“Hermione, why do you feel a need to help him? I mean, you act like you are his protector or something. Why can’t you just accept that his may very well be what he wants to be doing?”  


“I’ve always needed to protect him.” Hermione shook her head in thought. “He was so smart and so brave, yet so naive. I remember his first kiss,” she laughed at the memory, “he was fifteen and had no idea why the girl was acting the way she was. He never really dated anyone in school, his life was so messed up that he didn’t have time. I’m just scared that he’s doing this and doesn’t realize that it’s not what he should be doing with his life.”

“I don’t mean to be rude here, but who are you to tell him what is right in his life? He’s the same age as you; he’s old enough to make his own decisions... Herm, he may have grown up a bit since you saw him last. And if he’s doing the things that I saw in this and his other movies, he is far from naive.”

“Tina, a person can still be emotionally innocent and naive, even if they’re not physically so.”

“Ok, but if you want to find him, which I’m sure you will... the address of the studio is on the back of the box... you didn’t have to watch the movie again.”

“Yes I did.”  


oOo

__

Three days later...

__

“I need to see Jamey Plower, please.”

“You and every other horny woman in New York.”

“But I’m an old friend of his.”

“Lady, if I had a penny for every person who claimed they’re old friends of his, I’d be a rich man.”

Hermione looked at the balding man with contempt. “Sir, I promise you... I did go to school with him. We are _very_ close, I’m sure he’d want to see me.”

“Look, it ain’t gonna happen... if you’re so close to him then you’d have his phone number... you wouldn’t be out here trying to convince me that you know him. Mr. Plower is a very busy man.”

“Would you take a note to him? If he doesn’t want to see me, I’ll leave.... Please? It’s very important that I talk to him.”

“I normally wouldn’t, but I get a break in about fifteen minutes and I’ll be going through the studio anyway. I’ll drop off your note, but if he says ‘no’...”

“I know... I’ll leave and you’ll never see me again, I promise.”

Hermione wrote a note and waited patently for the man to deliver it. She was sure Harry would want to see her, why wouldn’t he?

“Here, lady, he sent this note back, he said he can’t see you today.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, lady, he just said not to let you in and to give you this note... are you gonna take it or not?”

“Yes, thank you.”

She opened the note:

__

Hermione,

__

I’m not sure how you found me, but I can’t see you. Please understand, this is the way it has to be.

__

Please go back home and forget about this, and PLEASE do not tell anyone you found me.

__

HP

__

Hermione walked down the street contemplating what she should do next. She turned a corner and made her decision. She walked down an alley and waited outside of the studio door.

Three hours later the door opened and several people filed out; laughing and joking about the scene they had just taped. Hermione watched the men and women, looking for a familiar face. When she spotted him, their eyes met. Harry looked at her with a sadness she’d not seen since before he’d killed Voldemort.

“Leave,” he said quietly. The others looked at him, then to Hermione.

“Do you want me to get security, Jamey?” A woman asked.

“No... thanks, Lori. I’ll take care of this myself.” He looked back to Hermione and asked, “why didn’t you leave like I asked in the note?”

 

“Because I had to know what was going on.”

“Hermione, I’m not some school subject that you need to study. I’m fully capable of making my own choices. I don’t want you here... just go home and forget about this.”

“Yes, you said that in your note. But, Harry, I want to help.”

Harry laughed, “there’s nothing to help with, ‘Mione, this is my life now. I’m not the boy you once knew. I am here because I want to be. Look around you; see these people? They are my friends now, they understand who I am. They all work for me and we make quality adult movies. I don’t... no, I can’t go back. You need to go or I _will_ get security to escort you off the premises. I have to go now, I have a premier to attend in a couple of hours.”

“Harry, you know me better than that, I‘m not going anywhere. We may have lost touch, but I am still your friend and I understand you better than any of them ever could. I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I will not _just_ leave. You have to give me a reason... and you know that your security guard is no match for me. He’s old, he’s fat and he is lacking a few things that I possess.”

Harry looked at her in the eyes, trying to gauge her threat. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“Hermione, please, I’m begging you... go back to West Sussex and don’t come back. You don‘t belong here anymore than I belong there.”

“No, Harry.”

“Fine, I’m leaving... do what you want. But you will not be coming on this property again. I’ll have a guard posted at every door, if I have to. Do what you feel you must, but remember there _will be_ ramifications for whatever actions you may choose to... um... perform.”

“You know I won’t give up that easily, Harry,” she said to his back, as he walked to his car, which he got into and drove away.

 

oOo

Hours later, Harry was sitting at the post party for the premier of his latest movie - _Good Bi, My Friends_. He was drinking Champaign with the other stars of the movie, having just finished a short publicity photo shoot.

“So, Jamey, who was that woman this afternoon? And why was she calling you Harry?” Lori asked.  


“Do you really think I use my real name?” he joked. “She was a childhood friend. Knowing her, she came across one of my movies thinking it was a documentary or something. She saw it and saw me in it... now she’s come all the way from London to save me from myself.”

“She really came from London?”

“Yes, she’s working for some type of government welfare department. Which is so strange... she was the top in our class. She could have done anything.”

“So could you,” a familiar voice said from behind them. Harry turned to see Hermione standing with her arms crossed, she was wearing a sequined dress, which made her look as beautiful as any of his co-stars. He looked her up and down, noticing the slight bulge on her outer thigh, where her wand was stashed... he wondered if the Muggles could see it too.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see your premier, I paid two grand for a ticket to that and this party from a man on the street.”

“Damn, Hermione, you wasted your money. Because you know I’m just going to have you kicked out.”

She moved her hand to her thigh... her fingers stroking her wand, so nonchalantly that none of the others would notice. 

Harry’s eyes followed her hand movement, then looked back into her eyes, challengingly. “Do it. I don’t care. It’s your neck, not mine. You know that, right?”

“Jamey, what are you talking about?” Keith said.

“My little friend here is an expert at an ancient form of fighting, she’s making subtle threats. But she seems to forget where she learned to fight, or more exactly from whom she learned to fight. She’s just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“Am I really, Harry? Are you that sure about me? You can’t lie, at least not to me. I see doubt in your eyes. You’re not exactly sure what I’m going to do.” Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, she crossed her arms over her chest again, “Look, I don’t want to fight... I came here to talk to you and to make sure you are alright. I’ve missed you... and after I saw one of your movies I was worried about you. Please, just talk to me... if not tonight, then pick a time and a place and I’ll be there. Harry, I just need to know that this is what... I don’t know... that this is what you should be doing.”

“Fuck you, Hermione.” He stood and glared at her. “I’m not a child that you still need to protect. I’m a man now... I love you and I always will, but this is my life now. Please, just... leave it be. You don‘t know what I went through after you left for university. You’re the one who left us, you’re the one who stopped writing; you shut us out of your life, Hermione. You can’t just waltz back into mine and pretend that I’m still that kid who needed you. Like I said, I’m a man now. I made my own choices and I choose to be exactly where I am. I’m sorry if I'm not living up to your standards... or if that’s a disappointment to you. But I’m not about to change, not just because you don’t like what I’m doing.” He shook his head sadly, “just go home.”

“Oh, Harry.”

“Don’t... just don’t ‘Oh, Harry’ me. Take a complimentary DVD from the table over there. Hell, I’ll even autograph it for you. Go home, watch the damn thing and realize this is who I am now. I‘m not that boy you fantasized about... yes, don’t think I didn’t know about that. I’m the person you see in that movie. The situations are different for the sake of drama, but _that_ is my life. I party, I drink too much, I have a group of friends I have wild sex with... and I’m happy. Accept that... and just fucking leave.”

“Fine, I’ll go... but don’t think this is over. I’m not that easy to push away.” She turned and grabbed a DVD before walking out the door.

oOo

Hermione sat on the sofa and put in the DVD, she leaned back to watch her childhood friend.

__

Jamey Plower was sitting in a darkened room, wearing a pair of white boxer-briefs; watching TV. He lays his head back and moans in frustration. His hands moved over his tanned chest and pierced nipples, he pulls on the rings, moaning louder. One hand slides down to caress his limp manhood through his underwear. The camera zoom to the hand; as his cock grows beneath the cloth. His hands travel to his waistband, removing his boxers and revealing an engorged cock. He wraps his fingers around it and he strokes himself, fast and hard, moaning his pleasure as his legs bend and spread, revealing his puckered hole.

__

His other starts to tease it, kneading the muscles. He inserts a finger then another stretching himself. Reaching to the table, he grabs a small golden dildo; he turns it on and inserts it into his ass. He moans even louder, as the palm around his cock moves faster and faster and he moves the dildo in and out. Semen shoots from his cock; it arches towards the camera. The camera moves up his sweaty, tanned and taut body, closing in on his face, revealing a sad smile, green eyes close and he sighs. He stands and walks into a room the door closes.

__

Jamey emerges from the room dressed in a police uniform. He shuts off the TV and leaves the apartment.

__

He walks into his squad room and is greeted by his co-workers.

__

Hermione notices that they are all male and all absolutely gorgeous.

__

“Jamey, how does it feel to be back in uniform again?”

__

“Strange, Todd. But it’s better than the last undercover case I was on. This is where I belong, openly being who I really am.”

__

An older man walks into the room, he looks to Jamey with worry. “I hope you’re not too comfortable in that uniform, Jamey. I have another assignment for you. Come with me, we need to talk.”

__

“Sure, Sergeant Bonnell.”

__

In the next scene Jamey is wearing a leather harness, that crosses his chest, fastening to an other leather strap wrapped around his waist. His penis stands erect - revealed through chap-like pants. He is surrounded by several women, all naked and running their hands over his body. 

__

“Oh, Jamey, you are such a sexy slave. We were so lucky to find you,” a blonde says. “But you have been a bad boy trying to escape, you need to be punished.” 

__

He is guided to a stone wall, his hands are placed in shackles, as are his feet. Now spread eagle on the wall; the camera pans up his body to his face which shows fear. The sound of a whip is heard, Jamey screams in pain; tears stream down his face. The camera moves down revealing a red welt on his chest. The whip hits again, another welt appears. The blond woman’s hands start to stroke the welts. Jamey moans in pain.

__

“You will receive three more, my slave, before we will use your body... for our pleasure.”

__

“Yes, mistress,” Jamey says, pain evident in his voice.

__

“Now be a good little slave and don’t make too much noise. We wouldn’t want the neighbors to complain.”

__

“Yes, mistress.”

__

Three more strikes across his chest. Jamey only moans at the pain. After the last blow is delivered the camera pans once again to his face; streaked with tears and showing the pain he feels.

__

A man’s voice sounds from behind the camera, “that’s a take. You’re the man Jamey, you did great.”

__

The camera angle changes; they are in a studio where a movie is obviously being made.

__

“Do you need to rest before the next scene?”

__

“No, Pete, I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with. I have a date.”

__

Pete laughs, “only you, Jamey, could fuck all day, then go out with your boyfriend and fuck all night.”

__

Jamey smirks. “What can I say... I’m a horny little devil. But I’d really like to do this today, as lovely as these women are... I don’t want to have to do all five of them again tomorrow, and this Viagra is only going to last another hour or so.”

__

“You’re the boss. Set him free and help him to the bed. Let’s do the next scene before we wrap for the day."

__

“Are you enjoying the movie, Hermione?”

“Merlin, Harry, you scared me. How long have you been standing there?”

“I’ve been here for a while. Now that we are alone, can I get a hug?”

“Of course.” Hermione bounced off of the couch and moved to the open arms of her friend. “You had me going there for a while this afternoon.”

“Well, _this afternoon_ I was being honest. You should have left then, but when you came back tonight, I knew you wouldn’t leave until you knew what was going on. I’m glad you remember our old _codes_.”

“Yes, well, it is hard to forget that ‘fuck you’ means ask me again when we’re alone. As crude as it is, Ron did good when he came up with it. I wasn’t sure if that’s what you really wanted or if you were just mad.

“So.. how much of this movie you wanted me to watch is reality?”

“Most of it. If you watch the rest, you’ll find that as a cop, in the movie, I infiltrate a pornography ring and arrest the ones who are snatching young women off of the street. The final scene is in a jail, where all of the stars are in the same cell, both male and female... it turns into a rather wild orgy, with handcuffs, nightsticks and shackles all used in a very unique way.”

“I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you,” Hermione said as she stopped the movie.

“So... you found my home? I knew you would.”

“It wasn’t hard, I apparated to your studio, found your personnel file; then came here to wait for you. So, do you have anything to drink around here? I didn‘t feel comfortable exploring.”

“Yes, that’s my Hermione,” Harry smiled fondly, “you can break into my studio and my home, but can’t help yourself to a soda. I love your sense of what’s right and wrong,” Harry said as he went to the refrigerator to get two sodas.

“Harry, you practically invited me into your home. I can not believe you make porn movies. What happened?”

“Did you watch that movie at all?”

“Are you telling me you work vice for a Muggle police department and this is a case.”

“No, I’m telling you that I’m an Auror, working this case.”

“What? When?”

“I became an Auror the day I turned seventeen.”

“Harry, we would have known that.”

“No, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t tell you or anyone else. All that training I did to bring down Voldemort was actually Auror training. Wait, that‘s not true; I got more training than most do in three years. But when it was complete and when I became of age, I was made an Auror. I couldn’t tell anyone because they wanted to use me for undercover work.”

“Yes, I can see were it would be easy for _Harry Potter_ to become an undercover Auror,” she said with sarcasm

“It was easier than you think. I’d already had several offers to join Quidditch teams. As an Auror, I took one and my assignment was to find who was fixing the games and how it was being done.” Harry laughed, “Ron still isn’t talking to me, since he found out it was me who shut down the Cannons. But, come on, no team can lose that many games with out something being up.” Hermione nodded her understanding, and Harry went on. 

“And you’re right; after that it was hard to find a case where I could do undercover work. They decided to go public about me being an Auror. I spent less than a day in the office when the American/Salem Alliance asked for help. There had been Squibs, mostly women and effeminate men, going missing for about a year. They were, and still are, at a loss; so they asked the British Ministry for help... and that is how I came to be here.”

“What I don’t understand, Harry, is why are you doing pornos? And why do you actually own your own production company.”

“I found that the Squibs were being used for the worst types of movies. About four years ago I came to America and posed as a Squib in the Wizarding district here in the city. They know about _Harry Potter,_ but most couldn’t pick me out in a crowd of blondes,” he said with a laugh.

“Wait a minute, Harry, we’ve been in touch in the last four years, I mean more than just the cards. Are you telling me, that in your last letter when you told me you were thinking about coming here for vacation... you were actually already here?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell anyone. Most think I’m hiding, because I’m ashamed of having been caught cheating at Quidditch. The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and a few other Aurors know the truth. I didn’t tell you because you weren’t in the Wizarding world, I didn’t see any reason to worry you.”

“I have one more question.” Harry nodded for her to go on. “How long have you been gay?” she asked with a smirk.

“Always have been; well actually I’m bi, I just didn’t have a lot of time to explore my options when we were in school, other than the little thing with Ginny. It wasn’t that big of a deal, and the subject never came up... so... I never said anything.”

“You never did tell me how you came to own your own company.”

“You’ll laugh at me when I tell you.”

“It won’t be the first time I laughed at your arse.”

“Too right you are.” He paused. “OK, I got into the porn industry after I found that is where the Squibs were disappearing. And gods, Hermione, I loved it. Not the politics and drugs, but the freedom to live out my every fantasy. I could do things, sexually, that I’d never think about doing in the real world. It was like a freedom I’d only felt after I killed Voldemort.” Harry furrowed his brows, “well, before I discovered that I was still the target of every Death Eater that had survived. 

"I started to go to the parties and I made some really good friends. And many of those people were also tired of the crap they had to go through, being in the industry. So I portkeyed back to London, took some money out of my vault and started my production company, bringing the best in the industry with me. They are all drug free, and we practice safe sex, both in the movies and in real life. We have a medical staff on the set, so that we can be checked regularly for diseases and in case any of the scenes get too intense. I’m still working the investigation on the missing Squibs; being in the industry, I still have contact with the less than reputable people in the industry. 

"Officially, no one knows about my company, a few of the other Aurors know... but they don’t say anything. If it becomes known, I’ll just say it’s part of my investigation.

“I’ve found two Squibs already,” he shook his head sadly, “but they are so fucked up; they have no idea that they are being used. They’ll probably be used until they finally die of a drug overdose, or even get killed doing a movie. There are still sickos out there who get off on that kind of disgusting movie.”

“Wow, Harry. That is... just amazing. I’m at a loss as to what to say. I was so socked when I saw you in one of your movies, I knew something was wrong, but I had no idea it was anything like this.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to ask you about that... what was Hermione Jane Granger doing watching an adult movie?” he asked with a laugh.

“It wasn’t my idea, I assure you. My roommate and her boyfriend apparently like your movies and she threw a bachelorette party, for one of our coworkers. Let’s just say... the daiquiri I was drinking went down very quickly when I saw you, and I ended up forgoing the strawberry and just drank from the bottle of rum.”

“Which movie?”

“ _Three Is Not A Crowd, Bi the Way._ ”

“That’s one of my favorites. Just the four of us; Lori, Keith, John and I. We had a lot of fun making that. We spend a lot of time together and it was just such a corny movie. A lot of the scenes were actually just us messing around, as friends. Marty, my cameraman, just followed us around for a few days. We did most of the dialogue later.”

Hermione shook her head, “I can’t believe you are into stuff like that. You were always so innocent.”

“’Mione, I was never innocent, I was just sexually inexperienced. That changed when I started with the Cannons. That’s when I found my love for group sex. Some of the parties after a big loss were... well, they were exciting.”

“Gods, Harry, you are so different.”

“No, I’m not; not really. I’m just finally being who I would have become had it not been for Voldemort. I always had these desires, it just wasn’t appropriate for me to follow through with them.”

“I guess.” There was a long pause before Hermione continued, “so, what can I do to help?”

“Hermione, there is nothing you can do. You’re in New York; see the sights then go home. You are not an Auror and you have no business being involved in this.”

“You are right - I’m not an Auror, but I’m still a Ministry official. I can help.”

“What? You quit years ago.”

“Yes, but one does not loose there status, just because they quit their job. I’m just listed as inactive. And, Harry, I was raised a Muggle and have been living as one for eight years. I can fit in. I want to help.”

“Hermione, I make _pornographic movies_. We have sex for money... and my lifestyle is wild. The only reason I don’t have six people here tonight, is because they are pissed at me over the way I treated you at the party. You don’t belong in my world. Just go back and help the women you work with, that is a worthwhile profession and you _are_ making a difference.”

“Harry, I can’t just go home and forget that these things are happening to Squibs. I want to help, any way I can.”

“Do you know what you’re offering?”

“Yes. I’m not innocent either, Harry.”

“But there is no way you’ve ever done these types of things.”

“I’ve been with two men and another woman, once... when I was at University. I’m sure I’m not as experienced as the others, but if it means helping those poor people I’ll do whatever I need to do.”

Harry put his face in his hands and rubbed his forehead in thought. He blew out a deep breath and said quietly, “get naked.”

“Excuse me?”

Harry raised his head slightly showing only his green eyes, they were serious, “I said to get naked. The only way you can do this is if you become one of my employees. I have a secretary who I would never let go, and a production assistant that knows the industry inside and out. The only way you can do this, is if you are one of my actors. I need to see if you meet my standards.”

“Your standards,” Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve seen a couple of my movies; I only hire the hottest. I’m assuming you can pass the weekly drug tests and STD screening.”

“Of course I can.”

“Hermione, if you are shy about this, with just the two of us; there is no way you will be able to do the things required in the videos.” He looked her in the eyes, challenging her.

Hermione stood, facing Harry. She reached behind her back and unzipped the dress. The straps slid over her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor. She was wearing a blue lace demi-bra, that allowed her breasts to show over the lace. Her dark nipples were hard from either nerves, the cold, or excitement, Harry wasn’t sure which. She was wearing a matching lace garter belt, that attached to black, silk, thigh-high stockings. A lace thong barely hid her brown pubic hair.

Harry looked her up and down, “I don’t remember you being so developed during school... are those real?”

“Of course they are,” she said indignantly. “School robes _are_ a bit concealing.”

“Apparently... go on,” he motioned with his hands. “Put on a show, let me think you want me.” He crossed his legs, trying to hide his growing erection.

Hermione moved closer to Harry, she placed a foot on his knee, she cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger then moaned seductively. The hands moved from her breasts and slid down her tight stomach, to the top of her thong. Her fingers traced around the triangle of fabric. She rubbed her clit with one finger and brought it to her lips, licking it then savoring the flavor on her red lips, with her tongue. 

Her free hand moved down to unfasten the straps holding the stocking in place. Once free she rolled it slowly down her thigh. Looking Harry in the eyes, showing him all the desire she’d felt for him since they were young. Once off, the stocking was dropped onto Harry’s crotch. He reached for the stocking and caressed it... and his cock. Harry moaned and licked his lips. Hermione switched feet and did the same with the other stocking, this one she wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, as their lips were about to meet she pulled away with a smile.

“Tease,” Harry moaned.

“Mmmhmm,” Hermione moaned with a smile, as she licked her lips slowly. She stepped back a couple of feet and pulled the straps of her garter belt out from under the strings of her thong. She unhooked it and flung it to Harry’s chest. He caught it and moved it to join the stocking that he was still stroking against his cock. He spread his legs, no longer caring to hide his excitement as he watched.

Hermione licked her fingers, one at a time, and brought them to her breasts again. She kneaded and pinched her nipples causing both her and Harry to moan. She slowly moved her hands to the back of her bra and unfastened it. She slid the straps down her arms, and squeezed her breasts with her arms.

“Beautiful,” Harry moaned, “let me see the back.”

Hermione turned, her hands slid up and down her ass. She bent over with her legs spread slightly. She moved one hand between her legs from the front, playing with the folds of skin around her pussy. She spread the lips and probed her moist hole. She looked over her shoulder, bringing the finger to her mouth, sucking on it as if she were making love to it with her lips. After another moan from Harry, she pulled the thong over her hips, wiggling her ass as she did. She stood and turned around.

Harry once again allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body. “You’ll need to trim your pubes and start combing them,” he panted trying to remember why she was standing before him, naked. “And you’ll need body jewelry, and maybe a tattoo.”

“Mmmhmm,” Hermione said, as she moved closer to Harry. She leaned down and put a hand on each of his shoulders and straddled his legs. She rested her wet pussy on his hard cock and moved back and forth. Harry moved his hands to cup her ass as he guided her movements to be quicker. He flexed his hips to rub her through his pants. Her lips met his and she gave him a tentative kiss. He leaned in for another, his tongue licked seductively over her lips, tasting her on them. She opened her mouth, her tongue met his and the kiss deepened. Harry moaned as she continued to move on him. Her arms went around him, one hand running through his hair, pulling it slightly. 

His grip on her ass tightened as he stood and carried her to his bedroom. He lowered her on his bed, bringing himself on top of her. He reached with one hand to unfasten his pants. Hermione helped him remove his clothes.

The two kissed, Harry sat on his knees between Hermione’s spread legs, he looked at her again. “Gods, Hermione, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Hermione smiled. “Probably as long as I have.” She sat up, leaning back on her hands, her legs wrapped around his waist, she raised and lowered her self, sliding her wetness up and down his long cock. Harry’s hand cupped her breasts as he brought his mouth to them. He took a nipple between his teeth, biting down slightly. Hermione moaned and sped up her hips' movements. Harry’s tongue licked at the nipple still being held with his teeth, Hermione hissed. His other hand roughly grabbed at the other, massaging the fullness, then tugging the nipple. Hermione’s hand went down to grasp his length. She stroked his cock as her wet pussy still slid up and down it.

“I need you in me, Harry.” Harry reached to the dresser and pulled out a condom, quickly put it on himself and repositioned so he was sitting, his legs now under Hermione’s thighs. He lifted her above his cock. She grasped it again, and guided it to her folds. She braced herself on his shoulders and brought herself down on it, with Harry’s hands still cupping her ass, directing the speed. Once she was fully seated, she adjusted her legs, so she could use her thigh muscles to move up and down. Her arms went around Harry’s neck. As she brought her forehead to rest on his shoulder, she was able to watch his cock disappeared in her. She raised and whimpered, at both the feeling and the sight. She slowly descended, again. “Harry, I’m almost there.”

“Ride it out baby, just let your body feel it. I’m still here and I promise this won’t be your only one before I’m through with you,” he panted as his lips descended on hers again. He swallowed her screams of ecstasy as he felt her muscles tighten around him. He closed his eyes at the tightness, willing himself not to explode... yet. 

When she rode the wave of her orgasm, he lifted her off of him, and lay her on her back. He moved down her body, his tongue tracing a path to her wet pussy. He licked at her clit and she arched her back, feeling another small wave of pleasure through her body. He moved his tongue in and out of her pussy, tasting her juices. He licked and sucked, bringing Hermione to another orgasm.

“God, Harry,” she panted as she came down from her second orgasm.

“Ready for more?” He asked as he looked up at her with a smirk.

She smiled, “I don’t think you can get three out of me,” she challenged matching his smirk.

“I’m a professional; I’ll have you begging me to stop before I cum once.”

Her head went back hitting the pillow as she moaned, knowing he was serious. His tongue, moved down to lick below her pussy. She arched her back and her hands fisted into his hair. Taking this as encouragement he licked her tight hole. She panted incoherently. He slid a finger into her pussy, slicking it with her wetness. The finger found her anus, he slid it in, only to the first knuckle. Her muscles tightened around it. His tongue licked around the finger, relaxing her, he twisted his finger slightly, then moved it in and out. He moved deeper with each stroke. She moved to meet his strokes, he inserted a second, and scissored them to stretch her. A third soon followed, once he knew she was stretch he raised and reached into his bedside drawer, he pulled out a packet of condoms, placing them on the bed. He took another and replaced the one he had been wearing.

“It will be easier if you roll over, Hermione.” She did, and raised her self to her knees. He positioned himself behind her and slowly guided the head of his cock into her.

Her body tensed, “OW!”

He caressed her ass cheeks and cooed, “I’ll take it slow, just relax. You need to be able to do this. He reached for some KY and slicked his shaft more, he slowly buried himself into her ass, whispering words of encouragement as he moved. Once totally in, he paused to allow her to adjust to the fullness. “You’re doing great. You are so tight, you’ve never done this?” he asked.

“No,” she panted through the pain.

“I’ll go slow, you’ll adjust, it won’t feel good this time, or even the next time, but eventually you’ll get use to it, and maybe even learn to enjoy it. I’m going to start moving; don’t be afraid to voice your pain. If it’s too much, I’ll stop.”

Hermione nodded and tried to relax. Harry moved slowly out, and back in again. He kept this pace for several strokes until he felt the muscles accepting the intrusion. He sped up the pace; his fingers moving in and out of her pussy and stroking her clit. After several minutes he felt her body tense in another orgasm, he flicked at her clit, bringing the orgasm to its zenith. 

“Yes, Harry. God, yes,” she moaned.

He pulled out of her removing his condom; discarding it, he replaced it with another and urged her to lie on her back again. His body lay on top of her, as he brought his cock to her pussy. He slowly entered her and they both moaned. He was so close, but he’d promised her more, so he allowed his pace to pick up as his mouth sucked, again, on her breasts. Her hands moved to his chest, playing with the rings attached to his nipples. A finger flicked at her clit as he moved in and out. It didn’t take long for her to crest once again, as her body tensed and muscles tightened around him, he too came; grunting his affection for her. He pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside her. He pulled the covers over them, wrapped his arms around her and both fell into a deep sleep, filled with the memory of the pleasure they’d found with one another.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Beta by: 

Tamargrl

oOo

The alarm went off at five-thirty in the morning, Hermione opened her eyes to glare at the offending noise. She glanced around the room and the previous night came back to her. She closed her eyes again, hoping both that it was a dream and that it wasn’t.

“Hey, beautiful, it’s time to wake up.”

__

‘No it wasn’t a dream,’ Hermione thought as she heard the familiar voice. “Why so bloody early?”

The man next to her laughed, “I own a business, I need to get things ready before the actors get there. And we need to talk about last night.”

“Please don’t tell me you regret it?”

“No, Hermione, I would never regret sleeping with you. Last night was beautiful. But, there are other things that need to be discussed. I want to make sure you really know what you are getting yourself into here, before we go any further.”

Hermione rolled over and looked into Harry’s green eyes and said, with all the honesty she felt, “Harry, I will do anything I have to, to help those poor Squibs. If I have to have sex with every person in the damn city, I will.”

“Hermione, there is a lot more to it than just sex. I am involved with the porn industry. It’s not the most admirable of endeavors; the people I am looking for are the lowest of the low. Some practically kidnap people, not just Squibs, and even children off of the street. The victims are given just enough food to survive and just enough drugs to not complain about it. 

“You will see things that will make you want to hex every person in sight, but you can’t because it will only blow our cover. You will have to see those things and turn away doing nothing, because, until we can find out who is behind this, we can't. There _has_ to be a black market of sorts, led by witches and wizards; that is the only way this can be happening.”

“I know. I’m not going to lie to you and say that I think this will be easy, but I can’t just turn my back now, knowing what’s going on. 

“I will need to contact my work and my roommate, to let them know that I will not be coming back for a while. I’ll take a leave of absence at work. And... I don’t know what I’ll tell Tina.”

“What does she know?”

“That I was coming to look for you. That you are doing adult movies and that what we did last night... I’ve wanted to do since we were fifteen.”

“Really?” Hermione nodded looking not at all ashamed. “Well, just tell her you’ve found me, and that we are exploring our mutual feelings for one another... it’s not a complete lie.”

“I can do that.” She paused and had a look of deep thought before she went on, “what else do I need to know?”

“About?”

“Everything, the industry, what is expected of me? Who are our Ministry contacts? What are we going to tell your employees? What amount of magic can we use? Are you protected under any international laws? Just... everything.”

“You and I will take a long lunch today and I will take you to the New York branch of the American/Salem Alliance of the Ministry of Magic. We’ll get you involved officially. As far as magic goes, the U.S. has pretty much the same secrecy laws Britain does; don’t do it in front of Muggles unless it’s a life-threatening situation, and then the Ministry must be contacted immediately. My employees and friends... I’m not sure yet.”

Hermione looked pensive, “we could tell them that I found you last night and that we are exploring our childhood crushes on one another. And we could explain my being in the movies by saying that I want to know every aspect of your life," she said tentatively.

“That might work. Our fight last night may make that a little hard to believe, but we can work on it. There is only one problem... I’m sort of seeing someone.”

“Oh?”

“We aren’t exclusive or anything, but I don’t know if he’ll understand that you are now suddenly a part of my life. I’ve never mentioned you... or any part of my past to him.”

“Harry, I don’t want to interfere with your life. I’ll find a flat in the city and we’ll just be friends, again.”

“I don’t know if I want to go back to _just_ being friends,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. “You have been a fantasy of mine since I was thirteen; I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t at least try to see if this can go anywhere between us. But I don’t want to hurt Keith, either. We’ve been together for three years; he’s the one who encouraged me to start my own production company and he's been there when my life got difficult, and he never questioned that I wasn't open about _why_.”

“I don’t know what to tell you to do. I want to give us a chance too, but if it’s going to make your life difficult or if it’s going to be a hindrance to this case...”

“I know, but I’ll explain things to Keith, he’ll understand... I hope. It’s not like neither of us hasn't been with others. But you do need to know about my life. I can’t be exclusive... it doesn’t fit in with what I’m trying to do here and to be honest it’s just not me; I’m not a one person man.”

“Harry, I figured that out when I saw you being buggered by two different men on the video I saw.”

"Yeah, I still can't believe you willingly watched a porno. That just blows my mind."

"Well, it wasn't totally willingly... I had no choice - actually. Tina decided that was the best, and safest, entertainment for one of the girls at the office's bachelorette party. I tried to talk her out of it, but if we'd not done that she would have dragged us to a strip club."

"Figures, you always let your friends talk you into doing things you really didn't want to do."

"I did not!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh, all those times we went chasing after Voldemort, you were a willing participant?"

"I went because someone had to keep your arse safe."

"Right. Let's get back to the topic at hand... do you really want to do this? I won't think the lesser of you if you backed out now. I can even obliviate you if you want."

"No! Damn it, Harry, I'm going to help you. I have an idea of what is expected of me and you know I can handle it. It's not like I didn't see some horrible things when we were out looking for those Horcruxes. I can and I will do this; at least this time we know what we're looking for."

"OK, let's get showered and dressed and I'll take you to the studio. I'll introduce you to my staff. Then we'll take an early lunch go to the Ministry, get you a tattoo and some body jewelry, I'll heal it all so it doesn't look fresh, then we'll go back to the studio and I'll introduce you to the other actors. We're shooting a couple of scenes this afternoon. You can get a feel for what is expected of you. I'd like you and Lori to get to know each other. I suspect you'll be doing a lot of scenes together and she'll be able to guide you in the types of things the women have to do."

"The women have to do? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, well, the types of hormones you'll take to minimize your periods and what to do if you're ragging on a day you're suppose to shoot. She also knows the best ways to keep both entrances clean. She'll show you the latest trend in trimming your pubes and help you figure out the best clothes to wear to suit your body. She can also teach you how to prepare yourself for anal scenes... stuff like that."

"Oh, OK, but Harry, I'm a witch... I can take a potion to stop my monthly bleeding. It's not like its necessary. They've known for years that women on the muggle pill don't actually need to have the week of placeboes, it's just that most doctors don't bother to tell the women that because it's expected of a woman to bleed."

Harry sighed, grinned and shook his head. "Only you would know that. But if you don't have your monthly friend people will wonder what is up. And you will need to be examined by the studio's doctor who will prescribe the hormones you'll need, if you can talk him into giving you something to stop them completely then make sure you let it be known, somehow.

"And, we also need to work on a stage name. Ron would kill me if he saw your name on the box of a porn movie. I know he wouldn't buy or rent anything that had two men in it, but he has a love for Muggle porn... I just don't want to chance that."

"He does not! Does he?"

"Hermione, Ron is my best friend, I know all of his sexual kinks and Muggle porn is one of them. Hell, I had to set up a TV and DVD player for him and charm it to work without electricity, just for that purpose."

"Why did I never know about this?"

"'Mione, he was in love with you, he wasn't going to tell you that when you weren't putting out he was relieving his problem with his own hand, while watching strangers doing it on the screen. Hell, he even dragged me to the strip in London to watch movies at this really nasty theater that showed only triple X movies."

"God, Harry, aren't you scared that he'll see you in one of your movies if he is so into porn?"

"Nope, he refuses to watch two guys go at it. That was the only thing he would avoid. That's one of the reasons all of my movies have the work _Bi_ in the title and all the boxes show two men hugging, also my face is never clear."

"OK, so what should I be called. I get Jamey for you, it's a variation of your middle name, but mine is Jane... not the sexiest of names."

"Let's see... hmm... Hermione Jane Granger... 'Mione... no, to close... Mona... Mona Grinder. Yes, that will do... I here by dub you, Miss Mona Grinder."

"Urgh! That's horrid, it sounds like some cheap..."

"Exactly!"

"OK. Jamey, my name is Mona," Hermione extended her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"No, that's too polite... try again. You are no longer Hermione Granger, you are now a Porn Star, act like it."

Hermione, flipped her hair back, slid her naked body closer to Harry in the bed and put her hand on his cheek and as she was trailing it down his chest and stomach purred, "Hello, Jamey, I'm Mona Grinder." Her hand grasped his half-hard cock, "it's nice to meet you."

Harry grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her onto the bed and lay on top of her, with his erection teasing at her clit. "A little much for the office, but it will do for now," he said as he devoured her lips. The kiss became one of need. He moved his mouth to her neck, licking and biting. Her body arched to meet his as his hard cock slid into her wetness, moaning as he buried himself.

"Oh, god, Harry."

"I'm not Harry, I'm Jamey," he panted as he upped the pace slamming into her hard.

"Yes, Jamey, fuck me. Do me rough... take what you want. Oh yes..."

"I never last long first thing in the morning. Are you protected? Should I pull out first?"

"Yes, I'm protected, and if you pull out Hermione will hex Harry."

Harry moved his hands behind her knees raising them to his shoulders. A hand moved down and his fingers started to flick and tease at her clit. Hermione could only moan her pleasure, as an orgasm over took her. Her muscles tightened around Harry's hard cock causing him to cum buried deep inside of her. The two collapsed with an exhaustive sated sigh. Then... they heard clapping from the door.

"Good show. Where is Marty and his camera when you need it. That should have been on film."

"Keith! I didn't think you were coming home."

"Well, that is obvious. I came to apologize for being so hard on you last night about the way you treated your friend... but I guess she didn't mind the way you acting last night." He looked at Hermione. "Hi, I'm Keith Fields, I'm one of Jamey's actors and his lover... I take it you are the 'know it all, little miss nosey' from his childhood."

Hermione glared at Harry, then looked at Keith. "Yes, that would be me, but I think I'd prefer to be called Mona, ' _know it all, little miss nosey'_ just doesn't roll off the tongue as easily." She stood taking the sheet with her, leaving a completely naked and amused Harry lying in bed. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door, rather loudly, behind her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Keith asked with a look of feigned innocence.

"No, I've called the little witch worse than that over the years, she loves it."

"I heard that, you four-eyed freak," Hermione laughed from the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower so feel free to insult me all you want."

"Don't worry, Mona, I will." Once the water was started Harry looked at his lover, "come here you, I missed you last night."

"No you didn't, it looks like you were having a good enough time without me."

"I won't deny that Mona and I had fun, but she just can't give me what you can," Harry said as his lover lay on top of him. Harry started to remove Keith's clothes and was grinding his newly erect cock into his leg.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Your friend, whom you just fucked, is in the next room and will probably be out here before we're finished."

"I don't care, let her watch... hell, let her join us if she wants... I just want you inside of me, NOW!"

"How can I refuse an offer like that?"

Soon Harry was very much in the same position as Hermione had been just minutes earlier with his lover taking him hard and fast. Hermione walked into the room and stood watching the two share their bodies with one another. She could tell that this was not a 'quick fuck' nor was it a casual thing. The two men were obviously very much in love. A part of her was sad that she had lost her chance with Harry, but another bigger part was happy that Harry had found someone. Keith noticed her standing there watching and he motioned her over. She took a deep breath and decided that if she was going to play this part she was going to give it her all. She reached for his extended hand and allowed herself to be pulled to him as he continued to fuck Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss his neck, and moved down to his chest. Her mouth sucked on one of his nipples while her tongue played with his ring. She heard him moan. She dropped her towel and moved to straddle Harry's face. His mouth moved quickly to lap at her moist folds, his hands caressed her firm buttocks. Hermione leaned in to kiss Keith fully on the mouth and gave a yelped moan as Harry inserted a finger into her tight ass. She quickly recovered and moved her hand down to stroke his hard cock, while still kissing Keith.

Once Harry had stretched Hermione, he urged her to move off of him, "Keith, Mona wants to be one of my actors... want to see if she can take us both? If that's alright with you, Mona?"

"Oh, god yes. If at least one of you doesn't fuck me right now, I'm gonna die."

Harry reached to the nightstand and took out a couple of condoms, he handed one to Keith who was still fucking his ass slowly. He put one on himself and had Hermione sit on top of him, sliding down onto his straining cock. Keith pulled out of Harry, causing him to moan at the loss. Keith quickly changed condoms and slowly entered Hermione's ass.

"Have you ever done this before? God, I've never been in such a tight ass."

"Yes, I've done it before... once," Hermione said with a stained look on her face. "Just go slow, this hurts like hell... but I want to do this." 

Keith pulled out most of the way and added some KY to the lubed condom and slowly moved back in. He kissed her back and stroked her ass, trying to help her relax. Once he was finally inside, he could feel Harry's cock, through the thin wall of skin, moving out; when he started to move back in Keith pulled out. The two set a slow pace allowing Hermione to get use to this form of double penetration. As many times as he had done this, he could never get over the feel of another man's cock sliding against his, it was pure agony not to up the pace and take her hard, but he realized that she would need time to adjust to this. And if Jamey wanted her to be in his films he would do anything he could to help her. Soon he felt the muscles around him loosen and he started to move a little faster, Harry followed his lead. Hermione moaned her pleasure as she kissed Harry. His hands were caressing her breasts and pulling on her nipples, he slid one down the side of her body until it was on her hips. He moved his hand around her ass and intertwined his fingers with Keith's showing him his appreciation for what he was doing.

Hermione was almost incoherent with over stimulation, as her body stiffened in a massive orgasm. Her ass tightened causing Keith to cum. The feeling of Keith's pulsing cock sent Harry over the edge. Hermione became boneless and collapsed on top of Harry to allow her heart rate to slow and to catch her breath. Keith slid out of her and lay beside them, his hand holding Harry's and still caressing her back. Once she was able to speak, she let out a laugh, "I really like the way you introduce me to your friends, Harry."

"Darl'n, Harry would have never introduced Hermione in such a manner. But, this is just a friendly handshake for Jamey."

"Oh, god... I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You kind of outed my real name yesterday, I explained to everyone that I changed my name when I got into the industry to protect the people I love. But, you'll need to get used to using Jamey," Harry said, with a pointed glare which Hermione understood and Keith missed.

"I'll do my best."

"Mona, I've been with many women before, but you are one of the best," Keith purred as he kissed her on the shoulder.

"You were pretty good yourself. Thank you for that."

"My pleasure."

"I know that Jamey told you that I want to join his production company. I'll be honest with you, I've not done a lot of different things sexually, so if there is anything you can tell or show me that you think will help... please don't be afraid to. I want to do this and I want to make Jamey proud."

"You'd make me very proud if you'd get off of me so I can go take a piss, I've cum twice this morning and haven't peed once... and if you don't move I'm going to get a piss hard-on that I'll make you get rid of and I don't think you are into golden showers."

"All you had to do was ask."

OoO

Harry and Hermione dressed and readied for the day, while Keith stayed in bed, he wasn't due at the studio until after lunch and since he'd been up partying with the others all night, he opted to sleep until he needed to leave. Harry kissed him passionately before he and Hermione left for the studio.

Once in the car and after arguing over the radio station for a good five minutes, Hermione looked at Harry. "You're in love with Keith, aren't you?"

"Would you be totally disappointed in me if I said yes?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, you and I have had sex three times in the last eight hours, you know I love you with all of my heart. So if I say that yes I'm in love with Keith, you'd probably think the worst of me."

"Harry, you told me that you were in a relationship and that you'd been in it for three years. I didn't expect you to hate the guy. I'm just not sure where, or _if,_ I can fit into your life."

"I've actually thought of very little but just that. When you showed up yesterday I was so angry with you, but now that I've been around you again, I realize how much I missed you. And I don't want to lose you again, but I also am not willing to give up on what Keith and I have. Once this investigation is over and we catch the people responsible for kidnapping the Squibs; I was planning to quit the Aurors and stay here. I found my niche and I don't want to give it up. But, I don't want to lose you; as I just said. I don't know what to do or what to say right now."

"Why don't we just play it by ear? Tell me about Keith, does he know anything about your past?"

"Does he know that I'm a wizard?" Hermione nodded. "No, I've not told him and I don't know if I ever plan to. Once I'm done with this case, I was going to give up the wizarding world... but now, with you here, I realize that I would miss it."

"I'm sorry I made your life more complicated."

"It's not you 'Mione, it's me. I was just fooling myself when I thought I could give it up. I'm Harry Fucking Potter for Merlin's sake. I'll never be able to leave. And we both know it's only a matter of time before another dark wizard or witch tries to take over the wizarding world, and who do you think will be the first person they come to when that happens."

"Harry Fucking Potter, " Hermione said with a sad laugh.

"I don't know what the future holds. I know that if I'm going to keep Keith in my life I'm going to have to come clean with who, or more exactly _what,_ I am; as much for his safety as for my own peace of mind."

"Well, you can worry about that when we are done with this case. Will you help me find a place to live while I'm here... as much fun as this morning was, I just don't think Keith would appreciate it if I just moved on in and I'll stay at a hotel until we find someplace."

"Yes, of course I will help you, but you are going to stay with me until we do find an apartment. I am not going to let you stay in some cold hotel. I have a guestroom and you are welcome to stay there, Keith will understand and if he doesn't then he'll just have to get use to it. I'm not leaving you in New York City alone until I'm sure you are living in a safe place."

"OK, whatever you think is best. But I just thought of something. You were planning to get me a tattoo and some piercings this afternoon, how are we going to explain that to Keith."

"Fuck... I hadn't thought of that. I hate to do it, but I'll just have to cast a memory charm on him, so he doesn't remember the details of your body. It's not like it's the first one I've had to use on him."

"WHAT?"

"Hermione, I'm a wizard and an Auror. I'm also Harry Potter, there have been times when he and I were together and either an owl swooped down with a note or other wizards appeared out of nowhere. And once we were eating in a fucking _McDonalds_ when Neville Longbottom, of all people, walked in. I had to obliviate both of them."

"What was Neville doing in New York?"

"He was at some herbology symposium that was taking place in Upstate New York and he decided to take in the Muggle sights. He's changed a lot since Hogwarts, I wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't spoken first and then tripped over his own feet," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I've not seen him since the war. He really did prove himself didn't he?"

"I always knew he had it in him. He was just scared to death of his own power, once he got over that, he couldn't be anything but a great wizard. So, have you seen any of the old gang?"

"No. I get a card from Ron twice a year and that is all of the contact I have with him. 

"I did have a witch come to my office once. She had left during the war and was living as a Muggle. She was a few years younger than us and had gone to _Beauxbatons Academy_ for a couple of years, but her parents had pulled her out when Voldemort was reborn and they lived on the fringe of the wizarding world. She met a Muggle and fell in love, but he couldn't take that she was a witch; so he left her with a set of infant twins. She was never fully trained as a witch and wasn't comfortable going back to our world so she'd stayed in the Muggle world, but she still got _The Daily Prophet_ and recognized me. I was able to get in touch with Minerva... who knew of some retired teachers who had started a small academy just for the people who had left during the war... but other than that, you are the first wizard I've spoken with in almost eight years."

"Why is that? You were the brightest witch in our class, probably one of the most powerful witches alive, magically speaking, and with your accomplishments during the war you had the political power to do anything you wanted. Why did you leave?"

"Harry, I wasn't that powerful; yes, I have great magical abilities, but power is more than that. I got my job at the ministry because of my name, I never doubted that, even with all my NEWTs, I should have started at some entry-level position. But, once I got the title and the office people thought I should have been satisfied. They didn't want to hear my thoughts, they were happy with the status quo and I was little more than a war trophy they waved in front of the other departments that had tried to get me to join them. I thought I'd be able to change things, I wanted to create equality for all magical beings, I wanted to free those that were enslaved... but no one wanted to hear it. I was suppose to just smile and look pretty and on occasion speak in public about how I had helped _The Chosen One_ defeat _the big bad wolf_. I had no say in anything and I wanted to make a difference. So I left. 

"When I was a little girl, I remember my best friend whose mom was single and couldn't get a job because she couldn't afford to have someone take care of her three kids. My friend never had anything that the rest of us did, even the little things like Barbie dolls were something that she never had and I wanted to help people like her and her family. So I got my social work degree and started to work for a new government agency that I knew would help."

"Whatever happened to your friend?"

"We lost touch after I went to Hogwarts, but I was told years later ,that she died of a drug overdose on the streets. She was only twenty years old and had three kids. I just wasn't right, she was such a sweet and intelligent girl and she was doomed from birth."

"God, Hermione, I'm so sorry, that's terrible. I can understand why you'd want to help others like her, you always had a big heart when it came to the underdog."

"Yep, that's why I hung out with you," Hermione said with a teasing laugh.

"And here, all this time, I thought you were only friends with me because of my dashing good looks."

"Well, there was always that too, _Malfoy_."

"Hey now, you don't have to insult me, just call me ugly or something... anything but that git."

oOo

Harry and Hermione spent the morning at Harry's studio; between phone calls to promotion companies and all the other things that Harry had to do to run a business, Hermione was introduced to the staff and film crew. Harry also had Hermione watch a couple of his movies, he'd said that over the next few days he wanted her to see all of them, including the ones he'd been in before he started his own company, so that she would have a better understanding of what might be expected of her, sexually, as an actress.

They had discussed many things and Harry had asked her her feelings on being with another woman in a film. She had admitted to being a little bi-curious but she had only ever once done anything remotely sexual with another woman and that was while she was in her _only_ multipartner encounter; even then it was nothing more than kissing and breast play.

oOo

Hermione sat in the studio's theater alone to watch the first movie Harry had ever been in, _Truck Stop Whore_. It was made for and by gay men who had a penchant for violence.

__

There is a wide shot of a busy highway, the camera moves in on a lone figure standing on the side of the road with his thumb pointing up the road.

If Hermione hadn't known Harry so well she'd have never recognized him. He looked as young as he did when they were in school. His hair was shoulder length, streaked with red and slicked back into a ponytail; his face looked gaunt and he had on black lipstick and black eyeliner that was smudged under his glazed-over green eyes. He was wearing a torn _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt and ripped and faded jeans.

__

A eighteen wheeler pulls up beside Jamey, the burly driver looks him over with obvious lust in his eyes.

"Y're awfully pretty, little boy... where you wanna go?"

"Just out of this hellhole, anyplace you're going will be better than this."

"What's the ride worth to ya'?"

"Sir, I've not slept or eaten in three days; if you include a cheeseburger with you're ride I'll give you anything you want," Jamey said with a sexy leer.

"I think I can do that, hop in."

Jamey rounded the truck and climbed into the passenger's seat. Once there, the driver pulled back onto the busy road and glanced at Jamey, looking the boy up and down.

"You are a fine boy, why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away!" Jamey exclaimed, "I'm just leaving. I've nothing left here.""

"Whatever you want to believe," the driver said. "But I think I'm in need of a little payment up front for the ride, we'll discuss payment for food later." The man purred with a lustful voice as his hand fumbled with his belt.

Jamey looked the man up and down, with disgust, then agreed. Anything was better than where he'd been.

Once the man had opened his trousers and freed his flaccid prick, Jamey leaned over and grabbed it with his hand. He licked the tip as the cock grew. Once it was hard he wrapped his lips around it. The driver moaned his pleasure and grabbed a handful of hair, forcing Jamey to take it deeper into his throat.

"Suck that cock, pretty boy," the man grunted as he drove on into the night. "If you don't make it good, you'll get nothing and I'll leave you on the side of the road."

Jamey continued to suck the hard cock before him, he twirled his tongue around the head bringing about a moan from the man, he looked up a green eye winked seductively before he continued. The man's hand forced Jamey's head down again, his hips rocked as he fucked the mouth around his cock. Jamey's hand reached down and caressed the man's sack, which was tight against his body. Jamey, knowing the trucker was close, sucked harder and made noises of approval with his mouth sending vibrations into the man's cock, he quickly came as Jamey pulled his mouth away. Long streams of white cum, shot onto the man's stomach and Jamey's face.

Jamey looked to the man, with a smile, this was met with a strong backhand across his face that sent him into the passenger's door. "What's the matter you little whore? Aren't you good enough to swallow? You claimed to be hungry, a little protein would do your faggot ass good."

"I'm sorry, sir. Please. I didn't know..." another backhand quieted him. He looked at the man in shock.

"If you want to finish this little trip, you'll do what I tell you!"

Hermione heard the door behind her open and she turned to see Harry looking at the screen with disgust.

"Oh, Harry, this is horrible. Why did you do such a movie?"

"It gets worse," he said as he sat, with a sigh, in the chair beside her. "I needed to get myself established, and this was the only company that would take me as an unknown. I did six other movies for them before I was able to move to a slightly more reputable production company." He took her hand and they both continued to watch the video.

****

**Warning: extreme violence is about to occur if this is something you are not comfortable reading please page down to the 'end warning' notice**

__

The truck pulled into a truck stop where the driver and Jamey exited. Jamey's face was swollen and bruises were visible on his cheek. The man dragged him into the restaurant and slammed him into a booth, then ordered a single cheeseburger and a small soda for him. The man ordered himself a steak, baked potato and salad, along with a large glass of iced tea. The food arrived and Jamey devoured his meager meal. Once the man was finished with his, he looked at Jamey again with lust.

Jamey's brows furrowed in concern and fear.

"You've had your cheeseburger now it's time to pay for your meal. But first you need a damned shower, you reek... I don't want touch your filthy ass until I know it's clean."

Jamey followed the man as he paid for the showers, once in the open room Jamey was ordered to strip and face the wall. Once naked the man slammed him against the wall almost knocking him out. His hands were pinned above his head with one of the man's beefy hands as his other removed his belt. The belt was wrapped around Jamey's hands and then around the shower spigot. His legs were roughly spread and a hand slapped at his tight ass cheeks. Jamey yelped at the treatment. A finger quickly entered his body."

"You are a little whore aren't you? I've fucked cunts that were tighter than that ass." The man's hand slapped the flesh before him again. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, then removed the rest of his clothes. He turned on the water, it was hot on Jamey's chest, who cried in pain at the heat. The steam quickly filled the air. The man reached up and adjusted the showerhead so the water would cascade down Jamey's back, after he was shoved into the tile wall in front of him. The man took a washcloth and quickly washed Jamey's back and ass, he was not gentle as he set about cleaning the teen before him. Once he deemed Jamey clean enough, he brought the soapy cloth to his own cock, stroking it until he was fully erect.

The man pulled Jamey back again and spread his legs, then buried his prick in his ass. Jamey screamed at the unprepared penetration. The man had just started to pound into him, when another man rounded the corner to see what the noise was about. 

He smiled when we saw the scene before him, "Pete is that you?"

"Hey, Harley. Look what I found on the side of the road."

"I see, you sure do have a knack for finding the young ones. Is he any good?"

"His mouth was passable, but his ass has been used one too many times... this faggot's looser than any lot lizard I've ever had." He grunted as he continued to fuck.

"We'll, then I guess you'll have to cut your rates if he's that bad."

"Oh, I don't think so. This one's better looking than most, that should make up the difference in cost for the sloppy fuck. But you know the rules, no one has him until I have. If you're willing to wait for seconds, I'll cut you a deal, but don't tell anyone or I'll charge you double next time."

"I won't say a word. Did you give him anything? He's going to start fighting if you didn't."

"I don't have any on me, and he agreed to this for a fucking cheeseburger, I was even nice enough to let him have a soda too."

__

Jamey grunted his disapproval and was rewarded with another hard slap to his ass.

"Stop it," Jamey demanded, "I agreed to this, but I didn't say I was going to fuck the damn truck stop."

"You agreed to anything I wanted, and this is what I want. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Jamey struggled against the bindings and was once again smacked. "Do that again, kid and I quiet you permanently."

"I don't give a fuck, I'm not your little whore and you are not my fucking pimp... I left him in the city."

"I told you he'd start fighting, if you didn't give him anything. I'll make you a deal, I'll give him something to shut him up and cooperate, if I get a free round with him."

"Fine, give it to him, then let me finish... you tell the other's that there's a willing piece of meat in here and I'll even give you a cut. Same rules as always, the more they are willing to pay the fewer cocks will have had him before them." 

Jamey tried to kick back and this time he was punched in the lower back. Harley stepped closer. "Hold him still Pete and I'll shoot him up, he won't fight after that. With this little mix, he'll even be begging to be fucked.

Pete pushed his body against Jamey's forcing him into the wall, he held him steady as Harley brought a needle to his arm. Jamey winced at the burning pain of the drug entering his bloodstream.

"God, Harry, did they really give you a shot?"

"Yep, and it was a mix of heroin, crushed Viagra and Ecstasy. I was messed up for a few days... which was probably best considering all I had to do for this video, I shot three more after this in less than two weeks, I was messed up the whole time."

"That's terrible, couldn't you have minimized the effects?"

"I could have but then they would have suspected something. I didn't know who was doing the kidnapping, so I wasn't sure if magical intervention would have been recognized. It's over and done with... and because of this and the next company I worked for, I started my own... so I guess it was all good in the end."

"You haven't changed a bit, Harry. You still manage to see good in the most evil of situations."

"That's how I get through it and still maintain some a semblance of sanity."

"Now that is where you are wrong, you've never been sane," Hermione teased trying to lighted the situation.

"Just watch the damn video, you witch."

"That coming from anyone but you, I'd have been insulted."

__

Jamey's body was soon consumed by the drug and he no longer struggled, the camera closed in on his cock as it grew from the drugs. Before long he was moaning in needy pleasure and moving to meet the hard thrusts from Pete.

"Now that's more like it, you're a pal, Harley. Now let me get off here and you round up the guys. Oh, and tell them this one is disposable, they can do with him what they want as long as all the paying customers get their piece. I don't think I want him back after they're done... he's going to cost me everything I'll make if I have to keep him doped up just to get a decent fuck out of him. So, no holds barred."

"They'll like hearing that, the regular whores are getting a bit dull," Harley quipped as he left the shower room, a bit wet, but happy at knowing he was about to get his piece of the young man.

Pete grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Jamey's head back, exposing his long tanned neck. "You are such a pretty thing, it's a shame I can't keep you. But I'll get what I need and make some major money off of your cute ass." He sank his teeth into the neck, drawing blood as he continued to fuck him.

"Yes, that's right, take this hard cock. I know you just love it don't you?"

Jamey moaned, too incoherent for speech... his mind no longer had any control over the need the drugs in his system demanded from his body.

Pete made a few more hard thrusts before he growled, his teeth ripped at another spot on Jamey's neck as he pulled his pulsing cock out, a long line of white cum arched to Jamey's lower back. Pete groaned as another shot pulsed from his cock. He stepped back and punched the boy between his shoulder blades, before turning the hot water on his whore again, allowing the scorching water to blister his skin but allowing his cum to be washed from the skin. 

He stepped to the next stall and quickly showered as a line started to form out of other stall. He dressed while Harley took his turn, and started to collect money from the others.

Harley stepped into the stall, with his belt in his hand, he reached to turn off the water and moved back to look at the body before him. The young man was tanned and toned if not a little thin. He ran the belt down Jamey's back as his hand fisted his own cock. "You are a beauty, I almost hate to do this, but..." He stepped back and struck Jamey's ass with the belt, the buckle tore at his skin. Jamey's body arched into the stimulus, his mind not registering that it was pain. Four more strikes and while red blood was pouring out of the wounds, Harley rubbed his hard cock against them, coating it before he grabbed Jamey's hips and rammed himself deep into his opening. Jamey once again arched into the intrusion, as his body was fucked. His own cock was leaking precum and a part of his brain wanted to beg to be allowed to come, but the drugs wouldn't allow him to.

Hermione's grip on Harry's hand tightened as she watched the horror before her. He brought his arm around her and pulled her close to her.

"It's ok, Hermione, it's only a memory."

"This is terrible, Harry, I don't know if I can keep watching it."

"You are strong and I know you've seen worse. You can get through this. There are only two more videos like this then they start to get better. But, you have to see what we are up against here. This is mild compared to how some are treated. At least I lived through it, many don't."

Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and continued to watch... The movie went on very much like this, several men beating and fucking Jamey. More drugs were injected into his system and he lost consciousness, but the sex continued even after he was believed to be dead. The final scene had two police officers and an ambulance crew rushing into the shower room, sending the disappointed men, still waiting for their turn, away.

__

"He didn't make it," the paramedic stated as he ran a hand over the abused flesh. "It's a shame, he's a pretty one, but he's still warm; want a quick go at him before we take him to the morgue?"

The camera pans out as we see the others grunt there assent and start to open their pants."

"That was horrid, I can't believe people actually get off on this kind of stuff."

"Like I said, 'Mione, this was actually minor; there are some movies where the person actually dies from the abuse or the drugs but the filming continues. At least I was truly unconscious for the last few scenes and feeling no pain for most of the ones before it.

****

** _End Warning nothing worse than friendly banter... for now_ **

"We need to head out, it's almost ten o'clock now. We have an appointment with my commanding Auror at quarter past. After our meeting I'll treat you to lunch before we come back and you can watch us film a few scenes today. It's only going to be four of us guys... today we are doing masturbation scenes. You should enjoy that," he said with I chuckle.

"I'm sure I will."


	4. Chapter Three

  
Author's notes: *Please note: Adam & Eve® and AdamMale® are the registered trademarks of _PHE, Inc. P.O. Box 800, Carrboro, NC 27510_. No copy right infringement is intended by the use the company names nor is any gratuity being made by the use of said names.  


* * *

Beta by: Tamargrl

oOo

Harry led Hermione to his office after telling his assistant, Lydia, that he was not to be disturbed for a few hours. He locked and warded the door, then handed Hermione a pink dildo. She looked at it in confusion.

"That's the guys in the squad's idea of a joke; it's the only portkey I have to the ASA. I have to transfigure it into something else when I'm out of the studio."

"Figures... does it work?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I tried; the magic made the batteries leak all over the place, I had to remove them... but if you want a pink dildo, I have plenty in the studio," he said with a chuckle.

"No, that's all right. I brought my own from home and I prefer purple."

"Alrighty then." He said the incantation that took them to a small office with a desk, computer and small refrigerator.

"This is your office with the Aurors?" Harry nodded. "They have computers? And electricity?"

"Well, they can't actually get the electricity to work because of all the wards on the building but they have a charm that works very much like it. And as for the computer, the American/Salem Alliance is a lot more progressive than the British Ministry. They interact more with Muggles and see the benefits of some of their inventions... you can even get soda in the wizarding districts here! And, the only time you'll see anyone in a robe is when they are getting ready for bed... I love the fact that I can wear jeans and fit right in."

"No wonder you want to stay, you hate wearing robes," Hermione teased.

"Yeah, I do. Come on, I'll introduce you to the head of the department; his name is Josh Moser. I hope you don't mind but I told him a little about you... not that there was much to tell; he knows my history, which means he knew who you are."

"Do you think he'll have a problem with me being involved?"

"To be honest, I don't think so. They are so desperate to solve this case they'll probably beg you to help. It's just a matter of making it official so you'll be given proper clearance and authority."

Hermione followed Harry out of his office and down a long hallway. Harry received a lot of catcalls and jokes from his coworkers, asking if they could be in a video with the 'eye candy' he was walking with. 

He turned to the group of mostly young men and said, "Her standards are too high for a bunch of mangy slackers like you guys. Once you've had _The Chosen One_ , you'll never want anything less." This received a raised brow from Hermione, who knew that Harry never liked being referred to by any of the names he'd been dubbed with in his youth. As they went further down the hall he quietly explained what he knew would be her next question, "when I first got here they thought they'd put me in my place, thinking I'd feel I was better than them because of who I am. I figured out early on if I just played along, the rude comments became jokes and it just kind of stuck... they expect it of me now. They know that I don't have the ego they thought I'd have, so now it's just all in fun."

The two paused at an ordinary looking wooden door, which Harry placed his hand on and mumbled a few words. He then knocked; a voice from the other side told him to enter. Sitting behind the desk was a man who was probably in his late thirties, he had dark auburn hair and smiled when he saw Harry enter.

"You're just on time... for a change."

"I wanted to make a good impression for my friend here," Harry joked.

"Yes, I'm sure you did, because this particular friend would have no idea what type of person you are... or the little fact that you don't know how to read a clock."

Hermione laughed, "did the _Golden Boy_ , here, ever tell you that he was even late for his very first class at Hogwarts? He, and our friend Ron, came running in and tried to say that they got lost... so I not only know that he can't tell time... I also know that he has no sense of direction... I could tell you stories..."

"Now just wait a damn minute... are we here to talk about this case or are we here to _Harry Bash_?"

The head of the Aurors looked at Hermione, winked at her then said, "I think we have time for both, since I wasn't expecting you for _at least_ another fifteen minutes."

Harry slumped into a chair and gave a mock pout. "Fine, just don't expect me to join in, I get enough abuse in my videos."

"Potter, I get the feeling that you enjoy those videos. So how _are_ things going at _Marauders Inc._? You've been with this company longer than any of the others, do you think they have a connection to the kidnappings?"

"No, sir. But they are a good bunch of people and I'm still very involved with the industry, I have many contacts with the less reputable production companies, but I'm not being drugged and beaten every day. So I thought I'd stay with this one, as long as they'll have me."

"Any new leads?"

"I found another squib, I mentioned it in my last report. I took her to _Merlin's Hospital_ to be treated, but I don't know when she'll be in any condition to tell me anything. She was so strung out on drugs that when I found her she couldn't even tell me her name. The healers say it may be weeks before she is able to talk about what has happened to her. I don't want to pressure her because I don't want to cause her anymore trauma than she's already been through. I'm hoping that when she _does_ talk I'll at least have names. She's the first that has lived long enough to be of any use."

"OK." Moser paused with a pensive look, then asked, "so what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, Commander Moser, as I said in our floo call, Hermione has come from Britain, after I explained to her why I was here she has offered her services. I know I can get her in with the production company and she is willing to join if it means she can help the squibs."

Commander Moser looked at Hermione. "Yes... I, of course, know of your history both with Potter and with your attempts in the British Ministry to create equality for all Magical Beings... So... it would seem you have a soft spot for tough-luck cases, especially if you're friends with this pansy," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir, I'm hopeless... especially when it comes to helping this one out. He's never been able to even go to the loo without assistance."

"And I just thought that was one of his kinks... hmmm... yes, now that I understand his incompetence better, I have no choice but to allow you to join the effort." He looked at a still pouting Harry in mock concern then continued. "If you are willing, I will have your Ministry status temporarily activated and transferred to the Auror division of this branch of the ASA. Your work with Harry, in taking down Voldemort, will allow you to forgo the normal training required. If you, later, choose to remain we'll have to send you to an accelerated _formal_ training."

"I would like that very much, sir. I will, of course, need to be briefed on local policy and procedures, and I'd like to see any notes you have on the case. I've also been thinking that it would be a good idea to see if we can discern a pattern to the kidnappings and possibly a specific type of squib that they target... perhaps we can do some preventative intervention with those who are likely targets - if we can identify who they may be. I'd also like to see any movies that known squibs have been in... and the locations of those studios who made them."

Moser raised an amused eyebrow as Hermione prattled on. He looked at Harry, "I can see why you kept this one around when you were defeating the Dark Lord; she _is_ quite thorough."

"Yes she is; 'Mione was always the brain of our operations. If it weren't for her, I don't know that I'd have ever taken down that bastard... or if I'd even be alive."

Hermione straightened in her seat and smiled. "Thank you Harry, that was very kind of you to notice." This was met with Harry rolling his eyes.

The three continued to talk about the case and Hermione's part in it for another hour, until it was time for Harry and Hermione to leave. They left after Moser had promised to send everything that Hermione had asked for to Harry's apartment, by Muggle messenger, so as not to _out_ them as wizards.

After leaving, Harry showed Hermione around the Ministry and introduced her to several of _their_ coworkers. Then along with three other Aurors they went to a nearby Muggle restaurant for lunch.

oOo

"Hermione - these guys know that I own _Marauder's Inc_ ; so we can talk freely in front of them."

"God, that's good to know. I almost lost it when you told your commander that you'd stick with the company as long as they'd have you."

Harry chuckled saying, "yeah, I have to be careful what I say in front of him. He wasn't real thrilled when he found out one of his Aurors was going to be doing porn, even though he understood why. I just don't think he'd take too kindly to me owning my very own adult video company. I believe there is a _morality_ _clause_ in the _Auror Code of Conduct_ ; he might feel this violates that.

"And I am being rude; Ted Starling, Jason Wilson and Sid Staley this is my best friend, Hermione Granger AKA Mona Grinder. Hermione, this is Ted, Jason and Sid... I actually work with these mutts, they are a part of this case but they are working on the wizarding side of things. It is their reports we will be getting, regarding who has been kidnapped, and they also spend a lot of time watching porn looking for the missing squibs. The poor guys have it rough sitting around all day, jacking off to me having sex with people who are way out of their league," Harry ended with a smile. The guys chuckled, knowing that Harry was not too far off on his assessment of their daily activities.

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said as she shook each hand. "So, I guess the five of us are partners. Is there anything you can think of that I need to know before I read your reports?"

"Yes; Harry has a big dick and, if his videos are anything to go by, he uses it quite often," Sid said in mocked seriousness.

Hermione, in the same serious tone, said, "yes, I learned that last night... and this morning." 

The group chuckled at the comment, then continued to talk about the case and got to know one another while they enjoyed their meal.

After they had finished the group left the restaurant. The three Aurors headed back to the Ministry while Harry and Hermione walked in the other direction to a tattoo and body piercing shop a couple of blocks over.

Harry took her hand as they walked. The contact was pleasant as was the nice spring day.

"So have you given much thought as to what type of tat you want?"

"I just figured you'd tell me what I should get. If I don't like it, after we're done with this case, I can always cast a glamour over it."

"I'm not a total control freak, I'll let you choose what kind of tat you want."

"I have no clue what to even look at. I noticed you have a few, and I did recognize the significance of all of them."

"Yep, I have my animagus form and my three favorite Marauders. I was lucky that they were all... shall we say... Muggle friendly tats."

"Yes, although the phoenix is slightly different than what one normally sees on a Muggle. Did you have it put on there by a wizard?"

"No, I had a drawing that Dean had made in school of Fawkes. I just had the tattoo artist use that. "

"So... why is Padfoot on your inner thigh?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

Harry almost blushed as he answered, "because Sirius was sexy as hell and I also thought, had he lived, he'd see the humor in being in that particular spot... close to the action."

"You know, I think he was just twisted enough that he would. I'm surprised you don't have Remus on your arse; any man who could be with Tonks has to have a sense of humor; not to mention the world of kinks they could explore with her morphing ability."

Harry laughed, "I actually thought about that. But if he ever saw it, I'd die of embarrassment. I can think of Sirius that way, but not Remus. "

The two walked into the shop and started to look over the available art.

"I just don't know, Harry, I can't very well use my animagus form, it's the same as my Patronus... and an otter just isn't that sexy."

"Well, there are a lot of pagan designs here, many are actually wizarding symbols - maybe one of those? Or if you have another idea, this guy is good, if you explain to him what you want, he could draw it; if you like it he can use that. Maybe some runes above your pubes and a small animal of some kind on your arse? There are so many people with Celtic or Tribal designs, no one would ever question the runes, and don't worry about the pain. I've got a vial of pain relief potion that you can take before you get it, and once we leave I'll heal everything. You'll just have to act like it hurts while he's doing it," he said softly as the tattoo artist approached them.

"Jamey! Back for more art or jewelry?"

"I'm good, David, but my friend here wants a little of both, and I thought I'd treat. We were just discussing what she wanted; we were thinking, maybe, a tribal design and... I don't know... something cute on her butt. Any thoughts?"

"Well, we have lots of tribal, did you having something specific in mind?" he asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the offering for a few minutes shaking her head as she saw what was offered. "None of them catch my eye, um... do you have a paper and a pencil?"

"Of course," he said as he handed them over to her.

She quickly made three symbols and handed them back to the man. "Can you do anything with these three marks. Make them more ornate, maybe with an ivy infinity design around them?"

Harry glanced at the symbols while the man was creating a sketch. "Friendship, love and strength - forever," he mumbled. Hermione looked a him in shock, knowing he'd not studied Ancient Runes in school. "What? I've read a book or two, and the ivy would be Hogwarts; am I right?"

"Yes you are. Very good." Harry nodded to the complement as he looked over the pictures of animals. He spotted a red fox puppy, with too large of paws and a goofy - almost - smile on it's face, sitting in a field of yellow daisies. He caught Hermione's attention and pointed it out.

She smiled at the cute design and shook her head. "No, that ship has already sailed."

Harry looked deep into her eyes and sighed sadly stating, "it's not sailed, it's just idly waiting off shore."

The conversation was cut short when David presented the perfect design. Soon Hermione was laying on the table being prepped for the tattoo. 

While the man quickly worked on her body art, she thought about what Harry had just said. _No,_ she told herself, _it's too late for that, now._

Harry sat beside her, holding her hand quietly, knowing he had stirred some feelings in Hermione that she would rather not think about. After several minutes of glancing at the other art he broke the silence. "Hermione, I was thinking... you know I love you, right."

Hermione looked at him in startled disbelief, wondering where he was going with this. "Of course I know that; and I love you, too."

"Well, you can say no and I won't be upset with you. But what if we combined that fox... no don't interrupt, just hear me out... what if we put my phoenix sitting on the foxes back, with an otter circling it's feet?" he glanced at her and continued. "Whether we are together or not we will always be a part of one another. What the three of us share goes beyond the failed relationship, it goes beyond the eight years of separation. I just thought it would be significant and if you'll agree to it, I'll even get one on my calf... you never know, one day maybe we can talk Ron into it too."

Hermione stared at Harry in silence, she knew he was right. What the three of them had, with what they had gone through together, they shared a bond that nothing could ever touch. And the symbolism of this was even greater than the runes she was having put on her abdomen. She took a deep breath and looked seriously into Harry's green eyes. "The fox will need to be a shade more orange."

A smile broke Harry's face as he nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Once the runes were done, the two explained to David what they wanted, he had drawn a couple of sketches before they agreed upon what they wanted. He had refused to do it all in one sitting, saying there were too many colors and would need time to heal before he could apply them all. Harry ended up altering his memory and healing both he and Hermione three times within the next hour and a half, in order to get them completed.

Hermione also got her left nipple and clit pierced... the pain draught was not strong enough to stop the pain of the latter. But when they left, she quickly healed herself and by the time they had portkeyed back to Harry's studio, she was starting to feel the pleasing effects of it as she walked.

oOo

The actors were starting to arrive and each was introduced to _Mona_ , as a new actress - and old friend of Harry's - who was going to hang out for the afternoon to learn the making of adult videos.

"OK, gentlemen, as you know, this is a masturbation movie we are making under contract with _AdamMale_ ®, the gay division of _Adam and Eve_ ®. They want individual scenes and the grand finale will be a circle jerk in the Jacuzzi. First up will be Stan in the bed, then John in front of the big-screen, followed by me in the Jag, then Keith in the locker room and finally we will all join Todd in the Jacuzzi. I'd like to get as much of this done today as we can; so no messing around before your shot... I want you to complete it in one take, if possible. The contract calls for nothing but jerking and kissing in the finale. And they also want the complete act shown in the individual scenes, from limp to money shot. So it is, literally, all in your hands."

The group of men groaned not only at the poor joke, but also because they knew it would be harder to do the scene if they couldn't start it at least partially aroused. 

Harry continued with his pep talk ignoring the groans of his actors. "We will start in thirty minutes and I want each of you on the weights for at least thirty minutes before your scene... we want more than just your cocks to bulge, pay special attention to your abs and arms as they will be prominently featured in the scenes. If you think you are going to need a little medical help getting it up, see Dr. Reese... and if he says no, I don't want any trading of pills - again. I trust his opinion and we will work something out if he won't allow you to take it. We'll be doing four camera angles per shot and remember this is aimed at the gay male population, so adjust your mind set to that.

"OK, Stan, hit the weights and Lydia will have your wardrobe ready before the scene. Everyone else, just hang out and get to know our new actress, she's new to the industry but I think she will be a benefit to the company. I'll be a bit busy, directing your asses, so answer any questions she might have.

OoO

Hermione sat in a director's-style chair as she watched Harry direct his actors.

__

Stan, a very muscular - dark haired man, was lying in a large four poster bed. The morning sun was shining on his sleeping face. He rolled to his back and moaned at the light, he stretched and the silk sheet that was covering the bottom half of his body slid off of the bed, revealing his loose fitting pajama bottom's riding low on his hips. The camera pans up to his sleep-heavy eyes, he moans again in frustration. Scanning down we see his hand rub one of his brown nipple, pulling at the golden ring attached. A sound of pleasure is heard as the hand moves down caressing his muscle-rippled stomach, the hand disappears into the waist of the pajamas. His other hand joins it, he lifts his hips as he slides them down showing a very thick dick, nestled against shaved balls. He spreads his legs slightly and grabs his sack with one hand while the other gently strokes his growing manhood. The motions are slow and gentle, he takes his time as he voices his pleasure.

__

"That's good, Stan, slowly speed the pace and show some emotion; I want some face shots for the cover," Harry directs from behind one of the cameras. "Signal before you cum."

__

The man licks his lips as he starts to pant. The hand moves faster over his hard flesh while the other pulls and massages his sack. He stokes for nearly five minutes before he bobs his head, signaling his pending orgasm.

__

Three cameras aim at his cock and one at his face, which shows his pleasure.

"Yeah, baby, you are so fucking sexy. Show me what you've got. Let me see it, cum for me Stan. I want to see you explode," Harry said with a purr. "I wish that cock was buried deep in my ass, I want you to fill me with it. God you are so hot, cum for me baby."

__

Stan almost sobbed in relief as his orgasm hit. The white liquid shot up his stomach and over his hand. He sighed as his body came down from the post-orgasmic high. He slowly raised his hand to his lips and lovingly licked his hands.

__

Hermione turned to Keith slightly as she continued to watch and quietly asked, "won't Jamey's voice be heard?"

"No, it's all digital, so if either of Stan's mikes do pick up his voice it can be edited out. But there are two mikes, one sewn into the sheet by his left hip, the other is in his pillow, so the only sounds that will be on the final edit will be his moans and the slapping of skin and of course the wonderful musical soundtrack." Hermione smiled and shook her head marveling at the technology used.

Harry, walked over to Stan, and kissed him hungrily on the lips, sharing the taste of the man's semen. He pulled away with a smile and whispered, "if everyone is that hot, I'll have problems with my scene. You did great. You've got about two hours to do whatever you want, I only wish I could join you. We're doing this in order today, so you'll have a quick kissing scene with John when he's done with is solo." He then turned to the others, "OK, John, hit the weight room, while we change the set. You won't have to worry about wardrobe, you're scene is au naturale.

__

Thirty minutes later...

__

The camera focuses on a large screen TV, that is attached to a white wall. A young man in tight leather pants is moving on the screen as he sings to a pounding beat.

__

"Who is the singer? I don't recognize him," Hermione asks.

"He's a studio singer Jamey has on contract. He does most of our sound tracks and occasionally will do a video, like this one, just for this type of shot. He's really good, but hasn't been able to make it with his music. He did a porn with Jamey once, just for the money... but he doesn't really have the goods to make it in this industry," Todd explained.

"Jamey makes enough money to keep a musician on contract?"

"Hell, he's only owned this business for a little over two years and he's brought in more than we ever thought we'd see. He's great at what he does and he has the right connections to get the product out the door.He's got a contract with _AdamMale_ ® to do five movies, and he's had to turn down other companies simply because he doesn't have enough actors. It's hard to find them in the industry who will keep to his standards, we'll be working nonstop for the next three months just to fulfill his existing contracts."

"He mentioned his standards to me last night, but I just thought he meant drug free and good looking," Hermione commented.

"Drug free is the main issue. A lot of the people in this industry are in it because they couldn't make it in Hollywood, they do this because they have nothing else. Many are miserable and use drugs as a form of escape. Then there are those of us who are in the industry because we love it. Hell, this is every schoolboy's fantasy. I make money fucking some of the sexiest people I know and when the shot is over I can usually take one or more of them home. We are like a family here. Most of us either don't have a family or have been abandoned by them because of what we do."

Hermione heard the comment and realized why Harry fit in so well with these people. She nodded her understanding and turned back to watch John, who was sitting in a recliner masturbating while watching the young man gyrate on the large screen. She noticed that the camera angles were different for him than they'd been for Stan. John has a great body, but by far his best features were is dark blue eyes, the camera seemed to focus on that as much as it did on his fast moving hand. Once the scene with him was over, Harry told the cast and crew to take an hour supper break; after which a street scene with Stan and John kissing would take place. He wanted the scene to appear to be at daybreak, even though it would be shot in the evening.

Stan explained to Hermione that the scene Jamey would be doing would take place in the garage which had been fitted with _blue screens_. The car he was in would be stationary but later, during editing, morning rush hour traffic would be added where the blank screen had been. It was simply not safe for the star and owner of the company to be actually pleasuring himself while driving, in real traffic, with four cameramen in and on the two-seater car.

Hermione watched in fascination as the crew and stars sat down to eat take out food. She understood what Stan was saying about them being like a family. She only hoped that she would be able to fit in... not only for the case but because they did genuinely seem like a nice group of people.

Harry excused himself before the meal was finished to go to the weight room to pump up his muscles before his scene. Hermione was also told that while Harry was technically the director, while doing his scene Lydia would actually be behind the camera giving direction to the crew. 

After a few minutes Hermione excused herself and followed Harry, to watch him prepare for his scene. She leaned against the door of the large gym that had been simply referred to as the 'weight room' and stared at Harry who was doing inclined sit-ups with his eyes closed.

Harry smirked after a while and startled Hermione by quietly asking, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured as she moved closer. "When did you realize I was standing here?"

"I sensed it when you came in the room. I was just in the middle of counting and didn't want to lose track."

"So, you still recognize my signature?" she asked as she leaned against the bench he was laying on.

"Of course I do. I've known you since we were eleven, 'Mione. I could find you in a crowd of magical folk if I had to."

Hermione ran a finger up Harry's thigh. He closed his eyes again as he hummed at the contact. His hand reached for hers as he whispered, "baby, you can't be doing that. I need to be soft when this scene starts and with me watching Stan and John jacking off, I'm to close to being excited already."

"I don't know how you do it, Harry, I'm so horny right now, I could fuck a Quidditch team."

Harry smiled at the term, "yeah, me too. But, I've got to be able to get off twice in the next couple of hours. It's different doing it in front of a camera than what we did this morning. This morning I had the real thing... but now I'll just have to imagine it."

"So, you're gonna fantasize about this morning?"

"Please, don't make me think about it now," he said as he moved his hand up her arm.

"But it's not fair, you'll be able to get off and I'll be left high and dry."

"Why do I suspect you are no where near dry."

She grabbed his hand and moved it to her jean-clad crotch. He could feel the heat from her excitement. Harry leaned over and kissed her stomach.

"Hermione, you know I want to, and I promise I'll give you something to help with your problem tonight. But, I'd be a real hypocrite if I didn't let my guys play, then I went and did just that. I have to do another rep on my sit-ups before I do my scene.

OoO

__

Jamey is behind the wheel of his shiny green Jaguar, he is stopped in traffic drumming his fingers to the beat of the music coming from his radio. He glances over to the sidewalk and noticed a very attractive dark haired man walking. His eyes watch him as he greets what can only be his lover. The two speak, then embrace before sharing a loving kiss. They take each other's hand and continue walking. The traffic moves just fast enough that he is able to follow them, they move from holding hands to wrapping their hands around each other's waist. The blonde's hand moves down to caresses the dark haired man's ass. Jamey whimpers at the loving scene. His legs part as his hand moves to his crotch. The opens the fly of his jeans and removes his cock, he strokes it as he watches. It quickly grows.

__

"God, he is so sexy," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, he is. I'm so lucky that he allows me to be a part of his life."

"So am I, Keith. I've known him since we were eleven and he never ceases to amaze me. You should have seen him in school; he was such a gangly, geek of a boy. I'm in awe of the man he's become. He truly became a man in our sixth year, he'd lost his boyish features and turned the heads of just about everyone in school." She laughed then continued, "I even said at the time that he was 'fanciful', if they could only see him now."

"I'm sure some of them have."

"I doubt that."

"Why?" Keith asked. "Jamey has always said that too, but his movies are distributed in Europe, why are the two of you so sure?"

"It's just the people at our school aren't really the type to be into pornography."

Keith chuckled. "And what type of people are into pornography?"

Hermione laughed, wondering how she'd explain this, "I guess just about everyone but the people we grew up with."

"I don't get it? Jamey has never told me anything about his past, except that he wants to forget it. Then you walk into his life, and he doesn't seem so keen on forgetting it anymore."

"Hell, Keith, I want to forget Jamey's past. Let's just say that he didn't have the ideal childhood and leave it at that."

"But why? Mona, I love him... I have for years and he just won't let me be a total part of his life. Until he can open up about his past; I don't know if we'll ever have a real future. I feel like he's looking for something and I don't know if I'm able to give him what it is he's looking for."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure whatever he's looking for will in no way affect his feelings for you. I've never known Jamey to stay in a relationship for more than a few months. If the two of you have been together this long... he's got to have true feelings for you."

"I hope so."

The two continued to watch Harry shoot his scene.

__

"Oh, God, they are so sexy. What I wouldn't give to have what they have," Jamey whimpers as his hand moves faster and faster.

_He turns into a parking garage and the attendant gives his exposed cock an appreciative look. "Are you going to_ The Hard Body _?" the man asks as he hands over a ticket._ __

"Yeah."

__

"I'm off in twenty minutes if you want a partner for... um... a little workout."

__

"I'd like that."

__

"I'll be there. My name's Todd, by the way." He extends his hand his eyes still fixed on Jamey's hard flesh.

__

"I'm Jamey, and I'll be waiting." He pulls away and parks. He leans his head back and closes his emerald eyes as he fists himself with renewed vigor. His cock erupts with stream after stream of white liquid, it hits the steering wheel and he curses.

__

He cleans the mess then straightens his clothes. He steps out of the car, leaning back into it, his perfect ass aimed at the camera, he retrieves a small backpack and heads off."

__

"Wow, Jamey, you did great!" Lydia praised as the scene ends. "I can't believe we got that all in one shot."

Harry gave a pained look. "Are you doubting my ability to perform?"

"Jamey, every person in here, with the possible exception of the new girl, knows your abilities."

Harry put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "she knows too," before giving her a kiss on the cheek and thanking her for her help.

"OK, I need everyone in the weight room in twenty, the next scene will be each of us on the equipment as Keith watches. Keith, I need you to try and develop an erection while working on the inner thigh machine... can you do that?"

"Of course, I'll just think about what we did this morning," he said with a smirk.

"Yes, you do that, just don't voice it... I'm not suppose to be hard too.

"Keith and Todd, go pump some weights and we'll join Keith soon; then we'll all go to the Jacuzzi for the finale. Everyone else, get into your gym clothes. We might even be able to finish the main scenes tonight. Then tomorrow we can do the dialogue scenes and after a couple of days in editing, we will hopefully have our first video for _AdamMale®."_ Harry walked to where Hermione was standing and put his hands on her shoulders, _"_ Mona, you are welcome to come in and watch or you can go into the viewing room and watch some more of what you were watching this morning."

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I think I should watch the other videos, I get the feeling that I'm not going to be in too many male masturbation scenes."

"Unless there's something you want to tell me about yourself, then... no, you won't be," he said with a smirk.

"Smart arse."

He leaned in to give her a tender kiss before saying, "but most people like my arse." Neither noticed the look Keith was giving them as they parted and went their separate ways.

OoO

__

John, Stan and Jamey are wearing various pieces of tight and revealing shorts and are all shirtless. They are each on a different piece of equipment, lost in their own world, as Keith walks in and surveys the three sexy men. The longing look on his face shows his desire for each of them. He goes to a chair-like piece of equipment and sets, spreading his legs into the stirrups. He squeezes his thighs and slowly spreads them again, he does this several times, still watching the three men. As his legs spread his growing cock slides out of the leg of his shorts, a hand moves down to try and adjust it. It gets larger with the contact. He moves it but the head is now peeking out over the waistband. He once again tries to cover himself, but slowly moves his hand up and down over the strained length. After several strokes he his startled by a hand on his shoulder, he looks up into the green eyes of Jamey.

__

Jamey smiles and makes a pointed look at the revealed head. He leans in and whispers his lips almost touching Keith's ear. "If you want some help with that, I'll be in the Jacuzzi." He runs a hand down Keith's arm then turns, he looks over his shoulder raising his eyebrows in invitation.

__

Keith's head leans back and he moans. His hand moves faster over himself, he looks to see that the other two men are also leaving, heading for Jacuzzi. Once they have disappeared he looks around, he is a lone. He lowers the waistband of his shorts and starts stroking himself faster and faster, it only takes a few minutes for him to orgasm. He grabs the tank top he'd carried in to the gym and cleans the mess, the camera pulls back as he scans the room, he nods, stands and heads in the direction of the other men.

__

OoO

__

__

Jamey walks in to the room which houses the large Jacuzzi to find the man from the parking garage.

__

"Todd," he says.

__

"Hey, Jamey. I'm glad you found me."

__

Jamey looks down and realizes that Todd is naked, his hand slowly stroking his own cock. He moves his eyes over the hard body of the man before him and asks if he can join him.

__

"I'd be real disappointed if you didn't, Jamey. I've thought of nothing else but you since you pulled into the garage earlier."

__

Jamey removes his shorts and slides into the water next to Todd. He leans against the man, watching his hands move up and down. "Would you like a little help with that?"

__

"Only if I can return the favor."

__

"Mmmhmm," Jamey murmurs as his hand moves to gently touch Todd's long cock. He leans in and kisses the man tenderly on the lips. His hand starts to move faster when Todd's hand wraps around his growing cock. The two are startled out of their fun when they hear a throat clear behind them. The both turn a guilty face to see Stan and John, both naked and both sporting erections.

__

"Can we join the two of you or is this a private party?" John asks.

__

"I think there's enough room for all of us. If not... we could be creative in our seating arrangements," Todd says as he extends a hand to the men, welcoming them.

__

John slips in to the water next to Todd and Stan next to Jamey. John's hand joins Jamey's and Todd's around Todd's cock. He leans across Todd and shares a quick, full tongue, kiss with Jamey, who then turns and with his free hand starts to stroke Stan, whose hand is joined with Todd's around Jamey.

__

Jamey looks up when he feels hands on his shoulders, he smiles at Keith, who has just walked in on the scene and removed his shorts. Keith leans in and says, "I thought you wanted me to join you?"

__

"I did, but these gorgeous men wanted some fun too, you are welcome to join all of us."

__

"I'd like that, but the other seats are way over there," he pouts as he points to the other side of the Jacuzzi.

__

"I think we can make room for one more. My lap seems to be free at the moment."

__

Keith steps down, putting one foot on the seat beside Jamey, then he turns so his hard cock is only inches from Jamey's face, his other foot moves to the other side and he slowly lowers his body leaning forward so his cock touches Jamey's body as he slowly sets straddling him. Their cocks touch and both hiss at the contact. The two hands that are wrapped around Jamey move to encompass Keith's.

__

The five men stroke and kiss one another until each gives into the pleasure.

__

Jamey stands easing Keith off of his lap. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I do really need to shower and get ready for work. I come here every morning during the week, if any of you want to do this again."

__

Keith follows Jamey out of the water, "Yeah, I've got to go to work too. I've had fun. I think I'm going to like this club. Much more friendly than the one I was going too."

__

All of the men make their excuses and leave, with a promise to do it again.

__

"God, that was great. Marty I hope you and your crew messed up on that, because I really want to do it again, tomorrow," Harry said with a laugh.

"Jamey, I'm good at what I do; and you are a horny fuck. You'll just have to come up with some other way to get off with these guys."

"Don't I always?" He turned to the cast and crew. "That will be a wrap for the day. I need you all back tomorrow at ten. We'll do the dialogue scenes and any retakes. I'll have a rough-cut of what we did ready when you come in."

The men started to leave, making plans to hit an area nightclub for the evening. Jamey told them that he _might_ join them, but he needed to rescue Mona from the 'homework' he'd given her - watching every movie he'd made.

Harry walked to the viewing room to find Hermione sitting in a chair with her legs pulled up and her arms wrapped around them, in a protective manner.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I watched two of your videos and grabbed the next one in the stack. You're not in this one, thank god."

Harry looked at the screen with sad eyes. "Yeah, that's the first movie I found with a squib in it. It's horrible, I don't even think he's alive in the last scene. I never did find his body, but his parents were able to identify him from a few pictures I took off of this."

"Oh Harry, that must have been terrible for them!"

"I tried to crop the pictures the best I could; but they knew." He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "I know this is hard to watch but you need to know and maybe if you watch enough of them, you'll find a familiar face or something. I want these bastards."

"So do I."


	5. Chapter Four

****

Beta by: Tamargrl

****

  
oOo

 

After Harry and Hermione finished watching a couple more videos - ones with known Squibs in them - they decided to go back to Harry’s place to see if the messenger had delivered the information from the Auror office and also to change clothes. They had decided to meet the guys at the nightclub. Hermione wanted to get to know her ‘co-workers’ and Harry wanted to spend some time with Keith.

The messenger had arrived and the envelope of notes was waiting for them.

After skimming through them Hermione asked, “Harry, what should I wear tonight? I’ve not gone to a nightclub in... hell, probably since you, Ron and I went after you defeated Voldemort.”

“Why is that? Gods, ‘Mione, you’re young and beautiful. Why haven’t you found someone and settled down or more important... partied your arse off since you left?”

“And who would have me? I’m a witch living in the Muggle world.”

“You could have come back anytime; if not to live, at least to spend time with other magical folk.”

“Harry, I’m almost as identifiable as you are. Even with wizards, I have a problem just being me. I dated a couple of guys after Ron and I broke-up; but they were all interested in the person they thought me to be and not the person I _really_ was. I wasn’t just able to let go like I did with you and Ron; they wanted _the war heroine_ not me. I was a trophy, just like I was at the Ministry.”

“I’m sorry, I never realized that. I don’t know if I could have changed it, but I would have at least been there for you.”

“I know, but you had a lot going on too. You were busy with Quidditch and all the publicity of being _Harry Potter_ , I just didn’t want to burden you.”

Harry walked to Hermione, who was standing by the bed in the guest room, going through a pile of clothes. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I was never too busy to be your friend. I guess I wasn’t a very good one in the end, was I?”

Hermione leaned back into the embrace. “Of course you were a good friend; I just didn’t want to add to your problems... I thought I could handle it myself. Once I realized that my life was out of my hands, there was nothing you could have done. I knew the only way to gain control again was just to leave. I really didn’t intend to stay away forever. I just felt free for the first time in years and got caught up with the life I’d created. I didn’t know how to combine my two worlds.”

Harry didn’t know how to respond to this, so he just tightened his embrace, nuzzled her neck and changed the subject. “You should wear something sexy tonight. Do you have any leather? Maybe a nice miniskirt?”

“Um... no... I have blue jeans, the blue sequin dress I wore last night and business suits.”

“How are your transfiguration skills?”

“How do you think I got the sequin dress?” She asked with a laugh.

“OK, first order of business tomorrow, you take my credit cards - and Lori - shopping!”

“No, I can afford my own clothes, Harry, I just... I just don’t have a wide variety.”

“I know you can afford your own clothes, but I can have most of what you put on my cards reimbursed by the Ministry _and_ I’ll be able to write it off as a business expense... I can’t have my new sexy actress walking around looking like a librarian - although, I think I just got an idea for a new plot.”

Hermione chuckled and turned moving her hands around his neck, “fine, just give me an idea of what I’m to buy... then give me the credit card and don’t blame me if you go into bankruptcy when the bills come in.”

“I think I can handle whatever you buy.”

“I’m sure you can. You would have been able to before you started this business; and I’m told you have been quite successful with _Marauders Inc.”_

His lips descended on hers, he pulled away with a smile, “I’m good at what I do.” He rocked his hips allowing Hermione to feel his growing erection, caused by their closeness.

She hummed at the contact and rocked her hips to create a rhythm. “How do you do it? You've cum, what, four times today? Where do you get all your sexual energy?”

“I think it comes from years of being locked up. I’m making up for lost time,” he mumbled as he kissed her again, deeply.

Hermione pulled Harry to lay on top of her as she fell to the bed, onto the pile of clothes. The two continued to kiss as their bodies moved together. 

“I want you, ‘Mione, let me make love to you,” Harry panted.

She answered by pulling his sweater over his head. Soon each was naked, allowing their hands and mouths to explore the other’s body, knowing the need they felt was soon to be sated.

“Is this to be another lesson, Jamey?”

“No, this is all Harry, showing his schoolboy crush how he feels about her,” he said as his fingers slid into her wetness. “You will never know how many times I wanted to do this to you when we were younger and now you're here.”

Hermione arched her back to allow the fingers better access as she moaned, “Please, take me now. I want to feel you in me so much, Harry, please.

Harry pulled away, reached to the floor for his jeans and extracted a condom from the pocket. Hermione took it from his hand, opened it and lovingly slid it on Harry’s large cock - stroking it as he moaned his pleasure. He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down for a kiss as he slid into her body, both moaned at the ecstasy. Harry's slow moves were met by Hermione as the two made love. They neither hurried nor changed positions. They came together, each voicing their long buried feelings for one another.

OoO

 

Harry and Hermione walked into the nightclub, holding hands. Hermione was wearing a deep green leather miniskirt she had transfigured from one of her business suits - and Harry had shortened once it was on her. She also wore a black long-sleeved tight-fitting sweater that stopped just below her bosom. The skirt started inches below her navel barely rising high enough to cover her hips; the outfit revealed her toned stomach. Harry had opted to wear skin-tight hip-hugging black jeans and a green button down shirt, that he left open, revealing his muscular chest and abs.

When they approached the table where Harry’s actors were sitting the group quieted. Harry introduced Hermione, as Mona, to those present and affirmed that, yes, this was the same woman who they had seen the day before. He told those who’d not been at the studio earlier that she would be a part of his production company. “I hope you will all welcome Mona as part of our little family. She means a lot to me and I’d like for her to stick around... for a while.”

It was obvious from the reaction, or lack of reaction, of his people that word had already gotten around. They each greeted Hermione warmly, but there was a little tension... they simply did not know how to react to someone from Jamey’s past, which he’d always refused to talk about, joining them. 

When Lori finally approached Mona she gave her a friendly hug. “I’m so glad we finally have another woman who is going to be a part of this group. We’ve had a couple on contract before for a video now and then; but I, for one, am going to be happy to ‘share the wealth’, so to speak.”

Hermione sighed into the hug, finally feeling welcomed, “I’m so glad to hear that. And,” she said with an impish grin, “Jamey took one look at my wardrobe today and decided I need to go shopping tomorrow. He has given me his credit card and hopes you will come with me... he feels my clothes are too conservative.”

Lori stepped back, surveyed the outfit Hermione was wearing and raised her eyebrows. “I’ve only seen you in three outfits and I wouldn’t say either of the last two was conservative; but if Jamey is giving us his credit card... who am I to ague with his wisdom? When and where should I meet you?”

As the night progressed the tension started to fade. Hermione danced with each of the male actors, several times, and even a couple of times with Lori. Harry had spent most of the night dancing only with Keith. The evening was winding down and the group was discussing whose place they were going to move the _party_ too. It was decided, of course, that Jamey's place would be the ideal spot.

 

As they were about to leave the club Harry came to Hermione and put his arms around her. "You know what I told you about me drinking too much and having sex with my friends _wasn't_ just my way of getting rid of you? Tonight might get a little intense. If you're uncomfortable with that, you may want to excuse yourself early. No one will think lesser of you for it."

"I'll be all right. I need to be able to fit in and if this is what needs to be done; I'll do it."

"OK, but like I said, don't be afraid to excuse yourself."

OoO

 

The, somewhat drunken, group was sitting in Harry's living room talking about trivial things when Keith, who was perched on Harry's lap, asked, "So, Mona, you've known Jamey since you were kids; tell us something terribly embarrassing about him... he never talks about his past... give us all of his deep dark secrets."

Hermione looked at Harry with a contemplative smile.

"Don't even go there, Mona!" Harry warned.

"Jamey, they want to know! What harm can I do?" Harry let out a laugh... both knew she could do much damage, if she chose too. "Let's see... Jamey was very good at sports but really bad with the girls." Everyone chuckled. "I remember his first kiss." Harry groaned. "It was right before Christmas our fifth year. He'd had a crush on this girl, Cho, for about a year; she was a year ahead of us. We'd all just finished an extracurricular self defense class and the two of them stayed to tidy up the room. Cho nailed him under the mistletoe. And when he came back to the common room he had this dazed look on his face. When we asked him what happened, it was like pulling teeth... once we figured out that he'd kissed Cho; Ron, his best friend, asked how it was. And he said, 'wet.'"

"She was crying... of course it was wet!"

Lori looked at Harry with sympathy, "you were that bad? The girl cried when you kissed her?"

"NO! First off, she was crying before she kissed me, and second... it was my first damned kiss; I hadn't had a girlfriend at all before that. Hell, at that point I'd only ever had one date... and that sucked."

"Fifth year? What is that? How old were you?" Todd asked.

"Fifteen. We had seven years at our school, so it was... what... like tenth grade here?"

Keith started to laugh, "so, you're telling us, that the great and wonderful... latest guru of the porn industry, hadn't even kissed a girl until he was fifteen. God, by then I was on probably my fifth or sixth girlfriend, and was starting to explore boys."

"I was a little busy."

"And what exactly would make you to busy to find a quick fuck?" John asked with a laugh.

Harry and Hermione exchanged an uncomfortable glance which was noticed by all. Then Harry quietly said, "um... sports... and stuff."

"I think it's the 'and stuff' we are interested in here, Jamey," Lori said.

Hermione jumped into the conversation, looking at Harry apologetically, "I think we should change the subject. There are some things that are just too painful to remember; let alone talk about."

The group quieting each wondering what could be so painful in Jamey's past that his friend had to step in to end the discussion of it.

Lori stood and walked to the kitchen, she returned with shot glasses and two bottle of _Jack_. "Well, I think we need to liven this party up! And we need to get to know Mona a little better. I think it's time for some serious drunken debauchery."

"I'll second that," was heard all around.

"OK," Hermione said, readying herself for what she knew was about to come. "What do you want to know?"

"Keith told us about meeting you this morning; and that you made a little confession about not having a lot of sexual experience. I think we need to know exactly where you are lacking and... shall we say... aid you in your education." 

Harry laughed; Lori turned to him questioningly. "No, I'm sorry, it's a great idea..." Harry said between chuckles, "but when we were growing up, Mona was the one to aid all of us in our _education_. It's just odd for me to think that now she's the one who needs educated."

"That's not true! You were great with... um... self defense... hell, you lead the entire defense club. You were a great teacher... you just had to have an interest in the subject."

"Well, I definitely have an interest in this subject." He looked to the group, "so, how do you want to do this?"

"I think Mona should put on a show for us," Todd spouted.

"But, Jamey had me do that last night," she said with a feigned whine. This comment received raised eyebrows from around the room.

"Well, since we are going to be working with you, I think we should see where your talents lie... and maybe we can give you a few pointers."

"Fine," Hermione playfully sighed, "just tell me what you want me to do and I'll suffer through it..."

"That's my girl," Harry exclaimed nodding his approval at Hermione. "I think we should put on some music get naked and let her have her wicked way with us. There are a few things I'd like to see if she can do."

"Like what?"

"I've always wondered if that mouth of yours was good for anything besides spouting useless facts."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "if it weren't for my 'spouting useless facts,' as you put it, you never would have survived forth year... hell, Jamey, you probably never would have finished school when you came back in seventh year."

"I know, and don't think I'm not grateful for that, but Ron never would tell me anything about your sex lives; I don't even know if you've ever sucked cock before. It's kind of important in the types of movies I make."

"Fine, get naked and I'll show you," she said in a huff.

"No, I want to watch. Pick someone else, totally seduce them and make them scream your name."

Hermione stood and walked over to John, who was sitting Indian-style on the floor, and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, she smiled and licked her lips. She ran her hand over her exposed stomach down to the top of her green miniskirt. She slowly unzipped then allowed it to slide off of her hips. Exposing a green g-string she was wearing, never letting her eyes leave his. She raised her hands to the buttons of her sweater, slowly opening them, caressing her exposed skin with each button. Once she was standing only in her bra and panties, she walked to him and put a leg on either side of his crossed legs. She put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her.

"Do you want a this, John?" she asked as she bent at the waist giving him an eye level view of breasts and everyone else a view of her firm round ass and the folds of her womanhood which were more than visible around the string of her panties. "I'll give you anything you want, baby, if only you'll let me taste your cum," she cooed as her lips met his.

John raised a hand to fondle her breasts as she kissed him. She squatted bringing herself down to lightly sit on his lap. Hermione reached for his buckle and started to work on exposing his straining cock. She deepened the kiss and still never allowed herself to loose eye contact. Once his cock was free he slid his pants over his waist and pulled from the kiss long enough to pull his own shirt over his head. Hermione's hands moved to unfasten the clasp on the front of her bra exposing her breasts. She leaned into John, allowing him to feel her wetness on his manhood and her breasts against his chest. She moved up and down a couple of times, teasing him with her wet pussy. Then she slid down his body... trailing kisses along the way. She cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his hard flesh, using her tongue to lap at the head as it peeked out of her cleavage. 

Gradually she allowed her mouth to linger longer and longer on his hard cock until the ministrations from her breasts were forgotten and she concentrated solely on giving pleasure with her mouth and tongue. She hummed her pleasure as she felt a hand cup her ass, the vibration caused John to shudder. This was the first time she broke eye contact with him, she glanced over her shoulder to see that Lori was the one caressing her, she arched her back showing her approval and desire for more. She closed her eyes with pleasure as Lori's fingers started to stroke her clit and her tongue started to lick her. She felt another person step above her; she looked up to see Keith straddling her and John, his cock moving in and out of John's mouth. 

Keith encouraged John to lay on his back as he eased down with him, never removing his cock from John's mouth. Once John was in the desired position, Keith spun around, so he could share John's cock with Hermione, while subtly sharing techniques with her. 

Hermione and Keith's tongues were licking John and each other when she heard Keith moan his pleasure. She glanced up to see Harry behind him, slowly burying himself in his lover. He saw her look at him and he gave her an encouraging smile and a wink before blowing her a kiss, then looking back down to watch himself moving in and out of Keith's tight ass. Hermione wrapped a hand around John's cock stroking him as she moved her mouth to Keith's and engaged him in a kiss. She was also very much aware of Lori's hard breaths against her crotch, she could only assume that Lori was being fucked by one of the two remaining men in the room. 

It was not long before she heard John, panting, "oh god," she knew he was about to cum, so she pulled from the kiss with Keith and wrapped her warm mouth around his cock. He came almost immediately. She continued to suck and lick, getting every drop. She heard moans of pleasure from every direction as she too felt the wave of her orgasm hit.

The orgasm seemed to excite her more, she pulled away from John's waning manhood and spun around so she could taste her own juices on Lori's lips. She didn't ask for permission with a tentative kiss, her mouth devoured the other woman's as her body demanded more contact. She looked down Lori's body and watch as Todd fucked her. Her kisses became more demanding as she watch, soon Todd's face contorted as his pleasure hit him. He pumped hard three times then his body stilled and every muscle tensed. He had just pulled out of Lori's body and started to remove his condom when Hermione nudged him out of the way, so she could replace him with her mouth. She'd never orally pleased another woman, but she knew what she liked and she wanted to try this. As her tongue made a gentle lick, Lori guided her hips so Hermione was straddling her face, the two were now in a "69" position.

"Do everything I do," she heard Lori mutter. And Hermione followed Lori's lead, mirroring every tongue movement, every suck, every nibble and ultimately every moan. The two women lost themselves in the pleasure they were giving one another, neither was aware that the five men in the room were watching them with rapture and renewed hard-ons. 

Lori was able to bring Hermione to the edge several times, even allowed her to have a couple of minor orgasms, but when she knew she was about to explode with pleasure she would change her technique, prolonging the pleasure... and the torture of being so close but denied. She expertly played Hermione's body as Hermione learned by imitation how to please a woman. The two, after almost an hour, finally orgasmed, almost simultaneously. Hermione collapsed on top of Lori, who, wiggled her way out from under her and moved to hold her in her arms to share a tender 'thank you' kiss. As the two cuddled they looked around the room to find John, Todd and Stan involved in a very rigorous and somewhat aerobic threesome.

On the couch were Harry and Keith, Harry was making slow passionate love to Keith, the two were kissing and whispering words to one another. The love they shared was so obvious it made Hermione sigh, "they are so beautiful together."

"Yes, they are. I hope I can one day find that kind of love," Lori said as she closed her eyes and fell into a sated sleep, it was not long before Hermione also found a blissful sleep in the arms of Lori.

 

OoO

 

The next morning Hermione woke cuddled next to a warm body, she hummed her satisfaction and snuggled closer. She lazily opened her eyes and noticed the delicate arm draped around her, it took a few seconds to remember what had happened the night before. She slowly moved the arm so as not to awaken Lori and sat up. She looked around and saw the naked bodies of Harry's production company, minus Harry and Keith. She stood, found her panties and a t-shirt then went to the bathroom, once she'd finished her morning routine she went to the kitchen. Half sitting, half leaning, half asleep on the counter, wearing only boxers, was Harry.

"Good morning sunshine," she said in a cheerful voice.

"I always hated that about you, you are too fucking happy in the damned mornings... why is that?"

"Well, when we were in school and with me being your friend, I was always grateful to actually be alive in the mornings," she teased. "I guess it just became a habit.

"How are you feeling this morning? You drank quite a bit last night."

"I should be asking you that, I'm used to this by now. But I'm fine; and once I get some coffee in my system I'll be even better."

Hermione looked over at the coffeemaker and laughed, "Harry, honey, you need to put water in there to get the coffee to come out."

"Damn, I wondered why it was taking so long," he grumbled as he grabbed the carafe, filled it with water and started pouring it into the machine. "So were you OK with last night? I know I pushed you a bit, but I didn't really have a choice. If you'd gone to bed before the party really got started you wouldn't have had to do all that."

"I'm fine. Actually would it be horrid of me to say that I had fun?"

"No. I can't say that I don't enjoy it, either. Hell, how could I not enjoy that... my people are some of the most attractive I know and they are all willing to be with me, it still freaks me out sometimes to think that they actually want to have sex with me."

"God, Harry, you still haven't realized how gorgeous you are, have you?" Harry gave a non-committal shrug. "You have been one of the best looking guys I know since you were sixteen. I told you that then... but I don't think you ever believed it."

"Well, _then_ , with the exception of Ginny, I never knew if they actually liked _me_ or wanted me for _who_ I was supposed to be. Then when I was with the Cannons, I knew I could have had anyone I wanted... but again I always thought they were with me for my name. But I guess when I came to the U.S. I did start to realize that people might actually think me attractive," he said with a sly smirk.

"I'm sure becoming an international porn star did nothing to boost that self image you have?"

"Not at all," he laughed. "Actually, I did realize people found me attractive before I came here, but there was always still that doubt in my mind, that it wasn't me they were attracted to, but the power and name that I have. But, here, with these Muggles, I'm nobody... and they still find me attractive; and making millions of dollars because of my body did help some."

"What's a Muggle?" Keith asked as he walked into the kitchen, hearing the end of their conversation.

"Um... it's the term we used for people who didn't go to our school," Hermione said.

"Why?" he asked with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and Hermione shrugged her shoulders slightly telling Harry that she didn't know how to explain it.

Harry sighed, wondering if he'd need to obliterate this memory too. "We went to a very elitist boarding school. Most of the people who went there were very... shall we say, tight knit. And they looked down on anyone who couldn't get into the school. I'm not sure how the term came about, but it's used to describe anyone who couldn't go to our school or one of the few others that were like ours."

"So, what you're saying is you were a bunch of rich snobs?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Jamey, this is the first time you've ever told me anything about your past. Why did you feel it necessary to hide the fact that you were raised a spoiled rich kid."

Hermione chuckled, knowing this was so far from the truth.

"I wasn't. My parents were killed when I was just a baby and I was raised by my aunt and her husband, they hated me... I was neglected and mistreated. Until I left their house when I turned seventeen, I didn't have a penny to my name. But, when I turned eleven, I found out that my parents had enrolled me in this school before they'd died and they had left me an inheritance, it was just hidden from my aunt and uncle so they wouldn't spend it on themselves and their no-good son. I was given spending money out of it while I was at school, but I couldn't take any home with me in the summer or they'd have known. They found out about it when the headmaster of the school came to get me the summer I turned sixteen.

"I don't talk about my past because I don't want to relive the abuse I went through, back then."

"I'm sorry, Jamey, but... you know, it sometimes helps to get over the pain if you talk about it. I wouldn't have thought any different of you, had I known."

"I know, Keith, and I'm really over it. I'm a better person because of the shit I went through, I know that. But, I just don't see any point in talking about it... you can't change the past... you can only strive to make a better future."

The three stood silently thinking over what Harry had said, finally Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready the day, then I'm going to wake Lori so we can go shopping... I can't wait to spend your money and I really like Lori, she's a fun person... it will be nice to have a female friend." 

Keith raised an eyebrow at this comment so Harry tried to explain. "When we were in school, Mona hung out with me and our best friend Ron. The only other girls in our house who were our age, where... um... help me out here Mona... what word do I want?"

"Shallow bitches?"

"Not what I was aiming for - but it works. Lavender and Parvati were _'shallow bitches_ ' who didn't like Mona because she was smarter than they were..."

"My cat was smarter than they were."

"Not bitter much? To make what should have been a short story... um... short again, Mona hung out with us guys and didn't have many female friends... really the only true female friends she had were Ron's sister and a girl named Luna."

"I wouldn't exactly call Luna my friend... we, more or less, peacefully coexisted. But, Jamey's right, during school I didn't have female friends... hell, I was fifteen before he and Ron realized I _was_ female. And after - when I went to university, I only had one female friend, who is now my roommate... or was until I came here."

"Have you called her yet?"

"No, I'll do that before I wake Lori. She'll be worried that I didn't call, then furious when I do and tell her that I'm staying. Can I give her your address to forward my mail... until I find a place?"

"Of course you can."

Hermione walked over to Harry and leaned against him; he was still leaning against the counter, she gave him a kiss on the lips... that lingered for a couple of seconds before pulling away and saying, "thanks, Harry, you're a pal." She also kissed Keith on the cheek as she left the kitchen.

oOo

 

After her shower, Hermione sat on her bed in the guestroom, contemplating what to tell Tina. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth, but she didn't want to lie to her either. She was also aware of the fact that since Tina liked Harry's movies, it was very possible that she might be seen in one. She took a deep breath, picked up the phone and made her international call - knowing Tina would be at work.

"Women and Children services, this is Tina Smyth. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Tina, it's Hermione."

"Herm? How are you? Where are you? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, Tina, I'm fine. I'm in New York and yes, I found Harry."

"So...."

"So... I'm staying here for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Harry's asked me to join his production company."  
  
"No, fucking way!"

"Yep. And, Tina, I'm going to do it."

"Hermione... I just can't believe you are going to work for a porn company. What will you do? Research? Secretary? What?"

Hermione smiled, knowing this was going to shock her friend, "well... no... I'm to be one of his actresses." Dead silence. "Um... Tina... are you still with me? Tina?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking. I actually watched him filming a new movie yesterday... it was all very fascinating."

"Herm, you've slept with four guys in your entire life... there is no way you can be in a porn movie."

"Yeah, well, I've added a couple to that number... but, yes, I will be in his movies. I'm really a little excited about it. You know, with the exception of that one time in Uni, I never really let myself explore, sexually. I think it will be a good thing and if last night's party is any indication, then I think I might actually enjoy it."

"OK, now you have to tell me everything... how did you find Harry? What was his reaction? And what did you do at the party?" Tina asked with obvious excitement.

"I went to his studio and he sent me away. So I showed up at a premier of for his latest movie and he once again sent me away. Then I, of course, broke into his studio, got his home address and then broke into that and waited for him to come home."

"I can't believe that... you little criminal you."

"Yes, well, it's only a crime if he presses charges... which he won't.

"After he came home, we talked and confessed that we both had feelings for each other. He gave me a personal audition to be in his movies... I passed. And yesterday I went to the studio to watch him make a movie for AdamMale

"After he came home, we talked and confessed that we both had feelings for each other. He gave me a personal audition to be in his movies... I passed. And yesterday I went to the studio to watch him make a movie for AdamMaleÒ. God, Tina, it was so... um... wonderful. It was a gay masturbation film. I sat around all day and watched these gorgeous guys jack off, then they all jacked off in a hot tub together... but I missed that; Harry had me watching some of his old movies, to get a feel for what it's like." 

"I am so jealous, who was there? Which one of his stars?"

"John, Keith, Todd, Stan and Harry... er Jamey as I'm now to call him."

"Oh, my god! Are they anything like they seem in the movies? What happened at the party? Come on you have to tell me everything!"

"Tina, they are so much better than they appear in the movies. They're fun, attractive and just really nice people. And the party was awesome, last night. We'd all gone to a night club and then came back to Harry's place... I embarrassed Harry by telling everyone a few things about his past and then we drank shots and it turned a bit wild. Harry says this happens all the time. The seven of us had an all out and out orgy. We were all having sex together... I can't tell you how wonderful it was, I've never experienced anything like it."

"Seven? Who else was there?"  


"The five guys and the redheaded woman that he has in most of his movies, her name is Lori."

"Yes, I know who she is.... Come on, details, who all have you slept with?"

"Well, I've only slept with Harry... but.... You aren't going to believe this, yesterday morning I had sex with Harry and Keith, they're a couple. And last night, I gave John a blowjob while everyone watched, then Lori started to... well... you know, she started going down on me while I was doing John and then when John was done and Todd was finished with her, I returned the favor."

"YOU. HAD. SEX. WITH. ANOTHER. WOMAN?"

Hermione flopped back on the bed and actually giggled, "yes, and it was wonderful. Harry said that she and I may be doing scenes together so I think she was just trying to show me how to do it, but I've never felt like that before. She was so... just... so... I don't know... wonderful. We did actually sleep together after, right there on the living room floor with five naked men around us."

"Hermione, I've known you for eight years, and I can honestly say this is the first time you have ever shocked me. This is so... unlike you... I can't believe you're living my fantasy! Tell me about Harry. How did he get into the porn industry? And more importantly... why did he ask you to stay."

Hermione, took a deep breath, this was the part of the conversation she did know how to respond to. "I told you Harry played sports in school and after he played pro.... He didn't go into a lot of detail but there was a problem with the team he was playing on, and the team got shut down for cheating. He came to America because everyone blamed him. And he said that he'd partied while he was playing and enjoyed it and one thing led to another, so when he came here he made a porn movie. And god, it was horrid... the type of movie he was in was... well, it was just not healthy.

"But, he made some friends in the industry and Keith convinced him to start his own production company and that, as they say, is that. He's owned it for two years, and has done quite well - from what I'm told."

"That is so cool, Hermione... but how did it happen that he asked you to be in one of his movies?"

"Well, I told you that I broke into his house. I waited for him to come home from the premier party and when he did, we talked. Ultimately we each confessed that we had feelings for one another when we were younger. But because he was with Ginny and involved with all the crap he was involved with; and because I was with Ron... or trying to get with Ron... we never let the other know how we felt. He's with Keith right now, but we still want to explore our feelings for one another. I told him I wanted to learn about his life as it is now and he made me audition for his production company."

Hermione went on to give Tina every detail of her and Harry's night together. She was so excited to be telling Tina about what had happened that she never saw the shadow that was being cast outside her door. Nor did she hear Keith walk way when she admitted that she and Harry had confessed their feelings for one another and desire to see where the relationship could leave. What Keith missed was Hermione telling Tina that she would never do anything to come between Harry and Keith, because even though she loved him very much, she liked seeing him happy and Keith very obviously made him happy.

After she was done on the phone with Tina, she went to wake up Lori. Lori was already up and ready for their shopping trip. She had gotten permission from Harry to buy a few toys for the production company, now that there was another woman - the likelihood of female-on-female scenes was great and they would need a few props and more lingerie.

oOo

 

The two women spent the day together shopping for clothes and toys, they also had a wonderful lunch at an upscale restaurant.; then they went to a salon for bikini waxes and some general pampering... on Harry's credit card, of course.

The two spoke of may things, including Hermione's job in Britain and a little about her past. She'd glossed over much of her years at Hogwarts and the year immediately following. But she did discuss her parents and her roommate Tina. 

Lori also discussed her past, admitting that she'd been abused as a child and always wanted to be an actress. She wasn't able to make it in legit movies so she started doing porn to pay the bills. Once she'd met Jamey and he'd offered her a job with his company, she never regretted the choices she'd made. She'd been the only female on contract with the production company since its beginning and told Hermione that once again, she was happy that there was another female. Not only because she felt she was burning out, a bit, but also because it would provide a wider range of movies that Jamey could produce.

Late in the afternoon, the two returned to Jamey's house to find a note telling them that the guys were all at the studio and they were to stop by when they were done shopping. Jamey was going to have take-out brought in so the cast and crew could discuss some of the movies he'd been contracted to do. It was time to discuss who was going to be in which movies and what the filming schedule for the next few months was going to be.

Lori and Hermione put away Hermione's new clothes and left for the studio.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Porn Star Ch 5

****

By Reba Williams

****

Disclaimer: This story contains characters that were created by JK Rowling in her wonderful Harry Potter series from book, films and interviews. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money being made by it. It also contains characters that are the creation of my own twisted mind and are not consciously based on any person or persons real or fictional.

**Beta by: Tamargrl**

  
oOo

 

Lori and Hermione walked into the studio to find the cast and crew eating fast food and laughing about their day.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed, "I was wondering if the two of you had decided to take my credit card and leave the country."

"It was tempting," Lori joked, "but after talking about it, we decided we'd have a better chance of getting laid here.

"So, how'd the day go? Did you have many retakes?"

"Only one, and we've finished all the dialogue so the movie should be ready in a week or so to send to the production company. I have a photographer coming in tomorrow to take some publicity shots to send along with the video.

"Now that we're all here, we need to discuss what's going to happen next. We have four more films for _AdamMale®_ and several ideas I'd like to throw at everyone. Now that we have another female, there've been a couple of stories I've wanted to do for a while but have never been totally satisfied with the temps we've had in the past.

"Also, Mona, you need to get with Dr. Reese for your screening and set up your weekly drug and STD tests. And you and I need to sit down tonight and go over a few things, mostly your contract and other miscellaneous things, like your immigration papers so you can work legally for me," he said with a pointed look at Hermione; she understood that they would be discussing the case as well.

As the meal and the meeting continued, Harry told the crew that he was going to give more responsibilities to Lydia, his production assistant, so they could do more than one movie at a time. He also talked about hiring more camera operators for Marty's crew, since they would increasing the number of movies they'd be making. Marty gave Harry a list of names that he knew would not only fit the criteria required working for _Marauders Inc_., but also who he thought would be an asset to the company.

After a couple of hours discussion and with work schedules in hand most of the cast and crew left, leaving Harry, Hermione and Keith alone in the studio.

"Mona, do you have a problem with Keith being here while we discuss your contract? It's usually a personal thing, but most of my people were given the same provisional contract; so there will be nothing he hasn't already seen. If, after three months, everyone agrees to your staying - then we'll have another one drawn up that, hopefully, is beneficial to both of us."

"Of course I don't have a problem with it. Just tell me where to sign; I trust you, Jamey."

"Just do me a favor and read it first. I don't want you to feel cheated or anything."

"Fine, give it here." Harry handed the contract over and Hermione started to read. After a while she gasped in surprise, " _Harry_? This can't be right. The amount you'll be paying me weekly... it's huge. I know we're friends but you don't have to do that, I'm willing to work for whatever you start your people at."

"Darling, that _is_ the starting pay!"

"Oh, my god... that's... that's... hell, Jamey, that's more than what I make in three months at _Women and Children Services_. Are you sure that's right?"

"Mona, this is big business. I expect my actors to meet a certain standard and they are rewarded for that. It also insures that I have the best and very few production companies could lure my people away based only on salary." Then he smirked and continued, "Don't worry, I'm still making a profit even after paying everyone's salary."

"Wow," she exclaimed as she grabbed a pen and then hesitated. She glanced at Keith, then at Harry. "Umm, how do you want me to sign this?"

"Mona Grinder will do; we'll work on the legality of that later.

"Great, now that that is done, I need for you to go to Dr. Reese's office - it's in the back of the studio. He is expecting you and will give you your preliminary exam and screenings. Everything you say to him is strictly confidential but your contract does allow for him to release any information that would violate your contract... namely illegal drugs. Also he will put you on suspension if you develop an STD that is curable, if you have one that is not, then we will have to break the contract. I will only allow 'clean' actors, so if you have AIDS, Hep or Herpes, you can't work for me."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'll go see him and then we can get down to our other business."

"OK."

Hermione gave both Harry and Keith chaste kisses before she left.

Harry turned to Keith, "I never thought we'd be alone. Come here, you."

Keith slowly walked to Harry's welcoming arms. He leaned into the embrace and kissed his lover. He pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes with a sad expression.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm not sure. I know that you and Mona are old friends, but I'm scared that there might be more to it than that. I don't want to lose you but truth is - I over heard Mona talking to her roommate from England on the phone this morning and she said a few thing that worried me."

"Like what?" Harry asked as he caressed Keith's arm and looked down his body, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"She said that you two confessed feelings for one another and that she stayed so you can explore the possibility of a relationship. Is that true?"

"Keith, I can't lie to you. Yes, she and I talked about that. I love you but I love her too. I know she has feelings for me, but I also believe that she still has feelings for a man we went to school with; I will never have that part of her. I don't know where her my relationship with her is going, if it goes anywhere. But I also don't want to lose you either. I've never been in a relationship that lasted this long before and I wouldn't be in it if I didn't have strong feelings for you and want a future with you."

"Mona said something like that yesterday at the studio."

"Well, Mona knows me better than most and she's right. Our youth was just so fucked up that none of us could have normal relationships. And, baby, I know you want to hear more about my past, but I've already told you it was painful and _in the past_. But Mona was there and helped me through it, she even saved my life more than once. I do have a sexual desire for her and I do have feelings that are so deep nothing could change them. But what I have with you is what I want... but if I just threw Mona out of my life I'd always wonder... what if? Does that make sense?"

"I think so. So, do you want me to back off so you can explore this with her or what?" Keith asked with obvious hurt in his voice.

"No, I don't want you to. I want both of you in my life. Is that horrid of me? I know it's not fair to you and it's also not fair to Mona either, and I know that I'm being selfish... but... please don't leave me over this. I can't imagine my life without you in it. There's so much about me, I know you need to know but..."

"Then tell me! Damn it, Jamey, just tell me. I love you and I'll be there for you... you know that."

"I can't tell you right now, but I promise I will soon. Please, just give me some time to sort out my emotions and do what you've done for the past three years and support my crazy ass." He leaned in to give Keith a tentative but promising kiss which was received and deepened.

The space between the two men was closed as lean bodies molded together.

"I do love you, Jamey," Keith whispered as he slid his hands down Harry's back to cup is firm ass and pull him closer. "Make love to me. I want you so much, I'd die if you left me."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere; I'm right were I want to be." Harry backed away enough to removed Keith's shirt, his hands smoothed over his muscular chest and circled the small dark, ring-laden, nipples, which were erect from excitement. He then took each nipple ring between his thumb and forefinger and pulled them slightly, knowing this would get the reaction he desired.

"Oh, god, yes... Jamey," Keith panted through the exquisite pain, "do it, just... yes," he said as Harry pulled harder on the rings and ground his hips into his lover's bulging crotch. Keith reached down and unfastened his own jeans, not wanting Harry to stop with his sweet torture. He pulled them down and shimmied them off his body then removed Harry's remaining clothes. He guided the two of them onto one the sets, the bed in the center - a four poster bed that was larger than king sized with thick, intrinsically carved dark wood at each corner. Keith backed Harry into one of them and continued to kiss his lips while his fingers found the hard flesh between them. His finger's circled Harry's cock and stroked firmly but slowly. Harry moaned deep in his throat, relishing the feel but needing much more, he moved his hips forward in the hopes that Keith would understand what he needed, but Keith kept his pace slow... maddenly slow.

With his free hand Keith reached to the bedside table and grabbed the KY he knew would be there, as his body parted slightly from Harry pulled slightly on the nipple rings to cause the arousing pain he knew his lover enjoyed. Keith hissed with delight and tightened his grip... but still did not speed his pace.

"I want you in me, Jamey. Please." His hand tightened again, he placed the KY in his lover's hand, then moved away facing the bed. He slid onto it, resting his head on his forearms as he raised his ass to the perfect height. Harry moved behind him and caressed the firm ass before him. He slid his hard manhood between his lover's legs mimicking the action he wanted to take, as he opened the lube and placed a generous portion on his fingers. He slid one into his lover's tight opening and massaged the muscle, it quickly relaxed under his ministrations and he inserted another, stretching him as his body still rocked. He could feel Keith's balls tightening as his cock slid back and forth. He fumbled for a condom, ripped it open with his free hand and teeth then put it on as he twisted his fingers to stroke Keith's prostate, knowing this would take him over the edge... which it did. Keith cried out Jamey's name as he started to cum, his back arching begging for more.

Harry removed his fingers as Keith was starting to spill his seed, he positioned himself and slammed deep into his lover... feeling the muscles constricting around him as he was still cumming. He kept this brutal pace until the contracting muscles ceased their movement. He then slowed allowing his lover to rest. After several minutes Keith started to move to meet Harry's thrusts. Harry leaned down and kissed Keith's spine as his hands reached around his body. One hand went to his nipples, toying with the piercings, the other to his half-hard cock. "God, Keith, you are so sexy," he murmured between kisses as he felt his lover grow in his hands. He increased his speed, both the stroking of his manhood and the tugging of the piercings. Soon Keith was on the edge of another orgasm, his hand wrapped around Harry's, tightening the grip and speeding the motion. Harry's thrusts increased to the same rhythm and once again Keith called out his lover's name as he came, Harry quickly followed also crying out the name of the man he loved. 

The two collapsed, Harry gently pulled out, rolled to the side and removed his condom, Keith turned to face him. The two spoke words of affection and shared loving kisses.

 

Hermione walked in to see the two men still holding one another, sharing their love. She sighed; it was a beautiful sight. The two noticed her and look at her sheepishly.

"Enjoy the show, Mona?" Harry teased.

"I missed the main event... but I am very much enjoying this."

Harry looked at Hermione then at Keith - he sighed deeply and shook his head. "Hermione, come here," he reached out an inviting hand, "I think the three of us need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about, _Harry_?" she asked punctuating his name as she walked over, kicked off her shoes and slid onto the bed behind Keith. Her arm draped around his naked waist, her head propped on the other so she could look at Harry.

"I think it's time for the three of us to have an honest discussion about how we feel towards each other."

"Harry, when I came to America I had no intentions of interfering with your life. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I've told you this, I just wanted to know what had changed so much that you would be doing something like making pornos. I don't want to come between you and the person you love..."

"But I love you too, Hermione. I know it's not fair, it's not right but... I don't know what to do. I can't bear the thought of losing either one of you. I've lost so much in my life already... I just can't go through it again."

"Oh, Harry! I know... I know... but it's not fair to you either. Your past is behind you and you are a better man because of it, you once told Ginny that everything would be alright because is was only a memory... that was good advice."

"But that was a lie, I didn't know it at the time, but it was just another lie."

"You had no way of knowing..."

"Guys... this is part of the problem," Keith interjected. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Hell, I don't even know what names I'm suppose to be calling either one of you. I know I'm not a part of your past, Jamey... Harry, whatever... but I also can't be a part of your future if you don't tell me what's going on. I know we've had this discussion several times over the last few days and I'm sure you're getting tired of it... but just tell me. What in your past could be so bad that you've changed your name... no - don't say you did it to protect the people you loved at home, it's got to be more than that.... What would make you change your name? What would make you change your life so drastically that Hermione traveled all the way from England to find out what happened. 

"I'm not stupid guys, I know there's more to all of this than an abusive childhood. Just fucking tell me... please!"

"I can't."

"Harry, why can't you? He has a right to know."

"And does your roommate of eight years know?"

"That's the difference... she's my roommate _not_ my lover."

"Have any of your lovers known?"  


Hermione laughed sadly. "Until I came here, Harry, there had only been three men since Ron. When I stepped off that plane a few days ago, I had had four men total. Ron, two men during one drunken party while I was at Uni and a relationship that lasted three whole months, shortly after I started to work at the agency. You're not the only one hiding what happened to us."

Harry looked down into Keith's eyes, with a sadness that he'd not felt in years and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready..."

"You know what? Fuck it? I don't want to know, I'm tired of this!" Keith shouted as he stood and searched for his clothes. "Harry, we can't go on like this... I've known since we got together that you were keeping secrets and I thought that one day you'd love and trust me enough to tell me... but apparently that's never going to happen. I can't be a part of this relationship any more... and I can't continue to be a part of your life if you can't trust me. Give me a few hours and I'll have my stuff out of your apartment. I'll be back tomorrow to get my things from here too. If and when you feel you can tell me - give me a call; if I'm not too busy with my new life maybe I'll listen." With that said he left the studio still pulling his clothes on.

Harry watched him leave and laid his head back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling as tears slid down his face. Hermione laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't, just don't...," he pleaded as he shook her hand off, "we've fought before, he'll come around... he has to... I can't do this without him."

"I'm going to give Lori a call and see if I can spend the night with her. You need to think a few things out... you might even want to go after him, Harry."

"I can't, we have to go to the Ministry. I told Moser we'd be there at midnight."

"How cliche' is that? The witching hour?"

"Yeah, well, on this type of case it's usually most convenient if we meet then. Most of the production companies do their shoots during the day and their partying at night... we figured out early on that I could miss a few hours of the party easier than I could miss filming...." he explained with a shrug as he stood to find his clothes.

oOo

The two walked into Moser's office. The man looked at their somber faces and asked what was going on.

"I've just had a spat with my lover, that's all. It will pass."

"I didn't know you had a lover, Harry."

"Well, you didn't expect me to live like a monk for the last four years, did you?"

"Most monks don't do porno movies... but you know it's not wise to get emotionally involved while working a case."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "And how many cases have you worked where you were having sex, on a regular basis, with twelve other people who had nothing to do directly with your case but unknowingly helped to maintain your cover?"

"I guess I can see your point, but it's still dangerous. If you're part in this case is ever exposed any lover of _Harry Potter_ 's would be a target."

"With all due respect, sir. Any person who has known me since I was born has been a target at one point or another. My friends had grown accustomed to it. And to be honest, no matter how much I've tried to push them away in the past... they just won't fucking leave."

Hermione smiled at the memory of Harry trying to push Ginny away and how it made their relationship even stronger. She slid her hand into his and said, "No we wouldn't would we? And it's a good thing we never did."

Harry smiled shyly, "Yeah, it was a good thing. But, Moser's right, you know; you all had a choice. Keith - being a muggle - has never known the risk he's taken being a part of my life. Maybe this _is_ for the best."

Moser cleared his throat, "well, I'll allow you to work out your personal life on your own time. I called you both here because there has been a development in the case from the Wizarding side of things that you two need to know about.

"It would appear that the kidnappings have extended beyond American soil. There was an incident last night in London. A nightclub that caters to young Squibs was stormed by several cloaked wizards. Seven young men were taken. I have been sent pictures of each man; all are openly gay and very effeminate. The Brit's fear that this was done by the same people who have been kidnapping Squibs here. 

"I want you to look over the pictures and let me know if, in the future, any of them are being used in the movies. It also puts you two at a greater risk of being exposed. If these men are being used and you come into contact with them, they may recognize you. My fear is that they may have the Imperius Curse placed on them. If they see you they will very likely know who both of you are. And, if the people responsible for these kidnappings even suspect that you are working in an official capacity the ramifications could be fatal."

"We've always run that risk. Maybe it's time to _leak_ the other story about me."

"Harry, do you realize that if we do the sale of your movies will increase?" Moser asked with a chuckle.

"What am I missing?" Hermione asked.

"We've always had a backup plan... if my exposure seemed imminent. When I disappeared after the Cannons were shut down, Rita Skeeter had published an article saying that I'd left because of embarrassment over having been caught cheating. We'll just feed that lie and reveal that once I left the Wizarding world I had no skills other than using my dick and bending over for _mere Muggles_. It will ruin my reputation in the Wizarding world even worse than it is now, but as a last resort, it would help me maintain my cover. I just don't relish the thought of Molly knowing that I do this type of thing," he said with a heavy sigh. "And now it's not just my reputation, it's also yours. If you go through with this... you'll be seen as a whore, Hermione. Even if the details of this case are eventually revealed, you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life."

"Harry, I've been living as a Muggle for the past eight years... I've not even read _The Prophet_ since before that. This will do nothing to affect my life... I'll just go back to London when this is all over and reclaim my life. And even if people see me in the movies, in my world, most will either not believe it's me and those who do... won't care. I don't care about my reputation in the Wizarding world - I'm not a part of it anymore."

The three continued to discuss the case and decided to only _leak_ the information about Harry's _profession_ if any of the missing British Squibs showed up in the states. 

Sometime after two in the morning Harry and Hermione apparated back to his apartment to find that Keith had packed everything he owned and left a note saying that he would be at the studio at seven the next morning and asked that Harry not be there, the note also included is formal resignation from _Marauder's Inc._ citing personal reasons for leaving.

Harry had turned to Hermione for comfort over his loss, but she had told him that he needed time to work this out and as much as she loved him - she was not going to be a rebound relationship nor a pacifier giving him false comfort when he needed to work out his feelings for both her and Keith. He relented and went to bed alone while she slept in the guest room, vowing, to herself, to talk to Lori the next day about staying with her until she could find a place of her own.

OoO

The next few days at the studio were tense. Word of Keith's leaving spread quickly and no one doubted that the reason for his departure was the new actress, Mona Grinder, and her relationship with Jamey. 

Hermione spoke with Lori who invited Hermione to say with her as a roommate. She had a three bedroom apartment - there was plenty of room and it _would_ be nice to have someone to share expenses with... amongst other things. 

Hermione had called the government agency she'd work for back in London and had taken a leave of absence with a promise that her job would be waiting for her when she returned. She laughed to herself wondering if they'd still say that once her doing pornographic movies became known. No matter what she had told Harry and Moser she knew that she'd never be able to work for the British government again, but she didn't allow herself to dwell on this... when she returned she could always start her own agency or pursue other areas - but now her priority was helping Harry to find those people who were kidnapping those Squibs.

A week after Keith had left schedules had been readjusted to fill his absence. Lori and Hermione were in one of the studio set's going over their lines for the next movie to be filmed. It would be Hermione's first. Most of the guys were filming scenes for an 'all anal' movie for AdamMale

OoO

"Lori, I just feel silly with this thing in my mouth," Hermione whined as she held the dildo she'd been practicing with. "I've given blowjobs before and I've never had any complaints."

"I know, Mona, but there's a difference between giving head in real life and giving one on film. You not only have to keep the guy interested but you also have to keep those watching interested.

"Come on." She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her through the studio only pausing for a moment to admire John, wearing surgical scrubs, pounding into Todd's ass as lay on an exam table, naked, with his feet in stirrups. "I wonder how they're explaining that one," she pondered aloud, before pulling Hermione into Harry's office.

He looked up, startled at the interruption.

"Jamey, can Mona and I give you a blowjob?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mona and I have been going over our scenes for the next movie. John and Todd are doing their scenes for _Professional Butt Horny_ and can't help us. There are several scenes where she'll be giving head and while she has the main technique down... she doesn't understand how do it for the camera. I've been trying to show her with props - but if we had a real man to work with, she would see what reaction she'd get. I know you don't have any scenes today so it won't mess up any filming." She batted her eyes. "Please!"

Harry chuckled and lowered his head to his hands, rubbing his temple. "Sure, who am I to deny two lovely ladies the use of a _real man_." He stood and walked across his office, threw the cushions off of his loveseat and pulled out the sofa bed. "If I remember right the first scene is Mona and Todd in bed together. Mona wakes Todd trying to convince him to invite you and John over for a foursome later that day. This bed is a little smaller than what you'll be using, but it'll work," he said as he stripped and laid on the bed.

"Lori, come over to this side and kneel beside the bed. Give Mona guidance and show her how it's done if she doesn't grasp the concept. Mona... are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to use that lovely mouth of yours?"

"I just can't believe we walked into your office not two minutes ago and now you are lying naked - talking about a blowjob as if it's nothing."

"Mona, darling, this is all part of the job. You'll eventually develop the same attitude," Harry said with a chuckle. "This is no different than you finding out what skills the women who came into your agency have - so you could find them the job they were best suited for."

"There you are wrong... I can honestly say that none of those women ever saw me naked."

"Come on... are we going to do this? I could use a blowjob anyway; I've not filmed for two days and everyone is treating me like I'm going to break since Keith left and we've not partied in over a week. 

"Just pretend I'm Todd and start at the beginning of your scene. We'll stop you if you need to adjust what you're doing."

"Fine," she said as she removed her clothes and crawled into bed. Lori grabbed an afghan and threw it over them, just as the silk sheets would be in the scene.

__

Mona opened her eyes and looked longingly at the man sleeping next to her. The hand she had laying across his chest moved in lazy circles around his dark nipples. She pulled on one of his nipple rings - causing him to moan and arch his back slightly. Her mouth descended on the other nipple licking and sucking.

__

His hand moved to caress her back as he slowly woke. "Hmm, did you want something, baby?"

__

"Yes, I want to show you who much I love you."

__

"You can do anything you want," he moaned as the assault on his nipples became more intense.

__

"Can I? Will you really give me anything I want, Todd?"

__

"You know I will."

__

"You know that I think you are the best lover there is, but I've been thinking."

__

"Hmm, why do I sense danger in those thoughts?" He asked as he twined his fingers through her hair.

__

Her hand moved beneath the covers, obviously stroking his cock. "I don't think it would be dangerous... just fun. Lori and I have been talking."

__

"Oh?" He asked as he pushed the cover down to expose this hard flesh being stroked. Mona kissed his nipple again and then moved down his stomach.

__

"Yes, and we were both wondering what you think about her? Do you think she's sexy?"

__

He chuckles, "that's a dangerous question to ask. If I say yes, I'm admitting that I've looked at your best friend and my best friends wife. If I say no, then I'd be lying. Why do you want to know... ahhh yess...." he hissed as her mouth wrapped around his cock. He raised his hips and enjoyed the feeling, his hands running through her hair, subtly pulling it off of her face so her mouth on his cock could be easily seen.

__

She pulled up and licked the length of him, she kissed the head. "Lori thinks you're sexy and I must admit that I find John sexy as well. And we thought that tonight, when they come over for dinner, we might... I don't know... we might have some fun." Her mouth once engulfs him.

__

He laid his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes, moaning at the feel. "What kind of fun?"

__

"I'd like to watch you with Lori, I want to see you fuck her and I know she wants you."

__

"I don't know, baby."

__

"Lori, show her what she's doing wrong with her tongue. I'm not complaining, Mona, it feels wonderful, but the camera can't feel what you're doing so you have to show it."

"Like this, Mona," Lori said as her mouth descended on Harry's cock, taking it all. She slowly pulled back - her lips relaxed so they looked fuller, then as his glans was exposed her tongue swirled around it several times, before she engulfed him again."

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head, "oh yeah... like that."

"Ok, let me try." 

Harry propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch as Hermione's mouth took him in. She descended until her lips were around the base of his cock. She then relaxed her lips and slowly started to pull back... Harry jumped, "no teeth, no teeth... damn woman, I thought you had those buckteeth fixed!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... and don't be making fun of my teeth - Malfoy!" Harry grunted indignantly at this; Hermione just shyly smiled and returned her attention to Lori. "How do you do that with your mouth? I usually use my lips to cover my teeth."

"Just open your mouth a little wider, the only pressure should be from your lips. In real life, it's not as intense as the way you do it, but it looks better and it also helps the guys last a little longer. And don't forget to do the tongue thing at the end... Here let me show you again." Lori repeated the process, slowly, three times knowing that Jamey needed a couple of minutes to regain his erection after having it abused by Mona's teeth.

Hermione watched, mimicking the action. Harry watched her trying to keep from laughing, but when she stuck her tongue out of her opened mouth and guppy lips then swirled it around, he couldn't hold back any longer. A spray of spit came out of his pursed lips and he had to hold onto the side of the bed to keep from rolling off.

"Damn it, Jamey! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"I know... I'm sorry... but you should have seen the face you were making! I wish I'd had a picture to send everyone back home. You looked like a donkey trying to get peanut butter off of it's chin."

"I'm not the one acting like an ass!"

"Hey! I'm submitting to this purely out of the goodness of my heart and you call me an ass. I could have just..."

"Guys..." Lori interrupted with a giggle. "Not that this bantering isn't fun... but we really need to do this so Mona can learn the proper way. And, Jamey, don't think either one of us bought that bit about doing this out of the goodness of your heart. You as much as admitted that you were horny when we asked you. So just buck up and lay back so we can give you a proper blowjob."

Harry put his hand over his heart, still laughing, and said, "it's so romantic when you put it that way, Lori. Your tender words make me want to cum right now."

Lori pushed him back and said jokingly, "I'll make you cum, you little bastard." As her lips once again surrounded his manhood.

"I'll have you know my parents were very much mar... oh, yeah... like that. Oh god... yeah..."

She pulled her mouth off with a pop - Harry whimpered at the loss. "OK, now you try it, Mona."

Hermione gave Harry a determined look which once again put him on the verge of laughter. Just as her mouth opened to take him in he said, "heehaw, heehaw." Hermione gently applied pressure with her bared teeth just below the ridge of the head of his cock causing him to whimpered at the threat. She collapsed into laughter, resting her head on his stomach.

"I can't do this with you..."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself. I'll behave, I promise. Just give me a second." His hand moved down to stroke his waning cock, Hermione's hands clasped around his causing him to hum his approval. 

Once he was fully erect he moved his hand and she continued to stroke him. Her lips gently kissing his cock, then her tongue licked from base to tip. Her hand moved down to caress his sack as her mouth descended on him. She gave a few shallow sucks before she took him fully into her mouth, then slowly moved up... her lips in perfect position. As she reached the tip, her tongue darted out of her mouth swirling twice in one direction then once in the other before she repeated her action. After several times she felt his testicles tighten against his body, she knew he was close. She swallowed him whole and worked her throat muscles around him. His hands grabbed her head and he held her in that position as his orgasm hit. "God, I love you..." he moaned as he was swept up in the moment.

When his spasms stopped Hermione moved her mouth, gave his waning cock a couple of loving, cleansing licks and moved up to kiss him. "I love you too."

Lori cleared her throat, "um... that was better. Next time we'll work on the 'cock in cheek' maneuver. I'll just leave you two alone to recover, I'll be back in a few - with sodas and then maybe we'll be able to go over the scene again."

"That would be great, thanks, Lori," Harry said as he kissed Hermione again. Once Lori was out of the office, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. "Do you really?"

"Do I really, what?"

"Love me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I love you, Harry. I thought you knew that years ago."

"That's not what I'm asking, do you _love -_ love me or do you just... you know," he shrugged, "love me?"

"Oh, Harry. If you're asking if I'm in love with you, then... I don't know. I know that I have strong feelings for you and I'm very physically attracted to you. We only spent a couple of days together before I moved in with Lori and yet, my body aches for you at night. I want to say my love for you is like a sister's love for a brother... but that's not right either. I could never see Ron or the twins or hell - any of the Weasley boys wanting Ginny like I want you. I want you in my life and I want you in my bed... but..."

"But, someone else is in your heart?"

"Yes... no... probably. When we broke-up, it was the right thing to do... but... I don't know, Harry. There are times when I still expect him to be in my life and it's been nine years since we dated."

"Do you think that maybe you were so willing to jump into bed with me, because I'm a link to Ron?"

"No. I mean, I can't look at you without thinking of Ron. But, it's not like that. I _did_ have a crush on you when we where younger and if Ginny hadn't been so smitten with you, I might have pursued you instead of Ron."

"So where does that leave us now?"

"I don't know, Harry. I still don't think you are over Keith. And I'm also scared that if we try to have a relationship we'll end up hating each other."

"I could never hate you, Hermione. But, I do understand your fear. And I think of you at night, too. I identify myself as bisexual, but I do really prefer to be with men... there's just something about the sharp planes of another man's body next to mine that turns me on in a way that a woman's body doesn't, so it does really surprise me that over the last few nights when I've masturbated before going to sleep, it's been you in my thoughts... my fantasies."

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe I remind you of Ron, too."

"Oh, god, Ron would hex me into next week if he ever thought I'd wanked over him."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Have you? Have you ever fantasized about being with Ron?"

"You haven't seen Ron in over eight years. He's grown into a very hansom man. He's taller than any of his brothers and he's got Bill's features and hair. He also sports an earring now - and he got his nipples pierced the same time I got mine done. He's like some Nordic God... of course I've fantasized about him. Any man who has even the slightest interest in other men, who sees him, couldn't help but admire him. But it will never happen, he's pretty tolerant of my being bi, but he'd never do anything... he has too many hang-ups about homosexuality... I told you he wouldn't even watch a porno with two men in it."

Tina walked into the office carrying three cans of soda, breaking up their little talk. But each thought about the discussion as they continued their lesson.


	7. Chapter Six

  
Author's notes:

**Beta by:** Megamadrat

**NOTE:** Vivid® and Vivid Male® are registered trademarks of _Vivid Entertainment, LLC, 5701 Lindero Canyon Road #2-200 Westlake Village, CA 91362_ . Adam  & Eve® and AdamMale® are the registered trademarks of _PHE, Inc. P.O. Box 800, Carrboro, NC 27510_. No copy right infringement is intended by the use the companies names nor is any gratuity being made by the use of said names.

* * *

"Mona, I need you to show a little more emotion... you are living a fantasy here; you've wanted to be with your best friend's husband for a very long time... just look at John and think of Ron. You can do this," Harry said from behind the camera. 

Hermione took a deep breath and looked into the piercing blue eyes of her co-star and let her mind morph those eyes into the blue of the man she'd secretly longed for since leaving the wizarding world.

__

"I've wanted to do this for so long, John. You don't know how many times I've watched you, over the years, and have been jealous of Lori for having you. Don't get me wrong; I love Todd and he is wonderful in bed but... you have always captivated me," Mona said as she lowered her naked body to lay flush on the man below her.

__

"I've always wondered about you, too, Mona. But I would never have betrayed Lori or Todd by saying anything to you. I can not tell you how excited I was when Lori asked me about tonight. I've wanted this for so long, too," he said as his lips captured hers. His hands slid down her smooth skin as Mona's hand stroked his hard cock. She reached for a condom that lay in a pile on the floor between them and the other couple. As her hand touched the small packet another held hers and squeezed gently. She looked up into the eyes of her best friend, who was being taken from behind by her husband. They smiled at one another and leaned in for a tender kiss. With a wink she went back to stroking John. She expertly slid the condom onto him, causing him to moan at the touch. She raised herself and then lowered, sheathing him. She repositioned herself slightly then slowing started to ride the man. His moans of pleasure only fueled her desires. 

__

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back, thinking of the one she truly loved and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the cock inside of her. 

__

She felt a kiss on her back and leaned into the soft body of the woman who had moved behind her. Her eyes opened to see her husband, Todd, standing with his erection only inches from her lips. She leaned forward and took it into her mouth, as Lori reached around to fondle her breast. Being the center of all this attention was overwhelming and she allowed herself to let go and truly enjoy the feeling.

__

Soon positions were changed and she was taken in every way possible, as was Lori. The two women were holding each other, enjoying their post-coital  euphoria when they heard a deep moan. They turned to find Todd's tongue and fingers working to stretch John's ass. The women looked to each other in surprise. Neither were aware that their spouses were even the slightest bit interested other men. Each was enraptured by the erotic scene and neither was aware of their own bodies coming closer as the men continued to give one another pleasure.... Eventually with Todd's hard cock fucking John with such force that Todd was screaming incoherently as his cum flowed from his body....

__

"Oh, my, God... that was great," Harry said, breathlessly. You were all wonderful. That was one of the most erotic fucks I've seen in a very long time. If that doesn't make the viewers come, they need medical intervention," he joked as he discretely repositioned his _obviously_ hard cock. "Um... we'll take a ten... no... make that a twenty minute break and meet back in the dining room set, to do the 'awkward' getting-to-this-point scene. He turned and walked to his office as quickly as his erection would allow.

As he closed the door behind him he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, stroking his cock, hard and quickly, with one hand. His other hand snaked under his shirt and pulled on a nipple ring. He closed his eyes, moaned loudly and his breath hitched; he didn't hear the door open, nor the other person moving to stand in front of him; he startled slightly when an hand joined the stroking his of cock.

"Do you need some help with that?" Hermione asked.

"If you don't hurry, there won't be anything to help with. I don't know what's wrong with me... I've literally watched hundreds of people fuck, but when I see you like that, I can't take it... I get hard every time. Please let me get off in you?" he begged.

Hermione removed the robe she'd been wearing, revealing her naked body, then leaned across the desk, spreading her legs invitingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Harry moved behind her, reached into his desk for a rubber and quickly put it on. He slid his throbbing cock into her wetness and had no control as he took what his body demanded. He continued pulling on his nipple rings, his jeans now slid down to mid thigh, one hand holding tightly onto the shapely waist of the woman before him. He slammed into her with all he had. It only took a few minutes for him to come, buried deep within her. As soon as his body had calmed enough to function, he pulled out of her and dropped to his knees. Both hands now on her waist he moved his mouth to the place his cock had just been. He inhaled her scent as his tongue licked at the swollen clit. The sounds of pleasure only fueled his desire please her. Harry slid a finger into Hermione's moist folds and another into her ass. He slid them in and out in counter movements as his mouth sucked and licked at her most sensitive spot. 

He felt her legs start to tremble and knew she was close... he increased his pace. Soon Hermione's legs raised from the floor, the desk now her only support, as the orgasm hit. She screamed as she came, the name she screamed was not Harry's nor was it any of their co-workers; each ignored this as Harry continued to finger and tongue fuck her slowly, to allow her orgasm to last and eventually slow to a stop.

Hermione was limp on the desk, shoulders heaving silently as Harry stood and lifted her, turning and encompassing her in his arms, allowing her to weep, still silently, into his comforting arms.

OoO

 

It had been weeks since that incident and neither had spoken about it. The filming continued as did their investigation... and the sexual parties that went with being a part of the industry. 

Two weeks ago three of the squibs, who had been kidnapped in London, were seen in New York at an open audition for another adult production company. Harry was not seen by any of them, but knew that it was only a matter of time. After much discussion with the head of the Aurors, Josh Moser, it was decided that they had no choice but to leak to the press about Harry's disgrace from the wizarding world. His involvement in the porn industry was about to become common knowledge and he was at odds about his feelings on the situation. A part of him was worried what those he loved would think, but another part of him felt liberated... those he loved would finally know what he'd been doing and those who'd not known he was bi would soon find out... it was a hell of a way to come out of the closet, but at least it would be quick and relatively painless... since he was an ocean away.

oOo

"So, tomorrow is the day, eh?" Hermione said as she handed Harry a drink then moved to a chair facing him while they waited for Lori to dress. They were going to a club, with the crew and staff of _Marauders Inc_., celebrating a new lucrative contract Harry had signed. He had finally been contracted to make seven 'mainstream' porns for _Adam and Eve_ â _, they had been so impressed with the gay movies his production company had made for their _AdamMale__ â division, that they were willing to take a chance on his new movies aimed at the heterosexual audience.

"Yes, tomorrow everyone in our world will know that I am incapable of functioning as a wizard and that my only talent is fucking muggles to make a living."

"No, Harry, tomorrow everyone will be led to believe that. Anyone one who really knows you, will know that it's not true. You are one of the most talented wizards alive; you've proved that time and time again. Even Scrimgeour had to acknowledge that fact, after you'd killed Voldemort."

"If it's so widely acknowledged then why is it that most people will have no trouble believing what they are told, even though they all know that the _Prophet_ has a history of creating lies about me to sell their paper?"

"I don't know Harry, but it has to be this way. Let's not dwell on it... we have a celebration tonight... and I plan on getting thoroughly fucked before the night's out," Hermione quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

"I believe I have created a monster with you, darl'n," he said with a chuckle. "And, if you want to be thoroughly fucked you don't have to wait until after the party; I'd be happy to help you out with any problems you might have."

Hermione stood and walked to Harry who was sitting on the couch, she raised her miniskirt revealing that she only wore a lace garter belt under, attached to her black stockings. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him, sliding her crotch against his growing manhood. "The problem I have would take longer to solve than we have time for," she teased as his hands rested on her hips guiding her movement against him.

"But, we have time for the problem you've created... I'd be willing to give you an IOU for a return favor, if you help me with this."

"Hmmm, I think I could do that... but I thought you could last forever."

"I can when I'm getting it regularly... but my bed is empty, Hermione... I'm in need, here."

"Your bed may be empty, Harry, but you still get off at least three times a day at the studio... that should be enough for any man... more than enough for most."

Harry once again chuckled as he worked his belt. "I'm not most men, 'Mione, you know that. When I was with Keith, I was getting it at least three times a day in addition to what I was getting at the studio.... Oh god yes," he moaned as her wet pussy slid up and down, teasing his shaft. He reached into his pocket and quickly retrieved, then put on a rubber, he then guided her onto him.

She had only ridden him for a short while when he felt another set of hands unbuttoning his shirt from behind. He looked to find Lori leaning over him watching Hermione with lust in her eyes. He reached up and pulled her into a kiss. Dragging her over the back of the couch as he slowly repositioned, to lay on his back; Hermione moved with them, never leaving her place upon his stiff prick. Lori moved so she was straddling his face, he hungrily raised to lick her wet pussy. 

He was aware that she had leaned forward and knew that the two women were now kissing, their muffled moans, as well as Hermione's increased speed, told the tale of what was happening above. Hermione's weight soon rested on his thighs as his entire length was buried in her, she started to move back and forth, created a friction on her clit as her moans became even more frantic. Harry increased the movement of his tongue, wanting to bring both women off... he was using every bit of his mental energy to keep himself from coming until both women had. 

Lori's body jerked as her orgasm hit, Hermione came shortly after... she continued to move, as Lori's fingers pulled on each of Harry's nipple rings. He knew that the women were now focusing solely on his pleasure; he closed his eyes and succumbed to it... allowing his body to come. He lay back to enjoy the sated feeling and to allow his breathing to slow. 

"You two, together, are everything a man could ever want. I wish we had time to stay and do that again, but if we don't get going the others will think we've abandoned them."

"The others would find something to amuse themselves if we didn't show," Lori said with a sigh.

"Yes, but I want to be a part of their amusement."

"Fine, let's get going. They're going to know why we're late; it's not like you've ever been on time to a party, anyway."

The three righted themselves and left; Harry drove them to the nightclub.

oOo

 

"Well, there's the reason Jamey's late... whose idea was it to allow him to pick up the women?" Philip, one of the newer actors, asked as Harry walked into the club with each arm wrapped around Hermione and Lori.

"Jamey always gets the women... damn him," Todd whined.

"Todd, when was the last time you actually _looked_ for a woman? All you ever take home, these days, are cute little twinks.... unless one of these guys," he motioned to his crew, "hasn't found a piece, either... then they take mercy on your sorry arse and l take you home."

"Bite me."  


Harry leaned in so he was whispering in Todd's ear, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "If you ask real nice, I'll not only bite but I'll let you take a piece of me in return."

Todd reached up and grabbed Harry by the back of the head and pulled him into a deep kiss. As he pulled away he said, "I was planning to get a piece of you tonight anyway... where are we going after the club closes? This crew is getting almost to big to go to anyone's house."

"I was planning to take you all back to my place... I like it a little crowded... more bodies pressed up against mine," Harry purred as he straightened. "But for now, I need a drink and I have absolutely got to dance."

Harry motioned for a barmaid to come to their table and ordered drinks for all. Once the drinks had arrived he stood with an arm around Gina, an actress he'd just hired after she'd been a temp in an all female movie, he was laughing at a joke John was telling when he saw Keith walk into the club with another man. Everyone stopped talking when they saw the look on Harry's face; they each followed his gaze. Hermione moved to stand at his side her hand rubbing his lower back in an attempt to comfort him. 

"It's ok guys, it was bound to happen... we run in the same circles; this won't be the last time this happens. Just forget it," he said as he turned to embrace Hermione. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Look at the guy he's with... isn't that one of the Squibs?"

"Yes, what should we do? If he recognizes you...."

"We planned on this happening; I'd just hoped that if it did, it would happen after the article hit the papers. This could get awkward. Just act normal... there's always the chance that Keith won't come over and there's even a slight chance the Squib won't recognize me."

"Yeah, after all, what is the likelihood of a person familiar with the magical world, from Britain, recognizing Harry Potter?" she asked with an eye roll.

"Exactly... let's just hope they don't come this way."

That statement was barely out of his mouth when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the hard stare of the man he'd loved for the last three years. "Hello, Keith, it's good to see you."

"Yes, I'm sure it is... I see, _she's_ still here."

"Yes she is... Mona's moved in with Lori and has just completed her third movie. She's turned out to be a wonderful actress," he said as he glanced at the man with Keith. It was obvious to Harry that he'd been recognized.

There was a tense silence, when Harry finally spoke... with a forces casualness. "Can I offer you and your friend a drink. You're both welcome to join our little celebration."

"And what are you celebrating?"  


Harry smiled, it was Keith, after all, who'd convinced him to try for the first contract with _AdamMale_ â. "We've been contracted to do seven het films for _Adam and Eveâ_ And if the first three are of an acceptable quality _Vivid_ âand _Vivid Male_ â _have tentatively agreed to distribute some movies. I've hired seven new actors and three actresses. I'm even looking for a larger studio... I still want to keep everything under one roof but we just don't have the space to comfortably do all that filming. You are always welcome to come back if you want."_

"Are you ready to talk to me about your past?"  


"No..." He glanced at the man still standing beside Keith. "But, I have a feeling you'll be finding out very soon, whether I'm ready or not.

"Please join us... if not permanently at least for the evening.... I've missed you."

"I'll have a drink to help you celebrate, but I've contracted with _Lingering Essence_ studios. I can't come back to work for you."

"Keith, you don't want to work for them... their movies are... Keith... I've done that type of movie, you're better than that. They treat their actors like meat and will throw you away as soon as they've used you. I'll pay whatever the cost is to break that contract. Please, Keith... don't do it."

"It's to late, Jamey. I've already made two movies... and it wasn't that bad. Really. You know I enjoy a little pain and there are ways of dealing with the excess."

"Keith, no. Please."

"Jamey, that's enough... it's a done deal. I was in the industry long before you came to the States and I can handle this. The pay's not bad and some of the actors are actually really nice... and I'm being rude." He turned to his companion and gave an apologetic nod, then turned back to Harry. "I'd like to you meet the co-star of my most recent movie, Stone Perks. Stone, this is..."

"I know who he is... I just wasn't aware that you knew him." Stone turned towards Harry. "It's a great honor to meet you, Harry Potter and you, too, Hermione Granger," he added as he looked Hermione up and down. "Neither of you are what I expected you to be."

Harry closed his eyes, he heard Hermione mutter a quiet, 'bugger' and all those within hearing's jaws dropped.

"How do you know them?" Keith asked in disbelief.

Thinking quickly and using what little bit of legilimency he was capable of, he tried to recover the situation. "Stone's sister, Sally Ann, went to school with us. We were both a bit popular then, I'm sure she mentioned our names."

"I can't believe you remember my sister, Harry. She left Hogwarts in her third year... she just didn't have the talent to continue. We come from a family with limited power and she was the only one with enough to even enter. But, everyone knows you. You are more than 'a bit popular'... hell, Harry, you're the one who..."

"Yes, I'm the one who has left the past and made a new life for himself. I don't even go by that name anymore and neither does Hermione. We are now Jamey Plower and Mona Grinder... and we want to keep the past in the past and enjoy the here and now... I think we deserve that... don't you?"

"Of course, Harr... er... Jamey. I understand... well, no I don't... but if that's what you want. I can't wait to tell everyone that I've met you!"  
  
"Stone, please... I'm begging you... I just want to live my life... don't tell anyone that you've met us. Hell, I'll do just about anything to keep that from happening," he said with a pointed glare... Stone knew that included magic.

"Sure, Jamey. I'll keep your secret... but... you'll have to buy me a drink to pay for that," Stone said with a laugh.

The awkward moment alleviated for the moment, both Harry and Hermione sighed in relief. The next few hours went by pleasantly. Everyone was drinking and dancing, Harry had even gotten Keith to join him in a couple of dances. When a slow ballad started playing while they were on the dance floor, though, Keith had made a hasty excuse and left Harry standing alone. He turned to go to the table only to come face to face with Stone.

"Can I have this dance, Jamey?"

"Sure," Harry said as he brought Stone closer to him.

"You know he still loves you? Don't you?" 

"Yes, I know he does... but I've fucked-up the situation. He wants to know things I'm not ready to tell him."

"And why is that, _Harry_?"

"Stone, you have to know what it was like for me back home. Once I killed Voldemort, I never had any peace. I came here to forget about my past... and of course there is always the _Statutes of Secrecy_ that keep me from telling. They are the same in the U.S. as they are at home. I can't tell a muggle about what I am, unless we're married... and we both know that will never happen. Besides, like I said, I just want to forget about my past."

"I was so shocked when I saw you... I almost convinced myself that it wasn't really you, until I saw Hermione right there beside you. I half expect to see Ronald Weasley walk into this place."

Harry laughed and said, "No, Ron is, as far as I know, in London... he works for his brothers in one of their shops."

"I have read every thing I could get my hands on about you, there was even that one article in the _Prophet_ that said you were actually an Auror, but they retracted that. Did you really cheat with the Cannons? That just doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"Whether I actually cheated or not was, and quite honestly is, not at all relevant. I was aware of what was going on and I never said anything. That makes me just as guilty as if I'd actually done the cheating," he said with a shrug. "What brought you to the States? I didn't know much about Sally Ann but I got the feeling that she came from a decent enough family... you wouldn't think she had a brother in the porn industry."

"Honestly, I'm not sure how I got here." He gave a mirthless laugh. "I was partying one night at a club in London with a few of my friends; we'd been doing coke and pot all night, and I think the grass was laced with something; because the next thing I remember, me and six other guys were departing an airplane here in New York. We were met by a guy with a limo and driven to a really nice hotel. We had apparently all signed a contract to be in a porn movie... it was no big deal at first. I mean, who wouldn't want to do a porn? But I've not seen four of the guys since that night and the other two have gotten really heavily into drugs. None of us can afford to go back to London and the owners of _Lingering Essence_ do kind of have us by the balls with the signed contracts and all. We'd have to admit to doing illegal drugs if we wanted to get out of the contracts and that would lead to other legal issues.

"The only reason I'm not with the other guys is because I got partnered with Keith, when he signed on at _Lingering Essence_ , and he won't do the heavy stuff. I'm not sure why, but since he's come on board... the movies I'm in, at least, have become a lot tamer... they're nothing like your movies... but it's not as bad as it was before I was partnered with him. I don't think it's gotten any easier for the other."

Harry just hummed his understanding as they continued to dance. Several things were heavy on his mind. Keith was now apparently doing drugs... four of the seven Squibs were missing, two were doing heavy drugs and still doing the worst type of movies and the one Squib who'd met his ex-boyfriend was being given better treatment, since Keith had started with this company. 

Harry had suspected that _Lingering Essence_ was one of the studios that was doing the movies with Squibs in it... and now he had proof.... He didn't believe in coincidences nor did he believe that _Lingering Essence_ was giving Stone and Keith better treatment because they worked so well together. Someone had to know the significance of Keith and probably that Harry was more than just a studio owner.

Several things needed to happen, and quickly. He had to talk to Hermione, contact Moser and not loose sight of Keith and Stone... not an easy feat. Stone now had proof that Harry Potter was in the states, if by some slim chance those people who'd kidnapped him didn't already know that little fact... Harry didn't want to take a chance of Stone telling them. And if the kidnappers knew that Stone and Keith had been in contact with him, their lives would be in danger.... He also couldn't overlook the possibility that Stone was a plant... to find out what _Harry Potter_ was doing in the states... or to trap him for some reason.

When the song finished, Harry grabbed Stone's hand and walked him back to the table, bought another round, hoping to keep Stone and Keith with his group, then caught Hermione's attention... giving her a look that she understood meant that they needed to talk. He excused himself to use the restroom... Hermione followed minutes later. Harry grabbed her as she turned down the hall towards the restrooms, he dragged her into the men's restroom and into a stall, he cast the _Muffliato_ and quickly explained all that Stone had told him.

"Do you have the portkey to the Ministry, Harry? I could go and alert Moser while you watch them. Try to get them to come back to your place tonight for the party... this club's about to close, anyway. I'll show up with a couple of Aurors and we'll just say that I hooked up with them tonight and brought them back... there are so many people in here that no one will question that they don't recognize them."

"OK, that's a good plan... but what if I can't get them to come back to my place? You don't know how strange this is for Keith and me. I couldn't even get him to dance a fucking couple's dance with me... how am I suppose to convince him to come back to a fucking orgy at my place?"

"Use magic if you have too, Harry."

"Oh, that would just be great... I can see Moser now... 'Harry, why are you fucking that man?' 'Sir, I'm just trying to protect him from the bad guys.' 'But, Harry, you know you're not suppose to fuck men you have under the Imperius.' 'I know sir... but there was no other way.'"

"I didn't say to use an Unforgivable... you know there are lesser mind manipulation spells that are not Unforgivables and work very easily on muggles."

"It would still be rape, Hermione, if he came back to my place against his will. You know there's going to be an orgy and everyone will expect him to join in."

"Then use that natural non-magical-charm you are so famous for and convince him."

"Fine, I'll do my best... here's the portkey." He handed her a stick of chewing gum. "Take it and reverse the transfiguration... it doesn't work the same if it's not in it's original, dildo, form. I'll tell everyone I saw you leave with a couple of guys and that you promised you'd meet back at my place later. Hermione, just make sure the guys know what they'll be walking into when they come back to my place... please?"

"I will." Hermione took the piece of gum and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before he left the stall.

OoO

 

Harry was able to convince Keith to come back to his place for the orgy... well actually, Harry convinced Stone and he brought a very unenthusiastic Keith with him.

Once at his apartment Harry tried to postpone the actual orgy as long as possible; he knew that whomever Hermione would bring with her would have seen Harry in movies... but he wasn't thrilled with the idea of his co-workers actually walking in on him while having sex... probably with several people, at once. Lori and Gina had other ideas....

Lori hopped up on Harry's coffee table and caught everyone's attention by flashing her tits.

"Now that I have your attention, we, that is the other girls and I, have decided that tonight the party is going to be a bit different than the normal group grope we have when we get together. There are several new people in the group and a very much missed old face, so we thought it would be a great idea for everyone to get to know each other!

"If you'll notice, Gina and Lydia have brought a tray of shots and a tray with a bowl of questions and a bowl of names. We've written everyone in the rooms name on a slip of paper. You will take a slip of paper from each along with a shot... you can only read the name, if it is your own name you must put it back and draw an new name. You will then go to the person on your sheet of paper take the entire shot into their mouth then share it, as sensually as you can, with the person. Then you will read the contents of the other paper. That person must perform the act on, with, or for you, for five minutes, while everyone else watches. When you're done the person you picked will get a shot and two pieces of paper... and the game continues that way. The first two people who have both asked and been asked will move to the other end of the room, remove all clothing (if any clothing is still on), then do... whatever comes naturally.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yes," hollered Todd. "Did you mug a thirteen year old to get the rules to this game?"

"Shut up... the questions are a bit more... um... intense than what you were asked when you were thirteen. Anything else? No, good," she added quickly. "Jamey, since this is your place, you get to go first. Oh, and I also have a box of props, I stole from the studio, that you can use if you need them."

"Thanks for allowing me, at least, some control over what happens at my own apartment? Do I have the right to veto this stupid game?"

"No!" Lori said with a look of finality that Harry knew better than to argue with.

"Fine." Harry walked to the table where the trays had been set and took his shot and two pieces of paper. He glanced at the paper and smiled. 

He walked to Keith, upended the shot into his own mouth and grabbed Keith by the back of the head. He pulled him close and moved his lips to the other man's. His lips parted, parting Keith's while he moved his tongue in to he shared the shot. Both men moaned at the kiss and the burn of the alcohol... the kiss continued until they heard a slight cough from Lori. They pulled apart, reluctantly, and Harry fumbled with the paper until he was able to read it. " _Go to the box of toys and find a dildo that is closest in size to the man you've most recently fucked... remove you're clothes from the waist down, lay down and fuck yourself with the dildo, while moaning my name."_

"There is no fucking way it says that!" Keith said in disbelief.

"I'm not lying... here, see for yourself," Harry said as he handed the paper to his partner.

Keith sighed, knowing that he couldn't get out of this and still save face with his former coworkers. He went to the box and selected an appropriate phallus, along with a tube of _KY_ and removed his leather pants. He lay on the floor, put a cushion from the sofa under his hips and with a lubed finger started to stretch himself. 

Harry stood over him, biting his bottom lip trying to ignore his own erection. Their eyes met and Harry knew that Keith still loved him, he wanted to kneel down, throw the dildo to the side and show his lover how much he missed him. But he knew it was not the time... he hoped it would be soon, though.

Keith looked into the green eyes of the man he still loved and tried to give him a hard stare... he didn't want Jamey to know how much he still wanted him and how much he missed him... but he knew that the was failing... but he couldn't move his gaze from the man. He slowly slid the dildo into himself and sighed, a tear slid down his face; god how he longed for the man before him. He moaned, "Jamey," as it slid past his prostate. He started to pant harder and the emotions he felt were almost overwhelming. He slid it in and out... he didn't have to think before he moaned Jamey's name again. He was just on the edge of orgasm when Lori called time. With another sigh, he removed the dildo and allowed Harry to help him stand. When he came up, he overcompensated and almost feel into Harry... he stopped himself and mumbled a quiet, "thanks," before moving to the table.

He pulled out Lori's name. After the drink was shared he read the paper. _"With a blindfold, from the box, on - you must remove your partner's clothing and...."_

The evening progressed much like this and Harry became more and more agitated; Hermione should be here by now... he wondered what was keeping her. He and Stone had been the first two to have both asked and been asked a question. They were sitting off to the side, naked, sharing a bottle of _Jim Beam_ and lazily stroking one another as they watched Darren, one of the new actors, reenact his first time performing oral sex, on Marty, the camera man.

"Where's Herm... I mean Mona?" Stone asked with a light smirk.

"I don't know. She left the club with a couple of guys I know and said she was coming back with them," Harry lied. "She's never done this before... she was looking forward to this party; I'm actually starting to worry. She's just moved here from West Sussex, a few weeks ago... and she doesn't know the city very well."

"Well, it's not like she's defenseless. I'm sure she's putting up quite a fight."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Potter, did you really think it was a fluke that I hooked up with Keith? We have Hermione Granger because we believe that you two are in the States to make business hard for my Master."


	8. Chapter Seven

  
Author's notes:

Beta by:Megamadrat

* * *

The stroking of Harry’s hand stopped, tightening painfully on Stone’s erection, "What. Do. You. Mean?" he growled.

"I just meant, that my Master knew if I spent enough time with your little fuck-buddy, over there, I'd eventually meet you and Granger. Now, can you please let go of my dick?" he added with a wince.

Harry stood and walked to his pile of clothing; he removed his wand from the concealed pocket in the leg of his jeans and pointed it at Stone. "Petrificus totalus desino os," he growled angrily. Stone toppled backwards, his body stiffening from the extremities inwards until only his face was mobile, causing everyone else in the room to gasp.

"What do you know? Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, as he pulled on his briefs. Stone glared at Harry in response.

"Jamey, what's going on?" Keith shouted from across the room, where he had been rimming one of the crew. "What did you do to him?"

Harry turned to the others. "I want everyone of you dressed in two minutes... don't touch this piece of shit and I'll make sure all of you get home safely; this has nothing to do with any of you. I'm leaving but none of you will be able to leave this room."

"Potter," Stone spat. "You can't leave me like this. And... you can't apparate into the ASA; they have wards. My Master told me about them and you stupidly gave your portkey to Granger."

"Perks, I'm Harry _Fucking_ Potter and I'm sure your sister would have told you; I've never obeyed the rules." He swished his wand in a circular motion around the room then, after a moment's thought, pointed at the bathroom door, gave another swish and then disappeared.

Harry ran down the hall toward Moser's office. He skidded to a stop when he saw several of his co-workers. "Have any of you seen Hermione?" he asked with a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"No, Harry. Is everything ok?" Ted asked surveying his attire, or lack thereof.

"No, it's not... I need to talk to Moser. I'm going to need backup when I'm through with him... and a couple of Obliviators, too. Can you arrange that?"

"Sure, I'm on it. How may do you need?"

"One or two Obliviators and I don't know... if it's up to me, the whole fucking department for backup!"

Harry quickly continued down the hall, shouted the password to Moser's office and entered without knocking.

"Sir, Hermione's been kidnapped, my cover's blown and I have one of the Squibs at my apartment; he was a plant. I need backup, a couple of Obliviators and a fucking pair of jeans."

"I can see that. Harry, sit down and tell me what's going on," Moser said as he pulled his wand and conjured a pair of jeans then tossed them to Harry.

"I met one of the Squibs at a club tonight; he was with my ex-lover. We talked, I didn't sense any danger from him. I gave Hermione the portkey to come here and tell you what was going on and to get some backup to bring back to my apartment. I left the stall before she used the portkey."

"Wait, I thought you were at a club... why would she bring us back to your apartment?"  


"Josh, you know what I do for this case. The club was about to close and everyone was planning to come to my place for an org... um... party. I knew I could convince Keith and the Squib to come with us... so it seemed like the right choice at the time.

"When we got back to my place the... party was in full swing and Hermione hadn't shown up yet. I was worried, but I thought she'd been delayed here or that she was just waiting until she knew everyone would be relaxed enough that she could bring a couple of guys for backup. Then Stone Perks, the Squib, and I started talking and he told me that his _Master_ knew who I was and suspected that I was in the States to stop him. He told me that he was partnered with Keith to get close to me. And it worked.

"He also told me that they took Hermione. We have to find her before something happens. I've seen the movies these guys make... they will torture and possibly kill her and film the whole fucking thing."

"OK, why do you need Obliviators?"

"I sort of pulled my wand on Perks in front of about twenty-five muggles. But I also magically locked them into my place and told them to get dressed."

"Do I even want to know what kind of party this was, Harry?"

"I think you are an intelligent enough man to guess... but we have to get back there. The sooner we can Obliviate them, the easier it will be on the Obliviators. And we have to find Hermione."

"The muggles are our first priority. Hermione is a very capable witch; she'll be fine, for now. You take the guys who are working on this from our side and I'll see what I can do about the Obliviators..."

"I ran into the guys on the way here; Ted is getting the Obliviators. Are you coming, too?"

"I think I should, Harry. We have a missing Auror and, even though I'd do it for any of our Aurors, _even you_ must admit the political mayhem if word gets out that Hermione Granger went missing while under my command."  
  
"I don't care about the fucking politics,” Harry yelled

"You don't now... but you will, if this gets out."

"Fine, whatever. Can we go, now?"

After briefing the Aurors and two Obliviators, Harry, Moser and six others apparated to Harry's apartment.

The eight men look at the scene before them. There were twenty-five naked or almost naked people in various acts of sex.

"I thought I told all of you to get your arses dressed!" Harry shouted while shaking his head. "There is a fucking man bound by what you all have to know is not a normal force and you continued the fucking game?"

"We thought he'd enjoy the show," Lori giggled in an obviously drunken stupor.

"Come on, you guys, don't make this any harder than it already is. Get your clothes on and we'll make sure you get home safe and sound. And I'm sorry, but you'll also have no memory of what's happened tonight."

"You can't do that, Jamey! This is a night I'll never forget," slurred Darren.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

Moser stood by Harry and in a low voice asked, "Would they have normally gone home? Will it seem odd to them that they ended up in their own homes? Would they have normally spent the night? We can still alter their memories, remove the Squib and make it seem that they drank too much to remember how the night ended."

"That would probably be best, but I don't want to have to deal with twenty-five hung over people in the morning."

"We'll give them all a sleeping draught and they'll sleep for several hours. We can do what needs to be done and you can be back here before they wake-up. Tell the Obliviators what parts of the night they'll need to remember and we'll start looking for Hermione."

The plan was set and the memories altered. Harry helped to pair the naked partiers so that when they did wake they'd be with people they'd have normally finished their evening with. Not a word was said when Keith was put alone into Harry's bed.

OoO

 

Hermione had waited until Harry had left the stall before she pulled her wand to activate the portkey. Just as she was about to tap it the stall door was opened and she found herself on the wrong end of two wands. She didn't even have time to gasp in surprise at who she saw before her world went black.

She woke sometime later in a small studio with her hands bound above her and her body being taken by a man she'd never seen before.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

"Welcome, back, Miss Granger. Now be a good little witch and fight... it makes for a much better scene if you do."

"What?"

"Look around you. You've been making movies long enough to realize what's going on. This is your first film with _Lingering Essence_ ; we're going to make you a star. Now, do what I said and you'll fell less pain. Don't make me shed blood this early in the filming."

"You bastard, who are you?"

"I'm Chris your new co-star. We'll be making some films for my Master. He so wanted to have you as part of his stable when he found that you were in the States."

"How did I get here? I remember being with Jamey..."

"You don't have to play games, we all know who Jamey is. And we had to alter your memory a bit. You saw my Master and that just will not do. He wants to surprise you once he's taken Harry Potter down. Then he will reveal himself to you and hopes you will learn to love him as you do Harry."

"You are crazy. I... I won't do this."

"You don't have a choice. You will do this and you'll do what you are told. Unlike _Marauder's Inc._ , we don't have a problem allowing our actors to feel the joys of drugs and our customers like a different type of movie than what you've been making. But you'll learn, one way or the other, to cooperate. Now, let me finish this scene... you'll need to fight... you _are_ being raped after all."

Hermione felt a sting in her arm; she turned to see a woman injecting something into her.

"This will make you a bit agitated... you'll be fighting in about two minutes. Our Master has some wonderful drugs that will make you do anything we want you to do."

Hermione swore at the woman _before_ she felt the promised aggression. She felt trapped and need to free herself.

"That's right... just let the drug do it's job and you'll do fine if you fight it, it will only get worse if don't."

Hermione started to kick her legs and tried to pull her arms still being held tight by the chains.

"I think she's ready," a voice said from behind the camera. "Action."

__

"You're mine now, you bitch. I'll have you as my little slave. Take this cock and enjoy it."

__

"No, you bastard, let me go. I want out of here... I have to get out of here."

__

"There's no place to go. You are nothing but a street walking whore. No one is going to miss one pathetic hooker... you're pimp will be glad to be rid of you."

__

"Let me out of here. You don't know who I am. You've made a really big mistake."

__

A hand slapped her face snapping her head to the side. She realized she was lying on some kind of stone altar, her body naked and cold. She could feel the man inside of her, but it felt like it was someone else's body. Hermione's thoughts were whirling with images from her youth; her body still fought the man raping her but her mind was on meeting Neville on the train, helping him search for his lost toad and meeting Harry Potter for the first time. She was secretly excited about it; having read all about him. She had noticed the cute boy sitting with him and wondering if they'd all be friends.

Other images flashed in her mind. Casting _Petrificus Totalus_ on Neville in the common room before going off to help Harry and Ron find the stone, Malfoy calling her a mudblood in second year and again in third year. She remembered slapping him and feeling both shocked with herself and elated at the feeling of finally having some control. She remembered her first kiss with Ron; it was after Harry had killed Voldemort, the two of them were so excited that it was finally over that they rushed into each other's arms and kissed. Memories of her relationship with him and the regret of having it end, the much more fresh memories of being with Harry and wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Her mind finally caught up with her body... she needed to fight to get free.

OoO

 

Harry and the Aurors broke into the nightclub he'd partied in earlier, looking for clues. The restroom was searched and scanned for known magical signatures. The Aurors had a database of all known wizard criminals in the US. The scan showed no known signature. They also searched for physical clues; none were found. After hours of search, a missing person's poster was created, duplicated and sent to every Auror office through out the US.

Harry reluctantly returned to his apartment when the next shift took over the investigation. He knew he had to be there when the others woke but he was not pleased. The plan was for him to report Hermione to the Muggle authorities as missing. Perhaps she would be found in the Muggle world.

OoO

 

Harry shed his clothes and climbed into bed next to Keith. He spooned in behind him and buried his face in the man's hair, inhaling the familiar scent of the man he loved. Keith started to stir and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before he'd have some explaining to do and was pained that he, once again, would have to lie to his beloved.

"Hmmm... I've missed you," a partially awake Keith purred. He rolled over in Harry's arms and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the loving green eyes looking at him... then he remembered that he shouldn't be here, in this bed.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Harry asked, showing the hurt he felt. "I told you I loved you, last night. We talked about how much we missed each other and decided to give ourselves another chance and then we spent hours making love... you really don't remember?"

"Um... no... I remember meeting you at the club... I had a date... what was his name? I let you talk me into coming back here for a party and then Lori and one of your new girls came up with this really stupid game... I think I gave the guy who runs your playback board a rim job and I got a blowjob from one of your new cameramen. It's fuzzy after that."

"Oh, it was after the blowjob that you came and sat on the couch with me and we talked... you were drunk. If you don't... um... well... I'd understand... but I thought we'd made up. I wouldn't have let you spend the night in my bed if I thought you'd regret it.

"Keith, I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me... you did last night."

"Jamey, you know I love you... and I'm sorry I don't remember what we talked about last night. But... if you and Mona are still keeping secrets from me I can't be with you. I can't do that to myself."

"I've given a lot of thought to that. Once everyone has left this morning, will you stay with me? I have some things I want to tell you about myself. If you really need to know about my past, I think it's time I told you. Like I said, I don't want to lose you and I don't want to keep lying to you."

"Lying?"

"Well, omission of the truth is the same as lying. I've got a really fucked up past, Keith, and you won't believe half of what I tell you. But I'd rather take a chance and lose you because you can't deal with who I am, than lose you because I never gave you a chance to learn about the real me."

"That made so little sense, Jamey."

"I know... but you'll understand what I mean, but first let's get rid of everyone so we can be alone.

Harry felt bad knowing that the promised talk wouldn't happen right away. He was about to 'discover' that Mona had not made it back from the club. But he'd vowed to himself that he would tell Keith as soon as he had a chance.

oOo

 

Hermione lay on a cot, in what looked like a jail cell from an old western movie. She was battered and beaten, her wrists and ankles were sore from the bindings, her ass felt as if it were raw and still bleeding and she knew that she had tearing but most importantly she knew that a bit of her memory was missing. She had no doubt what Chris had told her was true... she had seen the person responsible for all of the kidnappings and now she was being held by that same person. If she didn't escape she was sure that she'd be a victim, just like the Squibs who'd been killed doing these movies.

She sent a silent prayer to whatever god would be willing to listen to an Anglican raised witch, "Please let Harry find me before it's too late."

oOo

 

Harry was sitting in Moser's office, very agitated by the fact that after three days they'd not made any headway in the investigation to find Hermione. She had seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth. He'd used his contacts in the porn industry, his magical contacts and had made the missing persons report to the muggle authorities. And still, Hermione was missing. Harry feared for her life.

"Harry, I know that this is very upsetting to you, but you are an Auror. These things happen; we still have every available Auror looking for Hermione but you have an investigation of your own that you still need to be working on. As a matter of fact, it is now even more imperative that you continue this case... it may help in finding Hermione. The other actors have had their memories altered and the studio you've been working for has been very tolerant to let you take this time off... but you need to continue as you had before."

"Josh, I can't... you don't understand," he growled. "Hermione wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me. I have to help her... I don't give a fuck about the investigation; my sole purpose is finding her. I can't..."

"You have to Harry, you have no choice. I've been very tolerant with you, I've indulged you more than I should have with this case, you being who you are and all, but..."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What do you mean, with me being 'who I am and all'?"

"Harry, it's no secret that when you came here to help us, I was thrilled to have 'Harry Potter' working this case. You'd not only made a name for yourself as an Auror who is willing to allow yourself to get totally involved in a case, but you _are_ the crown jewel of the wizarding world. I knew that if you couldn't find these Squibs then no one could. And because of that, I've allowed you to play out your little fantasies and have indulged your desires, but now, it's even more important that we do this right. You need to get back to your investigation and find who is kidnapping these people before more people get hurt while you play around."

"You think I enjoyed being drugged and gang raped for this fucking case?" Harry yelled. "Do you think I was living out a fantasy when I was beaten, almost to death, to get my foot in the door of the porn industry? I left my friends and the people I call family to _help_ you, for four years I've had to lie to everyone I know about what I was doing. Hell, until right before Hermione came to the States, she didn't even know I was here."

"Harry, I know you've made sacrifices for us and I know that you've done things you wouldn't normally be doing... but you've changed since you were hired by this new company. You're happy, for the first time since you've been working for me, you are happy. I sometimes wonder if maybe you don't want to finish this case."

"You're right, I was happy. I'm finally working with people I like and I'm making headway... I've found more squibs than your people have and I've also allowed myself to fall in love. For the first time in my life, I'm allowed to be myself to someone. No, that's not true either. I have found a person I love and have had to lie to him for three years about who and what I am. But, I know that he loves me for who I am and not because of what I am. That's why I'm happy... not because I've allowed your government to be my pimp. I've finally taken some control of my life; for the first time since I found I was a wizard."

"You've become too emotionally involved. You are putting yourself, and your lover, before this case. It's a dangerous game you’re playing, and as I said, I've allowed it. But if you can't separate your personal life from the case then you'll have to be pulled. I'll be forced to take you off of this case. You'll have to quit the production company and allow someone else to infiltrate the industry."

"You can't do that to me."

"I can and I will, if you don't start acting like the professional you were trained to be."

Harry by this point was red faced and barely controlling himself. He'd not lost control since he was a child, but he could almost feel the air around him crackling with his own magic.

"As I said, you can't make me quit this production company. Take me off the case if you feel you must, but know this... I will continue to look for Hermione with or without the backing of the American/Salem Alliance."

"If I take you off the case, you'll be forced to go back to England. You are here because you have a job, if I take you off of the case you'll no longer have that and your visa won't allow you to stay."

"That's what you think. I happen to have become a US citizen since I've been here... you know that the wizarding governments allow duel citizenship even if the muggle ones don’t? And, not only have I become a citizen but I'm also a business owner... a multi million dollar business."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Moser asked with a raised voice.

"I mean, that I bought that fucking production company... no that's not right, I started _Marauder's Inc._ It's mine."

"So all this time, you were just playing us? All this time, you _were_ just here for your own little perversions? Have you even once actually investigated this case or have the few Squibs you found just stumbled into your studio."

Harry shook his head at his captain. It was not like Moser to be argumentative, nor was it like him to threaten. A part of him knew that Moser was as frustrated as he was and was probably getting a lot of pressure from his superiors because 'Hermione Granger' went missing on his watch. But, the biggest part of Harry was tired. Tired of hiding it all, tired of having his friends put in danger because of him and tired of having to answer to someone else. He knew how to find the Squibs but it wasn't totally legal and in his capacity as an Auror he couldn't have allowed illegal procedures to occur. If he did make an arrest it wouldn't be legal because the evidence would be tainted. He missed British wizarding law enforcement, in that regard; depending on the mood of the Minister and the mood of the Wizengamot, procedure be damned as long as the Aurors got who they were looking for. And when faced with the fact that Hermione was missing he was willing to forgo the procedure and deal with the consequences later.

"You know what, sir? I'm done here."

"I've not dismissed you, Auror Potter."

"You're right, you've not dismissed me... but I don't give a bloody fuck any more. I'm quitting this case, I'm going back to London and I'm turning in my resignation to Shacklebolt - he's taken over as the Head of the Aurors since Gawain Robards retired last year. Then I'm going to go look for Hermione. You have two options you can either allow me to do this and get her back safely, or fight me on it... slow me down... and we take longer to get her back safe. Either way, it's your call. Because I am going to find Hermione and I am going to get her back."

"Harry, please, don't do this. I know I've said some horrible things, but I don't really want you to quit. We need you on this case, and if you quit, I don't have a choice but to try to prevent you from doing your own investigation. You know that."

"You're right, I do know that. So I'm asking you, unofficially, to turn the other way. I promise that I won't become a vigilante... I just want to find my friend and I want to keep my life in the process."

Moser stood and with a deep sigh nodded his head. He extended his hand and said, "Officially, I can not allow this. But if you don't cause trouble, I'll not make things harder for you than they already are."


	9. Chapter Eight

oOo

__

The camera slowly moved up from the sidewalk, showing a pair of black stiletto heels, then a pair of shapely calves. Moving further up, the hem of a brilliant pink fabric stretched tight across a firm round ass, the juncture between legs and ass are not covered and it's easy to see that the women is wearing nothing under the dress. Panning-up further the pink dress had only a couple of straps across the back revealing pale skin. The woman's hair was frizzed but arranged to look as if that is intentional. The camera moved around the body to show a set of voluptuous breast almost completely revealed by the swoop neck of the pink dress. Finally, the face of the woman is revealed. She's wearing lipstick to match the dress and her eyes are heavily colored with, an almost black, blue. Making her glassy, dilated eyes look almost ethereal. There was no emotion on her face as she spoke.

__

"Hey there, sexy. You lookin' for a good time?" she asked the man who had slowed his car to look at her.

__

"What's the going rate for someone like you?"

__

"That depends on what you're looking for, sweetie. Give me a ride and we'll talk about it."

__

The man motioned for her to get into the car. As soon as she was seated his hand moved to her thigh before he pulled away.

__

"So, tell me what I can get?"

__

"You can get anything you want as long as you have the money to pay for it."

__

"I've got the money."

__

"Then tell me, what do you want?"

__

"I want to take you out of the city and fuck you up against the car."

__

"Mmmm, that sound like fun," she said as her hand reached to rub his growing bulge.

__

"What's your name, honey?"

__

"You can call me anything you want... you're paying for the fantasy."

__

"Oh, I like the thought of that," he said as he fumbled to free his straining erection. "But, I think my fantasy involves your mouth on my cock, right now."

__

The whore smiled, though it never reached her glazed eyes, and bent to comply. She took the long shaft into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, then she bobbed up and down. The man smiled and grabbed a handful of hair while the other continued to steer the car out of the city.

__

"Yes, just like that, bitch," he said as he shifted his hips and forced her head to move faster. It didn't take long for him to fill her mouth with his come. She continued to suck the waning cock until it was completely soft. She then sat up and licked her lips.

__

The woman looked out the window and noticed that they were surrounded by fields. "Where are we?" she asked.

__

"We are about to fulfill another one of my fantasies. I told you I wanted to take you out of the city and fuck you against the car."

__

"Yes, you did. But we never discussed the price for that... or the blowjob."

__

"You'll get your payment, bitch. Don't worry about that."

__

"Fine! So, in your fantasy what was the name you were going to call me?"

__

"I think I like the name Lavender... no that's not right... you're not pretty enough to be a Lavender. I can almost see you as a bucktooth child; ugly and wild haired. When you were in school, I just know the only way someone like you could make a friend was to troll the bathrooms. I think I'll call you Myrtle. Yes, I'll having you moaning before too long, Myrtle."

__

A strained look flashed across the prostitute's face but was quickly gone. "Like I said, it's your fantasy." She demurred.

__

The two drove for a few more miles until the man turned into a drive between two cornfields. He drove far enough off the main road that they were totally hidden. He put the car into park and opened the door.

__

"Get out, Myrtle. It's time for you to fulfill my fantasy, witch. Now let me see that body of yours."

__

The prostitute got out of the car and moved to the front. She raised her dress above her head revealing a heavily bruised body.

__

"I see you like it rough," he said as he pulled his jeans down enough to show his renewed erection. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face onto the hood of the car. He pulled his belt from its loops and grabbed her hands bringing them behind her back, wrapping it around her wrists.

__

"You fucking bastard; let me go!!"

__

"Shut up, bitch," he yelled before backhanding her. "You will shut the fuck up or I will make you!"

__

"This wasn't part of the deal. I never said you could tie me up and abuse me."

__

"You said that it was my fantasy... don't worry you'll get what you deserve."

__

The man kicked her legs apart and pushed her against the car. Sliding his hard cock between her legs, rocking back and forth, he said, "You like that, whore? You like that I can do whatever I want to you? You want to take this big cock of mine up your ass? Or do you want it in your cunt?"

__

"Stop this. I'm warning you... you'll regret it if you don't stop right now."

__

The man ground harder into her. "And what are you going to do, hmm? I'm going to take the fuck you promised me." He then slid his cock into her with such force that she cried out in pain. "I told you to shut the fuck up!"

__

"You're hurting me."

__

"From the looks of you, you like it this way," he said with a grunt.

__

The prostitute started to kick her legs back. The man stumbled but caught himself before he fell.

__

"You filthy little mud-whore," he shouted as he spun her around and slammed his fist into her jaw. The force of the hit caused her head to slam back onto the car. She dizzily raised her head and looked at the man.

__

"Don't call me that!"

__

"It's my fantasy, I'll call you what I want, Myrtle. And I'll fuck you anyway I want. Now don't fight and you won't get hurt. He grabbed her legs lifting her against the car and once again pushed into her. "You little bitches are all alike. You act all nice to a guy and then when we try to do the right thing you leave us helpless and go running off with your little fuck buddies. And we keep letting you get away with it. Year after year... you always leave the nice guys behind and go off with the good looking men, saving the world. But do you know what? Everything you do comes back to you. You may get away with it for a while, but eventually you have to pay for what you are. And you are nothing. No one is here to help you, Myrtle... no hero to save the day. You will take this cock and you will finally get what you deserve.

__

The man continued to brutally fuck her. When he was about to come, he pulled out of her and dropped her to the ground. His spunk shot on her face and chest. Once he'd finished he then kicked her in the stomach. 

__

"Little witches like you need to learn your place." he yelled as he kicked her again and again.

__

The prostitute rolled on the ground still bound. She looked to the man one last time before he kicked her face. Her eyes closed as she lost consciousness.

__

The man rolled her away from the car, turned away from her then turned back. He held his penis as he moved to straddle her. A stream of urine wet her face and hair, then her, barely moving, chest. He tucked himself back in his pants, dropped two pennies and kicked her, one last time, before getting into his car and pulling away. 

__

oOo

In the back of a dingy theater in London, blue eyes shone with a look of horror and unshed tears as he gazed at the screen. His own freckled hand covered his mouth as he stood and ran for the toilet. Ron barely made it before he became violently sick to his stomach.

OoO

 

It had been three months since Harry had stopped working for the ASA Auroras; three months since he had traveled to London to tell Shacklebolt that he was quitting and moving to America, permanently. More than three months since Hermione had disappeared. He had neglected his own studio while searching for his friend. A part of him was grateful to his assistant, Lydia, for keeping the business going... but he mostly didn't care. Hermione had appeared in three movies that had been released by _Lingering Essence_ and each movie was worse than the previous. He knew, without a doubt, that whoever was making the movies knew Hermione... and knew her personally. There had been so many little innuendos that would go unnoticed by anyone but those who knew her and her past. The comments in the latest movie he'd seen, _Street Whore_ , mentioned her teeth having once been bucked and the only way she could make friends was by _trolling around in a bathroom_ amongst other comments. 

Her capture had to be someone from their mutual past. His first thought had been Draco Malfoy but he was still in Azkaban, serving his sentence for allowing the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, during their sixth year. Remembering Barty Crouch Jr.'s escape, Harry had gone to visit him... just to be sure. It took a lot of begging and pleading with Shacklebolt to allow the visit. Since Harry was no longer an Auror, he technically had no business going. But Kingsley had always liked Harry and, by extension, Hermione so he allowed it. He also granted Harry's wish of not allowing any of the former Order members to know that he was in the country.

OoO

 

"What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at the man before him. Here, in rags, was the man he once knew who had always dressed impeccably; never a hair out of place. The shallow face and haunted eyes reminded him so much of Sirius that he had to momentarily look away. It actually shocked him; he had thought that look had been the result of years of being surrounded by the dementors, but they were long gone. He, Hermione and Ron had destroyed most of them when searching for Horcruxes; the rest had fled.

"I've just come to visit an old school chum for an hour or so. You don't mind?"

 

"Potter, we were never chums... now, what do you want?"

"I don't really want anything. I just wanted to see you. Catch up on old times... I guess I'm just feeling nostalgic and needed someone to talk to," Harry replied with a sly smirk.

"Right, because, as you said, we were old school chums."

"Something like that. So how have you been, Draco?"

"Just dandy, Harry, nice of you to ask. I'd offer you tea but I believe the house elves are on break.

"Can we cut the shit, Potter. Why are you here?"

"I told you, I just wanted to spend an hour or so with an old schoolmate," he replied as he looked at his wristwatch.

"OK. So, what are you thinking I've done?"

"You've not done anything, have you? You've been here since you turned yourself in six years ago."

"Yes, I have been and I'll be here for another four years. No leniency for doing the right thing and turning myself in."

"Don't give me that crap. You turned yourself in because you were this close to being caught... by me," Harry said as he held his forefinger and thumb together. "It really was foolish of you to show up at professional Quidditch matches."

"I didn't think I'd be recognized. And I really didn't expect to be mauled by your team's chaser and dragged to an after-loss-orgy." Draco shrugged. "I ran out of polyjuice."

"I know."

"I never knew you were gay," he said out of the nowhere.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it's not like you would have. I wasn't exactly out of the closet while at Hogwarts and even if I had been... you were never that appealing to me."

"Really? As much as you followed me around?"

"I followed you because I thought you were up to something... and I was right."

Draco looked down at his bare feet and sighed. "I was, but I couldn't follow through."

"I know."

"Why did you testify on my behalf?"

"You know why. I told everything during your trial. I was on the tower; I knew you couldn't do it."

"But you never told them it was me that almost killed that Bell girl or Weasley."

"I realized you didn't have a choice. You were as much a victim as the rest of us. I still believe that you deserved some punishment for what you did. You could have gone to Dumbledore and told him what Voldemort was forcing you to do. He would have protected you."

"I didn't know it then; I didn't realize it was an option until it was too late. I should have gone to him, or Snape, but I was sixteen years old, Harry. The Dark Lord had threatened my mother's life. What would you have done?"

Harry sighed and looked Draco in the eyes. "I'd like to say that I would have done the right thing but I don't know. I never knew a mother's love, like you did, and can't really say. I did some things I'm not very proud of when I was searching for the Horcruxes. We all did. I don't know if my crimes were any less than yours... but...."

"But, you were the hero and I was the Death Eater."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for several minutes. Neither knew what more to say.

"I'm glad that once you're out of here you'll be able to have your home and money back. Maybe you'll be able to rebuild your family name? I don't know. From what I've read, at one time, the Malfoy name was highly respected. You'll have a chance to get that all back."

"It will take generations to do that. My father and I did a real bang-up job of it."

"I know... but it has to start somewhere. I'm sure your grandchildren will be what you should have been."

"We'll see."

The alarm sounded on Harry's watch and he stood.

"It was nice speaking to you, Malfoy. Look me up when you get out. Maybe I can help."

"Are you going to tell me why you sat here long enough to make sure I wasn't a polyjuiced imposter?"

"No," Harry said as he shook his head. "But, I was serious when I said to look me up. I'll help you in any way I can. Like I said, you were as much a victim as the rest of us."

"I might do that, Potter. Thanks."

Harry nodded as he left the cell. He was both disappointed and relieved that it wasn't Malfoy. Disappointed because he would have had a chance of finding Hermione sooner if it were, but relieved that Malfoy may just have a chance in his future life.

OoO

 

"Tina Smyth?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ron Weasley, I'm a friend of Hermione's. Is she home by chance?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Ron hoped he hadn't accidentally disconnected. It _had_ been a while since Hermione had taught him the proper way to use a telephone.

"Um... no, Ron. She doesn't live here anymore."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She moved to the States. She moved to be with Harry Potter."

"Shite."

"Ron, I'm worried, though. When she first moved there she called me twice a week. Now, it's been almost four months since I've heard from her. I tried calling her flat and her roommate won't tell me anything. I can't reach anyone at Harry's home nor at the place they work.

"I got concerned and went on the internet."

"The what?"

"The computer, and there is a missing person's alert for her. I didn't know how to get in touch with you or anyone from her past...."

"No, you wouldn't. Um... did she leave anything with you? Something to help me track her or Harry down?"

"Yes, she left everything. When she went she was only planning to visit. A couple of days later she called and told me she was staying. She had me ship her some of her clothes and books but everything else is here."

"Can I come over and look through her things. I wouldn't ask but I have reason to believe that she might be in trouble."

"Of course."

Tina proceeded to give Ron directions to her flat and they decided to meet at six o'clock that evening.

oOo

 

Tina was running late. They'd not yet replaced Hermione at the agency and all of her cases had been split up and piled on the rest of the caseworkers who were already over loaded. She ran down the hall towards her flat and stopped about ten feet from the man leaning against her door.

He was gorgeous. His red hair was shoulder length and his features looked as if they had been chiseled by an artist. His body was lean, but muscular. The tight fitting jeans and t-shirt hugged every ripple of his body.

"Hermione is a fool," she mumbled.

Ron heard her and looked up with a confused smile. "What was that?"

"Nothing, only that my best friend was a fool to ever let something like you get away."

Ron blushed and chuckled. "I think I was the one who let her get away. I take it that she's mentioned my name since I didn't have to explain who I was when I called today?"

"Yes, she may have mentioned you once or a million times over the years. Here, let's go inside and we can talk... there are some things you may need to know."

Tina opened the door to the apartment and ushered Ron in before closing the door behind them.

"I think Hermione has always regretted not making a bigger effort to keep you. But she said that there was too much in your pasts to make a relationship possible. I don't think she ever got over you. I know I could never get her to date; she was content just coming home after work and reading a book."

Ron once again chuckled. "Now that sounds like the Hermione I knew and loved. That woman lived in the library when we were in school. Even after, when we were... well.. when the three of us were... um... traveling, she always had a book that she was reading."

"She never told me she traveled after school. Where'd you go?"

"Everywhere. I have to ask you some questions and they may seem odd but I need to know how much of our past she's told you about. Did she mention the type of school we went to or anything special about the people there?"

"No, she didn't," Tina replied with a shake of her head. "We'd argue about that often. She knew everything there was to know about me and my past and I knew every aspect of her life until she was eleven and of course since we became roommates at Uni. But she would never talk about her time at school or right after... hell... I don't even know the name of the school you went to. She's mentioned you and Harry. Once in a while she'd mention other names, Neville, Dean, Lavender a few others but never any specifics about them."

"She mentioned Lavender? She hated Lavender!"

"Yes, she did."

"OK, I don't think I want to know. But she's never mentioned anything special about our school?"

"No," she said suspiciously. "But I know she was keeping something from me."

"Yes, I'm sure she did. I'm sorry but I can't really tell you anything if she didn't... but it would have made this a lot easier if she had.

"Now, tell me, when did she go to visit Harry and why? I didn't even know she knew he was in the States and even I don't know where... just that he left in disgrace."

"Ron, maybe you should sit down. Can I get you something to drink? I have lager, coke or water."

"No, I'm fine. I get the impression I'm not going to like what you have to tell me. Did Harry and Hermione get married or something?"

"No... Um... do you know what Harry was doing in the States?"

"No, not really; why?"

"Wait here, you need to see something." Tina left the sitting room and went to her bedroom; she came back with a DVD in hand.

"That's one of those movie thingies, isn't it?"

Tina raised an eyebrow and nodded. She proceeded to put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

"Why are we watching a porn?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Just keep watching..."

__

"You look so beautiful when you do that, Lori... can I help?"

__

"Of course you can, John. But if you're here I'd rather use something other than this."

__

"Oh, I think I have something you can use." He climbed on top of the woman and threw her legs over his shoulders; the camera zooms in as he penetrates her. The only sound is the their moans, the slapping of skin and Led Zeppelin in the back ground. The man pounded harder and harder into her... "I'm going to come Lori."

__

"Let me see it baby. Spray me with your come. Mark me as yours." The man pulled out of her, jism shot out of his huge cock sending it all over her stomach and chest.

__

The doorbell rang. John grumbled as he grabbed for his boxers. He went through the apartment and opened the door. Standing with a six pack and a bag of chips is Jamey Plower.

__

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!" 

"That is the exact thing Hermione said when she saw that," Tina said with a smirk as she clicked off the TV.

"Tina, you need to tell me everything. I saw a women I am, now, positive was Hermione. She was in a porn movie and it wasn't a good one. I wouldn't have watched it had I known it was that type of movie but when I saw the women... I just knew... it looked so much like her. And you said that Hermione went to be with Harry and if he's doing these type of movies and if he got her into this... I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD."

"No, it's not like that. Please, calm down. Yes, Harry makes movies. He goes by the name of Jamey Plower."

"Wait... Jamey Plower makes gay porn. I've seen them advertised at the theaters."

"Yes, he does. And after Hermione saw this movie she went to see why Harry was making them. She thought something was wrong with him... I told her she was crazy because Jamey's studio makes the best movies in the industry. He has a reputation for having the best actors and everything. From what Hermione told me, after she went there, all of his actors have to pass weekly drug and medical tests. I don't know how he talked her into it... because it's so unlike her... but she started to do movies with him. Last I heard from Hermione, her first movie was being released and Harry was expanding into straight movies. He's apparently done really well for himself."

"Hermione would never do that... Hell, Harry would never do that... he's not even gay!"

"Well, Hermione said he was bi and that he has a lover, but that she and he were also exploring their feelings for each other. I'm sorry Ron, I know that the two of you used to date but it's been years. It was time that she finally moved on."

"She didn't move on, she moved backwards. I knew she had feeling for him back in sixth year... hell even before that. They always spent time together when Harry and I were fighting. I should have known that was why she wouldn't stay with me. I never thought Harry would betray me like this."

"Ron, calm down... please. You said that Hermione was in a bad porn movie... what do you mean?"

"It was a very violent movie. She was raped and I know that she was drugged or under some spell or something."

"Hermione would never take drugs and well... it's not likely that some gypsy has her under a spell," Tina said with a laugh.

"Yeah, right... sorry. I just lost it there. Um... do you know how to get a hold of Harry? You said that you've tried to call his home and his workplace. Can I get those numbers. And do you have his address? Maybe I should pay him a visit."

"If you're going to the States to find Hermione then I'm going with you. I told you that there is a missing person's alert out for her too; maybe Harry's also looking for her. We can help."

"Tina, I appreciate your wanting to help, but really I could get there a lot faster if you weren't with me and there are things that you can't know about."

"What is it with you people?" Tina shouted. "Hermione and her bloody secrets and, now, you too. Why don't you just fucking tell me what this big secret is and then I can help! I've lived with her for eight years. I deserve to know!"

"I'm sorry, Tina, but it's not my tale to tell." He closed his eyes trying to decide what to do. He nodded to himself. "I'll take you with me. If something is wrong with her, when we find her; she may need you there. If she'd been raped, I'm sure she won't want two men... especially two men she's been intimate with... trying to help her deal with that.

"But, Tina, I have to get a promise from you before we go that anything you learn about me, Harry or Hermione will be kept secret. I can't take a chance of you finding out about us and then telling. It could be dangerous for us and for you; not to mention the number of laws that will be broken with just you knowing."

"What? Are you some secret society of aliens, or something?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're not too far off, but no, we're not aliens. Now, I guess, if you have the address I won't need to go through her stuff. When can you leave?"

"They'll probably fire me at work for doing this, but I have some time that I can take. I can leave as soon as I can pack a bag."

"I have to make a few arrangements for my work and let my family know where I'm going. Can you book a flight for us first thing in the morning? I'll get you the money to pay for it."

"Yeah, I can do that. And don't worry about the money. I've got a bit stashed. We can share the expenses as we go."

"Fine. I don't have a phone for you to contact me. But I'll be here at six in the morning. Try to get a flight sometime after that... give us time to get to the arrow plans station."

"Um... airport... you sure you're not an alien?"

"I'm sure... I just don't get out much. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah."

After Ron left, Tina wondered if she was doing the right thing leaving the country with this man. He seemed nice enough but just a bit strange.

oOo

 

Lydia had called Harry very early that morning telling him he had to be in the studio that day. She knew that he was searching for Mona, but she was trying to keep his business going and put out the ridiculous number of movies he had contracted. She'd worked around his scenes as much as she could. If he didn't want to break the contracts he had to come in today to do some scenes. He reluctantly went.

When he arrived at the studio, Lydia had handed him six contracts for new actors she'd hired. She explained that she'd known he was searching for at least four people to join his cast; she had hired a couple more to fill the gap left by his and Mona's absences. She assured him that they were of the same quality that he'd always demanded. Each had passed their physical and drug screening and that Keith, who'd agreed to come back to work for _Marauder's Inc_., had personally interviewed and tested them.

Harry trusted both Keith and Lydia completely and signed the contracts without question. She then handed him the scripts for the five scenes he would be doing that day. When he moaned at having to do that many she reminded him that it was his studio and the contracts called for him to appear in each of the movies that he produced. She'd allowed other actors to fill most of the other scenes by rewriting the scripts a bit but he had no choice. And since she didn't know when she'd get him to actually come back to the studio again, she was taking advantage while she had him.

OoO

Harry had finished his second scene when the crew broke for a late lunch. Harry was clad only in a towel around his waist as the group was gathered around a table eating takeout and getting to know the new members. 

"Brock, that was a very wicked thing you did there at the end of that scene. You'll have to show me how you did that; I may want to try it. I almost lost it before I should have," Harry said with a grin.

The new actor beamed at the compliment. He was so excited when he'd been hired by _Marauder's Inc_. and to have the owner complement him on his performance was a great boost to his ego. "We have another scene at the end of the day. I'd be glad to slow it down for you."

"Thanks, I'd like that. So where have you worked before? I know this can't be your first time doing porn."

"Actually, it is. I just moved here from Vegas. I was a male escort and one of my clients told me I could make some real money if I came to work in New York. I packed my bags and moved. It's not like I had anything keeping me there."

"Wow, and this is your first gig in the industry? That's great. I'm glad we found you before someone else snagged you."

The conversation continued and it was finally time to do the next scene. This would be the first that Harry had done with Keith since before they'd split. They were talking and had even spent a couple of nights together but there was still a lot of work to do to get their relationship back to what it once was. And to be honest, Harry hadn't put the energy he'd have liked to into it. He was just too busy trying to find Hermione and to discover where _Lingering Essences_ had moved their studios.

"So, Lydia, my fine director, what's the next scene?"

"You didn't read the script?"

"I skimmed it... but I knew that if I asked you, you'd tell me what to do," he purred as he put an arm around her and gave her his most seductive smile.

She leaned in and gave him a long open mouthed kiss; as she pulled away she said, “You do know your shit doesn't work with me, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you still love me and you don't want to see me fall flat on my face so you'll save my ass, again."

Lydia chuckled as she handed him the script. "I've taped a copy of your lines above the bed, for when you aren't in a position to see the teleprompt. Yes, I've fed your lines in there too. You only move off of the bed twice during the scene and I've had numbers put on the floor where you go. The first is to the north and the second is to the west. The scene takes place at a swingers night club. We start the scene with you and Lori on a moving bed, fucking, while people are standing around drinking, watching and jacking off...

__

The music in the background was slow, but had a heavy beat to it. Jamey sat in the middle of the circular bed as Lori rode his hard cock. His hands were caressing her breasts but his eyes were on one of the men watching. He had been mesmerized by the man's piercing blue eyes.

__

The man, Keith, was standing naked near the front of the crowd. He had a man standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, rocking his hard cock against him.

__

Jamey caught his attention and motioned him to the bed. Keith turned to the man behind him and spoke to him quietly. He then moved to the revolving bed. Jamey halted Lori's movements and pulled her forward as he spread his legs. Keith hooked his arms under Jamey's legs and raised them. Lori leaned back against his chest as he slowly buried his erection into the man. Once he was completely sheathed, Jamey started to rock. It took only a couple of moments before the three found a rhythm. Both men fondled the women perched upon Jamey's manhood, but they had eyes only for each other. 

__

The music's volume increased as the movements became more and more intense.

__

A man broke through the crowd, violently pushing Lori and Keith to the floor. He pounced on the stunned man as his fist made contact with the side of his face.


	10. Chapter Nine

  
Author's notes: **Beta by:** Megamadrat  


* * *

oOo

 

"You fucking bastard! Hermione's missing and you're here getting fucked like some two-knut whore."

Harry's hands moved to his face protecting it as another punch missed it's mark.

"Ron, let me explain!!!"

"There's nothing to explain, you bastard! Hermione came to be with you and now she's missing and you're here enjoying yourself! I can't believe you're the same man I once knew. I should hex you into next week but this is much more satisfying," Ron shouted as his fist made contact with Harry's face again.

Two security guards came running into the studio and tried to pull Ron off of Harry. 

"Ron!" Harry shouted then quietly continued, “Ron, let me explain... but there are Muggles in the room. We need to go someplace private."

"I don't want to be alone with you, you disgust me! I'm gonna to kill you for what you've done," he yelled as he struggled to free himself from the two men.

"Ron, please..."

"Don't even talk to me, you bastard. You knew how I feel about Hermione and you took her from me. You've always fancied her... don't deny it."

"You're right. I have."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. "You're actually admitting it?"  


"Of course I am. Hermione is a very beautiful women... how could I not fancy her? But she was always yours, Ron. I would never take her from you; but you haven't been with her for eight fucking years. She came to the States to check on me and decided to join me here. Can we please talk alone? There are things you need to know."

"No! Tell me now. You obviously couldn't find anything to do after you shut down the best Quidditch team in the wizarding world... now you're nothing but a fucking whore. That's quite a change from working in Magical Law Enforcement, don't you think?"  


"Fuck, just shut the hell up and give me your fucking wand."

"I'm not giving you my damn wand! Are you insane?"

"Probably, but you just spat that out in front of about thirty Muggles."

Ron looked around and seemed to notice, for the first time, all of the people. He jerked an arm from one of the guards, reached into his pocket and pulled his wand, handing it to Harry, who cast a temporary sleeping spell on everyone in the room, who had been watching with varying degrees of horror.

Ron reached for his wand but Harry pulled it back. "I don't think so, Ron. We talk first, and then if you promise to behave I'll give it back."

Ron slumped and sat on the edge of the bed, which started to spin again. He put his hands on the mattress to steady himself. "Fine! Talk to me; tell me what's going on."

"Until about six weeks ago I was still an Auror. After the case with the Cannons there wasn't much undercover work I could do in the UK. I came to the States at their request for help. There are Squibs who have been disappearing for almost five years now. They needed help."

"Yeah, I've read about the missing Squibs. They think they're being tortured and killed by some Voldemort-wanna-be."

"Yes. I was assigned to help..."

Harry continued to explain how he came to the States and found where the Squibs were being used. He also explained how he started doing porn movies to get into the industry because he'd found that's where the Squibs had been disappearing to.

"What I don't understand, Harry, is how Hermione got involved."

"She watched one of my movies."

"Yes, Tina told me that."

"Who?"

"Tina, her roommate. That would be her over there." He pointed to a small blonde woman lying on the ground.

"What does she know?"

"Only that Hermione came here to find you and decided to stay because the two of you were exploring your 'new found relationship'. And that Hermione is doing porn movies with you."

"Yes. Well... we all know how persistent she can be. I tried to get her to go home. I even offered to alter her memory... but she wanted to help. The only way she could do that was to be in my movies. I had no other position for her. I honestly thought when I suggested it that she would run back to London."

Ron nodded. "But of course, there are people in trouble and she had to help; and the fact that you were in the middle of it; she just couldn't resist."

"Exactly. Ron, you know I'd never betray you. But it's been eight fucking years. And yes, I've always found Hermione attractive, but I'd have never been with her if she hadn't wanted to help. This was the only way."

"Ok, I get that. I don't like it... but I can see where that would happen. But how did she disappear? And why are you not out looking for her? You said you're not an Auror anymore; why?"

"She disappeared after we found a Squib. Do you remember Sally Ann Perks? She was at Hogwarts until our third or fourth year." Ron nodded. "Well, he was her brother and was also a plant. He'd been working with my lover for another production company. I suspect..."

"Your lover?" Ron interrupted. "As in your male lover?"

"You had to have realized that when you barged in here, I was being fucked up the arse. I'm bisexual, Ron. Get over it. Keith has been my lover for most of the time I've been in the States.

"As I was saying, Stone Perks was a plant. Whoever owns Lingering Essence has to know who I am and that I'm here to find the Squibs. When I say they know who I am... I mean they know me personally; not just the shite they've read in the papers. The last few movies they did, Hermione has been in."

"Yeah, I saw one."

"Well, you had to of noticed all the personal references. Hermione was kidnapped the night we found the Squib; he killed himself before he could be questioned under Veritaserum. She started showing up in those movies about a month later; they're low quality if they can produce them that quickly. I was looking for her as an Auror, but my Captain wanted to pull me from the case... thinking I was too personally involved. He didn't know that I owned this production company nor that I'd gotten a US citizenship. He tried to threaten to have me deported if I didn't play by his rules. I quit, went back to London and resigned as an Auror. I came back and have been investigating on my own. This is the first time I've been in the studio in weeks and I'm only here because I'm contracted to be in the movies I produce and had to do these scenes. I no longer have the backing of the ASA but I still have contacts that I need to call now because we have all these Muggles who we now have to have Obliviated."

"I'm sorry about that, mate. I was angry... and well... You know how I am."

"Yes, I do. But... I guess I should contact them so we can go back to my flat and talk about what we do next."

"We?"

"Well, unless you want to go back. I just assumed... I'm sorry... you have a life back home. I didn't mean to..."

"Of course I'm going to help. I really wasn't sure you'd want me to, after the way I barged in here."

"And, of course I want your help, you great prat. But I need to contact the Aurors before we do anything else."

"You may want to put on some clothes first."

"It wouldn't be the first time the guys have seen me naked... but I guess you're right,” he commented as he moved reaching for a lever on the floor to stop the bed spinning.

"Thank you. I was starting to get dizzy."

"You could have said something; I would have shut it off. I don't even notice it anymore."

"This is so strange, Harry. I mean, you never had many girlfriends while in school and now... you tell me you're bi. When did that happen?"

"I've always been bi, Ron. I just didn't act on it in school, besides I had Ginny... who I really was in love with but after the war we just never connected. I don't know... I guess some of my uncle's beliefs rubbed off on me. I was with the Cannons before I realized that homosexuality was no big deal in the wizarding world. But I was working undercover; the sex was just a part of being a professional Quidditch player. I knew you were skittish about homosexuality so I never mentioned it to you."

"I'm not exactly skittish... it's just that I didn't want you to get the idea that I wanted to be with you or anything."

"WHAT?"

"Look, I'm not saying I'm gay or even bi, just that I can see the appeal. I'm just not comfortable exploring that aspect of my sexuality... I mean, I want to have kids... what if I found I liked it better than sex with a woman. I... I don't know... maybe... I... I... guess I just always wanted Hermione and didn't want to take a chance of enjoying something she couldn't do."

Harry started to laugh as wrapped a towel around his waist then motioned for Ron to follow him out of the set and into his office. "Ron, you're both magical. If you'd discovered you enjoyed that type of sex, you could alter things or transfigure something to accommodate. Hell, even the Muggle world has strap-ons."

"But, it wouldn't be Hermione. I wouldn't want her to feel that she couldn't satisfy me."

"Ron, when were you ever going to go after her? What if she'd gotten married while she was in the Muggle world... it's been eight years? And I happen to know, from personal experience, that Hermione enjoys using toys."

"Urgh, don't tell me about your sex life with her... please."

"You're going to have to face it if you're staying here. We've done many movies together and have been together during the types of parties you'd expect a bunch of porn stars to be involved in. But, Ron, we were only together alone a couple of times in the beginning before she moved in with Lori... actually, I suspect there was more going on in that apartment than what either one of them would let on."

"Hmmm."

"Yes. It is very... um... stimulating... watching them together. "

After Harry had pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he leaned against the desk and looked at Ron. "Before I contact the Aurors, let's talk about a few things. What do you think we should do with 'Mione's roommate? You know her; can she be trusted with our secrets?"

"I only met her last night. Hermione hasn't told her anything about her wizarding past... but I know that she's worried. And I don't think she'd do anything that would endanger her. Hell, I get the impression that she may very well of lost her job by coming here to help me look for you."

"Ron, I've been with Keith for a long time and the only fights we've had were over my not telling him about my past, especially since Hermione's come to the States. Before this all happened, I was planning to tell him about it when I was done with this case, but I've been rethinking that... I almost lost him, recently, and I don't want that. Ron, I love him and I don't want to lose him. If you think that Tina can be trusted then I'd like to hide them while the Aurors are here. We can take them back to my apartment and explain things to them later. What do you think?"

"I think we would be violating six different wizarding laws and could get into a lot of trouble if we do that."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Well, Hermione's not here to tell us how much trouble we could get into; I thought someone should mention it before we did it anyway."

"Right, so let's go get them. I'll Apparate them to my apartment come back and then we'll get the Aurors."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll grab Tina and you get your lover boy."

"Don't call him that... he is all man."

"I don't want the details."

"Ron, you just confessed that you were interested... so I'll just keep telling you as many details as I can until you get over it and learn that sex with another man is just one of the many ways to enjoy yourself in bed."

"Are you offering to show me?" Ron asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Ron, you are gorgeous as hell. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to do nor do anything you were uncomfortable with... but I'd also not turn you down if you wanted to give it up. Just thought I should mention that so we both understand where things stand."

"I'm not ready for any of that. Let's find Hermione and then maybe we can talk about it."

"Ron, how am I going to explain this to you? If you want to actively help you'll need to be a part of my production company, since you can't be a part of the Ministry investigation. You are not familiar enough with Muggle technology to be a part of my crew. I am starting to make straight movies... so you could act in them; I've seen you naked you've got the body for it. But... Ron... I mostly make gay or bi movies...."

"We'll figure it out, Harry. It's just too much to think about now. Let's get these two to your place then come back and deal with the Aurors." 

Keith and Tina were taken to Harry's place and put in bed, still sleeping, Harry and Ron then Apparated to the local American/Salem Alliance Ministry Branch. 

Harry approached his former office, with Ron in tow, and took a deep breath before opening the doors. He was greeted in much the same way he'd always been with the added comment of him coming back to get on his knees, doing what he does best, to convince Moser to take him back. He was relieved that the guys were still willing to welcome him and while trying not to be rude he walked through the guys to get to Moser's office.

"He's changed his pass code," Ted said as he walked up behind them. "You'll have to knock and get permission to enter... no more barging in on him."

Harry smiled and said, "Teddy, did I ever mention that I'm _Harry Potter_? I've never met a door that I couldn't open."

"I would suggest you not try. He's still not happy with you. I know you left because he threatened to pull you from the case... but, Harry, things aren't going well. He's getting a lot of pressure to find Granger from the higher-ups and he's not been able to put another Auror in the industry. The couple who'd be willing to do what you did just don't have the looks to do it. And you know a glamour will only go so far."

"Are you telling me he's not even looking for her?"

"Of course he is... but there's only so much that can be done from outside of the industry. We've even brought in Aurors from New Jersey and Connecticut, but we still can't find the studios of Lingering Essence. It's almost like they keep moving whenever we get close. I think they may have an informant in the Ministry."

"Well, I'm glad to see that corruption in the Ministry is not an exclusively British thing. Any ideas who?"

"Not a clue. We're all watching what we do and keeping an eye on those around us... it's making it even harder to do our jobs when you have to watch your every step. Just go easy on him, Harry. He wants to find Hermione as much as the rest of us."

"Well, he's not going to be happy with me when I speak with him. Do you think you could get a couple of Obliviators ready?"

"What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything."

"That would have been me," Ron said with an embarrassed smile. "I sort of barged into Harry's studio and let my mouth get the better of me. I'm Ron Weasley, by the way."

"Yes, I know who you are. I'm Ted Starling; I've been working this case along with Harry since... well, since before he even got here. I wondered when word would get to London that Granger was missing. Did the Ministry send you?"

Ron laughed. "No, I'm not from the Ministry; I run a joke shop, actually. I saw one of the movies Hermione's in, went to her old flat and discovered that she was here with Harry. I... well... I crossed the pond to kill Harry, actually."

"Yes, he gives us all that urge now and then. How many will need to be Obliviated?"

"About thirty," Harry answered.

"Fuck. Where you having another party?"

"No, I was shooting a scene. It was a really good one too," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "I had a beautiful red head riding my cock and a very well-hung stud fucking me... on a revolving bed. Then this prat came in and pushed them off of me. He didn't even have the decency to strip before he climbed on top."

"Damn... I can't wait to see that one. What's it going to be called?"

" _Cum Swing Bi Me_."

"So fucking typical," Ted laughed. "I'll get the Obliviators and have them waiting for the official OK. But, like I said, go easy on him."

"I will and thanks." 

Ted nodded before he turned and left.

"Does everyone here watch your movies?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Ted is one of the three whose job is to watch porn movies looking for Squibs. But, somehow, they manage to see each one of mine and aren't afraid to comment on their content." Harry shook his head with a smile. "Let's go."

Harry knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again. He pulled his wand ready to cast an unlocking charm when it swung open.

"You are so damned impatient, Harry," Moser said with a smirk. He glanced at Ron; there was no question that he recognized him. "So, what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?"

Harry smiled at the man's attitude, knowing things were not going to be as hard as he'd thought. "I'm not in trouble... well... not until you find out what I need, I'm not."

"Well, come in... would you like to introduce your friend?"

"Sure," Harry said with a smirk. "Josh, this is Pete Nofzinger... he's a Muggle I met on the street and thought I'd show him the sights... you don't mind do you?"

Josh looked at Ron and shook his head. "I had no choice but to put up with his shit; you, on the other hand, could have backed out at any point. I'm Josh Moser, Harry's former boss and I, of course, know who you are. It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley."

"It's Ron. Mr. Weasley sleeps with my mum and I just don't want to go there. And about having a choice... do you honestly think any of us actually chose to be around this idiot. He's like some Quidditch pileup; you just have to hang around to see what the body count will be." 

"Yes, I understand that totally. So... what can I do for the two of you? I assume it has something to do with the Granger case."

Harry took a deep breath. "I need some Obliviators."

"Why?"

"Um... well, this Quidditch fan, here, sort of announced, in front of most of my cast and crew, that he should hex me and that I had been a part of the Magical Law Enforcement. They're all having a bit of a nap right now... but we need to alter a few memories."

Moser closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Why can it never be just one or two people with you?"  


"If it were only one or two... I'd do it myself. But... well, I thought it best not to do that."

"And if you've been altering memories on your own, I don't want to hear about it."

"Right," Harry said with a none too convincing innocent smile.

"I assume you already arranged for the Obliviators and are just awaiting my official OK."

"Yeah, pretty much. You know me so well."

"Unfortunately so. Do you have a plan on what you're going to replace this memory with? Unless your people are mentally challenged they're going to start wondering why they keep having memory gaps and I don't think you can use the 'too drunk to remember' scenario this early in the evening."

"Gas leak?"

"We'd have to involved the Muggle liaison and call for Muggle rescue to actually treat them."

"Any better ideas?"

Moser just shook his head. "Fine, I'll arrange things with the Muggle authorities while you brief the Obliviators. And Harry, just be more careful. I'm getting a lot of pressure over this case and if it's known that a former Auror is actually working it... well, we don't want to discuss the ramifications if that got out."

Harry nodded his understanding and left the office to talk to the Obliviators.

Harry then Apparated Ron back to his apartment to wait until the mess at the studio had been dealt with, after having decided that he would be removed from the memories. It took almost three hours for the memories to be altered and for the last of the emergency crew to leave after they'd been called for the gas leak that had made everyone collapse.

All of the cast and crew were told to go home and rest, Harry promised Lydia that he would return the next day to finish the scene and any others that need to be done. Harry was thankful that, in all of the confusion, no one questioned where Keith had gone.

He returned to his apartment to find Ron sitting on his sofa with a bag of chips and a beer watching one of his movies. Harry shook his head and went to get himself a beer and dropped on the sofa next to Ron, half watching the movie and half watching Ron's reaction to it.

> __
> 
> Jamey Plower walks into a nightclub. The club is dark and there is a fog of heavy smoke in the room. He walks to the bar and orders a drink. He turns and scans the crowd. At the edge of the dance floor is the familiar face of Mona Grinder. He slowly walks over to her.
> 
> __
> 
> "What's gorgeous a woman like you doing in a dump like this?"
> 
> __
> 
> The woman smiles brightly. "Hoping to be picked up by someone with better lines than you have. What are you doing here, Jamey?"
> 
> __
> 
> "Just looking for something to do; John and I've split again and I just need to get out and remember what it was like before I had someone waiting for me at home. Why are you here? This isn't your normal scene."
> 
> __
> 
> "My roommate's out of town and I'm not seeing anyone right now... so I thought I'd see what I could find. You want to dance?"
> 
> __
> 
> "I'd love to."
> 
> __
> 
> The couple set their drinks on a table and walked to the dance floor. The multicolored lights created a romantic mood as a slow song started to play. Jamey pulled Mona into his arms and the two swayed to the music.
> 
> __
> 
> "God, Mona, you feel so good in my arms. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to hold you."
> 
> __
> 
> "I know. I've missed this too. Whatever happened to us?"
> 
> __
> 
> "I don't know. We were good together but I just couldn't stop looking at the boys and I think you got jealous."
> 
> __
> 
> "I wasn't jealous, I was lonely. You started spending more time with your boy-toys than you did with me. In the beginning it was great, we'd bring them home together but eventually it was just you and whomever the fuck of the moment was. Then you meet John and I knew I was no competition for what he could give you... so I left."
> 
> __
> 
> "I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I always loved you... but... I don't know. I guess you're right, there was something missing. We were great together but, John just had something you couldn't give me."
> 
> __

_

> "A hard dick up your ass?"
> 
> "Yeah, that too. But that doesn't mean I don't sometimes miss what we had."
> 
> "I miss it too, Jamey. Do you think, just for tonight, we could find it again?"
> 
> Jamey pulled Mona closer and kissed her. "I'd like to try. You want to go back to my place?"
> 
> "I'd love to."
> 
> "Let's go."
> 
> The two walk out of the club holding hands. 
> 
> In the next scene they are standing in front of Jamey's door kissing.
> 
> "Last chance to back out... because once I get you within thirty feet of my bed, I'm not letting you go until you're so sore you can't walk."
> 
> "You always had such corny lines, Jamey. But I'm not backing out now. I need you, at least for tonight."
> 
> Jamey fumbled with his keys but eventually unlocked the door. The two, still kissing, stumbled into the living room. They heard someone clear his throat and stopped looking shocked and guilty at John.
> 
> "Decide to take a trip down memory lane?"
> 
> "Sorta. What are you doing here?" Jamey asked.
> 
> "I came back to see if we could work things out. But I see that you've already moved on so I'll let you get to it."
> 
> "No, wait. John, don't go. Please. I love you and I don't want to lose you."
> 
> "I'll just be going," Mona says. "It was nice seeing you again, Jamey."
> 
> "No, I don't want you to go either! Sue me, I'm a selfish bastard. I want both of you in my life... is that so wrong?"
> 
> Mona and John look at each other... almost sizing the other up. They nod to the other with a look of understanding then turn to Jamey. They each start to slowly remove their clothes as they walk toward the stunned man.
> 
> "I think we can work something out," John says.
> 
> "Yes, I definitely think, something can be arranged... if you think you can still handle both of us."
> 
> Jamey smiles and unzips his pants. "I think I can manage it."
> 
> "Good."
> 
> Soon the three are naked and lying on an overly large bed. Mona straddling Jamey's face as she watched John prepare him. Her hands cup her own breasts squeezing her nipples between her fingers. She moaned her pleasure as Jamey's tongue licked at her clit. John looked up and winked at Mona as he finishes his task.
> 
> "Mona, do you want to hop on this gorgeous cock before I start?"
> 
> "No, I want to watch you first. The two of you are so sexy... I'll probably get off just watching." Jamey's hands pull down on Mona's thighs giving him better access to her wet pussy. "Or maybe I'll get off before then."
> 
> John raised Jamey's legs to his shoulders and positioned a pillow beneath his hips. He then leaned forward pushing his large cock into the tight hole while capturing Mona's lips. He started a slow steady pace that started to increase in intensity.
> 
> "Mona, if you want to ride me, you best get on now... I'm not going to last long."
> 
> Mona reluctantly moves down Jamey's body and after giving an opened mouth kiss to John, she turned and slowly descended on Jamey's sheathed cock.

_

"You know that's annoying, don't you?"

"What, the fact that Hermione looks like she's enjoying herself?"

"No, you watching me for my reaction," Ron said only moving his eyes to give Harry a knowing look before turning them back to the screen.

"I'm actually enjoying your reaction."

"Are you, now?"

"Yes, I am. But I can't figure out if it's 'Mione who's giving you that hard on or if it's me fucking her or maybe me being fucked. So what is it?"

"I'd have to say it's the overall effect."

"Really?" Harry asked in a whisper before bringing his hand up to turn Ron's face towards him. "Do you know what's affecting me, Ron? It's that bulge that's growing in your jeans and knowing that I'm part of the reason for it," he said as he leaned in to kiss the lips of the man he'd loved, as more than a friend and not quite a brother, since he was eleven. There was only a moment of shock before Ron returned the kiss and it deepened as he brought his hand up to thread through the other's tousled hair.

Ron reluctantly pulled away and in a horse voice said, "We shouldn't be doing this while we have two people in a magically induced sleep in the next room. One of whom is, by the way, your lover of several years."

Harry leaned forward and captured Ron's lips again in a full kiss before pulling away and saying regretfully, "You're right. We need to wake them." He stood and pulled Ron up with him. 

The two walked to bedroom and sat on either side of the bed. Harry first tapped Tina's forehead then quickly did the same to Keith. The two slowly roused and looked at each other in confusion before noticing Ron and Harry seated next to them. It was as if a light had gone off in each of their head, remembering where they'd last been and what had been said and done. They both jumped but were gently restrained by the two men.

"Shhh. It's ok, we're not going to hurt you," Ron cooed to Tina as Harry said similar words to Keith.

"I think it's time we had some truth amongst the four of us, if we're ever going to find Hermione," Harry said in a calm voice. "We'll give you two a couple of minutes, to use the facilities, and then meet you in the sitting room when you're ready to talk. Keith, you know where to find clothing... you may want to be dressed for this."

Ron and Harry nodded to one another, in agreement, and left the two to get ready for the upcoming conversation.

After several minutes Tina and Keith entered the room where Harry and Ron were sitting on either end of the sofa talking in low voices to one another.

Harry looked up and smiled. "First, I believe some introductions should be in order." He stood and extended his hand to Tina. "You must be Tina Smyth, Hermione's roommate. I'm..."

"I know who you are, I've seen many of your movies and Hermione's told me a lot about you."

"That's good. If you've seen me in my movies then you must know that this handsome man is Keith Fields. He's not only one of my actors but he's also my lover." He then turned to Keith. "Keith allow me to introduce you to Tina Smyth, as you just heard, she's Hermione or Mona's roommate from Britain. And this," he pointed to Ron, "is Ron Weasley, he was my best mate growing up and still one of the best friends a person could ask for," he finished with an affectionate smile to Ron.

"Great. Just what we need someone else from your secret past," Keith mumbled as he nodded to Ron.

"My past is about to no longer be a secret... if the two of you agree to complete secrecy. What we are about to tell you can't be revealed to anyone... and I mean anyone. The three of us are a part of a group of people who are very secluded and we are about to break many laws by telling you about them. Do I have your promise not to reveal anything we are about to tell you?"  


Tina quickly nodded her agreement, "Of course. I've wanted to know about the two of you and Hermione's past since we met. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"What about you, Keith? Will you keep our secrets?"

"Jamey, how am I to know if you're actually telling me the truth. I mean, you've lied to me for so long," he finished with a shrug.

"When this conversation is through you will have no doubt in your mind that Ron and I, and Hermione by extension, are who and what we tell you. If you can't agree... we won't continue." He looked to Ron hoping he understood that they may need to Obliviate Keith. He then looked into Keith's eyes silently pleading for him to agree.

"Fine, I'm just tired of all the lies, Jamey."

"I am too, and I've wanted to tell you so many times... it just never seemed like the right time. But now you'll know.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning of my life and we'll progress from there. First, I was born to James and Lily Potter, and my real name is Harry James Potter. My parent died when I was just over a year old. I was taken to my mother's sister's home to be raised. I was told that my parents had been killed in a car crash.

"While living with my aunt, uncle and cousin I was used as nothing short of a slave. I cooked, cleaned, did the yard work and most of the repairs around the house. I was verbally, emotionally, physically and sexually abused."

Ron looked at Harry in horror. "You never told us about that."

"Ron, it wasn't until after you and the twins rescued me and I spent part of the summer at your house that I realized that wasn't the norm. After that, I just didn't want to think about it. It was only a few months out of the year at that point and it stopped after fifth year when the Order threatened Vernon."

"You should have said something..."

"Ron, it's over, I'm over it... let me finish this and if you want to psychoanalyze me later you can."

"Fine."

"OK, back to my life...."


	11. Chapter Ten

  
Author's notes: **Disclaimer:** This story contains characters that were created by JK Rowling in her wonderful Harry Potter series from books, films and interviews. No copyright infringement is intended nor is any money being made by it. It also contains characters that are the creation of my own twisted mind and are not consciously based on any person or persons real or fictional.  
 **Beta by:** Megamadrat  


* * *

 

"I can't believe Hermione kept something like this from me for so long," Tina said after Harry and Ron had explained the wizarding world to her and Keith.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But, Hermione left our world shortly after the war and she wasn't a part of it any longer. She had no reason to reveal her past."

"What about me, Jamey?" Keith asked. "You've been leading a double life and never once said a thing. How could you keep this a secret? And, now that I've seen your wand... where have you hidden it all this time?"

"I've had a charm on it. It's... well, it keeps Muggles, er... that's what we call non-magical people... it keeps Muggles from noticing it. You've actually had it in your hands a couple of times when you've picked up my clothes, but you never knew it. And I am so sorry that I've had to hide this part of me from you. I've almost told you about a hundred times... but you truly aren't allowed to know about our world. Ron and I could be arrested for telling you this."

"So, why now? Why break the law now, after all this time?" he asked.

"It was time," Harry said with a shrug. "Actually, it was past time. I should have told you years ago but I was scared and I didn't want to lose you. If you want to leave me now, I'll _know_ it's because of who I am and not wonder for the rest of my life if I'd told you, it would have made a difference. And, I hate secrets."

"You could have fooled me," Ron interrupted quietly with a smirk.

"I didn't keep too many secrets from you, Ron, and you know it. I didn't tell you the details of the cases I've worked because I couldn't; it's just the same as you not telling me the secrets to Fred and George's inventions."

"I didn't tell you their secrets because they won't tell _me_ their secrets... but that's not what I'm talking about. I just found out that my best mate, since I was eleven, likes to sleep with men."

"Yeah, like I was going to tell you _that_ when I broke it off with your sister? I don't think so. But, you've kept secrets about your sexuality from me too... so don't even go there."

"Those were secrets I was keeping from myself!"

"Stop it, you two," Tina huffed. The two wizards looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"You sounded just like Hermione," Harry said in amazement.

"I've lived with her for eight years... you pick up a thing or two."

"OK, now that you've told us this... what now?" Keith asked, ignoring the bantering.

"What do you mean?"  


"Do the two of you go back to _Oz_ and find Dorothy, or what? Do you keep living this double life? What does Ron have to do with this? Why is he here? And will he be staying?"

"I don't know if I'll ever go back to _Oz_ , as you put it. I've established my life here and I've found someone I think I'd like to spend the rest of my life with... if he'll have me. As to Ron, he's here because he loves Hermione and wants to help find her. Any other questions, about his plans, you'll have to ask him."

The three turned to look at Ron. He hesitated only a moment before saying, "I don't know what I'll do. I didn't think this plan through, beyond finding Harry. I run a shop back home for my bothers and once we find Hermione a lot will depend on what she wants. For the time being, I can stay. I'd like to help Harry find Hermione... but we've not worked out the details of that, yet." 

Keith looked him up and down then turned to Harry. "He's attractive enough..."

"I know he is... but..."

"But what?" Ron asked.

"But... Keith's thinking the same thing we discussed earlier. You _could_ work for me... but..."

"But, I'm not into men."

"That's not what you said earlier. And there's always the straight movies..."  


"Harry, I don't know if I can do that; I've only slept with a couple of women. I've seen my share of porn movies but don't know if I could do what you do... even if it's in those straight movies you said you're starting to produce. I'm just not as comfortable displaying myself as you obviously are."

"Don't give me that crap, Won-Won."

"Do not go there, Harry; I was sixteen and trying to make Hermione notice me."

"Well, she did."

"Yes, she did... a lot of good that did me, at the time. I'm not going to argue about that... it was almost ten years ago."

"Fine, but we do need to decide what you're going to do and how you're going to help. But for now, I'm hungry; I've not eaten since lunch and it's been a long day. Why don't the four of us go out to dinner then maybe get some drinks? I have to be back in the studio in the morning to finish the scenes you interrupted. Both of you can come with us tomorrow and watch what we do. And." Harry turned to the only women in the room. "We've not asked you what you want to do, Tina."

"I want to help, of course."

"Of course," Harry repeated with dread. "Do you have any skills? I mean, anything I can use in the studio? I have most of my clerical staff in place... but..."

"... but, I'm not attractive enough to be an actress," she stated seeming to understand.

"No, it's not that... you're beautiful... but not many women can do what my actresses do. You've only met us and I wasn't sure if that's something you'd want to do. Besides, don't you have a job back home?"  


"Well, about that... I was told that if I didn't show up today... there wouldn't be a job left for me. But Hermione is more important than that job anyway. I've worked in social services for several years, now; I shouldn't have a problem finding something when we find her. Hermione's position was a bit more stable than mine... I mean... she goes to work no matter what; but... I've been known to skive off a day here and there. If she went back, they'd accept her with open arms... I'd be given a box with my personal belongings in it

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Ron said looking at Tina with sympathy.

"Don't be. I had thought about coming here, myself. I just didn't have the nerve to do it on my own... but I'd decided that if I'd not heard from Hermione soon I'd find the nerve somewhere."

"OK, let's not dwell on this," Harry said, drawing attention back to himself. "Let's eat and have a few drinks; I can explain what I've done so far to find Hermione. Tomorrow the two of you can come to the studio to watch how we do the scenes and if it's something you'd like to do; we'll audition you and go from there. If you decide you can't work in the movies then we'll figure something else out. But like I said earlier... I'm starving."

"OK, let's go."

The four went to a neighborhood cafe and set in the back corner for privacy.

"So, Harry, what have you done, so far?"

"I've been watching every movie that _Lingering Essences_ has put out. I have a connection with their promotion company, it's the same one I use, so I get the movies about two weeks before they hit the streets. The promotion company doesn't know where they've moved their studios to, either. The finished movies arrive at their office by courier and the money is directly deposited into an account. I've gone to the bank that money goes to and they transfer the funds to an account in the Camion Islands. They only assign a number to the account so it can't be traced to a specific person, much like a _Swiss Bank Account_. I did some... um... nosing around in their offices and there is no record of who the money actually belongs to. Everything is filtered through several different companies; all are legitimate businesses whose owners have no ties to the wizarding world, that I can find. And the companies range from book stores to florists to newsstands and liquor stores. Hell, I even went to visit Draco Malfoy in prison, thinking he may have escaped somehow."

"You did not!"

"Once I realized it was a witch or wizard who knew us, beyond what they would have read in the papers or books; he was the first name that came to mind. I've also tracked down every witch and wizard who went to school with us and those professors and Order members who survived the war. I've not spoken with each one, but I do know where they live and what they do for a living. Not a one of them is living in the States and the few that have ventured here in the last five years had legitimate reasons for doing so.

"I'm really at a loss; whenever I get close to finding where the studio is, it seems to disappear. I think it's being moved because they know I'm looking for them."

"Give me a list of the people from Hogwarts that you've tracked down and any information about them. I'll see if I can find a connection... you were never very good as a strategist."

"Yes, and flying to the States to kill me was a great strategy."

"I was distraught! And I would have never really killed you; castrated maybe, but never kill."

"And that is so much better."

"Will the two of you give it a rest?" Tina said. "It's hard to keep up with your moods. One minute you're making decisions on what to do next; the next minute you're fighting like two school boys!"

"Tina," Harry said with a smile. "We've always been like this... it used to drive Hermione batty. She was constantly on us to stay focused, but somehow we always managed to do what needed to be done. Some of what we did was horrible... I won't even go into the things that we needed to do to end the war that the wizarding world was in... but looking back we did always manage to have a little fun while we did it. I think that's the only way we stayed sane."

"I'm not sure of that..." she said looking at them with stern eyes. "I think you're both insane and have taken Keith and me along for your fantasy."

"It does seem unreal doesn't it? I mean, I was raised not knowing anything about the wizarding world and then I was thrown into to and found that I had a madman after me. I know it's a lot to take in and it will take a few days to truly accept it. You just have to trust us."

"I know, but it's hard. One minute everything you've told us makes complete sense then the next minute I feel like I'm reading some kid's book. "

"Well, what we've become is definitely not for the kids. I have sex for money and actually enjoy it? That's the part that seems unreal sometimes."

The four finished their meal and went to a local pub for a couple of drinks then returned to Harry's apartment, knowing their next day would be eventful.

oOo

 

The next morning Harry and Keith took Ron and Tina to the studio and introduced them as friends of Jamey's who were possibly interested in becoming actors. The two were given seats behind the camera where they watched the scene they'd interrupted the day before.

> __
> 
> The music in the background was slow, but had a heavy beat to it. Jamey sat in the middle of the circular bed as Lori rode his hard cock. His hands were caressing her breasts but his eyes were on one of the men watching. He had been mesmerized by the man's piercing blue eyes.
> 
> __
> 
> The man, Keith, was standing naked near the front of the crowd. He had a man standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him, rocking his hard cock against him.
> 
> __
> 
> Jamey caught his attention and motioned him to the bed. Keith turned to the man behind him and spoke to him quietly. He then moved to the revolving bed. Jamey halted Lori's movements and pulled her forward as he spread his legs. Keith hooked his arms under Jamey's legs and raised them. Lori leaned back against his chest as he slowly buried his erection into the man. Once he was completely sheathed, Jamey started to rock. It took only a couple of moments before the three found a rhythm. Both men fondled the women perched upon Jamey's manhood, but they had eyes only for each other. 
> 
> __
> 
> The music's volume increased as the movements became more and more intense. A women who'd been watching walked up to the three. Her fingers stroked Jamey's chest, lingering on his nipple ring.
> 
> __
> 
> "Can I join you?" she purred lustfully.
> 
> __
> 
> Jamey pulled his eyes away from Keith's and turned his head toward the woman. She was tall and slender, her body clean shaven and her breasts were huge. 
> 
> __
> 
> He smiled and nodded; panting to hard to speak. She moved to the head of the bed and kneeled with her knees on either side of Jamey's head. He lifted his head to lick her wet pussy as she leaned forward to kiss Lori.
> 
> __
> 
> "Mmmm, Gina, it's so good to see you," Lori said as she pulled from the kiss, her hand moving to caress the women's ample breasts.
> 
> __
> 
> With the four as the center of attention, many couple throughout the club joined others as the camera panned around the room, zooming in on various sexual escapades.
> 
> __
> 
> A moan was heard from the circular bed and Keith pulled from the man he'd been pounding. He quickly removed his condom and jism shot out of his cock leaving a stream of white on Lori's back and Jamey's spasming ass. Jamey moaned as he felt the absence of the cock in his ass and started to ram himself into Lori harder and faster, to make up for the loss. Lori screamed her orgasm, her lips now sucking on the large nipples muffling her scream. 
> 
> __
> 
> Jamey pulled her down one last time hard and stilled; he pulled her up and off of him. She moved her self down as her hands stroked him deftly removing his protection. Her lips wrapped around his organ. Gina leaned forward to lick the base; Jamey moaned... Lori opened her mouth and pulled up just in time for the camera to capture Jamey's orgasm which filled her mouth. 
> 
> __
> 
> Gina gave one last lick of Jamey's waning cock then moved to clean the come that was dripping from Lori's mouth; their tongues met as they shared the treat. Jamey had recovered enough to continue his oral ministrations of Gina's pussy; she too screamed in orgasm, then she and Lori collapsed on Jamey, who continued to kiss her pussy and ass.
> 
> __
> 
> The two women slowly stood; embracing one another and shared another kiss as Jamey moved off of the bed. He walked into the waiting arms of Keith. They started to kiss again as the camera panned around the room.
> 
> __

_  
_

"OK, cut!" Lydia shouted from behind the camera. "That was great. Take twenty and we'll continue the scene."

Harry sighed, pulling away from Keith and accepted the bottle of water handed to him from one of the assistance. He stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders.

"That felt good, Lydia. Was the lighting alright for Keith's come scene? I couldn't tell."

"Yes, Jamey... the lighting was right," Lydia said with a laugh. "What do you take me for? An amateur?"

"Of course not. I just know that it can be tricky with a circular bed which is spinning... but you know I trust you. It's just hard to be on this side of the camera and not think about stuff like that... you know how I am."

"Yes, Jamey, I know what a perfectionist you are and believe me, I've not allowed your standards to drop in your absence."

"Thanks, Lydia, you're the best. " He grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and walked over to his two guests.

"So, any questions?"

"Yes, how the hell will you get it up again? I mean, I need a little more recovery time than that," Ron said.

Harry laughed. "Well, I've always had a quick recovery and most of the other guys do, too. But for those who don't, and if our doctor approves it, we have medication that can help them out in that area. It makes things a lot easier than, what I'm told, it was like before the meds existed. A day like today would have taken three or four days to complete."

"Wow."

"The biggest problem is not getting into it to much. Look what I was doing; I was getting it, giving it and had a beautiful woman riding my face... and you have to hold back so you don't come too fast."

"And how do you do that?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"It won't be the first time I laughed at your crazy arse."

"True. I think of Umbridge naked," Harry said with a laugh.

"Urgh, how can you even keep it up if you think of that?"

"Did I mention that I was getting fucked up the arse, had a beautiful redhead on my cock and a beautiful blonde on my face... and I knew that those to women were getting it on while riding me."

"You do have a point."

"What about you Tina? Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"I'm still reeling from the visual stimuli. How does the crew keep themselves from masturbating while they watch?"

"Um... well, I guess after you've watched it for so long it just becomes common place. But when we have parties after a shoot like this, they do tend to let go a bit. I'm sure that there are already plans for a party somewhere tonight... there always is. Some of my best moves have been learned at those parties."

"So, what's going to be in the next scene?" Ron asked.

"The _club_ will split up into a guys side and a girls side. I'll have to look at the script to be sure, but I think that we are going to have a male daisy chain with every guy on the set and the women will split up into groups of three and four. After that the police are going to raid the club and everyone is going to go to jail for the mandatory jail orgy. Originally I was supposed to be arrested too, but Lydia reworked the script and I'll slip out the back with a few others... that way I won't have to be in any more scenes for this movie.

"After the raid happens, we have two scenes for another movie called _Boys Will Do Boys._ It's all guys obviously, so I'll be having sex with Todd, Philip and one of the new guys... I can't remember his name. Keith has a scene that they're redoing from a couple of days ago. Everything is recorded digitally and for some reason the scene was deleted before it could be duplicated; otherwise he'd be in _Boys Will Do Boys._ But, the two scenes can do without him."

"That is unbelievable. You don't ever use magic to help things along?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"No. I couldn't when I was working for other studios because it would have looked odd if I could keep going longer than the other guys... but the more you do this the more endurance you build up. I've been doing this for almost four years, Ron."

"I guess," Ron said in dread.

"Don't worry about it... and I have to get back to the next scene. If you're hungry or thirsty there's some fruit and water over there." He pointed to a table of snacks. "We'll break for lunch in about an hour and a half. I'm sure this scene and part of the next will be done by then. The cast and crew usually order take-a-way and eat together. When I'm done this afternoon we'll all sit down and talk about what happens next and then we can also start a bit of research."

Harry removed his towel and went back to the set.

oOo

 

The four were sitting in Harry's office after he'd finished his last scene.

"How can you even sit down after being fucked up the arse by eight different men?"

"Ron, it's not like I'm a virgin and besides, I was well prepared for the first one and after that I was loose enough that the others were able to slide right in," he teased with a smirk.

"Ugh. But I'm serious... doesn't it hurt?"

"I'll be honest with you, at first anal sex isn't comfortable. If you're prepared properly it shouldn't be painful at all. If it's something you enjoy, you'll find it more than a bit stimulating. It's not like the guys here would rip into you unprepared. In my personal life I'm mostly with men and I have sex often, so preparation doesn't involve more than putting a bit of lube up my bum. But when I'm doing scene after scene like I did today, I made sure I was well stretched before I went out on the set. Most of the guys either do it themselves or pair up. How one prepares also depends on what's required in the scene. Some companies, we make movies for, require that the man starts off soft so it's more believable that what they are doing is what's making them excited. Other companies don't care. Like before with the bed scene; it was ok for me to start off with an erection so I had one of the crew suck me off a bit before I went out there so I was already hard before. Lori stroked me a few times too, so I was hard enough to mount. 

"The viewers are more sophisticated than they used to be. There's no getting by just because you're long enough to move in and out when your soft, like they did in the seventies and eighties. On the whole the actors in the porn industry are healthier than they were then. Hell, we have to be; there's no faking it or cutting scenes in a way that makes it obvious the man has orgasmed at a different time."

"Harry, do you really think I can do this?" Ron asked.

Harry pierced his lips together in thought. "I don't know. Like I said, you have the body for it and I've seen you with a hard on before, so you've got the equipment... but it's up to you whether or not you can do it. I can't tell you what to feel. And you're not nearly as experienced with sex as I was when I started in the industry, so you may have to work on your endurance. The best way to fake that in the beginning is to know your recovery time and get off before a scene but not too soon before a scene that you can't get it up. With most men the second erection last longer. If you do this, we'll do what we do with most of the new guys and arrange the scenes so you can have enough time between."

"What about me, Harry... er, would you rather be called Jamey?" Tina asked.

"In here or when we're alone either will work. Most of my people know that my real name is Harry, thanks to Hermione, but you should probably get into the habit of calling me Jamey. I know that my secret is out, but... well... I've gone by that name for almost four years now."

"So, what do you think, _Jamey_? Do you think I can be an actress?"

"It's more than being an actress," Keith answered before than Harry could. "We now have fourteen men working for _Marauder's Inc._ and you would have to have sex with any one of them. We don't know what your past is like, but most women just can't do that."

"I can't even claim to have had that many men but if you think I can do this, I'd like to try. What do I have to do? If it means finding Hermione, I'll sleep with every man in the bloody city."

Harry laughed sadly. "That's exactly what Hermione said about finding the Squibs. One or both of us will, honestly, have to have sex with you to see if you have what it takes and there are rules that I expect all of my people to follow, even the two of you. I've developed a reputation..."

"Yes, I know about your reputation in the industry. Your people are drug and disease free. _That_ , I don't have a problem with."

"Fine," Harry said as he stood and unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you an audition. You need to be able to have sex on a moments notice _and_ be able to do it with people watching. We'll start and if things go ok, Keith can join us," he said looking to Keith for confirmation. He nodded his consent.

"What do you expect me to do?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Watch, leave, jack off, join in... it's up to you. If you do join it will also be your audition so tell us now what you're willing to do. If you join in, it will mean you're willing to be with a man. More importantly, Ron, are you able to be with me? Because if you do this, you will _have_ to be and I don't want this to make things strange between us. We've got history and I don't want to lose you as a friend, if you can't handle that. If you decide you can't be with another man, I'll have Lori and Gina come in later to see if you can do a straight scene."

"I'll just watch you... I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You watched me all afternoon!"

"That was different. This seems more... I don't know... intimate, if that makes sense."

"Yeah it does. I could call in a few more people if you want an audience," he teased.

"No, that's all right. I'm not sure what I'll do."

"Fine." He turned to the woman and looked her up and down. "Tina, I'm going to lean against my desk naked. Your job is to make me hard without touching me intimately. You can do anything you want other than that. Remember that I've literally watched hundreds of women naked and have had sex with most of them, so you have to put on a pretty powerful show to get me hard just from watching."

"No pressure there."

"I don't mean to put the pressure on you... but this all is a part of seeing, not only your acting skills but also your sex appeal. If you can't turn me on, then you probably can't get the viewers turned on either."

Tina stood and scanned the room apprehensively. She saw a shelf with many toys upon it and walked to it, looking them over. She got an impish grin on her face and grabbed a small golden dildo.

She moved to stand in front of Harry. She licked her lips and slowly pulled her sweater over her head. There was music filtering the, otherwise quiet, room from the studio. Her body moved in time with the music as she revealed each part of her petite body. Once she was naked she looked at Harry and smiled, then moved away from him going to Ron. She leaned down with her lips only inches from his and asked, "Is this ok?"

Ron, whose eyes were wide, nodded dumbly and leaned forward to capture her lips. The two kissed deeply as Tina's hands moved down his body. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and knelt in front of him. Her lips left his and moved to kiss his chin, then his chest as she opened more and more buttons. She then sucked on one of his nipples and looked him in the eyes as her hands rested on his belt. "Only if you're ok with this," she mumbled.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed in decision then nodded. Her fingers opened his belt and the snap on his jeans. She rubbed the growing bulge at his crotch hearing him moan at the contact. Her hand reached into his waistband and she gently pulled his straining cock out. She pulled on the waistband of his pants and he raised his hips allowing them to be pulled down and removed... after toeing off his shoes. Once his pants were removed her small hands wrapped around his cock and started to stroke, as she leaned up for a kiss. 

His hands thread through her hair and after a long moment she pulled away and leaned down to kiss the head of his glistening cock. She swirled her tongue around it then licked him from base to head several times listening to him moan in pleasure. When his fingers tightened in her hair her lips wrapped around his cock and she took him almost all the way into her mouth. Moving up and down. Each time her mouth reached the crown, her tongue would swirl around him before descending again. Her hand fondling his sack. On one of her up strokes she wet her finger as she licked his cock. The finger moved to caress his opening as her other hand still fondled his sack and mouth sucked him, expertly. Ron again moaned at the feeling and parted his legs further for better access. Soon a finger had entered him causing a higher pitched moan but his hands, which were still twined in her hair, did not pull her off and he made no effort to stop her. So she moved the finger around until she could move it with ease. She pulled the figure out and a small open tube was handed to her... she wasn't sure if it was from Keith or Harry. She squeezed the lube onto her fingers and this time inserted two. She moved them in and out, while never losing the rhythm her mouth had created on his cock.

Once his body accepted the fingers she started to scissor them slightly, knowing that the dildo was small and he would not need much preparation. She pulled her fingers from him and coated the golden dildo. She slowly pushed it into his opening and turned it on. Ron was panting but had not yet come. She started to move the toy in and out when she felt a person kneel behind her.

Arms wrapped around her and her breasts were cupped by large hands.

"You cheated, Tina," she heard Harry say from behind her. She moaned around the cock in her mouth as the hands moved to her hips and raised her. A knee wedged between her thighs pushing her legs apart soon followed by a hard cock filling her. She moaned again. Her eyes raised to look at Ron who had his eyes fixed on the man behind her... she could only assume they were looking into the green eyes of the man behind her. She saw movement to her left and Keith's naked form came into view.

He moved to straddle her, his knees on each arm of the chair, facing Ron. She heard the unmistakable sound of kissing above her as the hands that had been on her head moved. She once again looked up and could only see large freckled hands stroking Keith's hard cock. She moaned... the man behind her moved a hand to fondle her chest. She heard Keith moan and knew, from the sound, that Harry was licking him. The thought of where that tongue was licking, was too much for her and she gave a muffled scream as she orgasmed. She tried to halt her movement but the hand that had been on her breast moved down to flick at her clit. She heard Harry mumble, "You get more than one, when you're with me." Before the sound of him sucking at Keith's ass resumed.

She continued stroking Ron with her mouth while still moving the dildo in and out. Ron raised his hips and moaned her name in warning only seconds before her mouth filled will his juices. She continued to lick and kiss his cock as it softened. Harry pulled her back and started to kiss her shoulder. The two still joined backed away from Ron and Keith.

"Are you ready for another, Tina?" Harry's husky voiced asked.

"Mmmm." Was all she said before she stiffened as another orgasm hit. She was vaguely aware that the man within her started to jerk slightly as he pumped her wet pussy. He pulled almost all the way out and she thought he was going to pull out to come, but he slammed into her one more time before she felt the throbbing of his cock. He, too, came with a moan.

Tina collapsed on to the floor as Harry pulled out and laid beside her. 

"Like I said before, you cheated."

"I knew he wanted to do it... I just got the feeling that he was scared to let you know he wanted to do it' I only helped him make his decision. And I knew that once you saw Ron with a raging hard-on you'd get one too."

"And you were right. Damn, he's sexy as hell, Hermione was a fool to have given that up."

"I think I've said the same thing."

"Hey, would you two stop talking about me as if I wasn't in the room?" Ron teased.

"I wasn't aware that you were listening... I thought you were... otherwise occupied."

"I think I passed giving a hand job and receiving a blow job. What's the next test?"

Harry and Keith laughed in response as Tina rolled her eyes.

OoO

 

Hermione sat in the cell she'd been imprisoned since her second night here. She'd lost track of the days, but had long given up on Harry finding her. She was naked and only had a tattered bed sheet to wrap around her for warmth. She knew that her food had been laced with some sort of drugs because shortly after the only meal a day she was given she'd loose track of time... there were times when she was sure days had passed without her knowing. Her body was bruised and beaten. She knew that she'd been sexually used but all memory of sex was hazed... almost like a dream that is slipping away right after waking. She didn't know where she was, but she knew that she had to get out. She'd had this thought before, often, but she knew that today would be the day. Without her wand she'd be unable to apparate and being in a city she was not familiar with she knew her chances of finding help were slim, but she couldn't go on like this.

After several hours of contemplating what to do next the main door to the room, in which her cage was, opened and she looked up to see the man who brought her food everyday.

"What are they putting in my food?" she asked, trying to distract him.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, Granger."

"It's going into my body so it's my concern... it's not like I can stop you from doing it. If I stop eating, again, you'll just bring in some goons to hold me down while you pump the drug into my veins."

"I don't want to listen to you talk, you filthy little mudblood."

"Are you a wizard?" She asked, this was the first time the man had said anything other than 'eat' to her.

"I come from a family of wizards. You and your friends killed both of my parents so I know about your world, but I wasn't able to get into a magical school. I don't have enough magic in me... but that doesn't mean that My Master or I want filth like you running our society."

"Who is your Master?"

"Oh, yes, Granger. All you have to do is demand to know and I'll of course tell you, because no one ever told you and your friends no."

"I'd like to know here you got your information from because that's not how it was. We faced many obstacles and many qualified witches and wizards who wouldn't help us in bringing down Voldemort. We were essentially on our own for the better part of a year before someone took us seriously."

"I don't care," he said as he opened the cage door.

Hermione jumped and pulled the man in, using most of her strength to do it. The man was too surprised to struggle at first, giving her time to knee him in the crotch. As he leaned forward the same knee came up and hit him square in the face. He fell to the ground moaning. She then kicked him, panting at the effort it had taken. The man was now unconscious, but Hermione continued to kick him. When she left the cell, she wasn't sure if he was dead or alive but she knew that she had her first chance at freedom.


	12. Chapter Eleven

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Megamadrat  


* * *

oOo

Hermione ran from the room; amazed that there were no other guards. The door had lead into a hall that was long but she could see light at one end... she ran towards it. As she moved closer to the door she felt the, long ago familiar, tingle of magic behind her and she ducked just as a purple spell passed above her. She turned to see who had cast the spell but saw no one. She continued to run; moving from one wall to the other, erratically, hoping to make herself harder to hit. As she passed through the door a spell did hit her; only stumbling slightly, she was able to continue.

As she cleared the door she felt the coolness of the evening. Reaching to wrap the sheet tighter around her, she suddenly realized that she was now wearing clothing... very scant clothing, but clothing none the less. She ran a few blocks towards a lit street; it was crowded with people and had blinding neon lights, which made the area appear as if it were daytime.

Sighing in relief, she leaned against a wall, trying to catch her breath and evaluate herself; looking down she noticed she was wearing a tight red leather crop corset with leather laces and a matching miniskirt. She shook her head in disbelief that the only spell to actually hit her had put clothes on her... even if it were clothing she'd only wear for one of Harry's movies. 

After catching her breath she stepped forward and bumped into a tall man wearing a pink suit. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"You ain't one'f my girls!" the man exclaimed as he pushed her roughly back against the wall. "You don't go sell'n where you not allowed. Who ya belong to, woman?"

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"Well, if you ain't in nobodies care, ya' need to be teached a few things. You don't go walk'n where my girls is sell'n they goods and you don't be take'n they customers... the money on this street belongs to me," he spat.

"You've got it wrong, I..."

"Don't be tell'n me I don't know my bin'ness. You either get off my street, cut me in on you take or get you pretty ass hurt."

"I'm not a whore!" Hermione screamed.

"Don't be try'n to deny it... I've got lots of girls in my care and I know what a ho looks like. You been trick'n for sum'time, by the looks of you."

"If you'll just tell me how to get to Crown Heights, I'll leave; I promise, I'm not selling on your street."

"That's pretty high class for a girl like you, in'it?"

"I have a friend who lives there. If I can find him, I'll be fine. Please just help me."

"You don't get nuth'n for free, woman," he said as he leaned his body against hers... his erection pushing against her bare stomach.

Hermione laughed a haunting laugh. "You want to fuck me for directions?"

"No, I wanna fuck you, so I'm gonna and _then_ if I be in the mood, I be giv'n you directions."

"Move! I'm not going to fuck you." Hermione barely got the sentence out of her mouth before she felt a stinging on her arm where he was holding her. She moved to protest but soon her world turned slightly, she sagged against the man, bonelessly. "What did you do?" she moaned in a low voice.

"I thought ya needed some attitude adjustment. Now, I knows you relaxed but ya can walk. I want ya to come with me and don't be try'n to get away."

Hermione obeyed without question as the man led her to an abandoned store. They entered and she was only slightly aware of the haze of acidy-smoke filling the room. He guided her to the back of the large room where there were several tattered sofas; he pushed her into one and walked away.

When he returned he handed her a bottle of water. "Here, drink this, you prob'ly thirsty by now and I don't want ya to faint when I fuck ya."

Hermione accepted the offered water and drank thirstily. She lay back against the sofa and sighed at the refreshment. Opening her eyes she saw the man standing in front of her.

"So, you're going to fuck me or what? If we can get this over with, maybe I can find my friend."

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck you but I'm wait'n for what I put in your water to kick in. I want you to be a will'n participant and trust me, little lady, you won't want t'leave here 'til it wears off and that can take all night."

Hermione smiled, still feeling the effects of whatever had been given her on the street. "You obviously don't know what I've been doing for the last several months. If you want a fuck, I won't fight you... I've done a hell of a lot worse men than you."

"Oh, it won't just be me. In a few minutes you won't be want'n to talk 'bout it either. You'll just lay back and take what we gives you. Now, be a good girl and sit there while I get a few friends."

As the man moved away, Hermione tried to stand but the drugs in her system wouldn't allow it. She knew that this was a bad idea and that she should be fighting to get away, especially after what she'd just been through... but the more she thought about it, she wasn't sure why she should be fighting; after all, a rough bout of sex sounded good. She licked her lips and felt a tingle in her crotch. Her hand instinctively went to that spot. A part of her conscious brain laughed that the person who'd spelled clothes on her hadn't bother with panties.

"I sees you start'n to feel the help I gives you. It be a new drug on the street and it be ten times better than E. You be wanting a good fuck'n in a few minutes," the pimp said with a laugh.

"I'll give you whatever you want as long as you promise to tell me where I am after."

"You don't go make'n the deals here, woman. And... I gots my friends to sample whats you gots. If you any good then I mights consider let'n you be one of my girls."

"I already belong to someone else."

"I knows you was lie'n when you says you was no ho. Who's you keeper?"

"I'm not a whore," Hermione said weakly; her hand still stroking her tingling pussy. "I belong to Harry."

"Who be Harry? He no pimp 'round here."

"He's one of two men I'd give my life for."

oOo

 

"Harry, what are Dean, Seamus and Neville doing, these days?"

"They're in the file labeled, 'Gryffindor/Not Likely'," Harry said as he extracted the file from the pile he and Ron had been looking through for the last two hours. "Dean left the wizarding world and is a struggling artist in London; he married a girl he'd gone to school with before Hogwarts and has all but given up being a wizard. 

"Seamus is living in Dublin and owns a small distillery; he makes a very high-end rum that's sold in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He's never married but has had a string of women and is living the life of a playboy.

"Neville is one of the wizarding world's leading herbologists. He actually found two additional uses for dragon's blood and, surprise, surprise, they're both used in the growing of some of the most rare potion ingredients. They are used in potions that help to stabilize the mind after extensive exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. Unfortunately, his discovery came too late to help his parents. As far as his personal life... he doesn't have one; it would seem our Neville is married to his work.

"Why do you ask?"

"I watched all of the movies Hermione's been in since she's gone missing and some of the things that are mentioned only a few people would know. I mean, I know that anyone who went to school with us would know about Hermione having her front teeth fixed and most of the school knew that we knocked out the troll; those were both mentioned, but in the one movie it was mentioned that she seemed like the type to leave a man stiff while she went off to play with her boys. Not many people outside of our dorm knew about that."

"You know how secrets were at Hogwarts, Ron. Hell, Dumbledore even gave Neville points for standing up to his friends," Harry said his eyes moving rapidly as he tried to remember the events of so long ago.

"Yes, but Neville was so embarrassed that he'd been left on the common room floor. When Seamus found him the next morning, Neville had pissed himself; he'd been there so long. You were in the hospital at the time, but Neville actually threatened to hex Seamus when he tried to take the mickey out of him for it... Dean stepped in and it was never mentioned again, that I know of. But, as you said, secrets were never kept at Hogwarts; anyone _could_ have known it."

"Well, you may have something. Pull their files and we'll put them in the pile of 'possibles'. Did you find any possibilities that I'd not found?"

"No, I'm actually surprised that you were this thorough."

"Hey!"

"Harry, you were never the 'detail' guy; you always left that up to Hermione and me, well... mostly Hermione. You were more the 'listen to our advise, plow in and ignore what we told you' type of guy." 

"Yes, and I was always alone," Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron smiled, fondly. "No, you were never alone... we made sure of that."

"Yes, you did. You've been at this for hours; are you ready to take a break? There's a party tonight at Lori's place."

"Yeah, this can wait... maybe if I don't think about it for a while something will click. But I'm not sure I'm ready for one of your parties."

"It should be fairly tame; Lori is trying to welcome Tina to the fold."

"It was real nice of her to offer Tina Hermione's room."

"Yeah, Lori's a nice girl."

Ron chuckled. "For some reason, Harry, I get the feeling that you and my mum have two different definitions of what a _nice girl_ is."

"Probably, but she really is. If it weren't for the fact that I prefer men... I'd have tried to hook up with her, long ago. She's the first woman I had sex with in the industry and she was one of the first to sign on with me when I started my own studio."

"So what should I expect at this party, if I go?"

"Lots of drinking and naked bodies in various sexual positions."

"And this is 'tame'?"

"The wild ones are usually orchestrated orgies. When Lori throws one of those, she usually lets us know that she's up to something... it usually involves some stupid game that haves you randomly paired with someone you may or may not normally get with. Most of the actors and actresses will naturally pair up and the crew is sometimes left out or they feel that they are intruding. When she plans something, she makes sure that they don't feel left out. She's the one who initially made our little group feel like a family and as the group grew so did the family. But, she knows that Tina is still getting her feet wet, so to speak, and that you've not decided what you'll be doing. So she'll probably just let the people do whatever feels natural. She has really good instincts when it comes to things like that."

"I'm still nervous. What do I do if someone asks for something I'm not ready to give yet."

"Yet?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Harry, I'm not sure... you know..."

"Yes, I know and no one is going to force you into anything. If you don't want to join the production company we'll work it out. But, I'd like to have you by my side, like you've always been and, to be totally honest, you'd be a great asset to _Marauder's Inc_."

"Asset?"

"Hell, Ron, you're gorgeous. I've seen what you've got and I know that you know how to use it. If you'd become one of my actors you would probably become very sought after in the industry. Most of my men have offers from other companies, but I treat them well so they stay. With your body and that boyish charm you've got, some of the larger companies might offer you more money than I can."

"I'm not here to make money, Harry. I'm here to find Hermione."

"I know that. And we will find her soon; I can just feel it. But after we've found her and I've solved this case, I don't plan on going back. I've found my niche in the world and I plan to stay."

"You are going to give up everything our world has to offer to you... _Harry Potter_... and become a sex object for Muggles?"

"Ron, I already am a sex object for Muggles and I love it. Those people who buy my movies buy them because they're good and I'm good at what I do. Not because my name's attached to it. They don't know me and to be honest, it's not easy making money in the porn industry like it was even a decade ago. With the internet making adult entertainment readily available and low cost... it takes quality films to be able to make the kind of money I do."

"I guess I just never saw it that way. I'm not as familiar with this _internet_ thing that you talk about, as you are. I know it exists but I never knew it was so readily available."

"Well, it is and if you're going to the party we need to get ready."

"What should I wear?"

Harry chuckled. "I never thought I'd be your fashion consultant. Let's see what you've got and if nothing works we'll transfigure something for the evening and tomorrow, whether you join my company or not, we'll do some shopping. If you're going to hang out with me, you're going to need a slight change in your wardrobe to fit in. And you'll also want to fit in so we can find Hermione."

"Alright. Let's go have a look."

OoO

 

Hermione lay battered and used on the sofa the man had dumped her on so many hours ago. She'd lost count of the number of men who'd used her and the effects of whatever drug she'd been given on the street was starting to wear off. She knew that it was some sort of mind altering drug; something that made her compliant while still aware of what was happening. And the drug the man had slipped in her water was still having it's affect on her. While she was bloodied and bruised from the many men that had taken her, she still felt sexually excited. Her body almost hummed with sexual need. She rubbed her thighs together trying to ease the sensation as she looked around. A handful of the men who'd raped her were sitting around a table melting some powder over a candle and each were injecting the drug. She suspected they were using heroine but she couldn't be sure. She _was_ sure that the sweet smell that permeated the air was marijuana... she did go to college in the Muggle world, after all, and had been to numerous parties where it was free flowing, though she'd never partaken in the drug.

She leaned back with a sigh, taking stock in her own condition. She once again knew that she had to escape but she was physically and mentally exhausted. She wasn't even sure if she could stand, let alone run... but the men all seemed totally engrossed in their sharing of the drugs and if she could do it, this was the right time. She slowly started to lace the front of her corset. The string had been torn into several pieces but she was able to tie them together to, at least, close the front. The men had not even bothered to remove her skirt so all she need to do was lower it to cover herself.

She watched the men as she slowly rose from the sofa. Her legs could barely hold her weight but she shakily stood, using the arm of the sofa to steady herself. She slowly walked to the front of the building, somehow remembering the path the man had brought her. As she left the area she'd been in, the smell around her almost made her sick; it was of stale smoke and human waste... she was also sure she smelt decaying flesh; a smell she'd not encountered since her last fight with the Death Eaters. Her need to be away from the smell; and the sight of the many passed out bodies around her, gave her strength to move faster. She almost tripped over a couple who was having sex in her path but she could see the door. She was almost there when it flew open and a dozen police officers came into the building with guns drawn announcing that it was a raid and everyone was to stay where they were. 

Hermione snorted to herself. ' _I think I've seen this movie,'_ she thought as an officer put handcuffs on her and escorted her from the building.

OoO

 

Ron sat on the sofa nursing his sixth mixed drink while watching two men 'audition' for Harry. The men were two of Harry's camera crew and while not unattractive, definitely did not meet the standard that Harry chose for his actors. He got the feeling that this was not only a standing joke amongst the crew but also an excuse for these two particular men to feed their need for sexual exhibitionism. Harry and the other actors were giving pointers and basically having the men perform sexual acts that were almost comical compared to what was done in the movies.

Harry had noticed Ron sitting alone, away from the rest of those at the party, watching. He had not approached him yet, because he wasn't sure what to say. He was worried what Ron would think about how he acted around his new friends. Would Ron feel that Harry shouldn't be here but out searching for Hermione? Would he be disappointed that he'd find comfort with a group of people whose idea of entertainment included drinking and sex? Would he be able to keep his hands off of his best friend if he went over to him? These parties always made Harry hornier than he normally was... the many naked or partially naked bodies totally giving up control for carnal pleasure. People that he trusted, almost as much as he'd trusted Ron and Hermione when they were younger, freely giving themselves to one another. He admitted to himself that he'd often wondered if the three of them would have been this open with each other if they'd moved in together, as they'd discuss a few times before Voldemort had been killed. But, after the world was rid of the maggot, the three had grown up and grown apart; each going on with their lives and becoming adults, independent of one another.

He slowly moved away from the guys to the sofa. He flopped down beside Ron, causing Ron to spill a bit of his drink.

"Thanks," Ron said sarcastically.

"Sorry. So, are you totally disgusted with my life?"

"What?"

"You've set here almost all evening and not mixed with any of my other friends. I'm just worried what you must be thinking of me about now."

"Honest?" Harry nodded his head for Ron to continue. "I'm a bit jealous."

"What?" Harry asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Just look at you. You're at a party with twenty-some people and after spending almost an hour primping and choosing what to wear you're now clad only in a sinfully tight pair of leather trousers and not a bit self-conscious about it. No, wait, don't say it... I know what you do for a living and you have to be comfortable with your body to do that, but there's more to it than that. You have a group of people here that you are totally open and free with. I can tell that you are worried about Hermione, but you are still allowing your friends to distract you, like I used to do when we were searching for the Horcruxes."

"If you'd distracted me like this, when I was a seventeen year old, hormonal teenager, we'd have never found the Horcruxes."

"I'm not talking about the sex. You've finally found that you need a balance in your life. When we were younger, Hermione and I almost had to force you to take a break for your mental health. And now, you don't need that." Ron shrugged. "I'm jealous that I wasn't there to witness that transformation in you. Even when you were with the Cannons, and I didn't know you were actually working on a case, I had to force you to go out and have fun."

"Ron, when the Cannons had a big loss there was always an after game party where we drowned our sorrows with too much drink and too many willing bodies. I was still a teenager discovering my sexuality and your idea of entertainment was dragging me to Muggle London to watch x-rated movies. I resisted going with you because I was afraid of what you'd think if you ever noticed that I wasn't watching the movies; I was watching you as you wanked to the movies... and I wanked sitting right next to you... not because of what was happening on the screen but because of you and how much I fucking wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I just said; I was scared of what you'd think. Hell, in the beginning you were still with Hermione; I knew you were straight and I didn't want to lose your friendship over those thoughts."

"Harry, I'm here if want me."

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"I think, after watching you make movies for a few days and being at this party... not to mention the first night Keith, Tina, you and me were together, I know what this entails."

Harry leaned in and softly met Ron's lips. "We can take this back to my place, if you want a bit of privacy," he whispered.

"No, if I'm going to help you find Hermione; I have to be able to do this. I know we've talked about other ways I can still search and not be a part of your company... but none of them will allow me to be as involved as I need to be. I can't watch from the sidelines and hope something happens there. Besides, your people would think me a right perv if I only sat back and watched," he said as his lips moved to meet Harry's again. 

Harry's hand moved to Ron's neck, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, while Ron's hands clumsily caressed Harry's chest. Harry arched into the hand letting Ron know he was doing right. He moaned as a callused finger brushed his nipple, pulling slightly on his nipple ring. Harry's other hand moved to Ron's shirt; lifting it. Ron backed away long enough for it to be pulled off and shivered as both of Harry's hands slid down his chest. The fingers tugging slightly on sensitive skin.

"I like the ring," he mumbled as his mouth once again devoured the soft lips of his friend. Harry mumbled something into the kiss that Ron did not understand, but didn't care to have him repeat, as he allowed his body to enjoy the touches.

Soon the hands on his chest moved lower, lightly touching the hair around his navel, he arched up, letting Harry know that it was all right to continue. Harry quickly opened his trousers and slid his hand down to pull the long erection free. Ron almost cried out at the touch as he too fumbled for the snaps on Harry's trousers. Once open, Harry raised himself and removed them... Ron did the same.

The two men pulled apart and looked at the other. "You are a god," Harry whispered as he gazed down at the muscular body before him.

"My body is nothing compared to yours. There is a reason you are the most sought after wizard in Britain... you're body is near perfect."

"And this body want you so badly... gods, Ron, I've wanted you for so long and never thought it would be possible. Will you make love to me?"

"Harry, you know I've never bought into the 'Chosen One' crap, but I can't..."

"Can't what? I want you, Ron, and I thought you wanted me?"

"Of course I do, but it would be wrong for me to dominate you. Hell, you're the most powerful wizard alive... it would be wrong."

Harry choked on a laugh and pulled away from Ron with wide eyes. "Where the hell did that come from? I'm a strong wizard... but by no means the most powerful. And, I'm not the _Chosen One -_ not with you... I'm just Harry... the man you've known since you were eleven. Ron, I want to be your bottom... it's not a domination thing. Just because I choose to be entered doesn't make me submissive... surely, you've watched enough of my movies to know that, top or bottom, sex between two men can happen with both men being equally in charge. Besides, you don't want your first sexual experience with a man to be you bottoming... you'll do that eventually if you're comfortable with it... but I want you to realize that making love to a man is not that different than making love to a woman, when you top. And, honestly... I really want to feel you inside of me. I've dreamt of this since I first realized that I liked men." Harry laughed slightly in embarrassment. "You were the first boy I fantasized about when I first allowed myself to think of boys that way. I want this, Ron. Please let me live my fantasy?"

"I'm scared I'll hurt you. If you top, I know you're experienced enough not to hurt me... but I can't say the same about my own abilities."

"I'll guide you through it. I'm not a virgin, by any means, so even if you don't do it perfectly... you won't hurt me."

"If you're sure?"

"Very," Harry whispered as his lips descended on his again while he moved to straddle Ron's lap.

He guided Ron through the process of preparing him, while explaining that because he so sexually active, very little was needed, but with others, who were not as active as he, more time would need to be spent with the fingers and more lube would be needed.

Harry nearly jumped out of Ron's lap when a callused finger slid past his prostate. "Are you alright?" Ron asked as he started to pull his finger from his body.

"Do that again... that's what you're looking for. And if you removed that finger right now, you'll find out what it's like to have a very irate wizard with a hand on your dick," he said softly with a chuckle.

"Right there?"

Harry's breath hitched. "Yes," he hissed as he kissed him, deeply, again.

OoO

 

Keith watched Harry move from the crowd to approach Ron on the couch. He also watched as they spoke quietly... wondering what they were speaking of. When he saw Harry lean in to kiss Ron, he sighed. A part of him wanted to pull _his Jamey_ off of the man; he'd never been jealous before, when Harry'd been with other men, because he knew that he'd come back to him. But, now, he didn't know how to compete with this man from his past. He was still having problems comprehending all that they had told him, about their past, about a war he knew nothing about and about the horrors that they had witnessed and shared in ending that war. Ron had a part of Harry he never would and he feared that Ron would be the one to take Harry away from him. But he also knew that if he acted on his jealousy he'd lose the man he loved... like he'd almost lost him when Hermione had shown up. He sighed again as Harry's body descended on Ron's hard cock.

He watched as the two shared what he knew was their first time together and resigned himself to the situation. He moved over to one of the new camera crew, who'd been eyeing him all evening, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Do you want to show these two," he nodded towards the two men _auditioning_ , "how that position is properly done?"

OoO

 

After Hermione had been taken to the local jail, strip searched, hosed down with a fowl smelling 'insecticide', and given an orange jumper to wear she'd been allowed to make a phone call. Harry's cell phone was obviously turned off, because it went right into the messages option so she'd called and left a message on his home phone. The guard was nice enough to allow the second call, but wouldn't allow a third to call Lori after she'd left the messages.

OoO

 

"I want you in me, Ron," Harry panted as fingers moved easily in and out of his body. "Will you let me ride you?"

Ron was only able to nod his agreement as he looked into Harry's lust filled eyes.

Harry raised himself and grasped Ron's hard cock, steadying it. He slowly lowered his ass, allowing it to breach his body. He knew that Ron would be overwhelmed by the tightness and newness of this so he forced himself to go slow... allowing Ron to feel every inch of him as he took him in. It was agony for him, he wanted to slam down and take his pleasure... but he didn't. Even though this was his fantasy he wanted Ron to enjoy it, too.

"God, Harry, you're so tight. I didn't think you would be."

Harry chuckled. "I work those muscles to keep them in shape... sometimes in this industry the men are almost as loose as a woman's pussy. I want my partners to still enjoy me."

"Well, I definitively am," Ron moan as he raised his hips to move deeper.

Once Harry had lowered himself completely, he rested on Ron's lap allowing Ron to enjoy the muscles as they adjusted to the intrusion.

"If you don't move, I think I'm going to die, Harry."

Harry once again chuckled as he raised then lowered himself. Ron moved his hands to Harry's hips trying to encourage him to move faster, but Harry refused to quicken the maddeningly slow pace. 

"Harry, you're killing me... please faster," he begged as his hand gripped Harry's erection.

"Mmmm, hell, yeah," Harry grunted as he moved to comply. "Set the pace, Ron. Fuck my cock with your hand. Make me come for you."

Ron could only moan in response. Harry's lips descended on his again and the two kissed sloppily. The movements came faster and faster. 

"I'm almost there, Harry."

"Me too, squeeze tighter."

"Oh, god. Oh, god, Ron. I'm there," he panted. As long strings of come shot out of his cock he moaned, "I love you."

"Merlin, Harry," Ron moaned as he jerked his hips one last time before coming in the tight body atop him. "I love you, too."

The two collapsed against each other, Ron's spent cock still in Harry's body. The two looked into the other's eyes.

"I meant it, you know. I do love you, Harry. It wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. I think I've always loved you."

"And I've always loved you, too, Ron. But, I think we both know that there's another person who you're _in love_ with. I love you in a way that I will never love another... except Hermione. But, I have no delusions that you love Hermione differently than you love me."

"You know me too well. Yes, I love you like I've never loved another... but Hermione is the one for me, I just know it."

"Then why, Ron? Why did you not go after her when she left our world? Why haven't you sought her out over the last eight years?"

"I was afraid. She didn't just leave our world, she left me. When she went to that Muggle Uni, I knew there was no way I could be a part of that world. I was a part of the world she was trying to escape from. A part of me wondered if she was truly trying to get away from me."

"You prat. She loved you... and I have no doubt that she'd have come back to our world if you'd only asked her."

"And what did I have to offer? I work for my brothers. I'm doing ok now, but then I was struggling. I couldn't offer her anything and I didn't want her to come back only for me and work in a job that she hated to support me. I've got to much pride for that."

"She wouldn't have minded. She'd have done anything for you."

"I think I know that now. But, I knew she wanted to get away from the memories of the war... hell, I wanted to get away from them too but I had nowhere to go. I can venture into the Muggle world now and then, but I could never fully immerse myself into. I just wanted her to be happy and if giving up being a witch made her happy then I was willing to give that to her."

"From what she told me and what Tina's said, I don't think she was ever happy. She'd only dated a couple of guys since she left and she didn't let either of them stick around."

"When we find her... I'll make things right with her. I'll let her know how I feel and we'll work it out between us. We have to. But where do you fit into this? You say you're going to stay here... does that mean you're going to leave our world and never come back?"

"Never is a very long time. But I don't know; I told you before I love it here and I love what I'm doing. Here I'm allowed to be me and not that _Harry Potter_ person that everyone expects me to be. Right now the wizarding world thinks I'm a disgrace who couldn't even play an honest game of Quidditch. If I went back there, I would be that and no matter what I do or even if the Ministry releases the truth, there will always be those who believe that. I don't know if I have the energy or the inclination to fight that.

"I gave our world what it needed, by ridding it of Voldemort, if they can't accept the man who did that... then I owe them nothing else."

"I understand that, but I don't want to lose our friendship... or whatever this is between us now. If you stay here, I don't know when I'll see you again."

"I'll only be an ocean away. That's nothing if you travel by floo... and is your dick getting hard again?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I can't help it, it's still inside of you and you just clenched your... yeah... like that."

"Let's go back to my place. I'd like to take care of it properly."

"Oh, I think you took care of it properly before... but I'd like to go back."

"We may not be alone for long if we do. Keith has pretty much moved in with me, you know. And he is used to sharing what I bring home."

"Did you share Hermione? No... don't answer that. If I'm going to do this, with you, I'll need to do it properly. If that means sharing your lifestyle, I can manage that... for now. Just go easy with me for a while, this is a lot for me to deal with."

"I know, and I will. Let's get dressed and say our good-byes; it looks like a few people have already left, so we won't be the first to go."

"Ok."

Harry stood and held a hand out to Ron, pulling him from the sofa. When both were standing they leaned in for an embrace and a tender kiss before dressing.

"Thank you, for this," Harry whispered into the kiss.

"I think we both enjoyed it equally."

"I'm glad; let's get out of here."

The two dressed and walked to the, now smaller, group who were laying on the soft carpet looking very sated. Harry knelt down next to Keith. "Ron and I are ready to go; you coming home?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course. Ron and I talked and he's going to join _Marauders Inc._ He's going to need to be taught a few things before he can do that... and I there's not another person I'd like to have help me, besides you."

"Yeah, I'll come home. Give me a minute and I'll get dressed."

The three left; since Harry and Keith had each driven, Harry and Ron got into one car while Keith followed them home.

Once they were home, the three men stood in the living room awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments before Ron sighed.

"Well, this is a bit uncomfortable," he mumbled. He then straightened and walked to stand in front of Keith. "Hi, my name's Ron... Harry tells me you're a great shag."

Harry burst out laughing. "That's got to be the lamest line I've ever heard... and trust me, I've heard some bad ones. So, are you sure about this, Ron?"

Ron nodded his head and leaned in to give Keith a kiss, which was received hungrily.

Keith pulled from the kiss, smiling. "I think we're in for a fun night."

"Oh definitely," Harry purred as he watched the two kiss again. "Let's take this to the bedroom. It's much more comfortable."

Ron and Keith parted and the three walked towards the bedroom. Keith turned his head to smile at Harry when a small flashing light caught his attention.

"We've got a message," he said.

"It will wait," Harry said in a husky voice as he worked on removing his clothes .


	13. Chapter Twelve

  
Author's notes: Beta'd by Megamadrat  


* * *

"Oh, god, Jamey, you've got some of the sexiest friends... is there anyone else in your past that may show up? I'm starting to think we could fill your whole stable of actors just by digging into your past," Keith teased appraising Ron's naked body.

"There may be one or two of my current actors I'd keep," Harry purred as he dropped to his knees in front of his longtime lover.

"Mmmm, I hope so. Ron, are you just going to watch this cocksucker doing what he does best or are you going to bring that gloriously hard cock over here and put it to use?"

"I'm kinda enjoying the show," he replied with a smirk.

"Well." Keith yelped as Harry's mouth descended on his hard prick. "We're here to train you to be a proper porn star and while we do have the occasional self pleasure movies, I think Jamey had something more in mind for you. So get over here and show me what that ass of yours is like."

Ron took a deep breath to summons his courage and moved the couple of steps to Keith and Harry. Keith twisted his upper body, while keeping his cock in Harry's hungry mouth and pulled Ron into a searing kiss. "Will you let me fuck you, Ron?" he mumbled as he pulled from the kiss for a moment.

Ron's only answer was a throaty moan. Keith moved his free hand down Ron's body and rested it on the swell of his firm ass. Ron moved closer to Keith, leaning his body against the other man. He was close enough that he could feel Harry's hair tickling his hard prick as he bobbed on Keith. After only a few moments of the kiss, he felt a hand encompass him and was vaguely aware that it was Harry's. He moaned again at the feeling before his body froze as warm lips descended on him, taking him completely into a tight throat. He bucked his hips slightly, all the while kissing Keith. The kiss became one of desperate hunger and need. Keith pulled away, causing Ron to whimper at the loss.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm going to make you feel better than any kiss can," he cooed as he moved behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders. Harry grabbed Ron's hips and turned him to a more comfortable angle, then moved his hands to caress over his thighs. One hand moved up the center, encouraging Ron to spread his legs slightly, and then he cupped his sack that was tight against his body.

"I'm not going to last long," he panted.

"That's what I'm counting on," Harry replied, his own voice husky with desire. "If you come now, we can take our time when we teach you... and besides, I want to taste you so fucking much it hurts," he said before engulfing him again. 

Ron moved his hips back and forth, trying not to move too much but not able to control himself. All of his senses were so centered around the wonderful mouth on his cock that he wasn't even aware of Keith as he slowly moved down his body with wet kisses, until he felt his cheeks part and a wet tongue swipe at his opening. That was all it took for him to cry out his pleasure, holding Harry's head in a tight grip he pumped himself into Harry's mouth.

"Merlin, you two are going to kill me if this was just a warm-up act."

Keith chuckled at the choice of expletives, but his tongue never stopped licking on the sensitive hole.

"I need a break before I can do anything else," Ron said trying to pull away from Keith.

"No, you don't. In my movies you will have to learn to recover quickly, and Keith is doing exactly what is needed to help you. Just relax and let your mind close down and only feel what he's doing.

"Ron, I know you're a visual guy, and watching others have sex gets you excited. I'm not asking this to fish for a compliment, here, but do you find me sexy?" 

  
"What, of course, I do. Why?"

"Sometimes, to help the guys recover more quickly, we'll have either a monitor with movies or if we have two scenes filming at once, we make sure the actors can see each other. If I sat back and pleasured myself, would that help you? If not, I can put in a movie?"

Ron whimpered again, as the tongue entered his body. "I think, I'd enjoy watching you... but I want you to be a part of this, if you... if you come will you be able..."

"Ron," Harry said with a laugh. "I've been doing this for a long time. I need very little recovery time.

"Keith, let's make Ron a bit more comfortable," he said as he rested a hand on the man's shoulder, caressing it lightly. "I think the bed would be a good idea."

Keith nodded and pulled away while Harry grabbed a few pillows. He motioned for Ron to lie on his back with his legs hanging over the foot of the bed. He placed a couple beneath his bum to raise him and put another on the floor for Keith to kneel on. Once in position, Keith resumed his earlier pleasuring of Ron. Harry moved a chair to the side of the bed, so he was sitting in Ron's line of view when he turned his head. He then sat in the chair with his feet on the bed. His legs open allowing his most intimate parts to be seen.

He reached to the bedside table and pulled out a couple of small dildos and a tube of lube, setting them in view for Ron, who moaned at the implication.

Harry's eyes never left those of his friend as his hands moved over his own chest. He pulled at the rings on his nipples and sighed at the feeling. His cock twitched. "I like it when my nipples are played with, Ron. I wish you knew how wonderful these things felt. I pull on them and the feeling goes straight to my cock. See how hard my cock is?" Ron barely nodded as his eyes traveled over Harry's body, licking his lips. "I'm going to let you watch me as I pull myself off. You're going to lay there, let Keith do whatever he wants to you, while I show you how I pleasure myself. I'm going to stretch my ass as Keith does yours and then when he sticks his hard cock in to, I'm going to shove this vibrating cock up my ass, and wish it was you. Then, when you are about to come, Keith's going to stop fucking you... he's going to make you beg, but he won't give you anymore until you've calmed down. But I'm going to keep giving myself pleasure. I'm going to let this dildo fuck me while you watch and when I'm ready to come, I'm going to stand over you and let my cock pump over your cock and stomach. Then Keith and I are going to lick it off of you. Do you want to feel our tongues battling over the last drops of my come on you? Hmmm... I know you'll like that. "

Harry opened the lube and spread it over the dildo in long even strokes. Then he rubbed some on two of his fingers. He moved one hand to his hole while the other stroked his cock. "I'm going to make myself loose for you. And after I've come all over you, and after Keith and I have licked you clean, I'm going to ride that cock of yours while Keith rams his in you." He pushed the phallus into himself, moaning at the pleasure. "You are going to be so overly stimulated with pleasure you're not going to even remember your name. Your entire world will center on my ass and Keith's cock." Harry's hand moved faster and his breath hitched... he was obviously holding himself back from orgasm. 

"When you've come in my ass, I'm going stick my cock, which will be hard with need again, in your sweet mouth and while I'm fucking your mouth, Keith is going to pull out of your ass and stick his cock in me. Do you know how hot that makes me; knowing that his cock was in you only seconds before he fucks me? And you know what, Ron?" Ron shook his head, unable to speak. "I'm going to come down your throat. But we won't be done with you, yet. Do you know why? Because I'm going to give Keith _The Charm_ , you know which one I'm talking about. The one that will allow him to fuck me without a condom and after he comes in me; I'm going to straddle your face and let you taste another man's jism as it drips out of ass. While you suck every last drop of him out of me, I'm going to be sucking your cock. And when you're hard again, Keith is going to ride you, while you're still eating me out. Then I'm going to suck his cock. You're going to love the feel of his ass surrounding you and when I bring him to orgasm, you'll scream out because his ass will be tightening around you, as you come too. Before you're done with your orgasm, Keith's going to pull off of you and I'm going to wrap my lips around you and take the last of your come. Your cock is going to taste like Keith and I'll be sucking his entire flavor off of you even after you're spent. You're going to be so sensitive by the time I've cleaned him off of you that you'll be begging me to stop.

"Hearing you beg is going to get me excited again. And I'm going to let you lay there and watch me fuck Keith, with you only inches away from us in the bed. Do you think you can handle that? Or do you think it will get you excited again? Will you jack off as you watch me fuck another man?"

Harry moved his feet to the floor and stood, stroking himself as he moved to aim his cock at Ron's. "Are you ready for this?" he asked even though he was already starting to shoot onto Ron, who was breathless with desire.

Harry and Keith proceeded to do exactly as Harry had told Ron they would do. The only tense moment came when Harry grabbed his wand and aimed it at Keith's cock. He had to explain that the charm he was going to cast worked much like a condom. Keeping Keith from getting or spreading any STD and also preventing pregnancy if he was with a woman unprotected. He'd explained that the charm was permanent unless removed by a wizard and that all wizards where given the charm when they came of age. He'd not been able to give it to Keith before, even in secret, because the effects could be felt for a couple of days... nothing extreme just a feeling of unusual cleanness that could not be explained otherwise.

After a couple of hours of sexual pleasure for all, the three cuddled on the large bed and fell into a sated sleep.

oOo

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he stood naked in front of the answering machine the next morning. "Ron, Keith get up. Hermione's in jail."

"What?"

"C'mon, Ronald, get dressed. We have to go bail Hermione out. She's been arrested. Hurry up!"

The three quickly dress and Harry wrapped his arms around Keith, while Ron grabbed onto his arm and Harry Apparated them to an alley near the police station. They then ran in the front doors anxious to rescue Hermione.

"We're here to bail a friend out. Her name is Mona Grinder," Harry said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry, she's already been bailed out by some other British guy; it must have been three hours ago."

"Damn, who was it? What did he look like? And why was she released? There's a missing person's bulletin on her."

The officer looked at him and furrowed his brows. "I don't remember what he looked like. I must have been too busy at the time to notice. There were no charges pressed against her... she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were letting her sleep off whatever she was on before we released her. And, I've never noticed the missing person's bulletin, before."

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at Ron who nodded that he also realized the officer had to have been Obliviated if he couldn't remember anything other than that the man had been British.

"Did they say where they were going?" Keith asked.

"I don't remember. Like I said, I was busy at the time."

"Thank you officer," Harry said, dejectedly.

The three left the station and noticed a piece of paper hovering in midair. Ron grabbed the paper as Harry looked around to see if the wizard who had cast the hovering charm was still in the area.

"God, I didn't even see that there," Keith exclaimed.

"No, you wouldn't have. It has a charm on it so non-wizarding folk wouldn't notice it. What's it say, Ron?"

"It's addressed to you, Harry.

__

Harry, 

____

I've got her again. You know, she should have been mine all along. You don't deserve someone as wonderful as Hermione. I saw her first but you just had to have her. You took everything from me. We both know I should have been the Chosen One; _I'm the one who should have had all the fame. I could have been admired by everyone. I'm the Pure Blood; it should have been me! If it hadn't been for you I could have had everything. You are the reason for every miserable thing that happened in my life. You will learn what it's like to go without. I will ruin your life just like you ruined mine._

__

"It's not signed."

"It doesn't need to be. I know who it is."

"I don't understand how you could; there are thousands of Pure Bloods it could be," Ron commented as he reread the note.

"I'm sure you don't. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't tell... Fuck! I can't believe it. We were his friends!"

"Harry, who are we talking about?"

"Neville!"

"What? No fucking way."

"C’mon. Let's go to the Ministry and I'll explain it there. Um... Keith..."

"I know. I can't go with you. I understand. But you _will_ explain this all to me, won't you?"

"Of course; Do you have money for a taxi?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll go to the studio and explain that you'll be late. I'll get Lydia to rearrange the schedule." He leaned in to give Harry a kiss.

"You're the greatest," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, yeah... you only want me because you get off when I fuck your friends." He moved over to Ron and gave him a quick kiss, too. "You were great last night and will be a wonderful addition to Jamey's studio."

"Thanks," Ron said with a slight blush.

As Keith walked away, Harry and Ron went back to the alley where they'd arrived and Apparated to the Ministry.

OoO

"I know who has Hermione and who is behind the missing Squibs," Harry said by way of introduction when he and Ron barged into Moser's office.

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Potter. I see you've dragged another one of your friends into this. Now, tell me what you know."

"Neville Longbottom."

"You mean the world renowned Herbologist?"

"Yes and an old schoolmate of ours."

"I remember the stories of how you and your friends destroyed the British Ministry... wasn't he one of the children who were with you?"

"Yes, he was... I can't believe I haven't figured this out before. Even the name of his studio..."

"Harry, I don't get it?" Ron said; he was still very confused. "How did you come up with Neville from this letter?" 

"What letter?"

Harry and Ron explained what had happened this morning from the time they'd gotten the message on the machine until they'd arrived at the Ministry (they left out the part about Keith being with them).

"Let me see the letter," Moser asked.

"I'm with Weasley, on this one. How do you figure Longbottom is the one who wrote this?"

Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, do you remember the very first time we saw Hermione? Do you remember what she was doing?" 

"Of course, it was on the train in first year. She was... oh fuck... she was helping Neville look for Trevor. She'd met him before she met us. But... how should he have been the _Chosen One_? I don't get that."

"Do you remember in fifth year when we saw Neville at St. Mungo's? He was with his parents." Ron nodded. "His parents had been tortured by Voldemort's followers because they thought the Longbottoms knew where he was. I'm guessing that Neville feels that had my mum not died to protect me, then Voldemort would have gone to his parents and his mother would have died to protect him. He also fit the criteria of the Prophecy. His parents were Aurors who had three times defied him and his birthday is only a day before mine, so he was born at the right time. 

"It all makes sense. In the movies... you mentioned it; it had to be someone who knew about Hermione petrifying him in first year. He was left 'stiff' while she went off with us. And look at the name of his studio, _Lingering Essence._ "

"You've lost me on that one, too."

"When you _long_ for something you have a _lingering desire_ for it. And when you get to the _essence_ of a problem you get to the _bottom of it_."

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "When did you become a walking thesaurus? No one could figure that out... not even Hermione could have made those connections!"

"It's not like I had to do a lot of practicing when I was with the Cannons; so I read," he said with a smirk. "It sort of became a hobby to figure out other ways of saying my last name. You know, during the times I didn't want to be _Harry Potter_ any more. How do you think I came up with 'Plower'? If you have potted or planted a seed, sooner or later you'd also have to harvest it or plow it. A Potter also has to be a Plower."

Ron turned to look at Moser who was looking at Harry with the same level of disbelief that he felt. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks you're crazy."

"That's not the point. It has to be Neville. Hell, I've even run into him since I've been here in the States. He said he was at a symposium in Up State New York. I never connected it."

"But why would he be kidnapping Squibs? It doesn't make sense, Harry," Moser asked.

"His Gran," Ron said in understanding.

"Yes, his Gran; she thought that Neville had been a Squib until he'd done accidental magic - much later than he should have. She never felt he was as good of a wizard as his father and he was always treated, by her, like he was never good enough. 

"He must have resented that... and I don't know... took his frustration out on them. It was just luck, on his part, that I was assigned to the case; now he can not only try to rid the world of Squibs but he can also take out his revenge on me."

"Ok," Moser said, bringing them back to the subject at hand. "Let's work on the assumption that Longbottom _is_ the one behind all of this. What do you plan to do now? If you want your status as an Auror back I can give it too you... but to be honest, Harry, you've accomplished much more without the restraints of the Ministry."

"No, I don't want to be an Auror again... but I will need your help. That's why I came here. Now that we have a name, you may be able to track him down through his legitimate business dealings. Last I heard he was on a lecture circuit. Maybe..."

"Yes, we'll see what we can do from this end. But, Harry, just because we have a name to go with all of this, doesn't mean we're any closer to finding Granger. He may even go deeper into hiding if he realizes that you know who he is."

"I know. But at least we have something now... that's more than what we've had for years."

OoO

"Neville? Why are you doing this? I'm your friend!"

"You were never my friend, Hermione. You had your head so far up Harry's arse you couldn't see that I was the one made for you."

"Oh, Neville, I was always very fond of you. I helped you with your studies and we..."

"We? There was no we! You left me. I found you first! You should have been mine, not Harry's."

"I was never Harry's," Hermione said in sympathy.

"I've watched you, since you've come to the States. You came here to be with him. Did you get tired of Ron? Is that why you came to be with Harry? Or are you as much of a slut as Mona Grinder is? Do the three of you get off together?"

"No, I've not seen Ron in almost eight years; he and I never worked out. And Harry, well, I saw one of his movies and came to see if he was alright."

"Why should I believe that? The three of you were always together..."

"Neville, we grew up. Sometimes, as you get older, your friends change. I've not been a part of your world for a very long time. I work for the Muggle British government and have for a very long time.

"Why are you doing this? You have everything. I haven't read a wizarding publication since I left your world but I still know about what you've done with yourself. You are one of the world’s leading Herbologists. You have everything... fame, money; hell, you are more respected than Harry is, even with him having killed Voldemort."

"You don't get it, do you?" Neville shouted. "It should have been me! If Potter hadn't survived, when he was a baby, I would have been the one to get all the special attention. I would have been the one to get the extra training with Dumbledore! I would have been the one to save the world... and I wouldn't have to spend my days playing in the dirt just to make a living!"

"It's not Harry's fault that he survived; that was totally his mum's doing. And the training he got from Dumbledore isn't what you think it was. "

"Shut up! Don't defend him!"

"What are you going to do now? Surely, they'll have figured out who you are by now. What are you going to do with me?"

"I'm going to make you love me like you do him."

"I already love you, Neville; you're my friend."

"And I _already_ told you, you're not! You were never my friend... you took pity on poor-fat-clumsy Neville. You saw me as one of your pet projects just like that _Free All Elves_ thing you had back in fifth year."

"S.P.E.W.," Hermione corrected before she could stop herself.

"It doesn't matter what you called it! You looked at me the same way you looked at that elf with all the hats and the drunken one. I was just another project to you."

"No, Neville..."

"I said to be quiet!" Neville yelled in outrage. "I need to think. What can I do to show you how much I love you," he mumbled almost to himself. "What will it take for you to see me for what I am, and not someone who is too stupid to put three ingredients in a fucking cauldron?"

"I never thought you..." Hermione never got to finish the sentence because Neville flicked his wand at her, causing her to be silent. Her eyes widened in shock of not being able to speak _and_ that Neville was able to cast so quickly.

"Yes, I've learned a few things since Hogwarts. I've changed and I'll show you what a wonderful lover I can be. I'll be your everything, Hermione. You'll want for nothing because you have me in your life. You'll forget about Potter and Weasley and learn to only love me," he said as he leaned in to give her an awkward kiss. She hesitated only a moment before returning it. He couldn't do anything to her that hadn't already been done, and it also gave her time to think.

"I see you kept the outfit I put on you before you left me. I like you in red. It makes you look so sexy," he purred as his hands fumbled to open the lace front of her corset. "You should have taken care of it better, though. This lace would be easier to open if you'd not ripped it," he said as his fingers opened the bodice. His hands moved to cup her breast. "You are so sexy. I've watched every movie you've ever made... I almost died the first time I saw you in one. I didn't think Potter would share you."

Hermione, tried to respond but the spell was still keeping her from saying anything, so her response sounded more like a moan than anything else.

"You like that, don't you? I can show you how much more of a man I am than Harry will ever be." Neville opened his trousers and pulled out his flaccid penis. He stroked it a few time, trying desperately to make himself hard. The longer he tried the more irritated he became. He stroked himself, almost violently, Before he gave up in rage. He slapped Hermione across the face. "What have you done to me?!" he screamed. "I've always been able to get hard looking at you... even when we were at Hogwarts. Every fucking time I looked at you, I was hard. Hell, half of my cauldrons exploded because of you."

He pulled her up roughly and dragged her to a cell, not unlike the one she'd been in before and threw her into it. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!"

oOo

"Ok, Harry, let's go on the assumption that it is Neville," Ron said as he stared at the pile of files Harry had amassed during his search of the case. "We know that he blames you for everything that has gone wrong in his life. We also know that his gram emotionally abused him, making him feel inferior. What I don't understand is why he came to the States to start kidnapping Squibs. It's only been in the last couple of months that any have gone missing in the UK and we both know there are plenty of them there."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. When I saw him he said he was at a Herbology symposium in Up State New York. Maybe he spends a lot of time in the States?"

"Does the Ministry have a library?"

"Yeah, Why?" 

  
"I think you and I are about to study Herbology again."

OoO

And for the next three weeks they spent most of their time studying everything Neville had done, professionally, since leaving Hogwarts.

OoO

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been in the cell; it had been several days, maybe even weeks. Neville would come by several times a day and once again attempt to rape her... but he could never get fully erect. There had been one time when he was almost able to get hard... he tried to take her but lost it as soon as his flesh touched hers. Each time he would get more and more violent... taking his frustrations over his lack of performance out on her. He'd never lifted the charm that made her silent and she screamed silently each time he beat her. She'd been given more of the drugs she'd been given before and knew that he was trying to control her mind. When she had coherent thoughts they were becoming more and more depressed. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. And she didn't know how she could make him understand that she didn't hate him. That she never thought of him in pity but only in friendship.

Several times she contemplated ending it. She was sure that she could end her own life and stop this torture. The day that she gave in to her depression, she'd taken the bed sheet and tied it to the upper most bars of her cage; tied the other end to her neck. The only way Neville would stop would be if she wasn't there anymore for him to abuse. She gave a silent apology to the Squibs she wasn't able to save and to Harry whom she knew would never give up looking for her. "I love you.... both," she soundlessly said as she jumped from the bed, to hang herself...


	14. Chapter Thirteen

oOo

"What's wrong with you today?" Harry asked Ron, after pulling him away from the scene he was attempting. "You've been doing these films for three months now; you're better than that. You've got three beautiful ladies, naked and trying to seduce you... even I would find that appealing."

"I don't know, Harry; something's not right. I feel... I don't know... I feel that something is wrong."

"You aren't going Trelawney on me are you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even joke about something like that. I'm probably just tired... I don't know."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I'm frustrated, too. I thought, for sure, once we figured out it was Neville, everything would fall into place. But, we have to do this scene, Ron; then we can go visit that greenhouse in Manitoba."

"Is there a greenhouse or nursery in North America we've not visited?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure we'll find it if we missed one.... Now, let's do this scene; you've got three lovely ladies waiting.

"Fine," Ron replied with a sigh.  


> _A red haired, tall, muscular man stepped out of the shower in what was obviously a locker room. A towel was loosely wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders. He looked up in surprise to find his girlfriend and her two best friends wrapped around one another on the bench in front of the lockers._
> 
> _"Tina! What are you doing?"_
> 
> _The shapely woman lifted her face from the spread thighs in front of her and smiled. "I wanted to give you a proper birthday present, Billy, but I couldn't think of anything that you didn't already have. So, I'm giving a night of fantasy._
> 
> _"My lovely friends and I are your sex slaves tonight... we will do whatever you want until morning." She shrugged. "And, if we enjoy ourselves, we may make this an ongoing thing. You know," she purred as she stood and slinked towards the man, "taking turns being the master while the others be the slave. But, we'll decide that after; tonight is about you," she continued as she walked to him. The other two women followed._
> 
> _Billy put his hands on Tina's shoulders and looking her in the eyes, asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean, wow, I've never made a secret of finding your friends sexy as hell, but we've always been faithful to one another. I don't want this to come between us."_
> 
> _"Don't worry, it won't. And, com'on, who wouldn't jump at a chance like this." (Gina at this point giggled something about 'little Billy jumping at the chance.') Tina smiled at her friend before continuing. "We've got a strong enough relationship that we shouldn't be threatened by this. You and I both know that we've each lusted after my friends and you know that before we got together I occasionally played with a woman or two. This doesn't mean that I'm bored with our sex life... I just want to make it as exciting as I can. And, I can tell, from the lust in your eyes, that you want it too." She dropped to her knees grabbing the towel from around his waist as she went down._
> 
> _Gina moved behind Billy and started to kiss his broad shoulders, her small hands reaching around to fondle his nipples. Lori kneeled behind Tina as she kissed and nipped at her neck while playing with her full breast._
> 
> _Tina took one long, slow, lick and said with a husky voice, "Tell us what you want, Billy. Tonight, we'll do anything for you..."_

  


OoO

"You did great in that scene, Ron. When that movie hits the streets you are going to be one of the most sought after actors in the industry. I can't believe you were able to come that many times without any medical or magical help," Harry said conversationally as the two walked to the ministry to get a portkey to enter Canada."

"Yeah, well, those ladies make it real easy. I mean, Tina is sexy as hell and learning exactly what to do and you know that Lori and Gina are great; they've been at this for a while."

"You're right. Tina really surprised me. When she said she wanted to be one of my actresses, I was worried about it; not every girl can do that kind of thing. I honestly don't think she was planning to be here as long as she has been... so when she first offered, she didn't actually believe she'd be doing movies."

Ron gave a sound that Harry knew was both an agreement of the statement and an agreement with her. The two continued in silence until they reached the steps of the Ministry.

"Well, let's get this over with," Harry said.

"Yes, let's. And let's also hope that this greenhouse isn't as much of a dead end as the other six thousand have been."

Harry nodded with a smirk. "I don't think it's been six thousand... maybe only four thousand.. but you're right. I'm getting sick of acting like I'm interested in the latest developments in the _oh so fascinating_ world of magical Herbology."

"I really thought we were onto something when we were talking to that bloke in Guadalajara. Who'd have thought there was hero worship amongst Herbologists. That man was like Stan Shunpike on a veela high when he was talking about how wonderful Neville was."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, well, he didn't realize he was talking to people who actually knew Albus Dumbledore or the fact that it was he who had found the first twelve uses of dragon's blood... he was trying to impress us with how well he knew Neville."

"I know... but that was a dud lead. So, why this one? Why are we going to Canada?"

"Do you remember the mimbulus mimbletonia Neville got from his uncle back in fifth year?" Ron nodded. "It would seem that Uncle Algie got it from a bloke in Albania who is brothers with the man that owns this nursery."

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"I know, but we're running out of leads. If this one falls through we'll probably have to just start hitting random nurseries and botanical gardens."

"Are we ever going to find her?"

"I hope so, Ron; I hope so."

OoO

_Two months later..._

Keith rolled over in bed and buried his face in his lover's shoulder. "You need a haircut, Jamey," he mumbled, as he tried to swat the hair, that was tickling his nose. He opened his eyes to find two beady orange eyes hovering above him. He screamed as he jumped out of bed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

Harry opened his eyes and focused before shutting them again. "It's just Pig," he grunted.

"Just Pig! Jamey, there's a fucking baby owl in our bed!"

Harry sighed. "He's not a baby... Pig, Ron's in the next room." The small owl ruffed his feathers and bounced onto Harry's face, making a noise that in a larger owl would have been a hoot. Harry removed the owl from his face and opened his eyes again. "What do you want, Pig?" The owl made the noise again. "I take it, the post is for me and not Ron?" Another hoot. "Fine, give it here." The owl lifted it's small leg, the scroll was removed and he flew out the bedroom door. Harry sat up in bed, opened the letter and stared at it.

"What is it?" Keith asked. Harry did not respond. Slowly the shocked look gave way to a smile. He jumped out of bed, kissed Keith on the cheek and ran naked to Ron's room. He ignored the two women in bed next to his friend and pounced on him; raining kiss over his face.

"Ron, I love your family! I love your brothers! We're going to London... get dressed."

"What are you on about, Harry?"

"The twins! We're going to visit Fred and George! Com'on, let's go!"

"Harry, Harry! Get off of me! Why are we going to go see the twin? And, is that Pig?"

"Yes, it's Pig. He brought me a letter from the twins!"

"Why?"

"Well, it would seem that Lee Jordan and Mandy Brocklehurst are getting married."

"And..."

"And... your brothers, being great and wonderful friends, wanted to provide the bride's bouquet... but there seems to be a shortage of Fanged Geranium in England, right now, so they contacted their favorite Herbologist."

"Are you telling me the twins just dialed Neville up?"

"They didn't really say; but they thought it was suspicious that Neville was so hard to get in touch with. Apparently they've use his expertise in the past; and when they did finally catch up with him, he was more interested in them not telling us that they found him than the fact that they wanted to buy carnivorous flowers for their best friend's wedding. Fred thinks he may have tried to obliviate them, but he's not sure, and George isn't sure either... but once they discussed what they did remember, they thought they should contact me.

"I take it, you've not told them where you've disappeared too?"

"Well, no, I told them I just need to get away for a while... when I left I didn't want anyone to know what Hermione was up to, so..." he finished with a shrug.

"Ok, but we've got to go to London and see if they can get us in touch with Neville! Com'on, get dressed!"

"Jamey, in case you've not noticed, there are four of us in bed right now with Pig flying around the room. Maybe, could you just give me a minute or two to say goodbye to these two lovely ladies... I don't know if I'll see them again, if everything goes well?"

Harry, catching on that the women would need to have the memory of the owl removed, fell into character. He rolled over and hugged his newest actress. "I could always help you say goodbye, Billy. You know how I always love to work a little magic first thing in the morning."

Ron groaned at the very bad pun. "No, I think I can handle this all on my own." He then playfully pushed Harry from the bed and flung the blankets back revealing his hard cock, which he grabbed. "I think my wand'll work just fine for this," he said with a laugh. "And, take that bloody bird with you."

"Fine! Come on, Pig; you want to watch me explain to my boyfriend that he's going to be in charge of my studio for a while? Oh, and Billy, maybe you should take your time after all. I think I'll let Keith give me a proper sendoff," Harry said as he reached to stroke his own engorged manhood.

oOo

"Well, well, well... if it isn't our two favorite Porn Stars!" Fred said by way of greeting.

The blood drained from Ron's face and his mouth hung open in disbelief.

"What?" George said. "You didn't think we knew where you went off too?"

"But... how... why..."

"I think, what Ron is trying to ask is, 'how is it that the two of you know what we've been doing?'"

"Well, Ron introduced us to the wonderful world of Muggle pornographic videos but our tastes run a bit different than his. We've known about you, Harry, for quite some time. We just figured that you didn't want anyone to know... and you know how we've always kept your secrets."

"Yes, you always have. I cannot believe you watch the type of movies I make."

Both twins laughed before George replied, "You know that Fred and I do everything together. Why is it hard to believe that we'd enjoy watching others?"

"Yes, we even thought about contacting you at one point. You know, to see if you wanted to expand your audience base by adding a set of twins to your fold..." Fred said.

"But, " George continued, "we decided that we enjoyed watching you too much. We've, once again, learned a great deal from our fearless and incredibly sexy leader."

"And," the other twin picked up the conversation, "we were quite surprised to see Hermione in your films... but we'd always had a bit of a fantasy about her in her school clothes bent over a library table."

"Haven't we all," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"We almost wrote to thank you for letting us see what that would have been like... but by then her disappearance hit _The Prophet_..."

"... and we figured you had enough to be going on with." Fred turned to Ron. "I must tell you, Ronniekins; you really surprised us. If we'd known you liked to play with the boys we would have invited you to some of our parties."

"Urgh, I don't need that image! Please, just let me live in ignorance," he begged. "And we're not here to discuss your, or my, sex lives... tell us about Neville!"

"Come into the sitting room. We'll have a couple of drinks and tell you what we know."

Ron made himself comfortable in a chair facing a sofa where the twin sat next to each other. Harry just shrugged and moved in between them wiggling his bum in the nonexistent space - almost sitting on each of their laps.

"Harry, you are not seriously considering what I think you are!"

"Well, you know, most people don't consider twins together as being incest... and I have to admit that there have been times..."

"NO! Do not finish that sentence! We are going to discuss Neville!"

Harry lowered his voice and got a wicked grin on his face, whispering to the twins, but loud enough for Ron to hear, "We'll send him off to visit Molly, later." Then he got serious. "But, he's right; we need to discuss Neville. Can you tell us everything he had to say? And is there any chance that you could get him to meet you again, so we can question him?"

"I assume this has to do with Hermione's disappearance?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we think he has her... but hell, it's been almost eight months since she went missing and she's not been in any movies since she was arrested."

"Hermione was arrested?"

"Long story... but yeah, we think she was taken by Neville, or someone doing Neville's bidding, and escaped... she was then arrested but not charged for prostitution and public intoxication. She was bailed out before we could get to her and we are sure that the police officer who released her was obliviated."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Well there's not much we can tell you," Fred said. "As I said in the letter, we think he may have attempted to alter our memory; but we've worked with some pretty unsavory people in this business and have taken precautions against it... we're truly surprised he was even a bit successful. It would take a pretty strong wizard to crack the shields we wear."

"Yeah, Neville was always a strong wizard he was just too scared to show it. But, I'm serious, can you contact him again? We'd really like to speak with him."

"I'm sure we could... if he thinks his attempt at Obliviating our minds was successful he wouldn't think it odd if we contacted him for something else," George said.

"We are getting low on stink sap and there seems to be a shortage," Fred continued.

"Great... how soon can you arrange it?"

"I'll send an owl right now," George said. He reached under the half of Harry's bum that was on his thigh and lifted the man, moving him over to Fred's lap... but not before giving a squeeze. This caused Ron to groan his frustration and Harry to moan his appreciation. He then left the room to send the owl.

Harry adjusted his position so the center of his ass was resting on the growing bulge in Fred's pants. He moved slightly letting Fred know he'd felt the reaction and turned his head slightly to talk with the twin. "So, tell me all about what you and George do together... I must admit, I'm more than a little intrigued."

Ron groaned again and stood. "I'm going to go see if you have food," he said before he left the room.

"I think I may have finally hit his tolerance level with my sexual exploits," Harry said as he watched his friend leave.

"Oh, I think he can tolerate a bit more than my clothed cock rubbing against your jeaned arse."

"Really? How far do you think it would have to go before he leaves to visit your mum?" Harry asked as he stood, turned and sat again with his knees on either side of Fred's hips, grinding his hard cock into Fred's.

"I don't know, Harry. But I'd love to find out," Fred whispered as his arms wound around Harry's hips and his hands rested on his firm ass.

"Hmm, me too," he moaned as he brought his lips to meet to meet the other's in a hungry kiss.

Fred's hands moved up Harry's back, under his shirt; mapping out the muscular contours. "You are so damned sexy. You wouldn't believe the number of times George and I have gotten off watching you," he said before returning the kiss.

"When I first realized I liked men, I often wondered what it would be like to be with you and George... but I was with Ginny at the time; it just didn't seem proper."

"What we want to do to you is definitely improper," a voice said from behind before he felt a body pressing up against him. Arms reached around him and started to lift his shirt. Harry pulled away from Fred's lips only long enough for the cloth to be removed. "Fred, bother of mine, I think we have ourselves a Harry sandwich.

"You know, George, I think you may be right. And how, do you suggest, we consume this delicious piece of meat?"

"I think we should feast on him all night..."

"Couldn't you guys at least wait until I'd left?" Ron asked from the kitchen door.

"Ron, you're just being selfish. You've had Harry all these months and you've not been willing to share..." Fred started.

"...we are, at least, spreading the wealth," George continued.

Ron shook his head in playful disgust and headed for the front door.

"Tell Molly I'll stop by so she can feed me!" Harry hollered with a laugh as Ron left. The door was barely shut before Fred was attaching his mouth again.

"I think we should take this to the bed," George mumbled as he moved to stand.

"No, I think this is perfect. I don't want to move from this spot," Harry whined.

"But, you've not seen our bedroom; the walls, floors and ceiling are all enchanted into mirrors..."

"... it makes for some very intense sex."

"And that's not to mention the toys..."

It took five minutes for them to cross the small room and enter the twins' room. Somewhere along the way, each shed their clothing and were panting from excitement. Harry stepped into the room and stopped, his mouth open in awe of his surroundings. After a mumbled word from one of the twins, the magenta walls, ceiling and carpet had faded to mirrors. A swing descended from the ceiling and an array of dildos and bondage equipment appeared on a table. On one of the mirrored wall hung shackles that would bind the victim inches off of the floor. There were both magical and muggle sex toys... some of which Harry could only imagine their uses.

"I think, after years of being in the porn industry, I've finally found someone who I am not only in awe of... but also has me a bit scared. You, my dear friends, have out classed me in the sexual department."

"Does that mean you don't want to play?" Fred asked with a pout.

"Oh, hell no, I bow to you and will submit to anything you are willing to subject me too. I think I've found my sexual gurus. What do we play with first?" he asked as he walked over to examine the toys... picking up a simple looking pink anal dildo; it slowly changed into a snake whose tongue flicked out of its mouth. It then changed to a small rodent, then a kneazle with a tongue as long as it was, then a medium sized dog... he dropped it and it changed to a donkey with a dick as thick as his own forearm, then back to the innocent looking anal dildo.

"Um... I'm not really into animals, though," Harry said as he put it back on the table then reached to touch it again, before thinking better of it.

"They aren't real animals, Harry. That's the patented _Woodland Lover's Overnight Adventure_. The snake warms you up... the chipmunk stretches you, the cat..."

"Yeah, I get it."

"We were working on an _African Safari_ version, but the elephant's size was a bit problematic."

"I can imagine. So, other than animals and bondage... what are you two into?" Harry asked warily.

"Oh, most of this is just to scare those who don't have a sense of adventure... if they can see the room and still want to play, then they are worthy of our time," Fred replied with a smirk.

"Are you worthy of our time, Harry?" George asked as he pressed his hard body against Harry, thrusting his hard cock against his ass.

"I sure hope so, because you two have me so fucking hot, I'm about to come just thinking about this."

"Oh, and here we thought you were a professional," Fred laughed as he joined his twin with his equally hard body.

"I thought I was too," he mumbled before kissing the man in front of him. He pulled away before saying, "I was serious, I'll submit to anything. Just start soon, because I'm dying here."

The twins eyes met over Harry's shoulder and smirked in some unspoken communication before Fred lifted Harry and moved him over to the bed. "I think first we'll just see what that sweet ass of yours is like before we play with the toys," he said as his brother lay on the bed and he put Harry beside him.

Harry rolled to his side and ran a finger down George's chest to his stomach, then the fine line of red hair that led to his engorged cock. The finger lightly traced the large organ then traveled back up to the man's chest. Fred laid behind him and ran his hand up and down Harry's side. He reached around and stroked his cock while planting soft, opened mouth kisses on his shoulders.

"You have grown into such a handsome man, Harry. I want to see how that sweet arse of yours feels around my cock."

Harry moaned into George's mouth in response and pushed his hips back giving the unsaid invitation to Fred to take him. A wand touch his opening before he felt a warm tingle then a slickness that he knew to be an anal preparation spell. "Oh, Merlin, I forgot how wonderful that spell felt," he moaned. George brought his strong arms around him and rolled over, bringing Harry on top of him, his legs spread. He lifted his bottom allowing Fred cast the spell to him.

"Let's to this fast and hard, so we can play without this overwhelming need to come," he said quickly as he guided Harry's cock to his opening. "Slam it in, Harry; just give it all to me." Harry did as requested marveling at the magical lubrication, that sent waves of pleasure through him, and at the tight contours of George's tight ass.

"Hold still for a second," Fred said from behind, as he press his own cock against Harry. He too, entered with one hard thrust. The three stilled long enough for the muscles to accept before Harry started the fast pass. The fucking did not have much style or finesse, it was just a means to a mutually satisfying end. It took only a few minutes before Harry, overcome by the vision, all around them, of himself sandwiched between the twins. He had not lied when he said it had been a fantasy since he was young... he was the first to come, crying out his pleasure as Fred's pace became frantic, before he too succumbed to the pleasure. Harry wrapped a hand around George's engorged cock and pumped only a few times before he spilled his semen over Harry's hands. Harry scooted back... taking Fred, who was still in him, with him... before licking George clean. The three collapsed in a heap.

"Well, that was fun... what's next!?" Harry asked with the excitement of a child at an amusement park.

"I think we may have finally found someone who can keep up with us, brother of mine," George said with a chuckle.

"I believe you may be right, ol' boy. What should we do with this seemingly insatiable sex god?"

"I say we sate him!"

"I like that idea," Harry said with a smirk. "That's not an easy task... many have tired."

"Ah, but many do not have access to _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'_ line of sexual aids." Harry whimpered in mock fear and crossed his eyes.

"Ok, give it your best shot! I repeat... what next? Just remember... other than maybe a snake... I don't do animals." The twins each raised an eyebrow to this comment. "What? I can talk to them... and have them do what I want..."

"Oh, do tell; I think you're speaking from experience."

Harry gave a wicked grin. "Another story for another day... unless you have a nice thick cobra laying around."

"I know a spell..."

"No, that's quite alright. I'd rather have something else nice and thick in me. As I've said before... I'll submit to anything you two want, but I do have one request. Before we're done, I'd like to watch the two of you together. You don't know how many times I've tried to catch you two together... I've known for years that you were together... but I could never catch you in the act. Once, I snuck into your room, at the Burrow, with my invisibility cloak, and saw the two of you in the afterglow... but I was too late."

"So, our little Harry is a voyeur?"

"Of course I'm a voyeur! Why do you think I own my own porn studio? It's just so I can fulfill one of my kinks. Now are we going to fulfill another, or are we just going to lay here and talk about it?"

oOo

Harry was blindfolded with his hands bound above his head - attached to a hook in the ceiling. His feet just barely touched the ground. He had one chain attached to each of his nipple rings, they joined another chain that was attached to the new piercing he now had on his foreskin (he'd asked to keep it). When his erection started to wane the chain would pull on his sensitive nipples causing an erotic pleasure/pain that made him hard again. The three had played with just about every sexual toy in the twin's collection over the last four hours and while he was still sexually excited he was eager for the sweet torture to end. He felt an object probe at his opening.

"That had better not turn into a chipmunk," he warned with a laugh.

"No, Harry, this won't turn into an animal... but it will bring out the animal in you. It's our latest invention," Fred said as he guided the object in.

His twin continued, "It sends out a magical pulsing sensation, that will keep you on edge but not allow you to come. We call it, _The Arseman 2000_ , it's still in the trial stages. We're working on the appropriate disclaimers..."

"... you know, to keep those with a weak heart or other life threatening ailments from suing us when they drop dead from over excitement."

"Well, that's comforting... OH! Yeah! I can see where this could be bad on someone who isn't physically... ah... ah... fit.... Fuck..." he panted as he withered in his restraints. "Oh, Merlin! What are you going to do to me, while this does it's thing."

"Nothing," Fred said with a chuckle.

"Nothing?!?!"

"Well, we are going to remove your blindfold and let you watch us... you still want to watch don't you?"

"Yes... but I was hoping... oh god... I could... oh fuck, oh fuck... get off while I... ah... yeah... watched."

"Now, where would the fun be in that?" George asked as he removed the blindfold and give Harry a long passionate kiss. Harry tried to push against the man, so he could feel some stimulation... but George pulled away with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "We'll have no frottaging... here, Harry. You don't get off until we remove the Arseman."

"You two... woo... woo... should have been Slytherin."

"Thank you!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Le... let me watch... so I," he stopped to pant, "can come."

Fred and George smiled at one another and moved to the bed, of which Harry had a clear view. They wound their arms around one another, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss, that showed their affection for one another. The kiss deepened as hands started to roam the identical body in front of them. Harry could see that each was very familiar with what pleased the other. The two sank to the bed, a tangle of arms and legs. Fred lay on his back while George hovered above him, nipping and kissing at his neck and ears. A wand from one of the four hands tapped at Fred's ass and he moaned in pleasure as George chuckled at the needy sound. George raised Fred's legs to his shoulders raising him, for easy access while he kneeled between them. Fred stroked his cock, adding lubricant, then positioned himself before slowly sliding into his twin's body. Each made sounds of pleasure at the joining.

Harry found himself also vocalizing the eroticism of it. He knew that had he not the device keeping him from orgasm he would have at watching the two. They were not fucking, nor were they just getting off. They were making love to one another, and Harry felt honored at being witness to it. He knew that other's who'd shared their bed did not get to share in this type of intimate moment. He watched as the two moved fluidly together. George leaned down to capture Fred's lips and they spoke quietly to one another; Harry knew they were voicing their love to each other. By the time George's body started to move faster, reaching his climax Harry had a tear running down his cheeks knowing how much the two loved and shared.

After George emptied himself in his brother... no lover... he slowly pulled himself from his brother and slid down his body. A finger entered where his manhood had been seconds earlier and his mouth engulfed the throbbing organ. It only took a few moments before Fred came into George's mouth. George swallowed most but saved some in his mouth then moved back up the lean body and shared the product of their love with his brother. They once again spoke quiet words to the other, before resting.

Fred started to giggle and George joined him, they both looked to Harry with sheepish grins.

"Finally remembered I was here, did you?"

"Something like that."

"Thank you for sharing that with me... but could you please, please, please... let me get off, here?"

"Why, George, I believe Harry was begging."

"I believe you're right, Fred. What should we do about that?"

"I think you need to show a little mercy," Harry interjected.

The two smiled and moved to where Harry was still bound. Fred kneeled in front of him while George kneeled behind. Fred's mouth took all of Harry's cock into it after he'd removed the chain from the ring on his foreskin. George's fingers entered Harry's body and teasingly probed as he slid the torture device in and out causing it to intensify the stimuli it was giving. After only a couple of seconds; Harry was moaning and begging incoherently. His body rocked into the mouth and his ass moved back and forth onto the fingers in him. He sighed when the device was removed.

"I think, he'd let us use the _Woodland Lover's_ on him, if we asked," George said.

"I don't care... use the fucking _African Safari_ , as long as I can get off. I'd rather have you're cock in me... but whatever works," Harry cried. "Just fucking fuck me!"

"What a touching scene: I always knew _The Prophet_ was right about you being demented," a voice said from the door.

The men looked up, not needing to turn towards the voice because of the mirrors. "Neville!" they shouted.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"Neville!" they shouted.

"Why do you act so surprised to see me? It's been six hours since you sent the owl... did you think it would have to travel all the way across the sea to find me? I was informed the moment you and Ron entered the country: I have my wand in just about everything."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Hermione had a little accident a few months ago. She's won't be joining us."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he freed himself from the bindings, wandlessly (this caused the twins to look at each other with raised eyebrows but neither commented).

"I mean that Hermione wasn't as strong as we thought she was. She hung herself a few months back, Harry. As I said, she won't be joining us."

"No!" a voice from door the shouted. "Hermione's not dead... I'd know it if she were."

Neville looked up to the mirrored wall in front of him and smirked. "She was weak, Ron. Don't worry yourself over it. Besides, you gave her up a long time ago; it was my turn."

He looked around and suddenly realized the situation he was in. Fred and George were on either side of him, Harry in front and Ron behind.

"You gentlemen seem to have me at a disadvantage," he sighed in mock exasperation before his expression turned serious. "I'm not the weak wizard you knew as kids."

"I never thought you weak, Neville," Harry said. "You did well in _The Battle of Hogwarts_ , and even before that you showed your stuff in the _DA_. We couldn't have won without you."

"Don't patronize me, Potter! You took everything from me! I know the prophecy; hell the whole Wizarding world knows the prophecy... It should have been me! I should have been the one to face him. I should have been the one with all the glory... I should have been the one with Ginny or Hermione. But what did I get? A fucking _Order of Merlin_ and a life time of people making jokes about the size of my damned sword! You, on the other hand, got the fame; you could have had Ginny if you wanted her... hell, you still could... and you did get Hermione. SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! I loved her. When she was mooning over Weasley and couldn't see me for him... I should have had her. You got everything, Potter and I want you to suffer for it; like I did.

"You didn't even stay in our world! You ran away at the first sign of trouble; at least I've done something for myself. I've contributed to the Wizarding world and I've even tried to help alleviate it of the burden of the unwanted. And what did you do? You fucked your way through the Quidditch league and cheated at a fucking game... then you left! When I found out you were doing pornography I almost wet myself. I wanted to expose you but I knew it would be much better to kill you.

"Do you even realize it was my company you first worked for? You should have died in those movies like those useless Squibs did. But you just kept on breathing even after you were pumped with enough heroin to kill a hippogriff."

"Neville, I never meant to hurt you. You don't know what it was like for me! It hasn't been all glory and glamour. I had to become a murderer... then I became more the property of the Wizarding world than I was before. Trust me; you would never have wanted that and I wouldn't wish that curse on anyone - let alone someone I thought was my friend.

"Now, tell me what you did with Hermione so we can put her to rest; if you truly loved her then you owe her that much."

"I don't owe her shite! She wouldn't love me, Harry - don't you get it. No matter what I did for her, no matter how much affection I show her - she still doesn't love me enough to let me show her I'm more of a man than you or Ron will ever be..."

"What do you mean 'she still doesn't love you enough'," Fred asked.

"I meant to say she didn't love me enough!" Neville bellowed as he fidgeted for the first time since entering the room.

"I think you're lying," George said. "Hermione didn't hang herself. She'd never be that weak."

"Yes, she did! And she is... was... weak. She could excite and fuck Merlin knows how many men but she's too hung up on Harry to allow a bloke like me to be with her."

"You're wrong, Neville, it was never me," Harry said shaking his head. "I often times wish it had been. I tried to make it me. But, she doesn't love me like that either. She has always only had room in her heart for one wizard."

"Harry, don't," Ron mumbled. "Let's just get this over with. We still need to find her."

Harry looked up to meet Ron's eyes, an apology on his lips, but Ron cast a glance over his shoulder, silently letting him know that he'd not come alone.

"There are many other things you've been wrong about, too, Neville," Harry continued. "While I may very well have fucked my way through the Quidditch league, it wasn't my chosen career. I couldn't tell you or anyone else, but I became an Auror before I even finished my N.E.W.T.s." He raised a hand to stop the questioning looks not only from Neville, but also from the twins. "My first assignment was to infiltrate the Quidditch league and put a stop to the corruption that had been plaguing them for decades. Once that was over, I took this assignment... Neville. I went to the States to find the Squibs.

"But, I have some questions for you. Why did you start in America? If you truly wanted to rid our world of them, why there and not back home?"

"I'm not as easily recognized there. And those damned Americans have an entirely different view than we do here at home. Here the Squibs are on the fringe - most living as Muggles but still aware of the Wizarding world. In America, they are as much a part of the Wizarding society as if they had magic. They don't understand what a shame it is to be less... to be less than what others expect. They don't know that they are objects of shame; they don't feel the sting of having their family look at them as if they'll never be whole. They don't realize that they shouldn't be a part of our world. So, I began to methodically eliminate them. Don't you get it? Most of them go to school and work with magical folk as if they are normal. The schools there teach them how to cope in the magical world without magic."

Harry looked at Neville with sad understanding. "You were never less. You made us all proud. You stood up against Death Eaters just like your parents did and you came out of it whole. Your parents would have been proud of you for that.

"But, Neville, this can't continue. You can't be allowed to determine who should live and die because of the way you were treated as a child. Hell, if I'd done that, there wouldn't be a Muggle alive today after the way my family treated me. You do know that I have to arrest you now, don't you? This has to stop."

"Yes, Harry, I can see you arresting me. In case you've forgotten, you and the twins are naked and without wands. And Ron is no match for me!"

"You're probably right," Ron said as he motioned to the door - five Aurors (two of them American) stepped into the room. "But, we put up anti-apparition wards and you can't fight the six of us. And I'm not sure if you noticed but I have a feeling Harry doesn't need his wand as much as he lets on... those ropes didn't look like they'd be that easy to shake off," he finished shaking his head at the odd scene he'd entered only moments ago. "So, why don't you just come peacefully and we'll get this over with."

"If you take me away, you'll never find Hermione!"

"Oh, I think we'll be able to get information from you, Mr. Longbottom," Josh said as he pointed his wand at Neville divesting him of his and binding him.

"You're obviously not a student of Herbology then! The uses I've found for dragon's blood, alters certain plants to not only allow them to strengthen the mind but it also makes the use of Veritaserum useless. You'll not get any information from me."

"You're forgetting one very important fact," Harry said as he was pulling a pair of jeans on that one of the Aurors had tossed him. "I'm Harry Potter. Do you remember me? I had a dark lord in my mind for fifteen years. I still have some of him inside of me. That part didn't die with him; I've just learned to ignore it. It's like a baby who is too weak to survive but somehow hangs on..." he shook his head getting rid of the memory. "I don't need Veritaserum to get the information I need. And, laws be damned, I will find where Hermione is."

The Aurors took Neville from the room allowing Harry and the twins to fully dress.

~

  
Harry, Josh, Ron and the twins were sitting in a room at the Ministry talking with Kingsley Shacklebolt after having questioned Neville.

"We still have the problem of finding Hermione," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

"Let me be alone with him, Kingsley; you know I can get the information I need!"

"I can't do that! You are technically not even an Auror any longer. You resigned and either way, the methods you're suggesting are Dark... I can't allow it."

"But, we need to find her! He as much as admitted that she wasn't dead. She could be injured or wondering the streets not knowing who or what she is. We have to find her," Harry repeated.

Josh cleared his throat. "Kingsley, if you'll allow it; I'd like to extradite Mr. Longbottom to the US. Most of his crimes were committed there. I'd also like to extend an offer to you, Harry, to rejoin the ASA Aurors."

"What good would that do?" Fred asked looking at Harry's suddenly smirking face.

"American's aren't as... um... uptight about the type of magic used only the end results. Have you ever heard the Muggle saying, 'Guns don't kill; People do'? The American Wizarding society uses the same theory. It's not the spell that does damage but the intent behind the spell. You can even cast an Avada as long as it's not aimed at a person. Some wizards use the spell for hunting; it's actually harder to aim a wand and cast at a wild animal than it is to aim a gun and pull the trigger.

"While the evidence I gain from Neville won't be used under British Wizarding Law, the Americans can prosecute him and more importantly we can find where Hermione is." He finished wiggling his brows.

Kingsley sighed. "Is this an official request?"

"If it needs to be, yes," Josh replied. "I'll have the paperwork on your desk within the hour."

"Fine, but don't lose him. He's more powerful than any of us gave him credit for."

~

_Two days later at the New York offices of the ASA…_

"Okay, Neville, you have two options. You can either tell me what we want to know: Tell me where Hermione is, where your studio is currently located and were all the missing Squibs are - both the living and the dead. Or I will enter your mind and take it from you. If you don't cooperate my entering your mind will be very painful and will be the mental equivalent to rape; I don't honestly want to use that option but I will if need be."

Neville looked at Harry defiantly and said nothing. Harry sighed and nodded to the two guards who were standing behind the bound wizard. One approached from behind and injected a substance into Neville's arm.

"That is a Muggle medication, used by the American Aurors, that will relax you enough to make this less painful for the both of us. It will take a couple of minutes to completely enter your system; once it has I will enter your mind using a variation of Legilimency. Once I'm there you won't be able to block me, no matter how skilled you've become at Occlumency or what potions are in your system to block your mind. With your body and mind in such a relaxed state I would even be able to work around your minding having been Obliviated."

Neville's head lolled to the side as his body succumb to the drug. He moved his mouth but the sounds were merely slurred noises.

"You won't be able to talk either. You're motor skills have also been dampened; you'll not be able to move or protest in anyway. And, Neville, I am truly sorry it has come to this..." Harry raised his hand towards his childhood friend and looked sadly into the eyes of the man he'd once counted as a true friend; he mumbled a spell and entered his mind...

~

>   
>  _A young, overweight, child stood before a stern looking woman. "I'm sorry Gran. I want to make you proud but I just can't do it."_
> 
> _"Neville, you are a disappointment to us all. I will need to look into finding you a place to live if you don't show some talent soon. We can't allow you to stay with us if you're not able to function in our world. I'll contact Dumbledore to see if he still has contact with Arabella; she's lived as a Muggle most of her life, perhaps she'll take you in."_
> 
> __
> 
> ~
> 
> Neville was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room, it must have been in forth or fifth year. Harry and Hermione were sharing a sofa by the fire with their head together talking quietly over an opened book. The scene looked more intimate than it was.
> 
> ~
> 
> Neville sat in a dark corner of the library watching Hermione and Ginny studying. His hands slid into the flap of his robes as he rubbed his hard cock. He stroked himself quietly and as he was about to orgasm Harry walked in and sat between the two girls who laughed at something he said. Neville lost his erection and glowered at the trio.
> 
> ~
> 
> Neville is standing before his Grandmother. "But I'm no good at Transfigurations, Gran. I understand Charms; we use them to alter the environment around the plants to help them grow."
> 
> "But, Charms is a soft option! If you want to be even half the man your father is you'll convince McGonagall that you will work hard in her class. I'm allowing you to continue with Herbology because I know you enjoy playing with your plants... but I must put my foot down. You will take Transfigurations and you will continue to work with Harry Potter: He has been such a good influence, you'll go far if he allows you to continue tagging along with him and his brave friends."

~

Harry gasped as he saw an adult Neville stand over the body of the woman who raised him.

>   
>  _"You never believed in me, Gran. I tried to make you proud... even continuing Dumbledore's work with the uses of Dragon's blood wasn't enough for you."_
> 
> __
> 
> ~
> 
> Neville walked into a pub in Muggle London, he looked around realized it was full of men... gay men. His need for alcohol overtook his discomfort of watching men in various stages of intimacy.
> 
> "Hey, I know you!" the bartender said with a grin. "You're Neville Longbottom!"
> 
> "How do you... I mean..."
> 
> "Oh, you didn't realize? This is a nightclub that caters mostly to Squibs. We can't easily enter the Wizarding pubs and it's nice to be around people who understand what it's like. But we don't often get wizards in here... and especially wizards who are a legend with their sword... if you know what I mean," the man finished with a flirtations purr and a wink before placing a drink before Neville. Neville finished the drink in one gulp and asked for another. After several drink the pub was closing and the bartender offered to escort Neville home.
> 
> "How would you get there?" Neville asked. "I mean, you're not... well... you're not..."
> 
> "I'm not a wizard? No, but if you brought me I can go anywhere in the Wizarding world and I can even see places that have Muggle repelling charms on them. We're not as different from wizards as most wizards think. Just because we can't use our magic doesn't mean that we can't do things. In America their Squibs work, study and live right along with the magical folk. I wish it were like that here." Neville nodded a drunken and confused understanding as he allowed the man to escort him to the Leaky Cauldron. Neville led the man to the room he'd leased above the pub. Once in the room the bartender - Grant - Grant was the name he'd told Neville - pushed Neville against the door and started to kiss him. Neville being too drunk to remember his preferences leaned towards witches... well towards Hermione... allowed his body to work on instinct and relished in the touches that no other had been allowed.
> 
> In only a few minutes Grant had shed his own clothing and was kneeling before him fumbling with the belt and zipper of Neville's trousers. He opened them and peeled them down his thick thighs revealing a half hard cock. He leaned forward and licked it as it twitched and grew. His lips wrapped around him and Neville whimpered at the feeling. The man's tongue worked around the head then bobbed to take it in fully. After several minutes of this it was still not fully erect and he pulled away chuckling softly.
> 
> "I guess the rumors about your skilled sword work are greatly exaggerated."
> 
> Neville looked down at the man as he pulled his wand from his sleeve. "You pathetic Squib... I'm ten times the man you'll ever be!" he shouted in furry. His wand moved almost of it's own volition as he cast the spell that would eventually end the man's life. Neville stared at what he'd done. He shakingly redressed himself, then Apparated them both back to the pub. He bent the man's barely living body over a table, exposing his firm ass. He pulled his wand again and cast a spell at the man's opening - he twitched slightly at the forced stretching.
> 
> Neville removed his own trousers and pants then cast an Engorgio on his manhood. He moved behind the man and forcefully entered him. "I'll show you how much of a man I am. I'm sick of this. I did everything I was supposed to do! It's you that couldn't make me come, it's you're lack of skills. I helped kill the fucking Dark Lord... and all you can fucking do is make sword jokes when you're pathetic mouth isn't skilled enough to please me. If it wasn't for me, Potter never could have killed that bastard," he shouted as he continued to brutally fuck the unconscious man. His movements became erratic and even more violent as his frustration in not being satisfied became evident. He continued to shout about every injustice done to him since he'd been born. He started to wave his wand, slicing the man's flesh in anger. The man began to twitch as his life was ended. His body seized up around Neville causing him to moan at the tightness. Neville's body finally released the orgasm he'd been fighting to achieve as man's last rattled breath left his body.
> 
> Neville stared at the spot where their bodies were still joined as he started to shake in realization what he'd just done. He pulled out of the man and fell to the ground before becoming violently ill.

Harry pulled his mind out of Neville's and stared at the man in shock for only a few seconds before running to the door only just making it to the restroom before becoming sick himself.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked from outside of the stall.

"Yeah, just give me a minute... you know how intense that kind of mind probe can be."

"No, Harry, I don't... but I'll take your word for it. Did you found out where Hermione is?"

"No... I've not gotten that far. Um... just give me a couple of minutes to collect myself then I'll go back."

"Sure, Harry."

~

> _Neville walked into another nightclub, this one had a distinct American feel to it. He walked with a confidence Harry had never seen before as he approached a very pretty man who was wearing tight leather pants and a shimmering tank top which revealed defined muscles but he still had a feminine look._
> 
> _"Hi," Neville said as he looked the man up and down. "I don't remember seeing you around?"_
> 
> _"I'm new. I just moved here from Ohio and thought I'd check out the nightlife before I settled in."_
> 
> _"Really," Neville asked with great interest. "What do you plan to do in the big city?"_
> 
> _"I just finished my studies at the Chalahgawtha School of Alternate Magic and got a job with the ASA working in the Department of Squib Relations. I'll be an assistant to the assistant of the Undersecretary's Head of Magical Education to the Magically Impaired..." the boy excitedly continued to explain his roll as, what Neville deduced to be, an errand boy. Neville listened and offered the boy many drinks after which the two danced and later he invited the boy back to his apartment where he gave him a final drink. By this time the alcohol had slowed the boys excitement and his awareness of what was happening to him, making it easy to cast the charm which allowed Neville to control him._
> 
> __

This was the first of many young boys that Harry witnessed Neville taking and eventually started using in his movies... having them killed while being fucked. He also witnessed Neville's many fumbled attempts at having relations with both male and females. The only time Neville could reach orgasm was either while taking the life of his sex partner or while watching it being done.

After several hours, the drugs started to leave Neville's system allowing him to fight the mental intrusion. Harry backed out of his mind and stared in awed shock at the man before him.

"Oh, Neville..."

"Just shut the fuck up, Potter. I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm truly sorry, I don't know what else to say."

"Are you going to continue this?"

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"No! I'm actually enjoying your reaction to what you've seen. You've done so much, Potter, yet you are sickened when I put down those animals."

"They're not animals! They are human beings who have as much right to live as you or I!"

"Whatever."

"It will be a few hours before we can administer more of the drugs... we don't want to cause your mind or body any permanent damage. Think about what I'm going to get this from you and when I come back I'll give you the option of telling me everything without the aid of the medication."

Harry nodded to the two guards who had stood silently behind Neville for the last several hours and they stepped forward, grabbed him by the arms and escorted him back to his holding cell.

Ron stepped into the room. "Have you found her?"

"No, Ron, I'm shifting through literally years of information. He's making it difficult for me. While he can't control my seeing into his mind, he's strong enough to select the order in which I see the information."

"What you're seeing, it made you sick earlier; is it really that bad?"

"Yes! I have to get a Pensieve and extract these. It will be another four hours before we can continue. And, I need to rest. I should also call Keith and let him know I'm back."

"I've called him. He's at the studio filming _I Want You Bi Me_. He's wondering if we'll be back or if he should film around us?"

"I can't go back now. This may take another twelve hours. The medication only stays in his system for eight hours and then it's another four before we can give him more. And I need to rest."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go to the studio," Ron said. "All this waiting around is driving me batty and I'm sure Tina and Keith will want to know what's going on."

"Sure... I'm sorry, Ron; I didn't think it would take this long."

"It's not your fault; Neville is sicker than we thought."

"You don't know the half of it!"

"I'm not sure I want to know all of it... but I'm sure I'll have to eventually watch the memories you extract."

"I hope to Merlin you never have to see this. But, go. Tell Keith I'll be home when I can."

"I will."

Ron left for the studio and Harry went to Josh's office to secure his memories and to rest until he could continue his interrogation.

~

> _“Billy, we’ve been friends for years and there’s something I’ve wanted you to know for a long time,” Keith said as he sat beside the hansom redhead._
> 
> _“What is it, Keith? You know you can tell me anything and it won’t affect our friendship.”_
> 
> _“Billy, I’m bisexual. I have been with many women but I was at a party a few months ago and things got a bit out of hand… and there was this guy there and he was hitting on me. I knew what he wanted and I had to admit to myself that I was more than a bit excited by the thought. I’d had just enough to drink that I wasn’t at all self-conscious about what he was offering. We talked for a long while and I admitted to him that I’d never been with a man before but that I was willing to try if he’d be gentle with me and teach me what I need to know._
> 
> _“We went back to his place and he taught me what it was like to be with a man… I spent two days with him and we did everything two men can do together. After, I realized how much I enjoyed it… and I’ve been with a couple of men since. Don’t get me wrong, I still love sex with women… it’s just that a man can give me something different, not better, just different and it’s all good.”_
> 
> _Keith shifted his eyes from the floor he’d been staring at during his confession to find his friend trying hard not to laugh. “I’m serious, Billy, this is important to me. You’re my best friend and I wanted you to know… please don’t make fun of me!”_
> 
> _“Keith, no… it’s not that," Billy said as he leaned in to his friend's lips. "I have a confession, too. I have been wanting you since we were fifteen. Have you never wondered why I haven't dated, much? It's because I've been scared to show the one person I wanted most in the world how I felt. Because you, my friend, have never shown any indication that you were interested in men. And, I didn't want to mess up our friendship. If I couldn't be with you… sexually… I was willing to only be your friend._
> 
> _"If you'll allow me, I'd like to show you how much I've wanted you." Billy closed the gap between himself and his friend and captured the lips he'd longed for._
> 
> _Keith eagerly met his lips and soon the two were lost in the feel of the other as hands worked to strip and stimulate._
> 
> __

"That's it, Billy, now move to your left. We want to see that gorgeous cock of your as you enter him," Lydia said from behind the camera.

"Now, Tina, enter the bedroom and shriek."

> _The petite blonde, dressed only in a black lace g-string, walked into the bedroom of her roommate._
> 
> _"Oh, my God! Keith! What is going on? Is… is… is that Billy?"_
> 
> _The muscular redhead moved from the man he'd just started fucking, causing the man below him to moan at the loss._
> 
> _"Tina, I didn't know you were home! And, why are you in my room anyway?"_
> 
> _"I can't find the fucking bra that matches this and I thought it might have gotten mixed in with your laundry… What the hell is going on?"_
> 
> _"I'd think that would be obvious to even you! I was getting laid here… thanks for putting a stop to it."_
> 
> _Billy buried his head in the pillow and started to chuckle._
> 
> _"Why are you laughing, Billy?" Tina asked with a smirk as she moved to sit on the end of the bed._
> 
> _"No, reason. I was just fulfilling a childhood fantasy when you came in here and fucked it up… and you're tits are showing and I'm still hard as a rock and the fact that you caught us has made me harder and I think I'm fucking loosing it!"_
> 
> _"I made you harder?" Tina asked impishly as she leaned across her roommate to try to roll Billy over. Her left breast brushed against Keith's erection causing him to gasp. "You're getting off on this too, aren't you?"_
> 
> _Keith nodded with a blush._
> 
> _Tina's hand moved to stroke Keith's cock as she said, "Well, I've had a fantasy or two that have involved the two of you… but I thought you were both straight. Maybe… I don't know… maybe we can make a couple of fantasies come true."_
> 
> _Keith's hips raised to met the stroking hand and he felt Billy's larger hand wrap around Tina's. "I think I've had that fantasy, too," he panted as one of his hands moved to cup Tina's breast and the other continued to stroke Billy._
> 
> _"I've wondered what that pussy of yours was like since you moved in here, Tina. And, I would love to feel it surrounding my cock as Billy filled my ass with his. Can we do that?" he asked as he was moving to lay Tina on her back._
> 
> _His only answer was her complying and wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly donned a condom and entered her. Soon, he felt strong hands steadying him as Billy moved behind. He, too, was entered and the three started to move together._
> 
> _"Oh, fuck, Keith… you are so tight," Billy panted as he increased the pace…_
> 
> __

~

"That was a great scene, gang!" Lydia said as the actors lay exhausted in a pile on the bed. "The three of you have twenty minutes to rest then we'll do the scene where Stephen and Gina walk in on the three of you groping on the living room couch."

"Urgh… you're trying to kill me today, woman. That will be my fifth sex scene!" Ron half-heartedly complained.

"Well, if I could get you or Jamey in the studio more often you wouldn't have to do them all at once. When will he be back, do you know? Should I have one of the new guys do his scenes or will he be here in the next couple of days?"

"I think you should get one of the new guys," a familiar voice said as Harry walked into the studio. "I think Billy and I will be busy… and I'm sorry." He then turned to Ron who was rising from the bed. "We need to talk…. Um… privately."

"Have you found her?" he asked cautiously seeing the grave look on Harry's face.

"Not exactly. I'm sorry, again, guys. But Billy and I need to do a few things. It may take a couple of days. Tina, Keith - I can't explain it right now… but this should be over with soon. Com'on, Ron, let's go to my office."

Ron grabbed his jeans and he followed, dressing as he went.

"What is it, Harry?" he asked once they were behind the closed door.

"Hermione did hang herself…"

"NO!"

"Ron, she's alive. Neville couldn't control her any longer so he gave her a potion that works like an Obliviation, but is not permanent. He finally got so frustrated with not being able to be with her that he set her free. In his own fucked up way he does truly love her. He didn't want to see her dead and he didn't want her to reveal anything about him so he fed her this potion and made her believe she was a prostitute. She walks the streets and has a standing date with him twice a week so he can feed her more of the potion.

"He also has her messed up on all kinds of drugs. Once we find her it may take a while to get our Hermione back."

"God, Harry. What now? Do you know how to find her?"

"I know what area she works so we'll need to go downtown and look for her. He's had her hair dyed black and it's cut short, almost in a crew cut. He didn't want anyone to recognize her either as Hermione or as Mona. It's not much but we, at least, now know where to look. If we don't find her, the potion will wear off completely in about two weeks… but I don't want to wait that long."

"We could get the other's to help us," Ron suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The area we're going to is the area that my movies are shown most frequently. You and I are going to need to cast glamours on ourselves, as it is, so we won't be recognized and we can't do that on the Muggles. I also have several Aurors looking for her.

"Ron, she doesn't know who she is. When we approach her, she'll treat us like any other john. Once we get her, we may have to take her by force, using magic to subdue her. From what I learned from the memories, she won't let johns get her alone. She'll only do them in public places. So we'll have to be real subtle with any magic… and… God, even without her memories, it seems she's having post traumatic panic attacks when she feels cornered. She's been arrested three times for beating up her johns but none of them have pressed charges because they were embarrassed."

Harry sat heavily on his couch and sighed. The stress of the last couple of days evident in his posture.

"Are you up for this, Harry? You don't look so good."

"I'm tired, Ron. But I can do this. We're just going downtown and walking the strip looking at prostitutes. This will actually be relaxing compared to what I've been through. Neville's mind is a scary maze of confusion, remorse and his own fucked up brand of love.

"He loves me like a brother, but he is so damned jealous of me, that he can't stand it… and a part of him is attracted to me almost as much as he's attracted to Hermione. I spent two hours, in his mind, watching him approach Squibs and Muggles that resembled me and then him killing them as he fucked them.

"There was one, who could have been my twin, that he actually was riding and as the man started to orgasm, he just fucking shot him. He didn’t even use magic… he use a high caliber handgun and shot his face off… The man was so fucking stoned that he didn't even realize Neville had the gun. The man's body continued to move for about three seconds after his face was gone and after… Neville rolled him over and fucked his dead body as he yelled at me about how it was all my fault that this was the only way he could get off," Harry said as he broke down and started to cry.

"That man died only because he resembled me. And he was one of about twenty that I watched die… because they had either black unruly hair or green eyes. There was even a boy, who couldn't have been more than twelve, who was raped and killed because he looked like I did at that age." Harry's cries became wails of anguish.

Ron sat beside him and gathered him in his strong arms, offering comfort.

"This isn't your fault, Harry. Neville is sick. And had it not been you, it would have been someone else. I don't know much about a lot of things, but I do know that what he did was not because of you. It was because of him and the trauma he went through as a child. His gran treated him like a subhuman and he spent his entire life seeing his parents and them not knowing who or what he was. It's not your fault," he cooed, trying in vain to comfort his friend.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The beautiful woman with short black hair walked the street; she was confused but knew that she was to offer herself for sex to any willing to pay. She didn't understand why this must be done but knew that it was imperative: It was her purpose.

She glanced down at her unfamiliar attire and snorted at the scant pieces of cloth that made up her outfit. The matching lace shorts and halter barely concealed her most private parts. Her dark nipples, while covered, were quite visible through the thin material and she could see the outline of rings that caused them to be in a state of erectness at all times. She also felt a tingling and moistness between her legs that she knew meant she was aroused but she was unsure of why. It was like a physical need, beyond all logic, to seek a man to satisfy her sexual need, though she had no emotional desire to do so. Her mind seemed to be at her body's mercy as she approached the first man she saw.

"Hey, sexy! You looking for a good time?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Mmm, I wasn't… but if the price is right I might be."

"Oh, I think you'll find that the price is within your range. What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to see if you feel as good as you look. Do you have a place in mind for our… uh… transaction?"

"Yes, there's an alley around the corner… many others will be making similar transaction but we'll be left alone."

"Yes, I'd like that," he purred as he allowed her to lead him to the alley.

Once there, she leaned against the wall and started to open the lace that held her top together. "You never did specify what you wanted," she said as she revealed her large breasts and started to fondle them.

The man's breath hitched at the sight and he moved closer to her, resting his hands on her hips while his fingers toyed with the waistband of her shorts. "I want to feel your wet pussy slamming on my hard cock," he whispered.

"Oh, my pussy's very wet for you, but we'll need to remove these," she cooed as she shimmied her shorts off of her hips and down her long legs.

The man skimmed his hand down her hips and around to her firm bottom. He then lifted her, bracing her against the wall. She put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as the man opened his jeans and pulled his erection free. He guided her down on to his hard cock and started to slam into her.

The prostitute moaned in pleasure and tried to move with him, ignoring the scratches the wall was causing on her back. The fuck was fast and furious and as she felt the man pumping into her, she still needed more. She continued to move until the man's cock softened and dropped out of her. She gave a disappointed grunt as the man lowered her then handed her a twenty before walking way. She leaned against the wall watching him go, feeling the come sliding down her legs.

She wondered if perhaps she should be using some form of protection, but shook her head and straightened her clothing before walking back to the strip to find another john.

It only took her a few minutes to find another man who was willing to help her sate the still growing sexual desire she felt. She took him into the same alley she'd taken her previous john and was even more disappointed when this man only wanted a blow-job.

Her entire day went like this, she had started to walk the street in the late morning and after more than twenty johns the street was starting to become empty as the early morning approached. She walked back to her one room apartment, idly wondering if she should get some food. She shook herself at the thought, she didn't remember the last time she'd eaten but she didn't feel particularly hungry… just horny. She couldn't understand why, with all the men she'd been with, she still had a burning need to be fucked.

Once she was in her home, she looked around at the unfamiliar and barren room, wondering how and why she knew this to be home. She took a long shower and crawled into bed. The desire she felt was still nagging at her as she brought her hand down to pull, almost painfully, on the ring attached to her clit. She spent a long time fondling herself and even used the large dildo she found by her bed side. She finally gave up never having reached the needed orgasm and fell into a fitful sleep where she dreamt of castles, a family of red-heads and a man with green eyes.  


~

  
"Harry, you look horrid as a blond!" Ron said with a smirk as he looked over his friend who had not only changed his hair color but also had made his green eyes hazel.

"Yes, and you… fuck… you do look good with that shade of blond."

Ron chuckled but quickly lost his smile. "She won't recognize us, even if we didn't wear the glamours will she?"

"No. I'm sorry. And after what the lab discovered about the potion Neville had been feeding her it won't matter if we look like ourselves or not. As long as we approach her and don't threaten her in any way, she'd still be willing to do just about anything we asked."

"I can't believe that bastard!"

"Ron, he's sick. I'm not defending him, but he did think he was doing the right thing giving her that potion. Not only will she not realize who she is but she'll be able to keep herself alive by selling her body."

"I know, but it's just sick what he did. That potion will take months to wear off even after she's realized who she is… she'll never be sexually sated. Once she's back to being our Hermione, not only will she have to deal with the trauma of knowing she's been raped but her body will still need to seek sexual gratification. When she should be working through all the mental pain and when her mind will recoil at the thought of being with a man, she'll still have her body demanding that she have sex. I just… I just don't know how we're going to deal with her knowing that she'll, most likely, be turning to us in her need and still be repulsed by our touch."

"She'll still be Hermione and all we can do is show her love and understanding."

"I know, but… let's just get out there and try to find her. Moser gave us a dozen Aurors to help search for her. It shouldn't take long to find her."  


~

  
The black haired woman woke in a strange bed, her fingers frantically working her wet folds. She grunted her frustration at not being able to get off. After giving up, she rolled out of bed and went to ready herself for the day. She looked over the meager selection of clothing in her wardrobe and selected a tight fitting blue dress that stretched over her every curve. The front formed a vee that almost completely revealed her breasts and the back vee stopped only inches above the swell of her ass where there was barely enough cloth to cover her. She selected a pair of stiletto shoes that were surprisingly comfortable on her feet.

She walked to the counter that held a microwave and obviously served as her kitchen. She opened a cupboard to find that she only had a partial loaf of bread. She opened it and noticed the mold growing before chucking it into the trash with a shrug. She wasn't hungry anyway and if she became so later, she'd grab something while she was out.

She went to the mirror above the only sink in her one-room apartment and applied copious amounts of makeup to her gaunt face.

"Who are you?" she asked. When no answer was given she shrugged her shoulders and left to find someone to help sate her need.  


~

  
The woman walked passed a group of men who wolf whistled at her, she smiled and swayed her hips as she slowed, allowing them to look her over. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if the eight of them could give her what she so desperately wanted. She turned to smile at them then asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Hell, yeah!" one of them yelled.

"I'd be willing to allow all of you to sample the goods," she purred.

"I don't think we could afford what you're offering," one of them responded.

"I don't think the price would be out of your range. I've been known to give group rates," she said with a laugh.

The men looked at one another and came to a silent agreement.

"Where?"

"I don't think we can use my normal spot in the alley… um… there's an abandoned store two blocks over, it should give us plenty of room." She mentally shuddered at the thought of being alone with these men, but felt the empty department store would be large enough that she wouldn't feel caged in… and there were eight of them, surely if one got too possessive the others would step in.

The men followed her to the store and entered with her. She moved a chair over to the door and tucked it under the doorknob effectively locking it. She then turned to the men. "So, what should I expect? Are we going to just pull a train and take turns at me or is this going to be an all out orgy with naked bodies groping and pleasing one another?"

"That once again, depends on the cost," the obvious spokesperson for the group said.

"Well, I'm not one of those high priced call girls: I normally charge twenty bucks for a quick fuck against a wall if the sun's still shining the price goes up to fifty once the sun goes down, unless it's a full moon, then people get strange and I charge sixty. It's a straight fifteen to give head and the price for my ass is five more than my pussy… unless the guy's wearing a tailored business suit then all prices double.

"If all you want is to each take a turn at my pussy, then I'll charge only fifteen bucks each, twenty for my ass and ten for a blow. But, if you guys are willing and we can turn this into a group thing where I get to watch at least two of you get it up the ass and I get two of you to fuck me at once in each hole, it'll only be fifty… but… if any one of you are able to make me come, I'll give it up to all of you for free. How's that sound?" she said with a smirk.

"Um… give us minute." After an agreeing nod the men huddled together to discuss their options.

"Oh, and if any of you have something that will help us relax a bit, I'll knock ten off the final cost."

She turned her back on the men, giving them the illusion of privacy. She smiled to herself at having seen the dumbfounded looks on their faces as she'd raddled off what she knew were ridiculously low prices for this neighborhood. But she'd learned when she first started working the streets that if her prices were lower than the other prostitutes she'd get fewer men who'd walk away. And most of the other girls only worked a few hours on the streets each day; she on the other had usually started before noon and worked until after the local clubs had closed; she knew she brought in more than her cohorts and didn't mind… actually needed… the physical contact that taking on twenty and sometimes thirty men a day brought her. She also didn't usually partake in street drugs but the man that she'd been seeing twice a week hadn't shown for his last two appointments and she had started to crave the feeling that she knew the drugs would give her. She had wondered since he missed his first appointment and her sudden craving for something… more… if perhaps he'd been slipping something into the food he would force her to eat. She once again wondered if she shouldn't grab something to eat after she finished with these men…

"Ok, sweetheart, we've talked it over."

"And?"

"And, we'll take you up on your fifty dollar deal. It's not like any of us haven't been fucked up the ass before and if you watching us will lower the price then…" he shrugged. "And, if you take fifteen off the price we'll share our stash. We've got just about anything you could want and we all know anything we've got is worth more than fifteen."

"Let's see how I feel after we get stoned and I'll see about the fifteen," she said as she moved to the men. "What do you want first? Relaxation or a bit of tension?" she asked as she racked a finger down the man who spoke's arm.

"Relaxation… then tension," he said as his breath hitched with excitement.

Soon all were sitting in a circle passing around several joints as one of the men prepared several needles.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the needles.

"It's a highball. A little bit of heroin and a little bit of coke, it will make you reel for about ten minutes then give you hours of pure adrenaline."

"Mmm, sounds wonderful," she said dreamily as she started to feel the effects of the joint. "You boys aren't going to try to get me stoned enough to forget about the money, are you?"

One of the men chuckled. "Nah, you've been more than generous with your price… besides, it's our intent to make this a freebee. The eight of us have partied together enough to know that we'll have no problem making you come."

The prostitute laughed. "I hope you can," she said as she took another drag from the joint that was passed to her.

Once the joints were finished, she stood and started to remove her dress. "I think that we are all wearing entirely too many clothes for what we have planned, and I for one, don't want to waste time trying to figure out how to get out of this ridiculous dress once I'm stoned."

The men once again looked at each other and shrugged as they started to tug off their own clothing. The woman surveyed the eight naked men and admired their young toned bodies.

"You guys look like you take pretty good care off yourselves, not the normal type that haggle down prices with drugs…"

"We're college student's on break in the city. We are all part of the baseball team at our school and training doesn't start for another couple of months. During the season we can't partake in this type of recreation, but for now…" the blond finished with a shrug.

"Hmm, I guess it's my lucky day. So, are we going to do this?"

"Yeah." The needles and some bands were distributed and the group injected the drug.

She sighed in relief as it made it's way through her veins. She knew that this was not right and somehow she knew that this was not normal for her to do something like this, but for the few seconds before the drug truly affected her she had a clarity of mind… she could almost grasp who she was and why… then she felt nothingness… blissful and wonderful without a care in the world.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the man who had her legs on his shoulders as she was being fucked.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "But you were so beautiful and we are paying…"

"Mmm, not at all, that's what I'm here for," she purred as she looked around trying to remember where she was. This wasn't the first time she'd awoken to being fucked and she'd learned to quickly adjust to the situation. The man was being surprisingly gentle for a paying john; she mentally shrugged at it probably being his youthful naivety. She turned her head and saw another man watching while stroking himself to fullness. She reached out her hand and stroked his erection then tugged it gently towards her. He moved to her and she pulled him to her mouth.

Once the two men were spent she was rolled over on top of another man, whom she straddled and sank her pussy upon she was then pushed forward as she felt fingers probe her ass. Her breath hitched at the contact and soon she was filled with a thick cock. The two men moved in counter movement and they too soon came in her.

She lost track of the number of times she was fucked and the number of blowjobs she had given when one of the men leaned down and nibbled on her ear.

"You are a hard one to get off, aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured still enjoying the feeling of being fuck even though she'd not been able to come.

"You said you wanted to watch at least to of us getting it up the ass. We were talking and think that maybe that's where your true kink may be. Will you let Stevie fuck you while he's being fucked. Then you can watch Jerry give it to me while he get's it from Greg. If that doesn't get you off… I don't think anything will."

"That sounds like fun," she purred as she watched the men shift positions to do just that.

Once the group was totally exhausted they lay in a pile of sweaty bodies recovering from their sexual workout. Sighing in disappointment knowing that her sexual need would not be fulfilled… yet again. It was obvious that these young men had done their best but she still felt excited and had the need to go out and look for another john to attempt to sate her.

She stood, a little wobbly from the drug still flowing through her system, and pulled her dress and shoes back on.

"Well, gentlemen, it's been fun… but I have work to do. If you'll give me my thirty-five, I'll leave you to put yourselves together."

After receiving her payment she made a quick trip back to her apartment to clean up then went back to the streets. She wasted three hours and only had thirty-five to show for her trouble… she had a lot of work to do.  


~

  
_Four days later…_

Ron approached what felt like the thousandth black-haired prostitute and gasped as he recognized her face.

"Hey, sexy," he purred. "You offering a good time?"

"Mmm, I could be. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a woman who's not afraid of a little public action. See that bench over there, by the statue? I'm looking for someone who'd bend over the back of that bench and let me take her from behind while everyone passes by… able to see us, but not knowing what's happening. Do you think you'd be up for that," he asked knowing that she would find comfort being in such a public place but also knowing that from behind he could conceal his wand and cast undetected.

"Oh, my. You sound like a man I could fall in love with, but it won't come cheap. There's a lot of risk doing it in public."

Ron smiled sadly at her choice of words but guided her to the bench as they haggled a price. He caught the eye of one of the Aurors to let him know that he'd found her.

Hermione ran a finger up Ron's arm as they moved behind the bench and she looked up into his eyes - her sexy smile faltered for a moment before she visibly shook herself and bent over the bench. She raised her skirt to reveal her round bottom to her john.

Ron, looked down at the abused flesh and froze. He reached out and touched the handprint shaped bruise. "Who did this to you, love?" he asked unable to move his gaze or his hand away.

She shrugged before replying, "Some guys like it rough. I don't mind much. It makes me feel alive, you know. Sometimes it's good to remember… to remember…" She again shook herself. "Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to stand there and admire the merchandise?"

Ron pulled his wand from his jeans and looked up seeing Harry approach. He had tears in his eyes as he said, "I am so, so, sorry, Hermione. _Stupefy_."

He caught her in his arms as she collapsed back into him. He lowered her skirt as he lifted her into his arms. He looked up as Harry rushed to help. His eyes were now blurred with tears.

"Oh, my god, Harry, she's so thin. What did he do to her?"

"I don't know," he said quietly as his arms went around the two of them. He helped Ron move around the bench and sit with her now cradled in his arms. Harry looked up to the approaching Auror. "We need to get her to a hospital," he said as he crouched down in front of them to assess her condition.

"She as bruises on her arse, Harry. Someone's been abusing her," Ron cried not caring who saw him as he wept.

"Ron, look at me. We knew she's been walking the streets for months and we know how prostitutes are sometimes treated. We expected this. I know it's hard… hell, it's not easy for me either. But we need to get her to the hospital to be checked. We need to make sure there's no permanent damage from the abuse or from the potions Neville gave her. We have to be strong for just a little while longer until we know she's going to be okay. Then we can go home and cry," he said with a sob.

"You're one to talk…"

"I didn't say it would be easy."

Soon all of the Aurors who'd been looking for Hermione gathered around the three. "Harry," Sid said as he rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "here's a portkey to Merlin's Hospital. We'll circle around you as a human shield and when I say it's clear, tap it with your wand. It will take you straight to a private room. They know you're coming." He squeezed Harry's shoulder after handing him the baseball cap.

"Ted," Harry motioned for him to come closer. "Can you go to my apartment and tell Keith and Tina that we found her… um… they know what's going on so you don't have to be too careful," he whispered with a raised brow and pleading look to keep his secret.

Ted smiled and shook his head. "Sure, but I get to come to your next party for keeping this little fact from Moser."

"Ted, if you keep this from him, you have a standing invitation to all of my parties."

Ted nodded his agreement and turned to join the others to conceal the three who were about to disappear.  


~

  
"How is she?" Keith mumbled as Harry slipped into bed.

"She's in a magically induced sleep and will be for a few days," he said as he wrapped his arms around his lover only to find another body spooned in front of him. "Who is that?"

"Tina. She didn't want to go home until she found out how Mona was and she didn't think Billy would appreciate her in his bed when he came home."

Harry chuckled sadly as he put a hand on her hip and shook her. "Hey, Tina, wake up."

"Hmm? What?"

"Tina, Jamey's home and has news about Mona," Keith said as he joined Harry in trying to wake her.

She stretched and looked around in obvious confusion.

"I've just come from the hospital; I was with Hermione."

"Oh, yeah. How is she?"

"I was just telling Keith she's in a magically induced sleep and will be for a few days. She's severely malnourished and dehydrated. She's also been doing various street drugs which are making things a bit difficult. They're not used to having those in a magical person's system… there are potions that some use recreationally but they're not sure how the normal healing potions will react to the drugs so they're just going to leave her under the sleep spell until the drugs are out of her system. They are putting nutrients directly into her stomach, though. They're also using a Muggle IV for fluids but they don't want her stomach muscles to forget how to function. Apparently the potion that Neville gave her made her lose her appetite for food and from what she told us before they induced the sleep she doesn't remember the last time she actually ate. She's very thin, it's very likely she'd not actually eaten anything of substance since Neville was with her last. He always forced her to eat when he met her and it's been two weeks since.

"She's lost a lot of weight and muscle; she looks like a skeleton and probably doesn't even weigh eighty pounds. She still doesn't know who she is or who we are. And… she… was coming on to everyone who walked into the room," he started to sob at this point but continued. "She doesn't understand why her body needs the sexual contact and she's frustrated that she's not been able to get off."

The three looked up, when they heard a sob from the door, to see Ron standing in his boxers with his arms around his chest… looking small and lost. Harry motioned for him to join them and they all scooted over to allow him to slide into bed behind Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you talking. I didn't know you had a full bed."

"There's always room for you in my bed. I was just telling them how she's doing."

"I heard." He wrapped his arm around Harry's chest and pulled him close, he then buried his face in his hair and quietly cried. Harry put his arm on Ron's and lay his head on Keith's shoulder also sobbing his grief for the pain Hermione had suffered and would still suffer for months to come. Tina curled against Keith's other side also sobbing. After the longest night in any of their memories they each finally found sleep in one another's comforting arms.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"How ya' doing sweetheart?" Harry asked as Hermione opened her eyes for the first time, eleven days after she'd been found.

"Harry?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sniffed and rubbed her eyes looking around in confusion. "Groggy, thirsty… and horn… Um… am I in a hospital?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, but why are you standing there and not laying next to me? I want to feel you, Harry!" she confessed with a purr.

Harry had a pained look in his eyes as his gaze looked up at the mirror above her bed. "We thought the potion would be out of your system by now. I'm going to get a Healer to see why you're still feeling the effects."

"Harry, I don't know what you're talking about but you always make me feel this way when you're around and I do know that it's been a while since we've been together."

Harry smiled and reached to move a stand of hair off of her face. "I'm glad to hear that but let me get the Healer. They'll want to know that you're awake."

"What happened? You don't look happy to see me; did I do something wrong?"

"No, love. You did nothing wrong. Let's just make sure you're healthy before we talk about what happened."

Hermione nodded as she watched Harry leave the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a tall witch who quickly started to asses her condition. The witch looked sadly at Harry, "We thought we'd purged the potion but it's either still in her system or the effects are long lasting. We did warn you that it was a possibility.

"Why don't you explain to her what has happened? Then, the others can come in. You're all going to need the moral support," the witch said quietly before exiting the room with a sad attempt at a reassuring smile to her patient.

"Harry, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was doing a movie for you; in it I was a prostitute picking up a rough john. Wait, no, that can't be right. You don't do those kind of videos. Harry, it's all hazy. I'm only remembering bits and pieces. I… I… oh, god, it was Neville? What did he do to me?" she demanded in fright.

"It's been months. He kidnapped you, and from what we can piece together, he first held you captive but you escaped; he found you and he started to use potions to control you. Then he was using you in his videos. Hermione, there's a lot more to it; but let's just say that you fought as best you could but he was stronger than any of us gave him credit for. He's been captured and is… he's not well… he's mentally ill. He blames me for everything that's happened to him…"

Harry spent the next several minutes explaining all he could. As his story progressed Hermione was able to remember more and more.

"Ron and Tina finally joined my agency and…"

"Wait a minute! Ron? And Tina? They're here in the States? Ron? Ron Weasley is doing porn?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, he's quite good at it too. Once he got over his whole… 'I didn't want you to think I was gay, Harry. I want to marry and have kids; what if I found I liked men better than women…' thing. He was really an asset to the company and helped look for you. He's still a little leery of my renewed fascination with the twins but…"

"No! Do not tell me that you've brought the Weasley twins on board? Molly will flay you alive!"

"No, I've not brought the twins into the company, but I may owe them one scene in a video. It's because of them that we were able to find Neville. They've been using his services for years acquiring less than legal plants for their products and realized something was wrong when he tried to Obliviate them.

"Turns out they've been watching my movies all along! I should have known those two…" He left the sentence unfinished as he shook his head with a fond smile.

"Okay, so Ron's here. How'd Tina get involved?"

"Um… Ron saw one of the movies you made for Lingering Essence and tracked down Tina; she insisted on coming with him. He blew the Secrecy Statue and brought her along. I've also explained things to Keith. The four of us, along with Gina have become very close trying to find you and keeping the company together. Lydia is ready to fire us all… but she can't really do that, seeing as how I'm her boss."

Hermione chuckled, remembering how loyal and fearsome Lydia could be. "So, I take it Ron's okay with me coming here… I mean besides the fact that I was kidnapped and made into a whore… speaking of which… I am really horny, Harry. Can you… um… could you…"

Harry pulled his wand and locked the door, before removing his cloths. He slipped into bed next to Hermione and held her gently as she stiffened in his arms.

"I know it's not easy, having gone through what you have. But I'll do anything you're comfortable with. And Ron is currently at the studio; we didn't want to shock you when you woke. The healers couldn't tell us what you're mental state would be and we were worried it would be too much if you woke confused and he was here."

"I understand, Harry. I know mentally that I shouldn't want you after all I've been through but… but I just can't…" She started to sob burying her head against Harry's broad chest.

"Shh, it's ok," he cooed as he stroked her short hair. "I'm here for you, Hermione. Whatever you need." His hand slowly moved down her neck gently caressing, then moved further down her back; she visibly relaxed in his arms.

Harry kissed the top of her head as her body started to respond to the gentle caresses and words of love and encouragement.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm here for whatever you need. How do you want me, sweetheart?"

She put her hand on his chest and timidly toyed with one of his golden nipple rings, causing his breath to hitch. She then pushed him back; he knew she wanted to be in control. He laid back and moved one hand down to stroke himself to fullness while the other gently grasped her breast. She brought herself on top of him; staring down into his eyes, she moved her center over his hard cock and slid back and forth. Feeling the length slide against her wet folds.

Harry slid his hands to her waist, trying to ignore the ribs still visible on her emaciated body. He tried to show her all the love and want he still had for her and almost cried out in pain as she lifted herself onto his shaft and dropped down, violently.

"I'm sorry, Harry," was all that she said as her body started to move erratically. Harry could tell she was trying to get as much feeling as possible and knew that the potion was still in her system.

The Mediwizards had finally broke down the ingredients in the potion Neville had used and they thought they'd made a breakthrough with an antidote that would alleviate some of her overwhelming sexual desire, but they had to be careful not to totally neuter her desire. The inability to orgasm was going to be harder. They had explained that a woman's orgasm was thought to be as much emotional as it was physical. While physical stimuli was the key to an orgasm, if the woman was not emotionally ready her mind would not allow it. They would know she was healed, emotionally, from her time imprisoned, when she was able to have one.

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears as he felt his own body nearing completion. He was ashamed that he could not give her what she needed even though he knew it was not because of his lack of skill or desire. He felt that he was somehow betraying her by enjoying her near violent attempts to reach orgasm.

"It's okay, Harry, I know it's me and not you," Hermione said as she looked at the sad eyes shining before her. It was as if she were reading his mind. "Give it to me. I want you to fill me."

That was all that Harry needed, he nearly yelled when the warm liquid started to pump from his body; the orgasm more intense than he'd felt in a long time.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he sobbed as he pulled her down to his chest and embraced her in his strong arms. "I wanted it to be good for you, too."

"Hush, we both know this isn't you… nor is it really me. We'll work it out and eventually…" She shrugged not finishing the sentence. Then she got an impish grin on her face. "Look at it this way: once I'm physically presentable, I'll be able to do a lot more scenes during a day than I was able to before."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Sweetheart, we've found Neville and the case is solved. You can go back to London and get back your life. You don't have to do porn any more."

"Harry, you are my life. I know some terrible things have happened but I've not felt this happy and this alive since I left Hogwarts. And you said that you'd stay here once the case was solved and that you'd continue with Marauder's Inc. If you'll have me, I'd like to stay."

"Of course I'll have you but don't make the decision now. There's a lot to think about; Ron's here and he loves you but he, too, has a life to get back to in Britain."

"Did I hear my name?" a deep voice said from the door.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she tried to hide her body from him.

"No need to get all modest on me, Hermione. I've seen it before and I've been enjoying seeing it now."

"There is no way you could like looking at this body! I can't believe Harry was even able to get it up… but he's a professional."

Ron chuckled. "I am too, you know. But that doesn't matter. You're as beautiful now as you've always been. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Ron smiled and nodded to Harry then took Hermione, who was still straddling Harry, in his arms. "It is so good to see you! I've missed you so much."

Hermione started to sob in those strong arms. Harry sat up and soon the three were holding onto each other sharing their pain and healing their hearts.

For the next several hours the three talked of what had happened, of what Ron had been doing since joining Harry's company and of what each wanted for the future. They were only interrupted a couple of times by Mediwitches and Mediwizards coming in to assess their patient.

After a meal together in Hermione's hospital room, Keith walked into the room. He smiled as he saw the three friends reunited. He could tell that the three of them shared something he would never be a part of but realized he was not jealous. He loved Harry and knew that he held a part the others wouldn't share, either. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't 'less' either. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a past and he was a part of Harry's present and, he hoped, his future.

He walked over to the bed the three were sitting on and gave Harry a kiss, then Ron.

Hermione started to actually giggle. "That just seems so wrong! I'm sorry, I know you've told me Ron's doing porn with you but… damn, I never thought I'd see him kissing another man."

"You think that's wrong, watch this," Ron said as he moved to Harry and the two's mouths met in a sloppy but affectionate kiss. Harry lay back brining Ron on top of him.

The two were kissing and groping one another when Tina entered the room and said, "You two don't know how many times I've had to hear her say she wished she could see that."

**Porn Star Epilogue**

_Two Years Later…_

> The beautiful woman laying in the center of the bed looked around her room and smiled.
> 
> "I'm finally home," she said as she made a contented sigh. She rolled to the side of the bed and opened the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a small purple dildo, she then shimmied out of her dress, revealing her shapely naked body. She again moved to the center of the bed and allowed her hands to move down to her pierced nipples; she pulled on the golden rings and whimpered. One hand traveled further down her body gliding across the tattoo that was just above her neatly trimmed hair, going to the center of her spread legs. The ring that was attached to her clit was also toyed with causing her to buck slightly. A slender finger slid into her wet pussy moving in and out, pausing occasionally to pull again on the ring.
> 
> She turned her head when she heard the door to her room open and smiled brightly at the woman who entered.
> 
> "I see you're home and horny, Tina," Mona said as she returned the smile.
> 
> "Yes, I am… can you believe those slave drivers expect me to actual put in a full eight hours? It's a crime!"
> 
> "Yes," Mona chuckled. "It is a crime that they actually expect you to work for the money they pay you. But, you don't have time for this; the gang's coming over tonight to eat, drink and be… well… you know how they are. They'll eat, drink and be drunk! So, you'll have to wait until later to get off. I need help in the kitchen and they'll be here in twenty minutes."
> 
> "Twenty minutes is long enough… if you help!"
> 
> "Tina, you know how much I normally enjoy our after-work romps but we can't. I've got food on the stove and there are still things that need to be done. Please, get dressed and come help!"
> 
> "Fine, but don't complain to me when you crawl into bed tonight with Billy and aren't completely satisfied before going to sleep."
> 
> "Have I ever complained about that? Com'on. I'm sure once you get a few drinks in the guys you'll find someone who's willing to help you sort out your problem."
> 
> "Did you just say that I'd have to get someone drunk to get laid?"
> 
> Mona laughed, not answering, as she left her roommate to get dressed.
> 
> ~
> 
> "Tina, that was the best meal you've made yet," Jamey said with an impish smile as he sat back and rubbed his full stomach, knowing this would cause the normal argument amongst his two beautiful friends.
> 
> "Yes, I worked for hours to make this meal."
> 
> "You, bitch!" Mona teased with a laugh. "And, you, Jamey, you do that on purpose. You very well know Tina can't even make instant coffee. If I wasn't afraid I'd hurt you, I'd…"
> 
> "So, what's the plan for this evening?" Billy asked trying to stop the argument before it got too far along.
> 
> "I don't know. You guys didn't give much notice that you were dropping in, so I didn't really make any formal plans," Mona said. "I didn't rent any movies or anything. We could just go in the living room and listen to music or something. Or did you have something in mind?"
> 
> "Well, actually…" he started then looked to Jamey and Keith for support.
> 
> "Mona," Keith continued, "you know that Jamey and I have been together for a long time. As have you and Billy. Lori and Gina have been together for a while too. And we all suspect you and Tina do more when no one is around than what you let on. So we were thinking, that…"
> 
> Jamey picked up the train of thought where Keith faltered, "So we were thinking that maybe we could take this little group of friends to a new level."
> 
> "What do you mean?" Mona asked.
> 
> "What these stammering men are trying to ask," Lori answered. "Would the two of you like to have a little sexual fun, tonight? As a group?"
> 
> "Yes," Gina said. "Billy, Jamey and Keith were over to our place last week when both of you had to work in the evening and we started drinking earlier than normal. And we started playing Truth or Dare… I know, it's totally juvenile but we were drunk and… well… we started to play and things got a bit intense. We each confessed that we were sexually attracted to one another and to the two of you. The dares got a bit intense but when it came down to it, we didn't want to let it go too far without the two of you being a part of it. If you two are also interested, we'd like to make this group of friends more than just friends. We all find each other attractive and would like to let it go further than a few drunken confessions. But if it's going to make you uncomfortable or if excluding the two of you is the only option then we'd rather not. Our friendship is more important than the sexual gratification we'd get."
> 
> "Are you guys asking for just a night of fun or are we talking about making this a long standing agreement?" Tina asked.
> 
> "Yes. Both would be the ultimate goal. But, for now, we'd like to see if it would work," Billy answered.
> 
> Tina started to laugh and looked at her roommate. "And you said I'd have to get one of them drunk to get laid tonight!"
> 
> "Yes, I did," Mona said with a smile. "Do you know what this means?"
> 
> "It means, that for the last two years while you and I have been getting off together talking about this very thing happening and thinking it was only a fantasy… we could have said something to them and we'd have been doing this all along."
> 
> "What?" five voices asked in surprise.
> 
> "I think we should take this conversation to the other room," Mona said as she stood and grabbed Tina's hand. "I'd like to see what kind of dares you people can come up with."

"That was great!" Lydia shouted from behind the camera. "We're going to take five… Jamey, you have a phone call. They said it's important."

"Damn! And I was getting half hard at the thought of the next scene!" Harry moaned as he went to his office.

"Poor baby," Lydia cooed. "I could send someone in to suck you off as you do business."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would impress whoever it is I'll be talking to, between groaning and panting," he said with an eye roll. "I'll be right back; the rest of you get in the living room set and relax. We should be able to start the game scene soon. I'll try to make this short."

Harry walked to his office and closed the door. A minute later screams of delight could be heard before he came running from his office. He jumped on Ron's lap, straddling him and started to pepper him with kisses.

"When was the last time I told you I loved your family!"

"I think it was the last time the twins fucked you. Why, what have they done now?"

"They have found the last of the missing…" he stopped and looked around, realizing he had an audience of thirty people watching. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her over between he and Ron and started kissing her too.

"It's over," he said quietly. "The last of the Squibs, along with the remainder of Neville's followers, were found by the twins. Those two idiots decided to follow my lead and went to audition for a low budget porn studio. The people who were running it were using Neville's Obliviation Potion on the last eight missing Squibs. They recognized the Squibs and subdued those who were controlling them then called the Aurors. This case is over and we're free to do what ever we want!"

He leaned in and kissed each of his friends deeply in turn then asked, "So, what ever do we want to do?"

"I don't know, Harry, but I'm kind of getting turned on being sandwiched between the two of you. Maybe we can finish this scene tomorrow. We need to tell Keith and Tina what's happened and then talk about our options. And, I think Lori needs to be told that things could very well change soon. She's been Tina and my roommate since we started this investigation so she deserves at least an abbreviated version of what's going on."

"I agree," Ron said as he nuzzled Hermione's neck.

"Ron, stop that, this is serious."

"Mmmhmm, I have the two of you on my lap and you want me to do what?" he replied as his arms came around one hand cupping her breast and the other going to Harry's crotch.

"You guys know what this mean?" Harry interjected as he rocked his hips at the touch. "Lydia's going to kill us before we get out of the studio! Especially after she see's the size of hard-on I have from you doing that," he finished as he dove in to attack the other side of Hermione's neck causing her to giggle.

The three heard a throat clear from nearby and they each turned to see an amused and somewhat resigned smirk on Lydia's face. "You know, I was thinking… whatever it is that Billy's family did to get you so excited, we should invite them in so they can keep doing it - if it's going to cause this type of reaction from the three of you. But, for now can we finish this scene?"

"Um… about that," Harry started.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Something earth shattering happened and the three of you are going to disappear for a few days? Hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Something came up…"

"I can see that."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "I promise, the three of us will be back tomorrow to finish this movie. Something major has happened and we have some things we need to talk about." He then looked around at the cast and crew. "How 'bout an afternoon off? With pay!" He then looked to Keith, Tina and Lori. "I'll need the three of you to stay though. We need to talk to Keith and Tina and then if you'll hang around, Lori, we need to talk to you, too. This involves you and you should be a part of it."

"Finally! You five are going to finally tell me what the hell has been going on for the last two and a half years?"

"That's what we need to talk about," Harry said, then yelped as Ron squeezed his erection. "Mmm. Maybe we can… no… stop… we need to talk first!"

"You talk. I'm not stopping you," Ron purred as he started to unfasten Harry's jeans. "I know you can multitask…" With that said, he freed Harry's cock and guided it to Hermione's ass. She pulled her skirt up and easily slid down his shaft burying him deep within her. At some point Ron had opened his pants and he moaned as Hermione impaled herself on him.

"Fuck it, we can talk later," Harry panted. He looked at the three who were still waiting to be told the news, "I think there's room for all of us," he continued as the three on the couch moved still joined to lay with Ron on bottom.

Keith, Tina and Lori looked at each other, shrugged then started to strip…

_Ten Years Later…_

"I can't believe we're finally going back to Britain." Tina said as the six, now retired, Porn Stars boarded first class headed to London.

"My mum's going to kill me for being away so long," Ron moaned.

"Yes, and what is it you're going to tell your mum? What's been the story for being in the States so long?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Uh… I've been working at a shop the twins opened here…" he replied with a wince.

_Hours later_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron led the others as they cleared security to come face to face with Molly Weasley.

"Well, if it isn't Keith, Lori, Tina and my wayward children… Mona, Jamey and BILLY!"

The three former Porn Stars did something none had done in over twelve years… they blushed.

The end


End file.
